Come & Get It
by RachyDoodle
Summary: Dean Ambrose is a lunatic, a dark & twisted man who only looks out for himself & his brothers. So when they are called on to be Authority bodyguards, the connection he suddenly feels with HHH's sister scares him. Holly is kind, caring, everything he isn't. So as a bond builds & they slowly get closer, how long can their platonic relationship remain platonic? (Kayfabe, Ambrose/OC)
1. Savior

**Hello, everyone, and welcome to my newest story. I'm insanely excited for this story, especially with everything I have planned for it. I'm hoping for this to be a little darker and grittier than my previous stories, and I cannot wait for you all to read it. I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to favourite, follow and review.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Savior' by Thirty Seconds To Mars**

* * *

Holly Helmsley's Point Of View

I tapped my fingers against the steering wheel in time to the music as I turned right into the small parking lot of the coffee shop, my head bopping in time to the beat. Foo Fighters always had amazing drumbeats to their songs and it was impossible not to rock along every time I heard them. my eyes scanned the area and I found an empty space and pulled inside it, cutting the engine of my car and turning the music off. I undid my seatbelt, grabbed my purse and exited the car, heading over for my much needed caffeine fix.

I always needed a coffee before Raw. It was like my own personal ritual, like I couldn't get through the three hour show without it. I supposed I was a rather big part of the show, my brother and his wife even more so. So I had to be awake and fresh for every taping.

My name was Holly Heather Helmsley and my brother was Hunter Hearst Helmsley (Yes, our parents clearly hated us with names like those) His wife was Stephanie McMahon and together they ran the WWE wrestling company.

I'd been involved in wrestling most of my life, following my brother on the road and following his rise to fame and all the success he'd had throughout his career. Winning titles, winning championships, gaining an insane fan following, finding his wife, all of it culminating in co-running one of the biggest companies in sporting history. To say my brother had done well for himself was an understatement. He was the definition of a success story.

So having a brother in the business had its perks, because it led to a job of my own. I loved wrestling even before Hunter got big, but following his success made me love it even more. So as he climbed the ladder and got himself to the top of the company, he easily allowed me to follow and benefit from his achievements.

I had a wealth of knowledge, a determination to thrive, and a love for wrestling beyond compare. So he'd managed to get me several jobs in the company throughout my life. First as a runner for the show whilst I was still in college, then as a writer for the show after I earned my English degree, and I'd slowly worked my way to a higher and more authoritive position.

I, Holly Helmsley was now Co-Director of Operations, sharing my duties with Kane, a man who I'd known since I was a teenager and saw as a father figure.

I'd been in the role for around six months now and had been very well received. I often wondered if it was because I was a pretty blonde and the fans liked to look at a girl in a tight dress, but either way I was loving my job. And because of this, I had to look alert and awake for each taping. So my coffee trips had been something I did before every show.

My job was tiring and very draining, so it was always good to get a caffeine hit before going out in front of millions of wrestling fans.

I entered the coffee shop, ordering my usual coffee, black with two sugars, and waited for it to be prepared. I took a seat near the window, deciding to check my phone whilst I waited.

I did the usual, checking all the social media profiles I had, replying to a few comments, when a text from my brother popped up.

 _ **How far away are you? Need you at the arena soon. New talent are joining and debuting tonight and I need to introduce them to everyone before the show.**_

 _ **HHH x**_

I rolled my eyes. My brother was always so urgent about everything. I'd only called him an hour earlier to tell him I was heading out to the arena. He knew I was on the way so I didn't understand why he was so concerned. So I simply typed back to him, letting him know the deal.

 _ **Just getting a coffee. I'm 20 minutes away x**_

I wondered who the new talent was. As Authority members, we were all usually aware of new talent starting way before they even debuted, so I was surprised to hear of someone new joining us tonight. I'd heard no news of any new signings and there were no rumours of any NXT superstars coming up to the main show just yet.

But Hunter was well known for having a fantastic eye for new wrestlers. And if he'd found someone so good that he didn't want to wait around for us to know them, then I knew they must be good. It's not just anybody that he pushed to debut immediately.

As soon as the waitress called my name, I stood up, slipped my phone back into my bag and grabbed my coffee, deciding to drink it on the way to the arena if my brother was so urgent for me to get there early. So I paid up and left the building.

A few cars pulled into the lot so I hurried away to my car, ensuring that I didn't get run over on the way. A car shot in front of me, the vehicle filled with rowdy lads, clearly just getting out of class. I hated this time of day, the time where the high school jocks got out of school and hung out around the coffee shop. They all thought they were God's gift to men and I couldn't be doing with them.

Thankfully I'd pre-empted their arrival so managed to stop walking before getting run over. They passed me by without issue, my own car in sight. I heard them wolf-whistle me from their open window and I just sighed, wanting nothing more than to just get in my car and get to the arena.

And then another car pulled up right beside me, beeping their horn, causing me to not only jump out of my own skin, but throw my coffee in absolute fear, the brown liquid going all over my white shirt.

I gasped, standing there stock still, my mouth agape in utter shock as the liquid soaked my shirt through.

 _Are you fucking kidding me…?!_

The cup fell to the floor, my hands and clothes soaked, my skin a little red and sore from the burning liquid.

Looking slowly up I saw the jocks laughing from their car, some of them getting out, crying with laughter.

"Oh my god…" I said to myself, knowing I needed to clean up quickly.

"Sorry about that, sweetheart," one of them said, wiping tears from his eyes. "But that was too funny to pass up."

"But brown seems your colour," another one joked, causing the others to laugh even harder.

I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, I wanted to go up to them and hit every last dickhead with a Pedigree and smash their heads off the concrete floor. But I didn't. I just stood there in total shock, not able to believe what had happened.

"What the fuck?" I asked incredulously. "Why would you do that? You idiots!"

"Oh, relax, toots. It was a joke," one of them had the audacity to say to me.

A joke? A fucking joke? How the hell was this a fucking joke?

"I didn't find that joke very funny," said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see three men standing and leaning against a large and shiny black Land Rover. The three of them were very tall, all at least over six foot. They were built to shit – you could clearly tell they worked out.

"What was that?" one of the jocks asked in seriousness, the rest of his buddies getting out of the car. These three men were clearly intimidating and the jocks probably knew their friend needed back up. Safety in numbers and all that.

One of the men that was leaning against the Land Rover stood up straight, brushing his fluffy brown hair from his eyes. "I said, I didn't find the joke very funny. And I'm fairly certain this young lady didn't either."

I looked at them with wide and slightly frightened eyes, confused as to what was happening. As much as I appreciated them standing up to these idiots, I had to wonder who they were and why they wanted to get involved.

"Well we found it rather funny, didn't we boys?" one of the high school boys asked his friends, all of them nodding. Whilst the jocks had the upperhand on numbers, six of them compared to three men, the men looked far stronger, like they could knock these kids out with one punch.

"You really do look like a bunch of big strong boys, picking on a poor innocent woman, huh?" smirked one of the men. He was the biggest of the three, his skin dark, his long black hair tied into a bun at the nape of his neck.

"Why don't you three fuck off and mind your own business?" one of them shouted, causing the man with brown hair to get very pissed off.

"Well I just decided to make this my business, so why don't we sort it out?" he asked, slowly walking towards the group of boys.

"Dean…" the third man said in warning. He had blonde and brown hair, a beard covering his face.

"Don't worry, Seth," Dean smirked as he walked to them. "I'm just gonna show these little boys a lesson or two in manners."

I watched him cautiously as he walked towards me and stood at my side. I wasn't sure what to do, feeling insanely awkward, like I was in the middle of a battle of gang warfare. Yes, I'd been involved in wrestling for most of my life, but never once had I been involved in a match. I swallowed nervously, looking up at him. He was glaring daggers at the boys.

"Now apologise to the lady," he said. "Apologise and tell her sorry."

They sniggered at him. "Fuck off, old man," one of them said.

By this point, his two friends had approached me too, the one with two toned hair grabbing my arm and pulling me away once he saw the anger on the brown haired man's face.

"Old man?" he asked, approaching them. "You guys are calling me an old man? At least I am a man. I bet there isn't a dick and a pair of balls between any of you little pussys."

I couldn't help but snigger at this man's insult, none of the jocks liking his words. One of the jocks came to approach him, the one who had called him the name, both of them standing nose to nose. I noticed the darker skinned man just behind his friend.

I wasn't sure if it was for back up, or if it was to calm the brown haired man down when he got pushed too far.

"Don't bother," the jock said to him. "There's six of us and three of you."

"Calm down little boy," the brown haired man said. "Your threats mean shit to me. And do you know why? Because I could take all six of you on my own."

The jock sniggered, his friends laughing behind him. "Yeah right. You wouldn't stand a chance."

And then the brown haired man snapped. He suddenly grabbed the jock by the throat, pushing him up against the side of his car, the other five backing off in fear. I gasped, the blonde and brown haired man pulling me a little further away.

"Dean…" he warned again.

"Don't question my words, kid," Dean growled into the jock's ear. "If I say I can beat you, then I can fucking beat you. Now apologise to this lady and get out of my fucking sight before I rip your dick off and ram in down your throat."

The boys were quaking in their boots by then, all of them shit scared of this man. I couldn't blame them' this man seemed terrifying. You wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of him.

"Y-Yes sir," the jock said to him before looking to me. "S-sorry, ma'am."

"Good boy," Dean said, finally letting him go and backing away. "Now fuck off. All of you."

The jocks didn't hesitate, all of them scrambling to get into their car, driving it away as fast as they could.

"Well that was fun," said the darker skinned man sarcastically.

"I fucking hate when kids like that think they own the world and act like little bitches. Pisses me off," Dean responded.

"You okay, Miss?" asked the blonde and brown haired man, his words snapping me from my dazed and stunned reverie. Did all of that literally just happen?

"Huh? Oh, erm, yes, thank you," I said, placing my hair behind my ear. "Thank you for, uh… that."

"Did they burn you or hurt you with the coffee?" he asked, looking me over to make sure.

"Oh, no, I'm fine," I smiled, still a little uneasy around the clearly upset men. "No damage done."

"Well can we take you to a dry cleaners or somewhere to get a change of clothes?" the dark skinned man asked.

"I'm fine," I said. "I was just on my way to work and I have a change of clothes in my car. But thank you anyway."

"Alright," the blonde and brown haired man smiled. "Sorry about all the commotion."

"I'm sorry you guys had to get involved," I said. "But I appreciate that you did."

"Hey, I don't let pricks do shit like that to a woman," the brown haired man said. "I'd have hoped anybody else would have done the same."

I smiled at them, quickly checking my watch. "Shit, I'm gonna be late…" I looked up at them. "I'm so sorry but I have to get to work. Thank you again. I owe you guys one."

"Any time," the dark skinned man said as I rushed to my car, got in, switched the engine on and drove away, wondering if every thing that had just happened had been a dream.

xXx

I changed once I got to the arena, rushing to an empty locker room and changing into my dress immediately. That last thing I wanted was my brother seeing my coffee stained shirt and to start asking questions. That was a conversation I did not want to have, so if I could avoid it at all costs then I would.

I put my dirty clothes into my case, sprayed some perfume to rid myself of the coffee smell and headed to my brother's office as quickly as I could. I was running late and he'd no doubt have a few words to say to me about it.

I was right, Hunter jumping down my throat the second I stepped through his door.

"Twenty minutes, you said," he said from his seat behind his desk. Everyone else was already in the room, Stephanie at his side, Randy Orton, Kane, Big Show and J&J Security in seats in front of the desk. "That was almost an hour ago."

"Traffic, Hunter," I lied. "I don't control the traffic lights, do I?"

I noticed Randy smirk at my back chat as I took my seat. Not many people spoke back to Triple H, but I suppose it was one of the perks of being his little sister. It was sibling banter, we'd been like it all our lives.

He rolled his eyes. "Well at least you're here now, I suppose." He stood from his desk, all of us watching him. "I've called you all here early as I have some new talent starting with us tonight. They're a three man faction who will go by the name of The Shield."

"You've never mentioned them before," Kane said.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Don't we usually get more of a heads up on new starters?"

"These guys have been fast tracked," he explained. "They're too good to keep in developmental; Steph and I want them on the main show right now."

"What's the plan with them?" asked Randy.

"They'll work for us," Steph explained. "An extension of The Authority if you will. They're our back up, our security forces, our body guards. We want something done, we send The Shield to do it."

"And they've agreed to this job?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, wondering if these guys would really want to do our dirty work.

"It's what they do, it's what they thrive on," Hunter explained. "They're very hands on and they love a bit of dirty work. Not to mention what talented wrestlers they are. They're gonna be perfect. The WWE Universe will love them."

"And they're debuting tonight?" Kane asked.

"They certainly are," Hunter said, looking up at the door as we all head noises coming from behind it. "Meet The Shield, everyone. Come on in, boys."

The door opened and we all turned in our seats, my eyes widening and my mouth hanging agape as three men entered the room.

I recognised them immediately...

It was my saviors from the coffee shop.

* * *

 **Favourite, follow and review!**


	2. Welcome To Hell

**Hi, folks!**

 **Welcome back to Come & Get It. hope you all liked the first chapter and the build up I'm giving you. We'll be getting into some nitty gritty stuff soon.**

 **Also, if you already haven't, go check out the other story I'm currently writing. Its called 'Good For You' and it's about the lovely Seth Rollins. It's live on my profile now!**

 **This chapter is named after 'Welcome To Hell' by Plan B**

* * *

Holly Helmsley's Point Of View

I looked at them in utter surprise, and if I hadn't already done my makeup I'd have rubbed my eyes in disbelief.

My three saviors were standing before me, shaking my brother's hand, greeting him as the newest members of The Authority. I couldn't actually believe it, I wasn't sure if it was real, but as I looked at them, all dressed in their ring gear, it seemed more legitimate and more true.

All three were dressed in black special ops gear, black cargo pants, black boots and padded vests. If they were becoming bodyguards for us, they certainly looked the part. They truly appeared menacing, standing there in dark colours, all three tall and well built. They appeared a force to be reckoned with, like you wouldn't want to get on their wrong side. I'd seen it for myself only an hour earlier how truly frightening they could be, and I could now see why Hunter wanted to fast track them onto the main show.

The fans were going to love them.

"May I welcome Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose to the company," my brother said, Randy, Big Show, Kane and J&J getting up to greet our newest employees.

I simply sat there, staring at them, both surprised by who they were but excited knowing what they could do. Steph came to stand by me.

"Think they'll live up to Hunter's expectations?" she asked. "He seems really fixed on these boys."

I smirked. "I have a funny feeling they'll do rather well. Hunter is almost always right about these things. I trust his judgement."

Hunter ran NXT and he had such an eye for new talent. Every single NXT star that had risen to the main show had been so well received by the fans, all of them surpassing expectations. If Hunter was so intent on debuting them immediately on Raw, then they had to be fucking amazing.

The Shield made their rounds, shaking everyone's hand and accepting their welcomes. As they got closer to me, I stood from my seat, and I had to wonder one thing.

There was one tiny detail about this whole situation that had me somewhat confused.

If The Shield had known they were debuting in WWE, how had they not recognised me or mentioned anything to me at the coffee shop?

If they were heading for a new job, they'd have done their research. If they were wrestlers, they knew about the WWE and who I was. I had been on TV for months, and it had always been well documented in magazines and on websites that I was Hunter's little sister for years. My picture was everywhere, so surely they must have known who I was.

So why the silence? Why mention nothing?

Eventually they approached me, Dean holding his hand out for me to shake, a knowing smirk on his face. "Holly Heather Helmsley, I assume."

With suspicious eyes, I slipped my hand into his, shaking it. "Yes… but you already knew that. Am I right?"

"You certainly are," he said, letting my hand go, Roman stepping forward to shake it this time.

My eyebrows were furrowed in utter confusion. "So you did know it was me earlier."

Roman shook my hand and let it go, making room for Seth. "Of course we knew. In the wrestling world, who doesn't know Holly Helmsley?" the two toned hair man said.

"So… why didn't you say anything to me about all this?" I questioned, looking at all three with a confused smile.

"Since our debut tonight is going to be such a surprise, we were asked by your brother to keep quiet and say nothing to no one in case we gave the game away," Roman explained. "Not even his little sister was allowed to know."

"Plus if we'd have said anything, then we wouldn't get to see the shocked and amazed look on your face right now," winked Dean as he walked past me to greet Stephanie.

I watched him, a little shocked yet a little amused. I could see Dean was going to be a bit of a tease. Though I suppose it was better to be on that side of him than the side I'd seen in the parking lot earlier.

These men were going to be threatening. They were going to make Superstars quake in their boots simply by showing up. Once The Shield showed what they were made of, no one would want to get on their wrong side, something I'd seen first hand by how quickly the group of jocks scarpered.

And if nobody wanted to get on the wrong side of The Shield, they wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of The Authority. They were the perfect deterrent, the perfect threat, the perfect way for us to show the roster who was in charge.

We were The Authority, and we had to be authoritive. The Shield would be the perfect way to show this.

Hunter had been spot on with his decision to hire them. I knew this was going to be good.

As Seth and Roman followed Dean and greeted Steph and the others, I watched them closely, Randy soon coming to my side.

"So what do you think of all this?" he asked me quietly. "Bit sudden, don't you think? What's so special about them that we weren't allowed to be told?"

"I don't know," I said, watching them closely. "I think this is going to be fucking awesome. The fans will love it."

"Maybe," he said, his arms folded. "They look a bit over the top. I mean, padded vests? Really?"

"It makes them look menacing, threatening, ominous," I explained. "And that's what Hunter wants. Besides, if Stardust can come out in face-paint and a PVC suit, I'm sure these guys can get away with a padded vest."

"I need to be impressed first," he said. "They need to prove they're as good in the ring as Hunter says they are on paper."

I smirked, looking up at Randy in amusement.

Randy was our current WWE World Heavy Weight Champion, and someone I'd known for years. He'd been in the company for so long and had known my brother for his entire career. I'd definitely consider him one of my closest friends, someone who was always protective of me because of who I was. If Kane was my father figure, Randy was definitely like a brother or best friend.

"Does someone feel threatened?" I teased.

"No," he quickly answered. "I just think you need to prove yourself before you get this high and god-like status. We don't even know if they'll be over with the crowd."

"Well we will see tonight if Hunter plans to debut them," I said. "But they have a good look, and people love a new faction. I think they'll do just fine."

"Hmmm," he said skeptically. "I'll believe it when I see it."

I watched him as he walked over to the water machine to get a drink. Randy had worked so hard in his career to get where he was, so he was always the same with new talent. A lot of the time he accepted them since they'd done their time in developmental, worked their way to the top of the NXT roster and had earned their place in WWE.

But The Shield hadn't. They had simply arrived. No hard work in developmental, no rise to fame in NXT, and an immediate debut on Raw. I could understand Randy's skepticism, but I'd witnessed myself what these men could do. I'd seen in real life what they were capable of, and I knew why Hunter had brought them straight to the top.

These men were exciting, they were engaging, they were interesting. And I knew he was right in his decision. Randy was doubtful, but I had faith in them.

Hunter approached me then. "So what do you think?" he asked.

I nodded. "I like them. Good move, big brother."

"Glad you approve," he smiled. "And since you do approve, how do you feel about helping them debut tonight?"

"Oh?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, my interest piqued at my brother's words. What could he possibly be talking about?

"I plan to have Sheamus go out tonight," he began to explain. "He'll talk to the WWE Universe, spouting shit about the briefcase and how Randy should watch his back."

Sheamus was the current holder of the Money In The Bank briefcase and so had been involved in a rivalry with Randy for a few weeks now.

"Go on," I urged.

"I want you to go out there, talk him down, put him in his place. Tell him to stop talking trash. Then when he responds, we bring The Shield out to back you up," Hunter said.

I swallowed nervously, not wholly sure about this plan.

I didn't like Sheamus; I didn't like him at all. I'd never liked him since he'd joined the company. There was something about him that unsettled me, that unnerved me, that didn't make me comfortable. I knew he could be quite rough and angry in the ring too, and I'd never want to be on the receiving end of anything he dished out. Many wrestlers had been put out of action and had earned injuries because of him.

So to go out into the ring, to shout at him, to back talk him, to provoke him… I didn't like the sound of it. This whole idea didn't appeal to me in any way.

"W-What if he tries anything?" I asked, my voice a little timid.

"That's what The Shield are for," he explained. "That's the whole reason for going out. We want him to react, we want him to start something. The Shield will be out there long before anything happens."

I sighed, moving nervously from foot to foot. No, I didn't like the plan at all, but I had to trust my brother. I knew he'd never dream of putting me in harms way and would never risk my safety for the sake of a TV show. And this was all to debut The Shield.

After how I'd seen them defend me in the parking lot of the coffee shop, doing it all off their own backs, I knew I'd be in no danger if they were ordered out there. I'd be safe, I'd be fine, so I agreed with Hunter's plan.

"Okay," I nodded. "It sounds like a good idea."

"Great," he grinned, rubbing my back. "Go out there, use the banter and mockery us Helmsley's are good at, and make this debut fucking amazing."

"I will," I smiled half heartedly, still not sure about this whole thing.

xXx

I waited in the gorilla, watching on a set of monitors as Sheamus stood in the middle of the ring, briefcase in one hand, a microphone in the other, addressing the WWE Universe. He commanded the ring and the audience well, I had to give him that. They listened to his words, they listened to him rant on about how Randy only had the title as he had the support of The Authority. They listened as he moaned about how Randy hadn't earned the belt, that it had been handed to him on a plate because he'd united himself with the right people, that he didn't deserve it.

I rolled my eyes at this. Randy had the belt because he was fucking amazing in the ring. He had the belt because he'd worked for years to perfect his craft and had the talent to be worthy of holding the gold. Sheamus was jealous, he was envious, and it was this kind of stuff I had to come out and throw at him in order to get him to react.

My fingers were shaky as I was handed a microphone, the sound man ready to start The Authority's entrance music. I took a deep breath as he pressed play, the music sounding throughout the arena. So I held my head up high and walked onto the stage, some of the fans booing me when they saw me, many others cheering.

The Authority were generally hated by the fans, and this was because we portrayed ourselves as the bad guys. Boos were what we wanted. But very often I got cheers. I didn't know if it was because I was a woman, it may have been because I was pretty. But most likely it was because on occasion I could be kind to the superstars. Sometimes I sided with the face wrestlers, and the fans seemed to like this.

Don't get me wrong, I could be bad and I could be a total bitch if I was ordered to. But if there was a tiny semblance of goodness in The Authority, it was me.

Sheamus, unsurprisingly, was not pleased to see me. But I hid the nerves well. I was a representation of The Authority and I planned to represent them to my best ability. I walked to the ring, climbed the steel steps and slipped through the ropes. I walked slowly towards Sheamus, a sugary sweet smile on my lips as the music died.

"Oh, did I interrupt you, Sheamus?" I asked. "Please, do go on. I was really enjoying that lovely little speech of yours just then. What was my favourite line again? Oh that's it - Randy Orton doesn't deserve the belt."

"What do you want, Holly?" he asked in his strong Irish slur.

"Well since Randy isn't out here to defend himself, I felt it only fair that someone come out to represent him and give his side of the story. And you know how we, The Authority, are all about fairness."

He sniggered then. "Sure ya are."

"So the line you said about Randy not deserving the belt," I said, beginning to pace around the ring. "I'll answer that by talking about the man's great talent. His 11 year career, his family wrestling lineage, his 12 world championships..."

"What about them?" Sheamus asked.

"Well lets compare them to your 3 world championships, huh?" I smirked. I could honestly play the bitch when I needed to. "I think this clearly shows that Randy Orton is four times the man that you are, four times as talented as you are, and four times as deserving of that belt as you are."

He growled then, his eyes dark, and he held up his briefcase. "He won't be so deserving when I cash this little baby in on him and take that belt from him. That will wipe the smile of your dirty little Authority faces, won't it?"

I tilted my head to the side, staring at him closely. "Makes you a bit of a hypocrite, doesn't it?" I asked. He looked confused so I elaborated. "Talking about how Randy doesn't deserve the title even though he went out there, fought and earned that belt by coming out of a match victorious, winning cleanly and earning that belt. Yet all you have to do is wait till he's unconscious on his back, unable to move, then you can pin him for the gold. Now tell me, in those two scenarios, which person is more deserving of the belt? The one who fought tirelessly for it? Or the one who let someone do all the hard work before swooping in at the end and claiming all the glory?"

The crowd reacted to this, seemingly liking my words, and I couldn't help but smirk smugly at his clearly upset and irritated reaction.

But that smugness soon vanished when I saw his anger hit its full level. He was pissed.

 _Shit..._

"You bitch," he growled, throwing his microphone and briefcase to the mat, taking a step towards me.

I gasped, my eyes widening in fear, all the worry I'd felt about doing this segment all returning to my mind. He looked pissed, he looked livid, and I was genuinely terrified in that moment as he approached me.

 _Sierra Hotel Echo India Lima Delta… Shield…_

I looked around, assuming the strange and new music that hit belonged to The Shield, Sheamus and I both looking to the stage to see who would emerge. The crowd were as confused as we were when no one came out, only for everyone to scream and cheer as the three men suddenly emerged at the top of a staircase, making their entrance through the crowd.

 _Well that's… different…_

It was definitely an interesting way to enter the ring and the crowd seemed to be loving it. They were reacting well and it seemed to hold everyone's attention. The three men slowly began to make their way down to the ring as members of the audience touched them as they passed. Seth took the lead, followed by Dean, followed by Roman. All three jumped the barricade, surrounding the ring on three sides, all jumping up onto the apron in unison, causing Sheamus to jump.

"Who the hell are these guys?" I heard JBL ask in his southern drawl from the commentator's desk.

"I've just been informed in my ear piece by Triple H that these men go by the name of The Shield," Michael Cole replied.

"Who do they think they are, storming the ring like this?" JBL asked angrily.

"I guess we're about to find out, John," answered Byron.

Sheamus's face was a picture as the three men climbed through the ropes and came to stand at my side. They didn't utter a single word, they simply stood by me, towering tall and strong, their heads high, their arms at their sides. No words were needed. Their presence was enough to shake Sheamus in his boots. The Irishman looked petrified.

My nerves had vanished, relief flooding my body that they'd come out when they had. Now they were here, now they were in the ring, I knew I was perfectly safe. There was nothing bad that could happened to me now. So I got back in the zone, I became to Co-Director of Operations again, and I raised my microphone to my lips.

"Sheamus… and I suppose WWE Universe too, may I introduce you to some good friends of mine," I began, making sure to address everyone in the arena. "Roman Reigns… Seth Rollins… and Dean Ambrose. Together, they are known as The Shield. The Hounds Of Justice, members of The Authority…" I looked to Sheamus. "And your worst nightmare. So next time you come out and you bad mouth our champion and the powers that support him, don't forget who's waiting for you afterwards."

I saw him swallow nervously, his eyes looking at each man in turn, sweat dripping from his body.

"He's all yours, boys," I smirked, dropping the microphone to the mat, all three men launching themselves at him, backing him into a corner and beating the living shit out of him, really showing him who was boss and who they were.

They were The Shield, and they were here to fuck shit up.

* * *

 **A huge thank you to** **BrookelynnMV27** **, Hollarious969, Tantoune, R1verdance and AKABlossom for their lovely reviews about the last chapter.**

 **BrookelynnMV27** **– Thank you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.**

 **Hollarious969 – It's a different concept to what I'm used to as I'm essentially writing this as the bad guys. But it's gonna be fun and its gonna be good. So I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Tantoune – Aww, you're so sweet to say that. I always love receiving your reviews.**

 **AKABlossom – If all goes to plan, the Dean I write in this story is going to make you want to swoon. Dean Ambrose does that to me in real life anyway, but it's always fun when I can make him do the hot and sexy things he does.**

 **R1verdance - Glad you are enjoying it so far**


	3. Drunk

**Hi, everyone!**

 **Hope we are all well and looking forward to the weekend whatever you're doing. After a week of illness I'm finally starting to feel so much better. I've spent a lot of time in bed with Disney movies, WWE Network and anime. They always do the trick to make me feel better.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Drunk' by Ed Sheeran**

* * *

Holly Helmsley's Point Of View

When we finally made it backstage, I let out the hugest sigh of relief, my body feeling a weight lifted off its shoulders. I held my hand to my chest, feeling my heart pounding beneath, willing my body to calm down now the segment was over.

Even though The Shield were there and even though I knew Hunter would have never let anything bad happen, that had been, without a doubt, one of the most terrifying and nerve-wracking experiences of my life. To stand face to face with a wrestler, an angry and tough one at that, was petrifying. It was like a death wish, as if I was asking for trouble. It had been crazy and foolish, and the relief that flooded my body now I knew it was all over was over-whelming.

I couldn't believe my brother had voluntarily put me in that situation and risked me like that. Yeah, The Shield boys had shown up at the perfect time, but I couldn't help think what if? I could have been seriously hurt, and I felt a little anger towards Hunter for exposing me to circumstances like that. I wouldn't do something as stupid as confronting Sheamus like that again.

Hunter was there to greet me the second I appeared in the gorilla.

"Holly, that was amazing," he beamed, grinning from ear to ear. "I couldn't have done it better myself. What a debut!"

"Yeah," I said through heavy and nervous breaths. "Glad it went well."

"It went fantastic. The crowd were engaged and it was the most dramatic and cool way to debut The Shield. The fans already love them."

"Good," I breathed, my hands still visibly shaking from the nerves.

"And that Hounds Of Justice comment, I liked it! Definitely a nick-name we can use going forward."

"Great, Hunter," I said as The Shield finally made their way backstage. "That's great."

"Boys!" he grinned, welcoming them with open arms, clearly pleased with their appearance. "Welcome to the WWE!"

"Thanks, Hunter," smiled Seth, shaking my brother's hand. "That couldn't have gone any better."

"If the WWE Universe didn't know who you were before, they certainly do now," my brother chuckled.

I leaned against the wall and noticed a few bottles of water beside the monitors backstage. I reached over for one, downing half the bottle in one gulp, needing something to get rid of my dry mouth and the lump building in my throat. I was slowly calming down, but my legs still felt like jelly.

The Shield and my brother continued to talk, Ambrose slyly looking over at me mid-conversation. His eyes narrowed, his eyebrows furrowing as he took in my nervous and terrified form. I downed the rest of the water, threw the empty bottle on the floor and reached for another.

I met his gaze, offering him a somewhat weak smile.

"You okay?" I saw him mouth subtly to me.

I nodded at him, letting him know I was as good as good could be considering the circumstances. Not wanting to wait around for Sheamus to emerge backstage, I got up off the wall and slowly made my way to my locker room, wanting nothing more than to calm down, get out of the building and cure my sorrows with a stiff drink.

xXx

"That shit looked scary, Holly," said Sasha, taking a sip of her white wine. "I'm a wrestler and even I wouldn't have gone up against Sheamus like that."

"The bastard is insane," commented Paige, swigging from her beer bottle. "I'd have literally shit myself."

"I almost did," I joked, knocking back my third double whiskey of the evening. "I don't think I've ever been that scared in my life."

The three of us were currently sitting in a local bar, enjoying our drinks on a corner table. Our table quiet and out of the way, me and my friends keeping ourselves to ourselves, not wanting to draw attention to where we were since the locals knew the WWE were in town. All we wanted was a quiet drink and a time to relax. And as much as I loved meeting fans, signing an autograph and posing for photos with them, I wanted to be left alone tonight so I could enjoy a drink with my girls.

I'd been friends with Paige and Sasha Banks for a few years now, ever since they both made their way to developmental and NXT. We were all of similar age, had very similar interests, and ironically all had heel personas within the WWE. So whenever I needed to relax or chill or hang out, they were both my first port of call. Plus Paige could drink like a fish and always seemed to know the best bars in town, even if she'd never been there before.

"Sheamus is like an unexploded bomb," Sasha commented. "He lies there dormant and silent, but he can go off at any moment. And when he does, he completely explodes. There's no half measures with him. He's either quiet and timid, or he flies totally off the handle."

"And I was about to receive the latter," I sighed, raising my hand to the bar tender, indicating to him to bring over another double JD.

"Good job those Shield boys were there, huh?" Paige commented, Sasha and I both nodding in agreement. "Who are they anyway? I don't remember them at all from developmental."

"That's because they were never there," I said as the bartender brought over my drink. I downed it in one, asking for a large glass of wine before he left. I'd had a nerve-wracking and shit night; alcohol was needed in great quantities right now.

Sasha's eyebrows furrowed. "But… how can they have not been there? You go to Florida, you train in the performance centre, you fight in NXT and if you're lucky you get called up to the main roster."

"Nope," I said, leaning back in my seat, the rush of whiskey going straight to my head. It felt amazing. "Hunter has discovered them from nowhere and brought them straight to the main roster. Even I didn't know who they were till an hour before the show."

"Shit," said Paige in surprise. "They must be good to come from nowhere just like that."

"Well they seemed impressive during your segment, Holly," Sasha noted. "Everyone was watching backstage. A lot of the guys were impressed."

The bartender brought over my glass of wine and I drank a quarter of it. "I'm just glad they showed up when they did. I'm still not happy with Hunter for putting me in that position. Anything could have happened, Sheamus isn't one to restrain himself. If The Shield had been only a second or two late then I could have been hit with a brogue kick."

"But you weren't," argued Sasha. "They showed up and they saved you. I know it was a bit of a shit trick to throw you to the lion like that, but you could tell they were never going to let anything happen to you."

"It doesn't feel that easy when you're in that ring in front of the Irishman though," I said, drinking more of my wine, loving the haziness my brain was feeling. It was numbing, it was relaxing, and it was helping me forget the anger and fear I'd felt all night.

"You could have been hurt, sure," explained Paige. "But you weren't. Instead you were saved by three built, strong and rather hot guys instead. In my opinion, it wasn't a bad night at all."

I shrugged. "I suppose it could have been worse."

"But it wasn't," Paige smiled. "So let's switch the sadness off, order more drinks and fucking enjoy ourselves."

I couldn't help but smile at the English woman's enthusiasm. She was right. Even though tonight had been shit in one sense, it had been fantastic in another. Yes, Sheamus had gotten angry and I'd been scared out of my skin, but no harm had come to me, The Shield's debut had been a success, and it wasn't so bad having three gorgeous men to swoop in and rescue you.

So I resigned myself to having fun and enjoying myself. I'd forget the fear and the horror and I'd enjoy my evening with my girls. So we all raised our glasses, laughed and smiled, and continued to let the drinks flow.

xXx

It was about 5am when my taxi finally dropped me off at my hotel. Sasha and Paige were staying elsewhere so I'd been made to get my own cab. I threw whatever money I had at the driver, not really sure if I'd given him five dollars or fifty dollars, grabbed my purse and practically fell out of the vehicle, giggling my head off.

I was drunk.

I was totally and utterly drunk.

When Paige had suggested we ordered more drinks and enjoy ourselves, little did we know what we were getting ourselves into. We had seriously gone to town and had ordered way more drinks than we probably should have.

I picked myself up off the floor and began to stumble into the hotel lobby, hoping I could remember my room number. The lobby and reception desk were empty due to the time of morning, so thankfully nobody was there to see me in my inebriated state. I wobbled on my feet, the room swirling as I moved, the alcohol taking it's full effects. I couldn't help but giggle as I looked at a lamp on the reception counter, seeing it spin, much like the room.

I stumbled towards it, tripping over my own feet and falling rather ungraciously to the floor. Thankfully it was covered in carpet so I didn't hurt myself, but the contents of my purse spilt out everywhere, my phone falling out, coins scattering everywhere, a lipstick rolling around. I put everything back in my purse, laughing as I watched the rolling makeup product, trying to chase it down, my drunkenness meaning I could barely move.

"Come back, little lipstick," I said as I attempted to crawl, my legs not wanting to work. "Don't you go running off."

I was too busy chasing my lipstick to hear the elevator ding as it arrived, Dean Ambrose stepping out of it, dressed in gym gear, a gym bag in his hands. He walked past me, stopping in his tracks when he saw me attempting and failing to chase down the rolling lipstick.

"Holly? What the fuck are you doing?" Dean asked me, his eyes full of confusion, not exactly sure why I was sprawled across the lobby floor. "It's 5 in the fucking morning."

I looked up at the sound of his voice, a drunken gormless look on my face. I blinked as my drunken eyes finally focused on his faced.

"Oh! Hi, Dean," I said, grinning cheerily. "Well I dropped my bag on the floor and my lipstick rolled away and I tried to get to get it but my legs stopped working! They, like, stopped working!"

"Are you drunk?" he asked me, squatting down beside me, checking me over, no doubt because I was on the floor and he probably thought I was hurt.

"Only like a teeny bit," I said, showing a measurement using my index finger and thumb. "I tried to stop, but Paige kept buying me drinks and it's hard to say no. Oh look! The lipstick stopped rolling."

I successfully crawled towards it this time, grabbing it and slipping it into my bag.

"Right, I think you need to go to bed," he sighed. "And soon before you wake up the entire fucking hotel."

"You swear a lot," I noted as he put his hands under my armpits and slowly dragged me to my feet, putting an arm around my waist to keep me steady and upright.

"Yeah, well that's because I'm not used to babysitting my boss's drunken little sister," he said, walking us slowly to the elevator.

"I told you, I'm only a teeny bit drunk," I said. "It's not even that bad."

"Is that why I found you attempting to crawl across a carpet to chase a lipstick?" he smirked, guiding us both into the elevator.

"Hey, I got it, didn't I?" I argued.

"You certainly did," he said as the doors closed. "Now what floor is your room on?" he asked.

"I'm on… uh… floor… Hmmm…"

I racked my brain as hard as I could, but all I could see was a haze and swirls, my brain not fully concentrating on the task at hand.

"You don't remember do you?" he asked.

"I do… it's uh… erm…"

"Look, where's your room key?" he asked. "The room number is on there."

"In my pocket," I said, fishing around in my jeans pocket. My face dropped when I came up blank. It wasn't there.

He sighed. "You've forgotten it, haven't you?"

I looked up at him, my cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. "Well… what do you mean by forgotten?"

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Right," he said, his brain thinking. "I'm going to have to take you back to mine and boy's room. I can't leave you out here like this." He pressed the button for floor three and the elevator began to move.

I leaned against him, unable to fully hold my weight on my legs since they felt like jelly. I knew this was the point where the joyfulness and the idea of feeling on air disappeared and the sleepiness and beginnings of the hangover set in. I yawned, the gentle humming of the moving elevator helping to lull and sooth me.

"Dean?" I said, my voice meek and timid.

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm drunk."

"You don't say," he smirked. "And why do you think that is?"

"I drank too much," I replied as the elevator came to a halt and the door opened. Holding me close, his hand resting firmly on my waist, Dean carefully guided us out the doors and down the corridor. I watched my feet the whole time, making sure I moved one in front of the other, being super careful not to trip over myself.

"And what are you gonna do in the future?" he asked as we finally reached the door to room 303.

"Never drink again," I replied, suddenly feeling sorry for myself now the happiness had worn off.

He chuckled lightly. "By all means drink again, just drink in moderation next time, okay?" he suggested. "It's not good to get yourself in this state."

I sighed. "My brother is gonna kill me."

"No he's not," he replied, pulling his room key out of his pocket, unlocking the door. "I won't say a thing and I have a feeling you aren't gonna want to mention this to him either. So instead you're gonna rest up, get yourself better and we won't mention this again."

"Okay," I said as we stepped inside. The room was dark when we entered, the curtains closed since it was so early in the morning. I could just about make out the outline of the sofas, table and kitchen area. I could hear Roman snoring from one of the bedrooms and so assumed both he and Seth were still asleep.

"Come on, there's a bed in here," he said, guiding me to another door. "The sofa is as uncomfortable as hell." He opened the door and let me in. I immediately sat on the bed as he went to his suitcase, pulling out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He placed them beside me and I looked up at him questioningly. "They're far comfier to sleep in than jeans."

"Thanks," I said, pulling them onto my lap. "Is this your bed?"

"Yep," he said, pulling his bedroom curtains closed in order to darken up the room.

I smirked. "Do you always bring girls to your bed without question?" The tiredness and come down may have begun, but the alcohol was still in my system. I was still able to be cheeky.

"Trust me, when I bring girls into my bed, I much prefer them when they aren't so drunk that they can barely walk. I prefer my women a little more switched on when I fuck them."

I blushed and nodded my head, accepting his point. "Touché," I replied.

He turned to me. "Now get changed and get some sleep. I think you need it."

I yawned as I took my shoes off. "Okay."

"I'm going back down to the gym, so sleep for as long as you need to," he said.

"Thanks, Dean," I smiled as he headed towards the door.

"Rest up, kid," he said, turning the handle.

"Oh, Dean," I asked, just before he left.

He turned to face me. "What?"

"Thanks for promising to not say anything to my brother," I smiled.

He chuckled lightly. "I'll see you when you wake up, Holly."

And with that he gave me a wink and left the room, closing the door behind him. Within minutes I was changed so I snuggled into the bed, wrapping myself in the quilt, falling asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

* * *

 **A huge thanks to R1verdance, Hollarious969, Littlefirequeen, Tantoune, sebastianm101, dutchangel1979 and BrookelynnMV27 for their kind words about the last chapter.**

 **R1verdance – So sweet of you to say. I definitely want to portray Dean's lunatic and darker side throughout this story.**

 **Hollarious969 – It's something I've not read or thought about myself either. So I figured I'd give the bad guys a go, and I have to say I'm really enjoying it.**

 **Littlefirequeen – Thank you for reading my other stories. I hope you're enjoying this one just as much**

 **Tantoune – Dean is definitely swoonworthy! He's a hot ball of lunatic goodness. Thank you for the constant support and love**

 **Sebastianm101 – Glad you're enjoying it. Things are only going to get more interesting.**

 **Dutchangel1979 – Aww thank you. Keep reading and keep enjoying**

 **BrookelynnMV27 – Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last**


	4. Morning After Dark

**Hey, everybody!**

 **Hope you all had a lovely weekend and are enjoying the story so far. Be sure to go on over to my profile and check out my other WWE fanfictions. I have two completed stories and one I'm currently in the process of writing as well as this one. So if you have a free moment, be sure to go on over and give them a read.**

 **Also, incase anyone was wondering, when I write this story, I picture Holly looking like the actress Lily James with blonde hair. Obviously you can picture her looking however you want, but I personally use Lily James as Holly's face claim.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Morning After Dark' by Timbaland and SoShy**

* * *

Holly Helmsley's Point Of View

When my eyes fluttered open again the next morning, I immediately wanted to close them again. The bright light seeping through the tiny gap in the curtains paired with the throbbing in my head did not make for a good mix. I threw my arm over my face and immediately regretted every drop of alcohol that had entered my body the night before.

I was never going out drinking with Paige ever again, that was for sure.

I spent a few minutes letting my body awaken before cautiously removing my arm and slowly opening my eyes, letting them adjust to the light.

And that's when my eyes widened.

I didn't recognise the ceiling, I didn't recognise the walls, and the bed certainly didn't feel like the one I'd been in the night before. I slowly sat up, gazing around the alien room, wondering where the fuck I was and how I'd gotten here in the first place. It was the little things I noticed. The aftershave on the bedside table, the pair of shoes by the door, the open suitcase on the floor filled with men's clothing.

And that's when it hit me. I knew exactly where I was, exactly who'd brought me here, and exactly the reason why.

I groaned, lying back down again, throwing the quilt over my head. I wanted a black hole to appear, swallow me up, and never let me see the light of day again.

Memories of last night came rushing back, every last drunken moment of it. I couldn't believe what an idiot I'd been, how foolish I must have looked, and how immature Dean Ambrose and the rest of The Shield boys must think I was.

Of all the people to see me in such a shit state, it had to be one of the new talent. Lord knows what Dean thought of me. I must have made a terrible impression – first night on the job and they're having to help the boss's drunken sister to bed because she's too fucking inebriated to stand up.

 _Way to go, Holly!_

They must think I was a joke, an idiot, a total drunk.

And to make matters worse Dean had had to take me to his room and offer me his bed because I couldn't remember my room number and had completely forgotten my room key.

I threw my hands over my face from underneath the quilt, fucking hating myself right then. I felt so embarrassed, so mortified, so humiliated, and I knew my cheeks were bright red.

And to make matters worse, the only way out of this room was through the bedroom door and through the main living area of the hotel room, a place where Roman, Seth and Dean were no doubt currently sitting. I'd have to pass them in order to leave and so I'd have to face them and see them after the idiot I'd been.

I threw the quilt off my body, looking towards the door, a nauseous feeling rising in my stomach. It wasn't from the drink either; it was from the sheer fear of having to face them and hear their opinions on how stupid I must be.

My mouth tasted like ass, and I knew I needed food in my stomach, so I slowly got out of the bed, cautiously making my way to the door, wobbling a little on my feet. There was no time like the present, and the longer I sat stewing in the bedroom, the less confidence I'd have to go out there and face the music. So I slowly turned the knob and opened the door.

"Well look who's finally decided to wake up and grace us with her presence," smirked Seth, the noise of my entrance causing three pairs of eyes to look straight towards me.

"M-Morning, guys," I mumbled, slowly entering the main area of the hotel room. Seth was preparing coffee whilst Roman sat at the table, flicking through the newspaper. Dean was on a sofa, watching TV.

"I'm guessing you probably want some of this too?" Seth asked, pointing at the mugs of coffee.

I nodded. "Yes please," I said, taking a seat at the table opposite Roman. "What time is it?"

"Half three," Roman said. "You've been sleeping all day long. How's your head?"

"It hurts," I said, biting my lip, not wanting to look any of them in the eye. Embarrassment was encapsulating me right now.

"I'm not surprised," said Seth as he brought over my mug of coffee. "You were rather loud when you came in last night."

I winced uncomfortably, hating what I was hearing. "Was I really that bad?"

"Well I sleep like a log and even I woke up," chuckled Roman. "I don't know how Dean got you up here by himself."

I rubbed my hands over my face, wanting the ground to swallow me up. "This is so embarrassing. I'm so sorry, guys."

"Just remember your room key next time," said Dean as he stood to fetch his mug of coffee. "You're lucky I was on my way to the gym. Lord knows how you'd fucking be if I hadn't found you."

"I'd probably still be fast asleep in the hotel lobby," I said, grabbing my mug and tentatively raising it to my lips, taking a small sip. Caffeine was more than welcome in that moment. I needed something to wake me up and ease the pounding in my head. "You got any painkillers?"

Seth moved, searching around in a bag before throwing me a box of tablets. "Here."

"Thanks," I said, opening the box and taking two tablets out. I placed them in my mouth, swallowing them along with a large gulp of coffee. "I honestly don't know what to say right now. I feel like such an idiot."

"We've all been there, baby girl," commented Roman. "It happens to the best of us."

"I'm not really making the best first impression though, am I?" I said. "Hunter is gonna kill me when he finds out."

"Hey, we discussed this last night, didn't we?" asked Dean, dropping down into the seat beside me. "We won't tell if you don't."

I looked over at him uneasily. "R-Really? You honestly won't say a thing?"

"Course not," said Seth, my head turning to face him. "Why would we? If we did, _we_ wouldn't be making a great first impression either. Just promise us to be more careful in future."

"I will," I said, nodding vigorously. "I'm never drinking like that again. It was stupid and I won't be repeating it in the future. Believe me."

"You must have really gone to town to be as bad as you seemed last night," said Roman. "How much did you drink?"

"Too much," I replied. "Way too much. I just needed to forget what happened at Raw and I clearly took it way too far."

"You mean the Sheamus segment?" Seth asked, my head nodding in response.

Dean's eyebrows furrowed. "That really fucked you up that much?"

"It sounds pathetic, I know," I shrugged. "But I've never been so scared in my life. I just wanted a drink to forget my troubles and lose every memory of last night."

"You should go to someone next time," Ambrose suggested, drinking from his coffee mug. "You know, talk it through. That would be way better than going out and drinking till you're paralytic. Not a good idea, princess."

"I know that now," I said rolling my eyes. "I already feel bad enough, and knowing that you had to drag my sorry ass to bed is enough to get my backside into gear to never do that again."

"Well I'm glad you learnt your lesson," he said. "I didn't sign on to be a fucking babysitter."

I looked over at him with amused eyes. "You're not exactly used to this sensitive, cry on the shoulder, kindness stuff, are you, Dean?"

"How'd you guess?" he smirked, letting out a breath. "Look, I'm not being a dick. I'm just saying be careful in the future, okay?"

"I will," I smiled.

"Because next time I might just leave you chasing your lipstick along the floor," he teased, winking at me before standing up and taking his empty mug to the sink.

I smirked as I watched him, Roman breaking me from my stare.

"So do you need any help getting into your room?" he asked. "Dean mentioned that you left your key behind."

"I'll be good, thanks," I replied, finishing off my coffee. "I'll just go down to reception and ask for a spare."

"Do you remember your room number?" Seth asked.

"I do now all the alcohol is out my system," I replied. "Thanks for giving me a place to stay last night, by the way."

"Anytime," grinned Seth. "We couldn't exactly leave the boss's sister drunk on the floor could we?"

I laughed lightly. "No, I guess not. It was awfully kind of you, so thank you."

"We're Authority bodyguards and security. And that sometimes means doing our job outside of the ring too," Roman said, causing me to smile.

"I can see why Hunter hired you guys," I said brightly. "He made a good choice."

We talked for a short while before I decided it was best to make my exit. I still had to go down to reception and fetch a spare key. So I quickly excused myself and returned to Dean's bedroom, changing into the clothes I wore last night. With one final goodbye, I left the boys to their own devices, eager to get a new key and sleep in my own bed tonight.

xXx

I didn't see The Shield much for the rest of the week. I saw them in passing at shows, but Hunter was keen to have them in the ring during live shows in 6 man tag matches. He really wanted to establish them and show them off to the fans, something that was clearly working. The WWE Universe absolutely loved them, and Hunter's vision for them was really working out. They appeared strong, united and menacing. He'd really hit the jackpot with these guys.

I couldn't help but smile at how good they had come across as I got out of my car on Monday afternoon and began walking towards the arena.

"Hey, Holly! Wait!" called a voice, and I turned around to see Orton running towards me.

"Hi, Randy," I smiled as he joined me. "Long time no see. How's things?"

"Good," he replied. "I saw you get out of the car so thought I'd catch you up. Haven't seen you much, what with all the live shows last week."

"Yeah, I know you've been busy. You had a match every night, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "Was just glad I had the weekend to recover. Though it could be worse, Hunter had The Shield guys fight every night."

"Wow," I said. "They've been busy."

"Very," he said as we flashed security our passes and gained entrance into the arena.

"You changed your mind about them yet?" I asked, smirking up at him.

He shrugged. "I dunno. You can't establish yourself in a week. How do I know it's not a fluke? They need a few weeks of live shows and TV tapings yet to win me round."

I giggled, causing him to look confusingly over at me. "Randy Orton. Are you still showing a little jealousy over these guys?"

"Course not," he said. "I'm the fucking champion. I'm the best WWE currently has. I am definitely not jealous of three newbs."

"Yes, you are certainly the champion," I replied as we walked to Hunter's office. "And you are the best. The Shield are just different is all. And they're new. You'll grow to like them soon enough."

We knocked on the door of the office when we reached it.

"I wish I had your optimism," he said as we were granted access. We opened the door and stepped inside. Everybody was already in there, Hunter and Stephanie behind their desk, Big Show, Kane and J&J Security all in seats. The Shield stood at the back, leaning against the wall. I offered them a small smile as Randy and I took our seats.

"So welcome, guys," Hunter said in greeting. "We have a packed show tonight so I wanted to discuss what will be going on. First of all we have Big Show in a match with Ryback tonight, so I hope you're prepped for that."

"Yes, boss," replied Big Show.

"Kane, you're taking on Daniel Bryan," Hunter said. "And Randy, we want to hold you back this week on the Sheamus feud."

"How come?" Randy asked.

"Well, we saw how well Holly's interference with his speech went last week and how well The Shield's debut went, so we want to send her out there again tonight."

 _W-What did he just say...?_

I froze in my seat, my face dropping.

"Wait… What?" I asked.

"Sheamus has a match against Ziggler tonight," Steph explained. "And we want you out there again. We plan to have you on commentary, making nasty remarks, distracting the Irishman a little. Really rile him up."

My mouth went dry, my heart sinking at my sister in law's words. "Steph, I don't think-"

"Then when he clearly gets pissed off, we'll send The Shield boys out again to give him the beat-down he deserves," interrupted Hunter. "The crowd will love it."

I tried to swallow down the lump in my throat as I fought with all my might to hold back my tears. "I don't feel comfortable with this, Hunter. Can't you send Kane out? He's Director of Operations too."

"Kane already has a match tonight," Hunter explained. "And it was your interference that people enjoyed."

"I just don't like the sound of this," I said, my voice pleading with him to drop this whole idea.

"Why not?" he asked. "It went so well last week. We really think we can build on the momentum you gave yourself and the guys over there."

"What if it gets out of hand?" I asked nervously. "You know how unpredictable Shemaus can be."

"What's he going to do, Holly?" my brother argued. "Do you seriously think he'd hurt you? He knows that if he even touches my sister his contract would be terminated and his time with WWE would be over. He wouldn't dare risk it, so you'll be perfectly safe."

I genuinely felt sick to my stomach at the prospect of going out there and facing Sheamus again. Last week had absolutely terrified me. I'd been scared to the point where I went out and got insanely drunk just to forget about it. I gripped the arm of my chair tightly in order to stop my hands from visibly shaking, finding it hard to believe that I was being sent out there again.

"H-Hunter," I tried again, but he ignored me.

"That plan okay with you, boys?" he asked, looking over my shoulder at The Shield standing against the wall behind me.

"Uh, yeah," said Seth, though his voice didn't sound wholly confident. "Whatever you say, boss."

"Good," he smiled, standing up and straightening his tie. "The match order list is posted outside so you all know when you're due out into the ring. Let's have a good show, shall we?"

And with that everybody stood up, slowly filing out the room, my body refusing to move. My eyes were fixed permanently on the floor, my breaths coming out short and sharp. My anxiety was sky high and I knew I was probably on the verge of a panic attack.

"You okay, Holly?" a concerned Randy asked as he stood.

"Fine," I muttered, not wanting him to see me so vulnerable and scared. "I'm fine."

Thankfully he soon left and I took that as a cue to let a few terrified tears tumble down my cheeks. It took all the strength my body had to stand and walk away from my chair.

I was facing him again. I was provoking Sheamus in the ring in a way that I didn't want to. Sheamus was Randy's problem, not mine. Randy had the belt and Sheamus had the briefcase, I had nothing to do with it. And yet here I was being thrown into something that was none of my business. I couldn't believe my brother was doing this to me, but he was. So I freely let tears fall, not caring if my makeup was smudged or not.

I was about to leave the room when a hand was suddenly thrust in front of me, a tissue held between the fingers. I looked over to see it belonged to Dean.

"Here," he said. "I think you need this."

"T-Thanks," I muttered, taking the tissue from him and wiping my eyes.

"Try not to worry, okay?" he said. "We'll be there in time. Trust me."

I simply nodded at him, leaving the room, knowing I had to prepare for my segment of the show.

* * *

 **A huge thanks to angelsdee327, Tantoune, sebastianm101, Hollarious969, dutchangel1979, Raquel the writer, crazy-wild-and-free and my guest reviewer for their kind words.**

 **Angelsdee327 – I'm glad the scene came across as humorous. That's exactly what I wanted. Hunter, I think, was too preoccupied with the success of the segment to truly see his sister's reaction. You're right, at least she had Dean to check up on her.**

 **Tantoune – Even the lunatic can be a gentleman sometimes. Especially with a wild lipstick on the loose!**

 **Sebastianm101 – He's definitely warming to her. It's a bit of a slow burn, but that spark between them is there.**

 **Hollarious969 – His dark side will be coming out soon, don't you worry. I truly want to show him as the lunatic.**

 **Dutchangel1979 – Glad you liked it and thank you for your constant support. I'm seriously thankful for it**

 **Raquel the writer – Hi there! And welcome to y story. I hope you're enjoying it so far**

 **Crazy-wild-and-free – They will come together eventually. This will be a bit of a slow burn as people don't just meet and get together so quickly in real life, and I wanted to make it as real as possible. Keep reading, and thanks for the support.**

 **Guest – Sorry I can't reply to you personally. If you review again, make sure to leave a name so I can reply properly :) As I said in my author's note at the start, when I write this story I envision Holly as the actress Lily James with her blonde hair. Obviously you can face claim her as whoever you want when you read, but personally I picture Lily James as Holly. That's who I'd pick as her face claim.**


	5. It's The Fear

**Hey lovely readers!**

 **Hope you're all well. I'm still trying to get over the rollercoaster on emotions that was Monday night Raw. They reunited! It was only for a while and Seth bailed, but The Shield reunited! Not gonna lie, when they stood toe to toe with the Wyatt's and Seth finally joined them, I teared up a bit. I have no shame. It was so good, just like the old days of The Shield. Amazing.**

 **Sebastian101 - Holly's fear is due to Sheamus's instability and his rough nature in the ring. She's seen what he's done to others and fears he'll do it to her. Her lack of wrestling skills also make her feel vulnerable when with him as she can't defend herself. The tears stem from HHH and his lack of concern for her. Even though he's her brother, he is sending her into a situation she is highly uncomfortable with without a care. These are the reasons for her reactions.**

 **Rileyjade – It's a subtle chemistry but it's definitely there.**

 **Raquel the writer – Oooh I'm so glad you are. Thank you for the continued support.**

 **Bells love Jazz – Thank you. Glad you're enjoying it.**

 **Angelsdee327 – I can't have Dean being too sweet and sugary this early, can we? His sharpness was more for his concern over her drunken state. And I definitely plan to build on the relationship between Randy and Holly**

 **Tantoune – Yeah Hunter is being a bit of a dick right now. But you're right, at least she has the hounds to keep her safe.**

 **Hollarious969 – Theres definitely a connection between them, so he can't help but be supportive towards her.**

 **Dutchangel1979 – Thank you! I'm glad you like my writing style. Thank you for the support and love you show this story**

 **Crazy-wild-and-free – I'm dropping subtle hints about a connection between Dean and Holly. I love a good slow burn and the ability to build a relationship. People don't just fall in love like that in real life. they get to know each other first and the love builds from that so that's what I'm doing here. And the lipstick scene definitely reminds me of things I've done when drunk haha! I'm glad you liked her on his bed too. It was definitely something that made me smile.**

 **This chapter is named after 'It's The Fear' by Within Temptation.**

* * *

Holly Helmsley's Point Of View

I nervously stood in the gorilla, waiting as the match before my segment finished up. It was a simple tag match between the Prime Time Player and Los Matadores, but it was enough for me to watch and distract my mind from what I was about to do.

I was confronting Sheamus again. Was my brother fucking insane?!

Did he not see what happened last week? Did he not see the look of pure anger on the Irishman's face when I provoked him? He had been pissed… beyond pissed. He was so angry he was almost ready to lash out and hit a woman. And had The Shield not appeared when they did then he probably would have done just that.

Sheamus was unpredictable at the best of times, but even I knew it wasn't good to get on his wrong side. And now one week after teasing him and upsetting him, I was being ordered to go out there and try again.

It was like I had a death-wish, like Hunter was volunteering me for the Hunger Games or something. Why did it have to be me? Randy was the one in a feud with him, Kane was also co-Director of Operations, Big Show was more of a threat. At least those three could fight back when threatened.

But no, Hunter and Stephanie had chosen the weak little blonde to go out and argue with the big strong redhead.

This clearly seemed fair.

I just prayed The Shield would be out there and ready to fight should I need them. They were my only god-send here, my only hope. I had to believe that nothing would happen because they would swoop in and save me if Sheamus was pushed too far.

I watched Titus O'Neil pin Fernando for the win and the match was finally over. I knew I was next up, so as both tag teams made their way backstage, I took deep and calming breaths, closing my eyes and focusing on what needed to be done. I didn't like it, I was petrified, and I wanted to do nothing more than run away right now.

But this was the hand I'd been dealt, so I'd go out there and look the best that I could. Within seconds the sound guy hit The Authority's music, so I opened my eyes and, with every last ounce of courage I had, I walked out onto the stage.

I was greeted with a mixture of cheers and boos from the crowd as I made my way down the ramp, but this made sense considering I was an Authority member. I waved at the crowd as I reached the ring and walked around it, an empty chair in sight located beside JBL at the commentator's table. I smiled as I sat down and slipped on the pair of headphones I was handed.

"And we are joined by the co-Director of Operations, Holly Helmsley for this match," stated Michael Cole. "How are you, Holly?"

"Very well, thank you, Michael," I smiled. "Hello to JBL and Byron too."

"How are you after last week's events at Raw?" he asked. "The last thing we expected was The Shield to come out and help you. Just who are these men?"

"Well, Michael," I began. "They are our security, our bodyguards. Hunter has found them and, I have to say, they are doing their job wonderfully."

"Well we can agree to that after how they reacted to Sheamus last week," JBL said.

"I'm surprised you're out for the Celtic Warrior's match this week," said Cole. "What brings you here tonight?"

 _My dickhead of a brother, that's what!_

"I feel Sheamus has been over stepping his mark lately, Cole," I said. "Bad-mouthing The Authority, talking ill of our wonderful WWE World Heavy Weight Champion, and I wasn't happy with how he received me last week. I'm just here to make sure he behaves. I don't want a repeat of the bad behaviour we witnessed last Monday."

"Of course," he said just as Sheamus's music began. "Let's see how Sheamus does tonight in his match against Dolph Ziggler."

I watched as Sheamus appeared on the stage and walked down the ramp towards the ring, briefcase in hand. I knew I had to keep a calm and relaxed composure since the cameras were on me. So I gripped the arms of my chair tightly in order to hide my shaking hands and kept my face neutral. Even the sight of him was enough to give me a fright.

He made his way into the ring, the crowd booing him as he lifted the briefcase to show it off, turning to face me so I could see the golden case clearly. He was purposely rubbing the fact he had it in my face, but I made sure to look unaffected.

"Sheamus is, of course, The Money In The Bank briefcase winner, Holly," said Cole. "He could soon very well be our new champion."

I scoffed. "I doubt it," I said. "The case doesn't guarantee you'll win the title. Randy Orton still has to be pinned and he won't go down without a fight. He's one of the greatest and strongest champions this company has ever seen so I don't think Sheamus will gain the belt that easily."

"Yeah, Michael," said JBL. "Holly makes a point. It's all good and well showing off the briefcase, but that belt is not promised. Sheamus has to earn it."

"Exactly, JBL," I smiled as Sheamus's music died and Ziggler's began. The noise of the crowd soon switched to cheers as Ziggler came into the ring. We all knew how well over he was with the crowd, and even I couldn't deny how talented the guy was in a fight. Sheamus put his briefcase down by the turnbuckle nearest me and the bell rang indicating the match had begun.

The two men soon locked up, Ziggler getting the upper-hand, pushing Sheamus back into the ropes and hitting him with a kick as he sprung forward.

"See? The guy can't even put up a decent fight against the likes of Dolph Ziggler," I argued. "What chance would he have against Orton?"

"Sheamus is a three time champion," Byron argued as Ziggler bounced off the ropes, hitting Sheamus with one hell of a clothesline. "He's done rather well for himself."

"It's hardly twelve, is it, Byron?" I said with folded arms as Sheamus got back to his feet. He growled at Ziggler, going in for a shoulder tackle. Ziggler wobbled on his feet so Sheamus picked him up, hitting him with White Noise. Dolph dropped down and Sheamus went in for a pin. Thankfully the Show Off kicked out at two.

"That seemed rather impressive to me," said Cole.

I simply rolled my eyes. "It was a fluke, Cole," I said. "It wouldn't be that simple against the champ."

The match continued back and forth for a while, Ziggler getting the upper-hand, then Sheamus, the fight pretty evenly matched. It wasn't until the Celtic Warrior had the Show Off up against the ropes, hitting him with the Beats Of The Bodhran against his chest, the crowd counting along with each hit, that I saw my opening to upset and annoy him.

It was a risky move, but I knew it would get the reaction Hunter wanted and it was sure to piss Sheamus off. So I took the chance. I silently prayed to God and I took a shot.

"And it's not like he deserves that briefcase," I said. "He's the last person here who deserves a chance at the title."

So I stood and took my headphones off, handing them swiftly to JBL and leaving the commentator's table. I could faintly hear them question me and shout me but I didn't look back to answer them. My eyes were too busy looking at the abandoned briefcase nestled neatly underneath the turnbuckle. I licked my lips, using the distraction of the Irishman holding Ziggler on the ropes and quietly grabbed it, clutching it against my chest.

The crowd clearly responded to this, allowing Sheamus time to see what was causing the commotion. He spotted me instantly, the rage rising in his face, turning red with anger. He threw the wounded Ziggler down on to the mat and jumped out of the ring. I attempted to run but he was already in front of me, blocking the way.

I gasped, jumping at the sight of him, stopping in my tracks. I swallowed… hard. Every nerve and every fear hit me at once as I looked into the Irishman's eyes seeing pure fury behind them. I felt like I'd just been hit by a car, every breath knocked out of me.

His jaw was tensed, his teeth gritted as he marched slowly towards me.

"Put. My. Briefcase. Down," he shouted to me, my feet backing up with each step he took towards me. I took deep breaths, trying my hardest not to shake, but I knew my fear was clear for all to see.

This was what I had feared from all this – me, one on one with him. Where Randy and my brother were able to defend themselves and fight back, I could do nothing. I had no wrestling skills, I had no way of attacking. I wasn't able to do RKOs and Pedigrees. And even if I could, he was twice my size, I would barely touch him, never mind knock him to the ground. I didn't stand a chance.

The strength of his stance, the glint in his eyes, the rage on his face. Yeah… I was fucked.

He launched forward, trying to grab me, a tiny scream leaving my mouth as I ducked out of the way, his fingers just skimming the skin of my arm. My heart was threatening to jump right out of my throat as I dashed away again, and I knew now would be a good time for some back-up.

 _Where's the fucking Shield when you want them?!_

Then, as if my prayers were suddenly answered, that familiar music we'd all first heard last week suddenly filled the arena.

 _Sierra Hotel Echo India Lima Delta… Shield._

I visibly relaxed as they came marching down the staircase, the crowd cheering at their arrival. It was enough of a distraction to Shemaus that I was able to back away to a safe distance, hurrying to the barricade to meet The Shield. Their faces were stern and focused, clearly very unhappy.

Rollins hopped on over first, giving me a look over, making sure Sheamus hadn't touched me.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Way better now you guys are here," I said breathlessly.

Dean jumped over the barricade next, closely followed by Roman, the brunette immediately setting his eyes on Sheamus. I noticed his muscles flexing in his arms, his fingers twitching, his hands constantly balling into fists. He didn't look happy.

His eyes were hard, dark, focused on his target. Long gone was the Dean who teased me in the hotel room a week ago. Long gone was the kind Dean who'd offered me a tissue in Hunter's office only and hour or so before. This Dean was different, this Dean was cold, this Dean was pissed. He looked sort of… unstable.

His mouth was set into a tight line, his nostrils flared as he slowly stalked towards Sheamus, his eyes never leaving him. Seth stayed with me, grabbing my arm and pulling me back as Roman followed Dean, Sheamus's face dropping as he saw two thirds of The Shield about to surround him. The crowd were cheering, clearly enjoying what they were witnessing.

They were the lucky ones, because the whole situation was a lot more uncomfortable and a lot more unpredictable from where I was standing. The air felt tense, like we were walking on a knife's edge, as if the situation could flip at any moment.

"You think it's funny to try and grab a woman?" Dean asked, his head tilting questioningly.

"She has what's mine," Sheamus argued. "I wanted it back."

I held the briefcase tightly in my arms, knowing the whole thing had been stupid and risky. But this was what Hunter had wanted. He wanted the drama, he wanted a reaction, he wanted this kind of angry response from the Celtic Warrior in order for The Shield to come out.

"And you think attacking her and going for her is the right way to go about that?" Dean asked. "I don't take kindly to that kind of behaviour."

He flexed his fingers, hitting his fist against the palm of his hands in a threatening manner.

"All I want is my briefcase," he shouted. "If she has the audacity to take it then she should face the consequences."

It was amazing how quickly Sheamus had changed. He was happy to act the big and threatening man when it was just me, but no The Shield had arrived, he'd totally recoiled into himself.

Dean looked over at me, then back to Sheamus before he slowly walked to me again. Roman kept his position, staring Sheamus down and intimidating the man as Dean reached me, his arm and hand held out. I looked at it for a few seconds before understanding the hint. I held the briefcase up and quickly handed it to him.

He gave me a reassuring wink before he walked back over to the Irishman, throwing the briefcase so hard into his chest that it knocked Sheamus back a little.

I watched nervously as Dean took a step forward, standing toe to toe with his enemy, a smirk on his face. "There you go. It's yours," he said, loud enough so only us on the floor could hear. "Now get the fuck out of my sight."

I heard Sheamus growl, but he backed away, doing as Dean said. Dean and Roman stood their ground as the Celtic Warrior turned on his heel and marched angrily back up the ramp, The Shield's music hitting and sounding once again.

I let out a deep breath, my shoulders visibly relaxing as I saw the Irishman's pale form walk away. The segment was over and I wouldn't have to deal with that shit again. I hoped this was what Hunter wanted, I hoped it was good enough for him and that me going out there and shitting myself was worth it.

Medical staff came out then, quickly tending to Ziggler in the ring as the four of us made our way up the ramp.

"Thank you," I quietly whispered to Dean on our way up.

"Told you we'd be there, didn't I?" he smirked as we made it back stage.

And he did. They had made it. It had been touch and go for a few moments, but Seth, Dean and Roman had showed up just when I needed them and come through for me. Sure, I fucking hated what Hunter was putting me through, but at least I had the so-called Hounds Of Justice there to back me up when I needed the help.

Randy and Hunter were backstage when we got there, Randy rushing to me immediately.

"Shit, you okay?" he asked, placing a hand on my shoulder, looking me over for any damage.

"Apart from the unadulterated fear I had throughout that whole thing, I'm fine," I replied.

"I was about to rush out there myself," Randy said. "I didn't think those three were coming out for a moment there."

"Yeah, well we did," interjected Seth. "So you don't need to worry."

"We knew what we were doing, Orton," said Dean. "We weren't going to let her get hurt. What do you take us for?"

Randy glared at them as Roman patted me on the back. "Hope you're okay, baby girl."

"I'm good," I smiled weakly. "Thanks, guys."

They all nodded, Hunter congratulating them as they walked past him, heading to their locker room.

"Mother-fuckers," I heard Randy mutter under his breath. "Who do they think they are?"

I sighed, not really caring much in that moment to argue. I was tired and I was exhausted. The mixture of fear, the madness of it all, and the come down from the adrenaline I'd felt throughout the whole thing had made me want my bed more than anything. I was grateful Raw was finishing for the night.

"Holly, you did it again," Hunter smiled as he approached Randy and I and embraced me in a hug. I didn't hug him back. "That was fantastic, just what I wanted to see."

"Great," I mumbled.

"Let's go to my office, see where we can this from here," he smiled, but I just backed away from him.

"Look, I did what you asked. I went out there and provoked him," I said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I just want to go to the hotel and go the fuck to bed."

I didn't wait for an answer. I simply walked away.

I'd been through enough tonight. All I wanted to do was sleep and wake up to a brand new day, allowing myself to put tonight behind me.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Sebastianm101, rileyjade, Raquel the writer, Bells loves Jazz, angelsdee327, Tantoune, Hollarious969, dutchangel1979 and crazy-wild-and-free for their lovely reviews**


	6. Hot And Cold

**Hey hey!**

 **How are my beautiful readers today? Hope you're ready for another chapter. The response to this story has been so overwhelming and unexpected. Thank you all so much for reading and enjoying the madness my head comes up with and my fingers write. I love each and every one of you and I hope I can continue to keep you gripped with this story.**

 **Raquel the writer – I don't blame Holly either! The quicker she can escape that situation the better!**

 **Alibob687 – Yeah, Dean is like the master of the unstable look haha!**

 **KairiAnneYukari21** **– The flirting is definitely subtle between them, as is his defensive attitude. They've only just met so they don't know each other all that well. But the spark is there between them to make them act that way.**

 **Sebastianm101 – Hunter is definitely a total dick here! Hopefully he'll be a much better brother to Holly soon**

 **Angelsdee327 – Yes! When I wrote it, I was like 'go Holly!' And I really want to play on the relationship between Holly and Randy. He's been such a dick in all my other stories that I wanted him to be reasonably good to my OC in this fic. Plus I love Orton in real life, he's one of my faves. So he's great to write.**

 **Hollarious969 – Yeah, we are starting to see the darker, more lunatic side of Dean in this chapter. That side of him will definitely be building as the story progresses.**

 **Crazy-wild-and-free – I want the Dean I write in this story to be a more extreme version of what we see on TV since the show is only a PG rating. Here I get to make him a bit darker and crazier… Which in a weird way makes him seem more swoon-worthy! As the story progresses we will certainly be seeing Holly breaking that darker side of him and seeing the kinder Dean on the inside.**

 **Clarembees – Well, welcome to the story! Glad you've come along for the ride. Expect more swoon-worthy moments from our favourite lunatic as the story progresses; I have so much planned that I cannot WAIT to write and I'm sure you will all love. And I'm glad you like Holly. I really try to make my OC's well rounded and fleshed out rather than two dimensional. We are just starting to see Dean's darker side. We've simply broken the surface on this. So keep reading, and thank you for the support.**

 **Tantoune – Poor Holly, indeed! But you're an avid reader of all my stories; you know all will turn out well in the end.**

 **Dutchangel1979 – So would I! Having Dean, Roman and Seth all out to protect me… I'd be like 'get me in that ring right now!'**

 **This chapter is named after 'Hot and Cold' by Katy Perry**

* * *

Holly Helmsley's Point Of View

"I think I need another coffee," said Randy as we sat in the canteen at the arena the next night. "Want me to fetch you another drink too?"

"Sure," I smiled, handing him my empty cup. "I'll take a hot chocolate." He stood, going over to the coffee machine to fetch us both another drink.

We were in the middle of filming Smackdown the following night, so the canteen was very busy with people coming and going constantly. I wasn't due out tonight and Randy had already taken part in his match so we found ourselves able to relax until the end of the show. The TV monitor in the canteen was currently showing Stardust vs Cesaro, so as Randy came back with our drinks, we relaxed in our seats to watch it.

"I still don't know how Cody wears that shit," Randy smirked as we watched the match. "He'd never have dreamt of wearing PVC and face paint when we were in The Legacy. He knows we'd have ripped him for it."

I laughed lightly, sipping my drink. "It's definitely a look that grabs your attention, I'll give him that."

"By the way, how are you feeling after last night? I never asked," he said, looking over at me. "You looked a bit shook up when you got backstage."

"Wouldn't you be if you'd just come face to face with a rather angry Sheamus?" I said.

"Yeah, but I'd have just hit him with a DDT or an RKO," he said.

"Well not all of us can wrestle, Randy," I said, nudging him teasingly with my shoulder. "But it freaked me out, I'm not afraid to admit it."

"We know it did," he said. "I was watching from the monitor backstage and you looked petrified. I was honestly gonna come out and stop him if the Shield guys hadn't shown up when they did. I hated seeing you so scared like that."

I shrugged. "Well they did, thank God. They couldn't have come soon enough." I drank my hot chocolate.

"Well they took their sweet time," he said, his arms folded.

"Maybe it was for dramatic effect," I suggested. "You know how Hunter likes that kind of shit. The point is, they still came out and scared him off."

"I just didn't appreciate how long it took them," he moaned. "And I didn't appreciate how they spoke to me backstage last night. Who the fuck do they think they are?"

I sighed and I couldn't help but be amused. Randy had honestly not taken well to the arrival of The Shield. I wasn't sure if it was how quickly they rose to the main show, if it was the fact Hunter loved them so much that they got most of his attention, or whether he'd just taken a general disliking to them, but the four men hadn't exactly seen eye to eye or bonded so far.

"Don't take it to heart, Randy," I said. "I'm sure they didn't mean anything by it. They'd just had a confrontation with Sheamus. It's kind of hard to switch that sort of anger off so quickly. You can understand that."

"I don't give a shit," he said, reaching for his coffee and taking a big drink of it. "I was simply showing a little concern for you. They've been here five fucking minutes, they have no right to talk to me like that."

I couldn't help hiding a smirk as I held my cup to my lips. Randy always amused me when he had a chip on his shoulder. He would always be so animated and passionate about whatever had pissed him off.

"You really don't like these guys, do you, Randy?" I said, amusement glittering in my eyes.

He couldn't help but crack a smile as he looked over at me. "How'd you guess?"

"I don't know… Just an inkling, I suppose," I said, causing us both to laugh.

However the laughter soon faded from his lips when The Shield walked in, heading straight for a drink. I saw Randy's jaw tense, his mouth set into a straight line. I sighed, hoping nothing too bad would happen. Once The Shield had grabbed their drinks, I realised they were heading in our direction. I heard Randy sigh in annoyance beside me, his eyes now focused on the Stardust and Cesaro match.

"Be nice, Randy," I muttered to him. "You have to work with these guys, remember?"

"I can't promise anything," he said as the three men reached us.

"Mind if we join you?" Seth asked.

"Go ahead," I smiled as I realised Randy wasn't about to answer them. All three took their seats, watching the match on the monitor.

"How are you today?" Roman asked me.

"Oh, much better, thank you," I smiled at him. "A little bit of rest and a good night's sleep were enough to make me feel like myself again.

"Glad to hear it," he replied.

"Thanks for coming out, guys, I really appreciated it," I smiled, my words loud enough for Randy to pay attention to. If he wasn't going to like The Shield under his own steam, maybe my words could help convince him they were good guys after all. "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't saved me."

"I'd have come out, that's what would have happened," said Randy, his eyes never leaving the monitor.

I noticed Dean look over at him. "Well there was no need for that, was there? We had it covered."

"Is that why he almost grabbed her before you guys even thought of coming out?" Randy argued.

"You saying we tried to risk her or something?" Dean asked, an eyebrow risen, ready for an argument.

"I'm just saying you took your sweet ass time," he replied. "You saw the look on her face. She was terrified. Wouldn't have hurt you to come out sooner."

"At least we came out," Dean countered. "If I recall, it was us that were out there defending her. We didn't see you out in that ring at all."

This got Randy's attention, his eyes finally leaving the monitor and looking over at Dean.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he said, his chest puffed out defensively.

"It means don't have a go at us for coming out late. You didn't come at all," Dean replied. "At least we did something. Don't act the big man when you did nothing to begin with."

I groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose, my plan having gone the complete opposite way that I'd intended. If anything, things were now a hell of a lot worse between them. Randy had taken a simple dislike to The Shield originally. Now they were full on arguing and were probably one sentence from hating each other's guts.

This was the last thing I wanted. We were all supposed to be team mates. We didn't have to like each other, but we had to get along. And with the way these two were arguing, they wouldn't even be able to be in the same room as each other, never mind actually wrestling together and working as a team.

"Hey," I quickly interjected, trying to save the conversation as best as I could. "The point is, regardless of who came out, Sheamus didn't hurt me and everybody made it out in one piece. It all ended well."

"Apart from the fact that this little shit is trying to belittle be and accuse me of not caring," said Randy, ignoring everything I'd just said.

"Little shit?" smirked Dean, sniggering lightly. "Better than being an old man."

"Oh, for Christ's sake," I muttered to myself, leaning back in my chair, knowing anything I said was completely useless. They were going to argue regardless, so why get myself involved?

"Old man?" Randy questioned. "I'm twice the man you'll ever be."

Dean laughed. "At least I'm fresh and new. What are you?"

I'd had enough.

I stood from my chair, Roman and Seth looking up at me. Randy and Dean were too deep in conversation to notice.

"You alright?" Seth asked.

"I'm bored of the arguing," I said. "I'm gonna go watch this match somewhere a little quieter."

Roman smiled. "I don't blame you, baby girl."

"Just… try and make sure they don't kill each other," I said, gesturing to the two men who had now faced each other, their stupid and petty argument still going.

Seth sighed. "We'll try our best."

And with that I left the canteen, completely sick and tired of the stupid quarrelling. I wanted nothing more to do with it, so I headed round to Hunter's office knowing there was a TV in there.

I couldn't believe how childish they were both being. They were grown fucking men, wrestlers, people in the public eye. Yet here they were, fighting over something so stupid and small that it wasn't even worth a conversation. Regardless of when The Shield came out to help me, the bottom line was that they had. I was unharmed, Sheamus didn't get me and I was quickly rushed to safety. What was the big fucking deal? Last night was done, get over it.

I sighed as I turned a corner, heading down the corridor, wondering if they'd ever get on or if this was going to be an issue we'd have to sort for a while.

"Hey, you," came a voice. "I want a word with ya."

I stopped in my tracks, hearing the last voice I wanted to hear right then. I took a deep breath and slowly turned on my heel, seeing a very angry Sheamus walking towards me.

 _Oh fuck…_

"S-Sheamus," I whispered as he reached me.

"I wanna know what the hell that was all about last night," he said, holding his briefcase up for me to see. "You think it's big and funny to take this from me?"

I slowly back up, holding my hands up defensively, trying my hardest to swallow down the lump that had risen in my throat. Why was he even here? "Look. I don't want to start anything here," I tried.

"You should have thought about that before you decided to take it upon yourself to mess with me and take my briefcase," he replied, his Irish accent strong through his anger. "Now answer my fucking question."

"Let's go somewhere where we can talk," I tried, my heart beating so loudly that I'm surprised Sheamus couldn't hear it.

This was the last thing I wanted, to be alone with him. At least I knew before that The Shield would be due out to help, and if they weren't, Randy, Kane or my brother would be watching in the back and could come out instead. But now I was alone, just him and I, and I knew backup wasn't coming.

"No, I'm quite happy here," he growled. "You don't have those fucking Shield guys here to protect you now, missy. So fucking talk! What was that about last night?"

I backed up more, gasping as my back suddenly hit the wall behind me, indicating I had nowhere else to go.

"I didn't… I didn't mean to upset you," I tried, my voice shaking. "I'm s-sorry if I offended you."

"Well you fucking did," he yelled. "And no apology is gonna change that."

"Please," I said. "I'm sure we can sort all this out."

"Haven't I told you to fuck off once?" came a voice from behind Sheamus. I tilted my head, looking over his shoulder, seeing the wondrous view of Dean, Seth and Roman walking up behind him. My body let out a relieved breath, glad that someone had found me. "That's right. I did, right when I scared you shitless in that ring last night."

Sheamus turned, glaring at Dean as they reached us.

"What do you three want?" he asked.

"Well we could hear you yelling from a mile away," Seth said, Roman coming over to see if I was alright. "I'm glad we followed the sound."

"I was merely asking Miss Helmsley here what happened last night," Sheamus said, his voice a lot calmer. I knew he was intimidated by the sudden presence of The Shield.

"Yeah, it sounded like it," said Roman.

"Now we can do this one of two ways," Dean said, his arms folded. "You either fuck off and leave her alone, or I go to Hunter and tell him how you're cornering his little sister by herself and threatening her. Now if I were you, I know what option I'd go for. So I'm interested to see which you choose."

Sheamus let out an annoyed breath, giving me one last look before skulking off, muttering under his breath, Dean smirking as he watched him leave.

"Clearly chose the better option," said Seth once he was out of sight.

"Damn, you okay?" Roman asked, rubbing my back gently. "Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine, everything is fine" I said, my breathing finally calming down. "He literally came out of nowhere."

"You really have a knack for finding trouble, don't you, kid?" Dean asked me, shaking his head in frustration, his hands on his hips.

I looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"The jocks at the coffee shop, finding you drunk, the shit in the ring and now this. You should come with a warning above your head or something letting people know to keep away. That shit is crazy."

I frowned, my eyebrows furrowing. "I beg your pardon?"

 _Rude, much!_

"Jeez, Dean, cut the girl some slack," Seth said. "She's still pretty shaken."

"I'm just saying," he shrugged. "She always seems to find trouble. It's fucking crazy the shit she lands herself in."

"Well I'm just saying there's no need to be an ass about it," I argued, anger suddenly rising in me. After what I'd just gone through, there was no need to be accusing me like this. He had no right to say these things to me. I'd known him five minutes, who was he to judge any of my actions?

"I'm just having an opinion," he said.

"Well my opinion is to keep your nose out of my business," I said, my voice raised. "I didn't ask you to help me all those times, you took it upon yourself. If you thought it was stupid then you shouldn't have gotten involved."

"You'd be on your fucking ass if it wasn't for me getting involved," he argued back. "You owe me one."

"And you take your thanks by being mean and derogatory to me?" I said. "Well no thank you."

I was starting to see why Randy thought Dean was such as asshole. Seth and Roman had been nothing but sweet and kind, but Dean just didn't seem the same as his team mates. He was nice on some occasions, yet cruel on others. He was extremely hot and cold.

"Well maybe I'll leave you to it and not fucking help you the next time you need it," Dean said.

"Well maybe that's exactly what you should do," I shouted, barging past him, hitting him with my shoulder. "Excuse me."

And with that I left the three of them standing there, not looking back to see their reaction. I knew my sudden exit was a bit unfair on Seth and Roman, but Dean had enraged me so much that all I wanted to do was get away from him.

 _What a total dick!_

Could he have been any ruder? There was no need for any of it, he was just being a total jackass. Yes, he'd saved me and helped me on several occasions, but that didn't give him the right to talk to me like that. I clenched my hands into fists at my side, so fucking angry over what had just happened.

My phone suddenly vibrated in my pocket, so I pulled it out, seeing a text from Sasha.

 _ **Drinks tonight? Xx**_

I quickly typed my response.

 _ **I'm in. I'll meet you by the doors after the show xx**_

I put my phone into my pocket, heading to my locker room.

Yes I needed a drink tonight, a stiff one. Anything to forget the bastard that was Dean Ambrose.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Raquel the writer, alibob687,** **KairiAnneYukari21** **, sebastianm101, angelsdee327, Hollarious969, crazy-wild-and-free, clarembees, Tantoune and Dutchangel1979 for their lovely reviews.**

 **Don't forget to check out my other WWE stories too!**


	7. Heavy In Your Arms

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Hope you're ready for another chapter. We left Holly and Dean in quite a bad place last chapter, so that kind of needs to be fixed. This chapter is a little longer than my others, so lets get on with it, shall we?**

 **Raquel the writer – No he didn't. but at least Holly had some backbone to fight back and not take it lying down.**

 **Dutchangel1979 – Going out is probably a terrible idea, especially after what happened last time she got drunk. Lets see what happens…**

 **Guest – The course of true love never did run smooth, did it? Haha**

 **Wolviegurl – Thank you! Heres the next chapter for you**

 **Crazy-wild-and-free – Dean isn't exactly your boy-next-door, so it was obvious he was going to get pissed off eventually. But Holly isn't the kind of girl to take it lying down. She will stand her ground and fight back, that's what I love about her. And I love a bit of drama, especially if it's between our eventual lovebirds. Thank you for the continued support.**

 **Alibob687 – Haha! No, I love Dean when he's being a dick. It's hot! So its definitely not weird.**

 **Tantoune – I think it's Dean's darkside coming out, and the fact that he's never really had to give a damn about a woman before. It's like he doesn't know how to act or cope!**

 **This chapter is named after 'Heavy In Your Arms' by Florence And The Machine**

* * *

Holly Helmsley's Point Of View

"Here's to girl's night!" said Sasha happily, raising her glass.

"To girl's night," replied Paige and I in unison, the three of us clinking our glasses together, taking a sip of what lay in them.

Yes, I knew I'd sworn to myself that I'd never ever go drinking with Paige again after the state I'd gotten myself into last time, and yes, I'd sworn I'd never drink to the point of complete inebriation again, but I was so pissed off and angry that I didn't care. I wanted a drink and I was going to fucking well enjoy it!

Dean Ambrose had seriously gotten under my skin with his snidey comments and his lack of sensitivity. I didn't understand what his issue was, but it was totally out of line saying what he did to me. It wasn't my fault I landed myself in so much trouble, and I didn't deserve his horrible words.

I would take the blame for some of it, after all I was the one who'd chosen to return to the hotel at 5am totally drunk. But Hunter was behind the two instances in the ring with Sheamus, Sheamus was to blame for cornering me in the corridor, and the jocks were to blame for what happened at the coffee shop.

Not me. Them!

So who the fuck did Dean Ambrose think he was belittling me and making me feel guilty for all that had happened?

He was a fucking employee, someone who was below me on the ladder and should have more respect than to speak to a Helmsley like that. One word from me to my brother and I could have the bastard on his ass out of the door. He'd be jobless and unemployed. Nobody talks to their boss like that unless they have a fucking deathwish. Not only was he insane, but he was an absolute idiot!

But I wouldn't do that because I wasn't a dick, I wasn't a total prick. I actually had manners and didn't make others feel bad over things out of their hands. I had a conscience and I had a heart and sympathy for people, attributes he clearly didn't possess if he can say those things so easily, especially after what I'd just gone through with Sheamus.

He'd angered me so much that the sound of a drink with my girls was just what I needed. A lot of the other Superstars and Divas had descended on the bar we were in too, but we were keeping to ourselves. Tonight was girl's night after all. So I didn't care if I got drunk or not, I needed this.

"And to a night with no fucking men!" I added, drinking more of my wine.

"Ooh, what's happened to Holly to make her say something like that?" asked Paige curiously, the Brit drinking her beer.

"Nothing to worry about," I said. "But tonight I want it to be just girls. No fucking men to ruin the night like they always do."

I saw Paige and Sasha give each other a look before they leaned towards me.

"Okay, spill," said Sasha. "What is going on with our little Director of Operations?"

I sighed, wiping my finger around the rim of my glass. "Nothing," I insisted.

"Sounds like nothing," said Paige, her eyebrow raised.

"Something has obviously pissed you off," Sasha said. "I saw you in the canteen with Randy earlier, is it him?"

I shook my head. "Nothing's wrong between Randy and I."

"Course it isn't Randy," Paige said. "The bloke fancies the arse off her. He wouldn't upset her like that."

I blushed furiously and glared at Paige. "No he doesn't. Randy and I are friends. Always have been, always will be."

She rolled her eyes. "For you, maybe. The way he acts clearly says otherwise."

"Then has your brother done anything?" Sasha pried, thankfully diverting the conversation to someone else.

"Is there ever a day when Hunter hasn't done something to piss me off?" I smirked. "I'm far too used to his bullshit now to be pissed off by everything he does. If I did I'd spend my entire life in a constant depression."

"Hmmm," said Sasha, tapping her finger thoughtfully against her chin. "What about The Shield? I know they helped you on Raw, but have they said something wrong?"

I lifted my wine glass to my lips. "I couldn't give a shit about The Shield," I said before quickly downing the contents of my glass.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner," said Paige. "Which one was it? I bet it was that brunette. What's his name? Dean?"

"Yes. And how did you guess?" I asked with a smirk. Paige knew me far too well.

"Because the guy looks fucking insane," she replied. "Did you not see his face when he squared up to Sheamus on Monday? I honestly thought he was going to murder the guy."

"What's he done?" Sasha asked.

I looked at her, resting my elbows on the table and leaning forward. "He's so strange. One minute he's saving me, one minute he's taking care of me and actually looking out for me. Then the next he's talking to me as if I'm a piece of shit on the bottom of his shoe. He was the same with Randy. He has this confidence about himself which is intriguing in one way but makes him seem like an utter jackass in others."

"Sounds like an idiot to me," commented Paige.

"It's weird, because he's been a nice guy to me up until today, them bam! He totally belittles me and talks to me like I'm nothing," I said. "The words he said to me were absolutely vile. He has such a presence in the ring and I know the fans love him, but he's so hot and cold."

"Maybe he's bipolar," Paige suggested.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he was," I said.

"Well then let's enjoy our night," said Sasha. "Let's forget about Dean Ambrose and wrestling for one night and let our hair down. No men, just us girls."

"Here, here," said Paige.

"I can agree to that," I smiled, standing up and heading over to the bar to fetch another round of drinks.

xXx

A few hours and several rounds of drinks later, Paige, Sasha and I were a giggling drunken mess around our table. The drinks were flowing as freely as water, and I was having a fucking awesome time. I always did when I was with my girls, the two of them always the perfect remedy when I was feeling shit. This was why they were my best friends and always would be – because they could pick me up when I was feeling down.

It wasn't long before we chose to go for a dance on the small dance-floor within the bar, the three of us dancing around the pool of moving and sweaty bodies. We moved ourselves to the music, the flashing lights and alcohol making me feel on top of the world, my brain hazy, the room spinning drunkenly. I felt so relaxed, so tranquil, like I was ready to have more fun.

This night out was just what I needed and I'm glad I'd answered Sasha's text to come.

But as I excused myself from the girls to go outside in order to cool off and get some air, one thing couldn't escape my mind. And that was the horrible words of Dean Ambrose.

I'd tried all night to forget, I'd tried with all my might to push him from my mind and ignore what he'd said. But I couldn't, I simply couldn't. He'd gotten me so angry and so upset that the entire situation was on repeat in my brain, pissing me off even more.

I stumbled outside, the cool night air hitting me harshly, my hands holding onto the wall so as not to trip over my drunken feet. It felt amazing after being exposed to the heat of the bar so I didn't mind.

 _You should come with a warning above your head or something letting people know to keep away. That shit is crazy._

As I leaned back against the brick wall of the bar, Dean's word came to the forefront of my mind.

My jaw became tense as I fought to remain calm.

Just what did he mean by them? Was he saying I was a liability? A problem? Someone to be avoided? That was just plain cruel! I had never asked him to come to my aid in the situations I had been in, not once. He'd either taken it upon himself or he'd been ordered by Hunter to help. I'd had fuck all to do with it. Maybe I did get into a lot of trouble, but it was my trouble to deal with. If it pissed him off so much then he should just stay away. But no, he got involved. He got involved then had the audacity to make comments about my life.

I was getting angrier and angrier, the alcohol going straight to my head, giving me a new found confidence.

I knew Hunter had programmed their numbers into my phone the night they'd debuted. So I pulled out my phone, scrolled down until I hit his name, pressed the call button and held the phone up to my ear.

I tapped my foot impatiently, ready to give the dickhead a piece of my mind. I knew I was drunk and I knew I'd probably regret it the next day, but if I didn't say something to him now then I never would.

He answered after the fourth ring.

"Holly Heather Helmsley," he said, and I could hear the smirk in his voice. "What can I do for you this evening?"

"You can shut the fuck up and listen to me for once," I slurred angrily, my voice raised, getting straight to the point. A few smokers who were outside looked at me, but I just ignored them.

"Are you drunk again?" he asked, his voice a little more serious than before.

"So what if I am?" I asked. "Like you give a shit. I bet you're hoping I am so you can make another vile comment to me about how I'm nothing but trouble."

"Holly, what did I tell you about drinking?" he said.

"Like I should listen to you," I said, my voice loud and slurred. "You have no right to tell me what to do. And after what you said at Smackdown, you'll never have the right again. How dare you talk to me like that!"

"Holly, where are you?" he asked sternly.

"I have been nothing but kind and welcoming to you," I said, ignoring him, the alcohol giving me more confidence than ever. "And I never asked you to get involved in my problems. You chose to."

"Where the hell are you?" he repeated.

"So don't you dare come the fuck up to me and call me trouble and say that people should stay away from me. People should stay the hell away from you, you're the insane one. And you're a rude offensive asshole too!"

"Holly, I am fucking serious right now!" he shouted. "Where. Are. You?"

"Why do you care?" I challenged. "Didn't you say you were going to leave me to it and not fucking help me again?"

"I swear to god, Holly. Just tell me where the fuck you are right now!"

"Fuck you, Dean Ambrose," I smirked, immediately hanging up the phone, feeling rather proud of myself.

That'd show the jackass. If he can be a dick to me, then I was more than happy to be a dick to him. Just because I was a woman didn't mean I was happily going to take his bullshit. I was fucking Holly Helmsley, my brother was fucking Triple H. There was a reason we were at the top of our company. We were not messed with lightly and we took nobody's shit. And we definitely didn't take the shit from some pretty boy who had been in the company all of a week!

So as I walked back into the bar, the shit-eating grin on my face was humongous.

I walked over to the dance-floor, spotting that the girls were still there, moving my body to the music again once I'd joined them.

"You look happy," Sasha commented as she saw my smile.

"Let's just say I've wiped the smug look of Dean Ambrose's face," I said proudly. "After the call I just gave him, he'll think twice about talking shit to me again."

"You go, girl!" grinned Paige, giving me a high-five. "That deserves another drink."

"Lead the way," I said as the three of us headed over to the bar. We ordered a round of celebratory shots, knocking them back in unison before ordering cocktails. My head was hazy, the room swirling, but I didn't care. I was pleased with how my phone-call had gone, the girls clearly agreeing with me.

So I embraced the drunkenness and returned to the dance-floor to continue enjoying myself. 'Super Massive Black Hole' by Muse came on, all three of us screaming since we loved it so much, and danced our feet off to it. I danced with Paige and Sasha before twirling and dancing by myself, shaking my hips and moving my body, having the time of my life…

Until I twirled and came face to face with the last person I expected.

 _Oh shit!_

"Dean…" I said, my body freezing, my eyes wide as I looked at him. He was a meter in front of me, his arms folded, his face angry. Seth was at his side and he didn't exactly look happy either.

 _How the fuck..?_

"What did I tell you about excessive drinking, kid?" Dean asked me over the music.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"I heard that some of the other wrestlers were coming here tonight," he explained. "So I took a chance and it looks like I came up gold." His mouth was set into a stern line. "You have no idea how angry I am right now."

I sighed in annoyance, trying to barge past him, but he grabbed my arm before I could, stopping me in my tracks. I glared up at him.

"Go away, I don't need you here," I said.

"After how drunk you sounded in that phone-call, I think you do," he said.

"Fuck off, Dean," I said. "I'm not even drunk."

"Is that why you're swaying on your feet as you speak to me?" he asked.

 _Huh?_

I hadn't even realised it, but I could barely stand up straight. My body was moving from left to right, my eyes barely even able to focus. Fuck, I hated when he was right.

"Fine, so I'm drunk," I shrugged. "The last person I want to help me is you. I don't need anyone."

"Yes, because you are clearly capable of getting yourself home in this state," he said.

I sighed and looked up at him. "Look, what do you want, Dean?"

He wrapped an arm around my waist to hold me up. "I want to know what the hell you're playing at getting so drunk after last time. And I want to get you home in one piece," he said. "You need some sleep."

I noticed him say something out of earshot to Seth, the blonde and brown haired man rushing over to Sasha and Paige.

"I don't want your help, Dean," I said.

"Well tough shit. You're getting it," he replied.

Holding me against him, Dean began to walk us away from the dance-floor, heading towards the exit. I clung to him to keep my balance, the spinning room becoming more prominent now I'd left the madness of the dance-floor and swirling lights. I leaned into him, letting him do most of the work, my body just about able to move my legs.

We got outside, Seth quickly joining us.

"You tell them?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Seth replied. "They told you to be nice to her."

I sniggered. "I didn't know the word nice was in Dean's vocabulary."

"Just like listening isn't in yours," Dean fought back as we began to walk down the lamp lit street. "What did I tell you last week about drinking like this?"

"Not to do it," I shrugged, focusing hard on trying to put one foot in front of the other. Whilst Dean held most of my weight, I was still in control of my movement. I didn't exactly want to be dragged by the guy.

"So why have I had to come out tonight to fetch you?" he asked sternly.

"Nobody asked you to come out, Dean," I said. "Once again you've taken it upon yourself to help me. Don't blame me for this one."

"So what would you rather I have done? Left you to end up pissed out of your brain on the sidewalk where anybody could have taken advantage of you?"

"You were the one who said you weren't getting involved anymore," I challenged. "Not my fault you're here."

I heard him growl. "Don't test my fucking patience, Holly. I'm doing you a favour here."

"Dean, be nice to her," I heard Seth say. "She's drunk. She doesn't know what she's saying. Don't take it to heart."

"He was vile to me today, why can't I be mean back?" I asked, my stomach making funny noises. "He deserves it."

"You mean the shit at the arena?" he asked. "You can't be serious?"

"Yes I am," I said. "Your words hurt me, you know." I clutched my stomach, suddenly not feeling too good.

He sighed, holding me closer to him. "I didn't mean for them to upset you. But they shouldn't be a reason for you to get in this fucking state."

"Then why say them?" I asked, a nauseous feeling rising through my body.

"Because-"

"Shit! Move!" I yelled, pushing Dean away from me, running to a nearby wall, hunching over and suddenly vomiting, the alcohol deciding now was the best time for it to leave my system. I coughed and continued vomiting, my cheeks flushed with embarrassment and awkwardness.

Lord knows what they were thinking right now. It was one thing to drink heavily and act like a drunken mess, but to actually vomit in front of them was downright mortifying. I'd never be able to look at them in the eye again.

Next thing I knew, I felt my hair being pulled back out of my face, a hand gently rubbing my back in a soothing fashion.

"That's it, get it all out," I heard Dean say behind me. "You need to get the alcohol out of your system."

I coughed, getting the last of my stomach's contents out, my stomach hurting, my throat burning and my eyes watering. Seth handed me a tissue to wipe my mouth with, but I couldn't look at him as I took it. I felt like a fool, an absolute idiot.

I'd started this whole night full of confidence, happy that I'd given Dean a piece of my mind. But now I felt pathetic, I felt weak, and I knew he was the only person who could help me right now.

"You feel better for that?" he asked me and I simply nodded.

"I think you need a tall glass of water and a good night's sleep," suggested Seth.

"And to stop fucking drinking more than your body can handle," added Dean.

I didn't argue with their words and I didn't argue with Dean as he suddenly picked me up bridal style, cradling me against him and carrying me back to the hotel. After how vulnerable I'd just made myself appear, I knew the last thing I should do was try to fight back.

He was doing something nice, he was helping me out, and I was in no place or mood to argue with him. If he wanted to carry me to the hotel, I'd let him. I was too tired to care anymore.

We walked silently for a while, my head resting tiredly on Dean's shoulder, his warm body causing me to drift in and out of sleep. I was getting the familiar comedown from the alcohol, the tiredness setting in. My stomach still hurt and all I wanted was to get into my bed and sleep.

Seth and Dean conversed for a while, but I wasn't listening. I was too focused on not vomiting again and finding a way to calm the wild pounding in my head. Hangovers were the worst.

Eventually Dean looked down at me as he walked.

"As I was saying before your little… episode, I didn't mean to speak to you like that tonight."

"Then why did you?" I asked, my voice raspy from the vomiting.

"Because I was angry," he said. "I was angry after my argument with Orton, I was angry with how Sheamus cornered you, and I was angry that you had to be put in that situation in the first place. You just happened to be the person I took that anger out on and I shouldn't have done that. So... I'm sorry."

I smirked to myself. "Did I just hear Dean Ambrose say sorry?"

He laughed lightly, his chest moving against me. "Yeah, it doesn't happen often so take it whilst you can."

I nodded. "Thanks for the apology."

"That's okay, Holly."

I sighed as I felt him hold me closer. "I need to stop making a habit of this, don't I?"

He chuckled lightly, the vibrations of his chests strangely soothing. "Yes, you do."

"I feel so embarrassed," I whispered.

"Hey, don't worry about that now, just worry about not vomiting on my shirt. It's new."

I couldn't help but smirk as I looked up at him. "Thank you."

He looked down at me, a smile on his face. "Anytime. And Holly? Just so you know, I don't mind saving you every now and then. It's fun sometimes." He winked at me, a light blush covering my cheeks.

I buried my face in his neck, closing my eyes. "I'll remember that for the future," I said with a yawn.

"Next time just…"

But I didn't hear the rest of his sentence. I was asleep in an instant.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Raquel the writer, dutchangel1979, wolviegurl, crazy-wild-and-free, alibob687, Tantoune and my guest reviewer for their kind words about the last chapter.**

 **Don't forget to go on over to my profile and check out my other Shield stories!**


	8. Morning Glory

**Hey, everyone!**

 **Welcome back to Come & Get It! we have a bit of a filler chapter now but I liked it as we get to see some of the relationships forming between characters, both good ones and bad one. Hope you like it!**

 **Raquel the writer – I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Dutchangel1979 – Poor Holly indeed. But who doesn't want to be carried by Dean? It's every girl's dream hehe**

 **KairiAnneYukari21** **– Definitely bipolar! But I love that I can write and explore both sides of Dean like that. And I picture Dean as a natural flirt anyway, so that side clearly comes out with Holly around.**

 **Tantoune – You can borrow him at the weekend if I can have him in the week haha!**

 **Crazy-wild-and-free – I like writing Holly because she's not too much of a damsel in distress. She's got backbone and attitude; she is Triple H's sister after all. But there's definitely a spark between her and Dean, she's breaking his walls down already, especially with the apology. It's definitely the start of something. But I'm a massive fan of a slow burn, so it will all be built through different things happening and people getting involved. I can't wait to write and explore their relationship. Thank you for the continued support.**

 **Haha95 – If you can't wait for more, then you're in luck. Here's the next chapter!**

 **This chapter is named after 'Morning Glory' by Oasis**

* * *

Holly Helmsley's Point Of View

I was woken the next morning by sunlight streaming in through the hotel window, the new light causing my head to pound wildly. My face scrunched in pain, my hand grasping my head as the morning's hangover took over.

This was why I shouldn't drink, this was why I should never go drinking with Paige again. I'd said that last time and ignored myself, but this time I fucking meant it. My head killed.

I slowly but surely opened my eyes, knowing I needed painkillers asap.

I was in my hotel room, all tucked up in my bed. I looked over to my bedside table, the clock saying it was 9.30am, a glass of water and some tablets seated right beside it. My eyebrows furrowed.

 _How did they get there…?_

And then it all came back to me. The drinking, the dancing, the phone-call, the vomiting…

I lay back in my bed, my hands pulling at my hair, groaning in frustration.

I'd done it again, I'd fucking done it again! How the fuck had I managed to make an utter fool of myself in front of The Shield once again? Maybe I was the liability Dean had called me the night before.

And that's when the last memory of the night flashed back to me.

I remembered Dean and Seth, and Dean was definitely carrying me… Yes, he was. He was carrying me in his arms and I kept falling asleep… He spoke to me… something about being angry… He apologised… He actually apologised… And then I slept. He must have brought me back here and laid out the medication for me.

I slowly pulled my hands from my hair, staring up at the white ceiling.

Yes, he'd definitely said sorry. He'd explained his reasoning, he'd apologised, he'd brought me back to the hotel, and from the look of my bedside table he'd given me medication to stop the pain the next morning.

I sighed, sitting up again, untangling myself from the quilt, grabbing the tablets and water and taking them.

After all that he'd done for me last night and the way he'd gone out of his way to make sure I got home safely, I knew it was going to be pretty hard to be mad at him now. I placed the glass back on the beside table, rubbing my tired eyes.

God knows where I'd be if he and Seth hadn't shown up last night. I probably would be on the sidewalk asleep. I probably would be falling out of taxis, and I definitely wouldn't be sitting here with painkillers to help my head; I'd be a mess on the floor, a drunken, vomit-covered mess.

He'd really fucking come through for me and he'd apologised for the shit at Smackdown. So as annoying as it was, I kinda had to forgive and forget everything he'd done. How could I not?

Roman was right, The Shield were definitively fulfilling their duties outside the ring as well as inside.

I knew this was another incident I'd have to keep from Hunter, so I mentally reminded myself to find The Shield later and ask them if they'd keep this one quiet like they had the last incident.

 _I need to stop drinking._

Yes I fucking did. It's all I seemed to do lately, and since Dean, Seth and Roman turned up every time I was in that condition, I wouldn't be surprised if they considered me and alcoholic or something!

A knock on my hotel door broke me from my thoughts, the loud sound reverberating through my head. It hurt.

"Ouch," I said as I got out of my bed and headed towards the door. "I'm coming, keeping it down."

I opened to the door to see Randy on the other side.

"Morning," he smiled. "I just here wondering if… whoa, you don't look too good."

"I'm not," I sighed, walking aimlessly back into the room, Randy entering and shutting the door behind him. "My head is in two."

"Well I was going to ask if you wanted to go down to the gym with me today," he said as he followed me into the room. "But from the looks of it the only place you're going is bed."

"Thank god we aren't filming for TV today," I said as I crawled back into bed. "I don't think I could go out like this."

Randy smirked at me as he sat beside me on the bed. "You're hungover, aren't you?"

"What makes you say that?" I asked, wanting as few people as possible to know so I could avoid the news getting back to Hunter.

"Because I've been hungover enough in my life to recognise the symptoms," he chuckled.

"Well I can neither confirm nor deny that I had a drink or two last night," I said.

"Yeah… I can pretty much confirm you had more than one," he chuckled as I settled down under the covers. "Exactly how much did you have?"

"Too much," I groaned, clutching my head. "I'm never going that crazy with alcohol again."

"Must have been some night," he smiled. "You taken anything for the pain?"

I nodded. "I took something just before you came."

"It'll take a while for them to kick in then," he said. "I know you're young and all, but you need to me more careful about how much you drink."

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "I've already heard all this from Dean. I know it was stupid to do, I don't need to hear it again."

Randy's body stiffened. "Ambrose? Why the fuck is he getting involved?"

I'd forgotten that Randy had this animosity towards The Shield, so it was probably a bad idea that I'd brought this up. But his name had now been mentioned so I had to explain myself.

"He was the one who brought me home in one piece last night," I said.

"Did he get you fucking drunk?" he asked, a little anger in his voice.

"No," I said. "Dean was the one who found me drunk. He stopped me from having anymore and took me straight back to the hotel. He was as angry as you are."

As much as he didn't want to, he relaxed a little then. "I guess that was good of the bastard…"

I could help but hide my smirk under the quilt. It was amusing to see Randy's reaction to anything they did considering how much he disliked them. Dean had done a good thing, Randy couldn't deny that. So watching how he reacted to it was fun to watch.

"Listen," I said as I pulled the quilt away from my mouth. "Can we keep this whole thing quiet from Hunter? You know how he gets."

"Holly, he should probably know," he said. "Especially if his little sister is unwell."

"Why?" I asked. "So I got a little drunk. I had fun whilst I was out, and I got home in one piece. The headache will fade by this afternoon and everyone will be none the wiser. Nothing bad happened, so why can't we keep this hush hush?"

He sighed. "Fine, I won't tell Hunter. But only if you promise me you won't get this drunk again."

I smiled, holding out my hand. "Deal."

He shook it firmly in his hand. "So I'm going to assume that's a no on the gym then?"

I laughed lightly. "No. Not yet anyway. I might go down if I feel better by the afternoon."

A knock on my door caused Randy to stand. "Just text me if you want to go later," he said before answering the door.

We were both surprised to see Roman, Dean and Seth standing there. My face smiled, Randy's face frowned.

He didn't say anything to them, he merely stepped aside to let them enter, shutting the door behind them. I noticed a glare pass between him and Dean, but I didn't say anything. It was their argument; I wanted to keep out of it.

"Hi, guys," I smiled as the four men came back into the room.

"Hey," smiled Seth. "We came to see how you were this morning."

"I've been better," I said, scratching my head.

"You drinking plenty of water?" Roman asked.

"Yes," I nodded. "I drank the glass that was on my bedside table and I took the painkillers too."

"I'll go get you another drink," said Dean as he walked over to my bedside table to grab the empty glass.

"That's fine, I got it," quickly interjected Randy, swiftly grabbing the glass before Dean had a chance. They stared at each other before Randy walked over to the sink to fill it up.

"The champ looks happy to see us here," smirked Dean. "We're about as wanted as a hole in the head."

"Ignore him," I said. "After what you did to help me last night, you more than deserve to be here."

He smirked down at me. "Yeah, that was pretty awesome of me to swoop in like that and help you out. Don't you think, Randy?"

He watched Randy as he returned with the glass of cool water. He handed it to me. "I'd call it convenient, not awesome."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked, his arms folded.

 _Oh great, another argument!_

"You happened to be the one to find her, that's all," Randy said. "Anybody with a conscience would have helped her."

"Guys," I tried.

"Clearly you haven't been to many bars," Dean said. "A lot of men will go for any drunken girl they think they can get their grubby paws on. At least I was decent enough to get her home safely."

"Guys," tried Seth.

"Then maybe you're going to the wrong bars," Randy shrugged. "You are what you surround yourself with, I suppose."

Dean growled. "Wanna say that to me fucking again?"

"ENOUGH!" I yelled, closing my eyes in pain. "My head is fucking pounding right now, and the last thing I need is a stupid argument. I'm not well enough to deal with it, so if you having nothing nice to say, you can get the hell out of my room."

That certainly shut Dean and Randy up. I saw Roman and Seth smirk from out the corner of my eye, clearly amused with my outburst.

Dean and Randy were pissing me off big time. It was clear both men were never going to get on. Just the mere sight of each other was enough to set them off. Thing was, I didn't want to get involved in their argument and I was tired of listening to it. So if they had a problem with each other, they could argue it out elsewhere. They certainly weren't doing it here.

"Fine," said Dean sheepishly.

"Sorry," said Randy apologetically. "This is the last thing you need with your headache."

"Exactly," I said. "Argue all you want outside, but I need peace and quiet in here."

"I love how a tiny young woman can silence two fully grown men so easily," Seth mumbled, causing me to smile to myself in amusement.

"It won't happen again," said Randy. "In fact, I'll leave you to it. I need to head down to the gym anyway."

"Okay," I smiled. "Thank you for stopping by."

"No worries," he said, ruffling my hair. "Message me if you need anything, alright?"

"Alright," I nodded. "But I'm sure I'll be fine by this afternoon."

"Okay, catch you later," he said with a smile. He glared at Dean as he finally left the room, closing the door behind him.

"A pleasure to see Randy as always," smirked Dean. "He's always so welcoming towards me."

I rolled my eyes. "Enough, Dean."

"Hey, he isn't in the room, this isn't an argument," he said.

"Still counts," I said as I took a sip of the water from my glass. "And I don't appreciate mean things said about him."

"He started it," he argued.

"Well I'm finishing it," I said, drinking more water. "He's the champ, you need to have more respect for him."

"He seems very protective of you," noted Roman.

"He's one of Hunter's closest and dearest friends," I explained. "I've known him twelve years, ever since I was thirteen and Hunter drafted him in to join Evolution. He's been like a big brother to me."

"You sure it's not more than that?" asked Roman, his eyebrow raised.

I sighed in frustration. "Not you too. Like I said to Paige before, Randy doesn't like me. I'm like his fucking sister. People need to stop saying that."

Dean sniggered. "Orton can't like you, he only likes his-fucking-self."

I looked at him angrily. "What did I say before, Dean?"

"Alright, alright," he said, holding his hands up in defense. "I won't say anything else bad about Orton. At least not for today anyway."

I simply rolled my eyes knowing this was the best I was getting out of him.

"We should leave you to it anyway," said Seth. "You need your rest and we only came to check up on you after last night."

I looked at them all as they stood there, and I couldn't help but smile. These guys had helped me so much in the week since Hunter had drafted them in. On more than one occasion had they swooped in to save the day and last night had been no different. I was eternally grateful for everything they'd done.

"Thank you so much," I smiled. "You guys don't realise how much I owe you."

Roman smiled. "Just try and stay away from alcohol from now on."

I couldn't help but giggle. "That is definitely something I will do. No more drinking!"

"Let's not make it three times in one week," joked Dean.

"I can guarantee it," I replied.

"Get yourself some sleep and we'll see you soon," said Seth as all three made their way to the door.

"Bye, guys," I waved as I settled under the covers.

"Stay safe, kid," Dean said, giving me a wink and flashing me a smile before walking through the door and out of sight.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Raquel the writer, dutchangel1979,** **KairiAnneYukari21** **, Tantoune, crazy-wild-and-free and haha95 for their kind words about the last chapter.**

 **Don't forget to follow, favourite and review!**


	9. Got Me Going Crazy

**S'up!**

 **Hope you're all well, lovely readers! We've seen a lot of the nicer side of Dean lately, and whilst that's lovely and all, it's time for the return of the lunatic. We finally get to see darker Dean in this chapter again. This one was so much fun to write, so I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Lilygirl95 – They are! I love writing interactions between Holly and Dean.**

 **Raquel the writer – After the embarrassment she's suffered, I don't think she'll be drinking for a long long time!**

 **Tantoune – Dean loves getting the upperhand! And protective Dean is totally swoon-worthy**

 **Elena – No, its not rude at all :) I have things planned out for all the characters so you'll have to keep reading to see what happens**

 **Dutchangel1979 – Glad you liked the chapter. Any time Dean wants to carry me, I'll happily let him!**

 **This chapter is named after 'Got Me Going Crazy' by Jonas Brothers**

* * *

Holly Helmsley's Point Of View

The first thing we were asked to do on Monday was meet in my brother and Stephanie's office for a rundown on what was happening during Raw this week. This happened every week so I made my usual trip to get a cup of coffee before heading to the arena and going to my brother's office.

Everybody was already in there, my trip to get coffee making me the last person to arrive as usual. So I smiled at The Shield and Randy on my way in and took my seat in front of my brother's desk, sipping on my coffee, curious as to what we had in store for tonight.

He ran through the schedule for Kane and Big Show before turning to me.

"Right, Holly," he said, flicking through some papers on his desk. "We are putting The Shield boys in a six man tag match against Sheamus, Barrett and Stardust tonight. We want you on commentary again."

 _Is he joking?_

My shoulders dropped, annoyance clear on my face. "You've got to be fucking kidding me, right? You want me out there with him again?"

Sheamus again. Fucking Sheamus out there again and I'd be joining him. Hunter and his bright ideas were seriously pissing me off now.

"I know you weren't too happy about it last time," he continued. "So in order to further their feud, we're putting Randy on commentary with you."

Randy smiled over at me and I had to admit, the arrangement made me feel a lot more relaxed.

I hated the idea of yet another night in that ring with Sheamus. I'd pissed him off a lot lately and he was not the type of guy to take that shit quietly. But with Randy by my side, I knew it would offer me some form of instant protection. He wouldn't let a thing happen to me, that much I knew. Plus with The Shield out there as well, Sheamus would have very little room to attack.

Yes I hated the idea, but at least I had a decent amount of instant back-up this time. He was outnumbered completely so I knew nothing would be tried.

"Fine," I said. "I guess if Randy is out there with me too, I can get on board."

"Excellent," Hunter smiled. "So I hope that match suits the five of you. Once again, the match order is posted outside, so go have a look and good luck tonight."

We all filed out of the room, checking the match order and walking to our locker rooms in order to change for Raw.

"Did you have anything to do with you joining me on commentary tonight?" I asked Randy as we walked side by side to our locker rooms.

"I might have," he smirked. "I just saw the how terrified you looked last time and I didn't want that to happen again. So I tried to help sway Hunter's decision in my direction."

"Thanks, Randy," I smiled. "I feel a lot easier going out there with someone at my side."

"Plus it furthers my feud with Sheamus and if anything happens, it shuts Ambrose up about me not helping," he shrugged.

I rolled my eyes, wondering when this stupid animosity between them was ever going to end. It was so stupid and pathetic. I was bored of it now.

"Well whatever your motives are, Sheamus won't try anything tonight," I said. "He wouldn't dare."

"He tries anything, he knows I'll be on him in seconds," said Randy as we reached my locker room.

"We shall see," I said. "I'll see you out there," I smiled as I entered my locker room to prepare for the show.

xXx

Randy and I were seated at the commentary table beside JBL, headsets on, ready for the match to start. We were both geared up for what was about to happen, and I was eager to finally see The Shield in a match. Up until now they had been merely out for protection or to enforce Authority power. They'd yet to showcase their actual wrestling talent. But now they were going to finally fight and I couldn't wait to see how good they were in the ring.

"So we are joined on commentary by Holly Helmsley and the WWE World Heavy Weight Champion Randy Orton tonight," said Michael Cole as Barrett made his entrance.

"Thank you for having us," I smiled. "It's good to be here again, Michael."

"So we are finally getting to see The Shield in action tonight," he continued. "How good are they exactly?"

"You're in for a treat, Michael," I said. "My brother only picks the best of the best to go out and fight in that ring. And only those who excel beyond belief get to fight for The Authority. These boys are the best you'll see and they will prove that tonight."

"And we have, of course, Sheamus as part of the team they will be challenging tonight," Michael said. "How do you think our Money In The Bank winner will do, Randy?"

Randy scoffed. "I wouldn't call him a winner," said Randy. "As Holly explained last week, Sheamus is just lucky. The Shield will put him in his place easily. I trust these boys, Sheamus doesn't stand a chance against them."

I smirked to myself. It was strange hearing Randy praise The Shield. I'd never heard him say a good word about them since we'd met them, yet here he was acting as if the sun shone out their asses. I knew it was for show, and to prove to the WWE Universe that we were all united and had each other's backs. But it was still odd to hear.

Stardust made his entrance next.

"It's a pretty formidable team they're up against tonight in Sheamus, Barrett and Stardust," Byron said.

"That's true," I said. "I can't help but agree. Individually, Sheamus, Barrett and Stardust are top class wrestlers. But that's all they are. They lack one thing The Shield have, and that's unity. The Shield work perfectly as individuals, but they excel as a team. That's where the others will fall short."

"That's a good point, Holly," said JBL.

"Thank you, John," I smiled, Randy looking on, his face stern as Stardust's music died, the familiar sound of The Celtic Warriors theme filling the arena.

I stiffened in my seat as the Irishman emerged onto the stage, but I knew nothing could happen tonight. I was perfectly safe with Randy at my side. So as much as the fear filled my body, I knew I was stronger than it, so I quickly relaxed in my seat.

"Do you see Sheamus and his briefcase as much of a threat, Randy?" asked Michael Cole.

Randy laughed lightly. "Holly has more chance of winning that belt than he does," Randy said. "That briefcase is the only bit of gold he'll be holding in his hands for a very long time."

Sheamus walked around the ring, glaring at us, holding his briefcase up in the air for us both to see. Randy went to stand, but I placed my hand on his arm, holding him back, making sure he didn't take the bait and react to the taunt Sheamus was offering. He quickly took to his seat again. Sheamus sniggered, handing a ring-hand his case before climbing the steel steps and joining his team mates in the ring.

The crowd booed wildly, no one really liking Sheamus. He was vain, big headed and extremely rough in the ring. Plus no one had taken kindly to his disliking of me, so he automatically lost favour in the fan's eyes.

All too soon, his music died, everyone in the arena looking up to the staircase where The Shield would soon emerge. I followed suit, awaiting their arrival eagerly.

And then it came.

 _Sierra Hotel Echo India Lima Delta… Shield._

The fans cheered as the three men finally appeared at the top of the stairs, wearing their familiar black ring gear, marching down to the ring one by one.

They looked ready for a fight, their jaws set, their bodies tense. Each man hopped over the barrier, staring their opponents down steadily. Their eyes were cold and harsh, their enemy in their sights, only one thing on their mind…

Winning.

After seeing the softer side of these men in the last few days, it felt almost frightening to see them now. They were nothing like they had been previously. Long gone was their kindness, their laughter and their friendly cheerfulness. Now they were filled with determination, malice and darkness. They looked intimidating, menacing, threatening.

This match would be amazing to witness.

All three entered the ring, staring their opponents down, getting into their heads before the match had even begun.

"They have quite the presence in the ring," Michael Cole noted.

I smiled smugly. "You've seen nothing yet."

Dean set his sights on Sheamus, squaring up to the Irishman immediately, standing nose to nose. Seth thankfully managed to pull him back, Sheamus clearly not happy with the instant threat. But he stepped back and retreated to his team as the music died. Dean and Barrett decided to start the match, the other four men stepping outside to their respective corners.

The bell rang and the match began.

The pair locked up immediately, Dean getting the upper-hand and throwing Barrett to the floor. Almost instantly he was on top of him, beating him with brawling punches, Barrett eventually throwing him off.

"Ambrose seems rather aggressive in his approach," commented Michael.

"Well we saw last week how unstable Dean can be," I said. "You don't want to get on the wrong side of him, he's very unpredictable."

Dean rolled backwards, quickly tagging in Seth, Barrett tagging in Stardust.

"And now we have Seth Rollins," said Byron.

"What can you tell us about him?" JBL asked.

"Seth is a high flyer and the architect of the group. He's calculating and clever," I explained. "He's one to watch."

And just as I described, Seth climbed the turnbuckle instantly, jumping and hitting Stardust with a cross-body, knocking them both onto the mat, Seth going in for a pin. Sadly Stardust kicked out at one.

Brushing himself off, Seth soon tagged in Roman, the Samoan marching quickly into the ring, Stardust in his sights.

"And the final member of The Shield is Roman Reigns," said Cole.

"Roman is the powerhouse, a core strength to be reckoned with," I said, resting back in my seat. "The last thing you want is Reigns's fist in your face."

And just like that, Roman stiffened his arm and went in for the punch, knocking Stardust back into his corner, Sheamus quickly tagging himself in.

"Well it's quite a team your brother has formulated there," said JBL.

"Like I said, Hunter only picks the best," I explained. "And these guys are the very best."

Sheamus walked into the ring, squaring up to Roman, his face considerably angry.

Only problem was Roman was taller, bigger… and far angrier. With one swift movement, he slapped the Irishman in the face, Sheamus stumbling back, clutching his face. Roman slowly walked backwards, tagging in Seth, the man instantly going on the attack. He hit him with a drop kick, Sheamus dropping to the mat, Seth running and knocking both Barrett and Stardust from their corner.

Roman, sensing this as an open challenge, ran around the ring, hitting them both with a punch to the face at the same time, the crowd going wild at this.

"Just where did Triple H find these guys?" asked Byron.

I couldn't help but smile smugly. "Impressive, aren't they? This is why The Authority chose them, this is why my brother saw them and wanted them. They have strength, power, and so much unlocked potential."

"You can say that again," said JBL.

I noticed Randy had been considerably quiet, his eyes constantly fixed on Sheamus. He knew this was my segment and was essentially only out here for my protection, so I didn't mind his silence. I knew he was too focused on The Celtic Warrior anyway to be interested in questions.

Seth ran, hitting him with a super kick, Sheamus getting angrier and angrier as he tumbled from the ring, the force of the kick strong. Seth climbed through the ropes, joining him on the floor, attempting to grab him.

But this wasn't to be. Sheamus stood before Seth could do anything, grabbing him first. He looked over at Randy and I, a manic grin on his lips before he threw Seth in our direction.

I screamed as the Shield member headed towards us. There was nothing Seth could do, he was merely a weapon. Randy, seeing the trouble instantly rose from his seat, jumping in front of me, taking the brunt of the hit from Seth, all three of us tumbling to the floor. The ref called for the bell as soon as I hit the floor, the noise ending the match.

"Shit, you okay?" Randy mumbled from on top of me, Seth trying to get off us as quickly as possible.

"I'm fine," I said, trying to catch my breath.

"You aren't hurt, are you?" he asked.

"No, no, I'm good," I replied. "You took most of the hit."

"Good," he said as he stood, offering me his hand.

"Take that, vile little bitch," I heard the Irishman mumble. I stood, seeing Sheamus grinning at us from behind, quickly climbing back into the ring before Randy could grab him.

Though Randy attacking him may have been better than what was about to happen… because Dean had seen the incident and had already climbed into the ring.

He stood there, his body stiff, his hands clenched into fists at his side. He stretched his neck from side to side, his jaw tense, his eyes twitching. I watched with wide and frightened eyes as he bared his teeth, snarling at Sheamus who froze when he saw Ambrose waiting for him.

Dean seemed different than all those times before. On previous occasions Dean had been poised to attack, but either had the back up of his team mates or had chosen words instead of actions to fight. But that wasn't the case this time.

His entire being was tense, his eyes were cold and harsh, and he looked truly terrifying. I wasn't sure what this Dean was, but he looked truly menacing.

He looked dark, venomous… insane.

Sheamus looked at him, not wanting to back down and show weakness in front of the WWE Universe. Barrett and Stardust were still unconscious from Roman's punches, and Roman was down on the floor checking on Seth. Randy was checking me over for bumps and bruises but I paid no attention to him. My eyes were glued to the stand off within the squared circle.

It was just Dean and Sheamus in the ring… and I had no idea what he was about to do.

"You think it's funny to hurt my brother like that?" Dean asked, his head tilting creepily to the side. "You think it's funny to hurt the champion? To try and hurt a defenceless woman?"

"I'm just continuing a fight they started," argued Sheamus, a sentence which made Dean growl deeply. I could hear the noise from all the way by the commentators table.

And then Dean smiled. It looked sinister, dark, almost disturbing. "Well… it's a fight I plan to finish," he said. And before I could blink he launched himself at the Irishman.

He was knocked to the floor instantly, Dean jumping straight on him, punching him like he had Barrett at the start of the match, getting in every hit that he could.

But this time wasn't like with Barrett. Whilst the punches before connected, they did very little in terms of physical damage. With Sheamus, however, each punch was leaving his face redder and redder, each hit as powerful as the last.

And that's when it occurred to me – these weren't the type of punches found in a wrestling ring, they were the type found in a street fight or a brawl. Dean wasn't being gentle or technical…

He was beating the shit out of Sheamus with every ounce of strength he had.

"What's he doing?" I asked, a touch on panic laced in my voice.

"Shit, Ambrose is pissed," said Randy.

"Randy, he's going to hurt him," I said as Dean continued his punches, Sheamus not able to fight back at all. The red marks on his face were getting brighter until Dean finally broke the skin, traces of blood appearing on his knuckles.

"Fuck…" whispered Randy. "Those punches are landing harder than they should be. What's he doing?!"

This was getting too much, it was totally out of hand now. I knew Dean was a little crazy but shit, this was the last thing I'd expected. Sheamus couldn't move with the weight of another man on top of him like that, and Dean was now drawing a hell of a lot of blood, his face showing anger that proved he was not going to let up.

This was not good for TV and it was not good for the fans, especially the young ones. I had to stop this, I had to get in there and do something.

"This needs to end," I said, rushing from Randy and up to the steel steps.

"Holly, what the hell are you doing?" Randy shouted after me, but I ignored him.

Slowly but surely I climbed through the ropes and entered the ring, the crowd reacting wildly to this. I cautiously crept toward Dean, seeing first hand the damage on Sheamus's face. He'd need stitches for sure, blood dripping down his face and into his beard, landing on the ring below him. My eyes widened, the colour draining from my face at the sight of it, but I knew I needed to get this to stop.

"D-Dean?" I said as I inched closer. "Dean… I need you to stop."

He didn't, he continued attacking as if he hadn't heard me, his punches coming thick and fast, his mouth constantly mumbling to Sheamus about his anger over Seth being hurt and his anger about me being his target. I swallowed down the lump that had formed in my throat as I came within reaching distance of the pair.

"Dean, please," I tried, my voice shaky. "Dean, you've done enough. Let him go."

But once again he continued to attack as if I wasn't even present.

So with shaking and nervous hands, I reached out, resting my hand on his shoulder.

"Please, Dean… Stop," I tried.

He froze immediately, standing very suddenly and leaving a bleeding Sheamus lying in the ring, taking a step away from him.

He looked suddenly over at me, the action causing me to gasp, my entire body on edge. His eyes were ice cold, his face blank as he looked at my face. I daren't move, not knowing what he could do next. Dean was unstable and unpredictable, his mind clearly somewhere off with the insane.

Long gone was the kind Dean who had held my hair back when I vomited and left me painkillers to rid me of the hangover the next day. Now we had welcomed the crazy Dean, the dark Dean, the lunatic fringe.

His eyes softened a little as he gazed at my petrified face. "H-Holly…"

He looked at me for a few moments, his tense body visibly relaxing once he recognised who I was.

I wasn't sure how, but Sheamus had remained conscious throughout the attack, his battered and broken body trying to get up. Dean's head suddenly turned towards him, his mouth growling.

"Like I said, I fucking plan to finish it," Dean said, giving me one last long and lingering look before jumping out of the ring, walking up the ramp.

As medics rushed into the ring to tend to Sheamus, I didn't say anything, I didn't do anything and I didn't follow.

I'd tuned out the roar of the crowd, the sound of the commentators, and the way Randy kept calling my name.

I could only stand there, my hands shaking, my body trembling, my breathing shallow and laboured with fear, watching the brunette as he left, realising we had seen the arrival of The Shield, and the true side of Dean Ambrose.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Lilygirl95, Raquel the writer, Tantoune, Elena and Dutchangel1979 for their lovely words about the last chapter.**

 **We finally reached over 50 reviews! So a huge thanks to everyone who has left me their feedback so far. I appreciate reviews so much as I love hearing what you guys all think about the story. So keep them coming, and don't forget to favourite and follow too.**


	10. The Angry Mob

**Hello, lovely readers.**

 **So lots of you were loving darker Dean from the last chapter. Well you'll all be pleased to know he makes an appearance in this chapter too. I LOVED writing this one, and the next one will be a continuation of it. It was originally one chapter but I was way too long so I figured I'd split it into two. So enjoy and don't forget to review!**

 **Raquel the writer – Haha! He probably should of. But Holly knew it wouldn't be good for the show if he had.**

 **Crazy-wild-and-free – Dark Dean is my favourite to write. He definitely goes full Moxley when he goes dark. I wanted to bring that aspect of Dean into the story since the PG rating of WWE means they can't use it as much. Plus dark Dean is HOT!**

 **Tantoune – Chills are good! Means my writing is having the affect I want. Lunatic Dean is the best and very hot in the weirdest way. He'll definitely be making more appearances throughout this story.**

 **Totallytakenlike – Two words… Thank you!**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – The Randy and Dean interactions are so fun to write, especially as they don't like each other. The banter is great fun. Glad you like the story and continue to enjoy it.**

 **Dutchangel1979 – Very serious stuff indeed… So if you liked the last chapter, you will love this one. We get the full lunatic fringe.**

 **This chapter is named after 'The Angry Mob' by Kaiser Chiefs.**

* * *

Holly Helmsley's Point Of View

"So I heard Sheamus had to have stitches on his head," commented Sasha as we sat in a local bar after Raw that night.

"Yeah… I heard that too," I said with no emotion as I sipped on my glass of water. Yes, water. There was no way in hell I was letting alcohol into my body after the last two occasions. I'd already made a fool of myself twice now, I wasn't letting it happen again.

"Ambrose went to fucking town on him," said Paige. "That shit got way too real way too fast."

"Yeah, it did," I said, swirling my finger around the hem of my glass, vacantly listening to my friends.

I wasn't myself at all, I hadn't been for hours, not since I'd watched Dean Ambrose step out of that ring leaving a bloody and broken Sheamus on the mat. In all my years of working for WWE, I'd never seen anything so real or so violent happen. Yeah, I knew back in the day people used to bleed during matches, but it was all for show, all self inflicted, all put on to make the injuries seem so much worse and pander to the fans.

Nothing about what I had witnessed had been fake or put on. Dean had beaten the living daylights out of Sheamus and I'd observed it all first hand. Hunter had miraculously let him off without a warning, saying it was his first offence, that he was new, and that he must promise it'd never happen again.

A part of me, however, figured he'd let him off because he thought the sun shone out of The Shield's asses, and that they were over with the crowd so to lose them due to bad behaviour would be bad for ratings.

Keeping them on TV was best for business after all.

But I'd witnessed every moment of that fight first hand. I'd seen Sheamus's broken face up close, I'd watched as the blood dripped down his face, splattering off Dean's fists every time he'd made contact. I'd heard the Irishman's screams of pain, I'd watched his continued injuries, and I'd seen as Dean's blank face showed no remorse to what had happened. He'd been so calm and relaxed about it, almost as if it was second nature.

I knew Dean had this unstable and lunatic persona, but I hadn't realised how powerful it was until now. I could hardly remember the Dean who had carried me to my hotel when drunk, the sweet and kind Dean was gone now. All I could think about was the unpredictable one in the ring, the one who had drawn blood, the one who had made me tremble like nothing ever had before.

I was shaken, and I was terrified of him… and I didn't know what to do.

I had to work with him, and even though I knew he wasn't that lunatic person all of the time, it worried me to know he had that sort of character in him. What if he unleashed an attack on my brother? On Randy? On… me?

I shook my head, believing he would never do that, especially considering most of his anger towards Sheamus was over him attempting to attack me. And I knew on more than one occasion he'd defended me because he knew I was vulnerable and open to attack as I could rarely fight back. But he was unpredictable and could turn at any minute. Anyone was open to his aggression.

How could I work with someone I was scared to be around? How could I work with someone who I knew had that kind of madness within them? How could I trust someone who had been so lovely yet shown such a dark and wicked side of themselves?

I just didn't know.

"You don't seem yourself," Sasha quickly noted.

I looked up at her. "Would you be if you'd been in the ring with those two, seeing first hand what Dean was capable of?"

"No, I guess I wouldn't," she said sadly. "Who knew Ambrose was so mad to do something so… so…"

"Fucked up," I said, finishing her sentence. "There's places he can fight if he wants to be so hands on like that, but WWE isn't one of them."

"He needs to be careful," Paige said. "He's going to get a bad reputation, both in the locker room and with the fans."

"I knew he was a bit quirky, but I had no idea he was like this," I said. "I heard the blood splattering, the skin squelching with every hit he gave," I said, Sasha shuddering at my words.

"So what do you do?" Paige asked.

"I dunno," I shrugged. "Hunter says he still has a job, but I guess I stay away unless it's something for work or something in the ring. Otherwise I don't think I can be anywhere near him."

"Well now's a good time to start," said Sasha, looking over my shoulder. "Because guess who has just walked in."

The entrance to the bar was behind me so I turned in my seat, all three of us looking in the direction of the doors, my body stiffening when Dean walked into the bar. He was alone, Seth nor Roman with him. He didn't see us, his eyes fixed on the bar. He took a seat, talking to the bar tender and ordering a drink. I quickly looked away, turning back to my drink.

"He looks a little worse for wear," Paige commented. "I've never seen him on his own before."

"Well it's not my problem," I said, talking a large gulp of water. "Like I said, I'm staying away."

Sasha quickly looked away, turning back to us. "I think he's spotted us," she said. "I swear he saw me."

"Well if he has any sense or intelligence, he won't come over," I said.

And he didn't, he didn't come over to us the entire night. He kept at his post at the bar, ordering drinks and keeping to himself, his back to us the entire night. It felt unnerving to be this close to him, especially after what I'd witnessed. I knew he wouldn't try anything in a bar or around the general public, but I couldn't help but be on edge in case he did. Now I knew I could never second guess what he'd do.

So I decided I didn't want to be in the same vicinity as him any more. I wanted to go home, to return to the hotel, and go to a place where I could lock the door and know he could not get in.

"I'm gonna call it a night, girls," I said, gathering my purse and coat.

"You sure?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, tonight has taken its toll on me, and to be honest, I just want to sleep."

"I can't say I blame you," said Sasha as I slipped my jacket on. "We'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow sounds good," I smiled, giving each of them a hug before leaving the bar and heading outside, walking down the street on the way to my hotel.

I slipped my hands in my pockets, the night air a little cold around me. I slipped my purse higher up my shoulders.

My bed was just what I needed right now. I wanted a hot chocolate from room service, Netflix on my laptop, and a big fluffy dressing gown. I wanted to curl up in bed by myself, out of the cold, and just forget everything that had happened during the night. So I quickened my pace, rushing down the street.

I heard footsteps walking behind me, my head looking round and seeing three men keeping pace with me. I swallowed nervously but thought nothing of it as I looked back in the direction I was walking. But my feet soon grounded to a halt when two other men walked towards me, both looking at me, stopping once they'd reached me. I stood still, realising they were blocking my way.

"You got a lighter, sweetheart?" one of them asked me.

"I'm sorry, I don't smoke," I said, beginning to walk away from them. That was until one of them took a step in front of me, stopping me in my tracks.

"Well why don't we take a look in that purse of yours and find out," he smirked.

I held my breath nervously, my hands tightening their grip on my bag, my feet slowly backing away.

"Honestly, I don't have one," I tried, my feet backing into a nearby alley way. "So if you'll please just let me through."

Another one sniggered. "I wanna see what's in that bag if you're so reluctant to hand it over."

One tried to snatch it from me, but I was quicker, pulling my purse away from him and taking further steps away, my mouth gasping as I hit a brick wall behind me.

"She's a feisty one," another one smirked as he walked towards me, all five surrounding me. "Good job I like 'em feisty. Now give me the fucking purse."

My voice squeaked as he grabbed it from my hand, the contents of it almost falling out onto the ground below me. They were like vultures, searching through the bag wildly whilst one of the guys stayed with me, making sure I didn't make a run for it.

"Look, take the money and cell-phone that's in there," I pleaded. "Just let me go. I won't go to the police, I swear."

I just wanted to get away to safety, I just wanted to run for my life. I didn't have a clue who they were but these men had been happy enough to threaten me and mug me, I didn't even want to fathom what else they could be capable of.

"And what makes you think we'll believe you?" said the man who had stayed with me. "How do we know you won't go straight to the station and stitch us up?"

"I won't, I swear," I said, tears building in my eyes, my entire body shaking. I knew if it wasn't for the wall I was leaning on, I'd be a mess on the floor right now.

"I know a way we can shut her up," one of the men said, the look on his face dark and creepy. "I do like blonde women after all."

My body froze.

No.

Surely he wasn't going to do… that.

My breathing became rapid to the point of hyperventilation. I was going dizzy, my chest hurting as panic set in.

No… he couldn't.

But as he took steps towards me, the man who had stayed with me suddenly grabbing me by the throat, I knew it was about to happen. I closed my eyes, my mouth whimpering, awaiting his impending assault.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," came a voice from the entrance of the alley way. "What I would do if I were you is let the girl go, and give her the purse back."

The man released his grip on my throat, all six of us looking to the source of the voice. My eyes widened in surprise to see Dean standing there, casually and calmly leaning against the wall, his hands in his pockets. He was the last person I expected to see, and I don't think the muggers expected him either.

He looked calm and relaxed leaning up against the wall, but the look in his eyes said different. They were cold, harsh and dark.

Dean was pissed.

"Excuse me?" asked one of the muggers, slowly approaching him. "I don't know who the fuck you are, but get the hell out of here. Keep your nose out of where it's not wanted and mind your own fucking business."

Ambrose let out a breathy laugh, slowly standing up straight. "You see, that's the thing. Where she's involved, it's very much my business."

My heart thumped wildly in my chest, the blood pumping round my body so fast I could hear it echoing in my ears. Dean was defending me, he was helping me, and after what I'd witnessed in the ring only a few hours earlier, I knew exactly what he could do to these men.

"Ah tough man, are we?" the mugger asked, standing nose to nose with Dean. Well, I say nose to nose, Dean was over a foot taller than the guy, so I was more throat to nose. "Thing is, I've got this to help me…" And with that he pulled out a knife. "What have you got, big man?"

 _Holy fuck! What's he gonna do…?_

Shit suddenly got very real.

Dean smirked, clearly amused. "That all you've got? I used to fight with way worse than that back in the day. At least offer me a challenge."

"You think this is funny?" the mugger asked, twirling the blade in his hands. "You don't know the damage I can cause to your face with it, pretty boy."

"I think it's fucking hilarious," Dean said, looking down at the man. "Now I'm gonna say this one more time – let the girl go and give her the purse back."

"What if I say no?" the mugger asked, lifting his hand and slowly drawing the blade across Dean's cheek, blood dripping down wherever the knife left its trail. My body froze up, numbed at the sight of the blood, but Dean didn't flinch once, acting as if nothing was happening. The only change to his face was his smirk getting bigger. "What if I ignore you and let it cut a little deeper?"

"Wrong. Fucking. Move," he said, as quick as a flash, Dean's fist came out of nowhere, hitting the guy right in the jaw, knocking him straight to the ground.

What happened next was a blur of bodies, flying fists and kicking limbs.

With only a few moves, Dean had two of them on the ground within seconds, neither moving as their heads hit the concrete. One of the men bolted as soon as Dean began his attack whilst the man who had held me flew at him. Thankfully Dean was quicker, ducking as the man attacked, grabbing him from behind and hitting him with a German Suplex.

The only one left was the guy with the knife who had since gotten back to his feet. Long gone was his confidence as he gazed at his fallen friends, his hands shaking as the knife slipped through his fingers, landing on the floor with a thump. My purse was in his other hand. He looked at Dean with wide and frightened eyes knowing he had no chance against the wrestler.

Instantly Dean grabbed him by the throat, pushing him up against the brick wall beside me, the back of his head hitting off the solid surface. Dean's hand tightened as the man struggled to breath, blood still dripping down Dean's cheek.

"I told you to let her go," he growled. "I told you to give her the purse. But you didn't listen did you? DID YOU?!"

I cowered against the wall, my face pale, watching as Dean stopped my attackers, a part of me relieved and grateful that he'd showed up when he had, the other half of me afraid of the lunatic fringe.

This was even scarier than the scenario with Sheamus. Dean looked venomous, rageful, completely insane, especially when the men had fought back. With Sheamus it had simply been a few punches, but here weapons were involved and a hell of a lot more violence. The look on Dean's face was one of pure anger and fury, and I wasn't sure whether he'd simply stop at threats and wrestling moves.

But at the same time, I knew what would have happened had Dean not shown up. They'd have mugged me, they'd have used that knife and me… and from the way they were acting they would surely have raped me too.

Yes Dean was violent, yes Dean was petrifying, and yes Dean made me jump with every move he made. But he had saved my life and I could never be angry with that. I didn't exactly agree with his means, but I agreed with his motives.

"I'm s-sorry," the man tried to say, his words breathy as he struggled to get air into his lungs.

"Wrong person to say it to," Dean said, grabbing the man's jaw in his fingers and whipping his head around to face me. "Say it to her."

"Sorry," he said, tears falling down his cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Now give her the fucking purse," he seethed, his fingers tightening on the man's jaw, his face wincing in pain.

Almost instantly his hand shot out, handing me the bag and I grabbed it without hesitation, clutching it tightly against my chest.

"Thanks…" I mumbled, my voice barely audible.

Dean quickly turned the attacker's face back to him again, his eyes burning and angry.

"Now I want you to run. I want you to run and never look back. I want you to forget about me and forget about her. And if I catch you and the scum you hang around with sniffing around her or any woman again, I'll take that knife of yours and stick it where the sun don't shine. I'll twist it in deep and rip you up from the inside until there's nothing left of you. Have I made myself clear?"

"Y-Yes," said the attacker, full on sobbing.

Finally Dean let him go.

"Now get the fuck out of my sight."

The man didn't hesitate, quickly gathering his friends up off the ground, all of them running away faster than I'd ever seen anyone run before.

I finally released a shaky breath, my body weak and trembling, my head dizzy and light. This was the sort of shit you saw in movies, not what you saw on your way home from a bar. I'd been mugged, I'd been attacked, I'd almost been raped. And then I had to stand by and witness one of the most violent and horrific scenes I'd ever set eyes on.

I'd watched a man I used to like and be friends with get cut up before attacking and threatening a group of men, watching as weapons were drawn, blood was spilt and no doubt bones were broken.

But it was odd, the feelings that took over me as I finally looked up at Dean.

He terrified me, he startled me, he made me want to run away in horror at what he'd done.

Yet in that moment as my body calmed down and the adrenaline settled, I knew I didn't want to be anywhere else but beside him. He'd protected me, he'd saved me, he had scared the danger away. And I knew he'd keep it away. He was dangerous to the rest of the world, but a massive part of me knew he'd never be dangerous to me.

Any guy who would take on such a gang, use such threats, and take a giant cut to the face to save me would never hurt me.

It was odd, but it was simply something I knew.

Finally he turned towards me.

"We need to go," he said.

"But your face," I tried, taking a tentative step towards him.

"It can wait," he answered. "They could be back any minute now and I really don't wanna wait around to find out."

So without hesitation, he grabbed my hand tightly in his and quickly marched us back to the hotel before I could utter another word.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Raquel the writer, crazy-wild-and-free, Tantoune, Totallytakenlike, beautifultragedyxxx and dutchangel1979 for their kind words about the last chapter.**


	11. Talk

**Hello, lovely readers.**

 **So the last chapter was a little tense! But you all seemed to love it! It was very crazy and now we get to see the aftermath. This is sort of a continuation of the chapter, or part two. Enjoy!**

 **KairiAnneYukari21** **– Dean could easily handle it. He's nuts, after all.**

 **Raquel the writer – Thank you!**

 **Tantoune – Dean is a total boss. You don't want to get on his wrong side at all! He's so attractive when he's like that.**

 **Haha95 – Go Dean indeed! So badass**

 **Hollarious969 – You want another update? Well here it is! Enjoy!**

 **Guest – That's fine. I understand that this story isn't to everyone's liking**

 **Crazy-wild-and-free – Thank you! Your reviews are always so awesome and detailed. It's very motivating as a writer. I wanted the chapter to be nerve-wracking and intense so I'm glad it worked. I just try to write Holly's reaction in the same way as I would react to seeing such things. Its more realistic that way. And as for darker Dean, Holly is definitely breaking through his walls. He's starting to see her as a positive in his life and he's reacting accordingly and keeping her safe. Thank you for the constant support and I hope you enjoy part 2.**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – It was very tense and emotional. That's exactly what I wanted so I'm glad it kept you on the edge of your seat. This chapter is a little calmer thankfully. So your emotions are safe.**

 **Dutchangel1979 – Aww that's so sweet of you to say. I notice you always review on both my stories, and I'm so grateful for the support. You're awesome!**

 **Wolviegurl – Thank you!**

 **This chapter is named after 'Talk' by Coldplay**

* * *

Holly Helmsley's Point Of View

We were quick and we were silent as we made our way through the hotel foyer, rushing to the closest elevator and pressing the button to call it. I looked around nervously, Dean ignoring the passers-by who stared at the bloody cut on his face. He simply stood there, tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for the elevator to arrive.

My nerves were shot so I was highly relieved when it finally did. He grabbed my hand tighter and pulled me inside, the doors closing behind us.

"What floor is your room on?" he asked.

"Uh, six," I said.

"Did you notice whether you had a first aid kit in there?" he questioned.

"I dunno… maybe," I replied.

"I'll take the chance," he said, pressing the button for floor six. "I don't wanna have to go to my room and explain this to Seth and Roman."

The elevator gently began to move, the only noise filling the space being the hum of the motor moving us up.

I rested against the wall, watching him intently with focused eyes, honestly not knowing what to say to him in that moment. What can you say to a guy who has just gone through shit like that? I'd never seen anything like it before. The way he fought five of them off so easily, the way he barely broke a sweat, the way he struck the fear of death into them…

 _The way he knew exactly where you were and managed to swoop in at exactly the right time…_

My eyebrows furrowed, so many questions running through my head. And since our elevator ride was currently filled with an uncomfortable silence, I figured now was the best time to get some of those questions answered.

"So how did you know where I was?" I asked him curiously.

"I saw you leave the bar," he replied, his eyes fixed firmly on the wall in front of him. "That group of douche-bags was in there too. I saw them smirking and muttering to themselves as they followed you out. I didn't like the look of them so I chased after them to make sure they didn't cause any trouble. It's a good job I did."

"I see," I said in understanding, shifting my weight from one foot to the other. "I guess I was lucky you were in there tonight."

"Yeah. I guess you were," he responded.

We were awkwardly silent again, my eyes carefully scanning his face. It seemed blank and expressionless, his eyes giving nothing away as to what his mind was thinking. His body seemed stiff and tense, but his face gave me no clues to how he was feeling, what the entire encounter had done to him. Finally my eyes landed on the giant cut spread over his cheek. The trail of blood that had fallen down his skin had since dried, and I knew he'd have to get it cleaned up soon. I wasn't sure if it would scar, but the longer we left it, the more people would question it.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"Does what hurt?"

"The cut on your face."

He laughed lightly to himself. "Nah, it doesn't hurt. I used to get cuts like these all the time. It's nothing I'm not used to."

"Oh," I said quietly, wondering what he meant by that.

Dean was a bit of an enigma is some ways, his personal life closely guarded. He had this crazy split personality of which I'd seen both sides. I'd witnessed the happy, carefree, kind Dean, but I'd also seen the crazy, unstable, lunatic side to his character. I often wondered what had driven him to act like this, what had happened in his past to make him seem so insane and act so fucked up. If he'd experienced weapons, violence and knives before, where the fuck had he come from?

"What room you in?" he asked as the elevator eventually came to a halt.

"606," I replied as the doors opened.

"Cool. Get your key ready," he said as he grabbed my hand again and marched us to my room. We wandered the corridors of the hotel quickly to avoid being seen before he came to a halt in front of the door saying 606. I quickly pulled my room key from my bag and unlocked the door, switching on the lights as we stepped inside.

"I think there was a first aid kit in the bathroom," I said as I walked over to it. "I'll just get it."

"Good," he said, taking a seat on my bed. "Fetch a glass of water too. My mouth is as dry as a nun's vagina after all that."

I did as I was told, filling the glass and retrieving the first aid kit from the cupboard under the sink. I quickly returned to Dean, handing him the first aid kit and drink. He downed the water in one before he took the kit from me, opening it up and spilling the contents of it onto the bed beside him. He searched through the many things within, grabbing something in a paper wrapper, tearing it open with his teeth. He pulled out an alcohol covered wipe, and I knew this was to remove the blood safely and cleanly from his face.

I could only sit there and watch him as he tended to his wounds. He looked like he'd done this before, quickly finding a few other things from the pile on the bed before wiping the wipe harshly over his skin. He winced, taking a sharp intake of breath.

"Shit. Mother-fucker stings," he muttered.

"That's because you're pressing too hard," I said. "You need to be softer. Here, give it to me."

He sighed, handing me the wipe. I shuffled closer to him, kneeling on the bed and leaning over. I held his head in my hand, tilting it and gently pressing the thin cloth to his wound, softly wiping the blood away.

"That feels a little better, I guess," he admitted.

"You're too heavy handed," I said. "You can't be so rough."

"You know a lot about this," he commented.

"Hunter wrestled for years, don't forget," I said. "He was constantly getting cuts and bruises. Steph and I were always patching him up."

"Fair enough," he said as I continued to clear the rest of the blood away.

"That guy really did a number on you," I commented as the cut became clearer to see now it was cleaner. "It runs pretty deep."

"I've had worse," he said. "Had one right across my stomach once."

I looked into his eyes, mine narrowed. "Considering you often swoop in like the good guy and save me, you aren't exactly a squeaky clean guy like Cena for example, are you?"

He looked at me, the smirk on his face crystal clear. "Believe me, sweetheart, I'm nowhere near as clean as John Cena. Far from it."

"So talk to me about it," I said as I continued to clean his wound, hinting for him to open up to me a little more. "What kind of stuff did you do before WWE?"

I genuinely wanted to know. Considering they worked for us, I knew very little about who The Shield actually were as people. I knew nothing of their pasts, their personal lives, their likes and dislikes. They intrigued me, I was curious as to who they were. And after all the little hints Dean had dropped about his past, he was the one who intrigued me the most.

"You wouldn't want to know, kid," he replied.

"Try me," I challenged him.

This seemed to amuse him greatly, his blue eyes enticed by my dare.

"Fine… I used to wrestle before I came to WWE," he began. "But it wasn't your average, every day, PG era wrestling. This shit was bloody, it was violent and it was harsh. I rarely left a match without a cut, gash or broken bone."

I blinked. "You used to hurt yourself?"

"All the time. We used all sorts of shit. Barbed wire, weed whackers, I even used a chain-saw once."

My eyes widened as I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Y-You did?"

No wonder he was a fucking insane lunatic!

He watched me closely. "Does that kind of shit scare you, kid?"

"Well it's… different," I said. "It's not exactly what I'm used to."

I'd finally cleaned the cut and began sorting out a plaster for him to wear overnight.

"It was pretty fucked up," he continued. "But it was a hell of a lot of fun. And I didn't mind the blood, the gore or getting cut up."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because the only person I had to give a shit about was me so I could be as insane and crazy as I liked. I didn't have many friends and I barely kept in contact with any of my family. I was a pretty lonely guy, and the violence was a way to make me actually feel something. I often went into matches with the intention of getting fucked up."

I stopped and looked up at him. "That's pretty sad."

He shrugged. "Maybe."

"So what made you stop?" I asked, continuing me search through the pile of items on the bed.

"I met Roman and Seth," he said. "They were good guys, I bonded with them and actually found friends I gave a shit about. I didn't need the violence and the bullshit anymore, I had them."

I found a bandage and looked up at him, unable to keep the grin from my face. "That's rather sweet. They really mean a lot to you, don't they?"

"They're my brothers," he said as I pulled the bandage from the wrapper. "The best guys I know. And soon after I they got me out of that shit hole, we got a call from Hunter and ended up here."

"I'm glad you can have people in your life that can have such a calming influence over you and do such good for you," I said. "You can tell how close you guys are."

"I'd do anything for them," he said. "And even though the crazier side of me comes out every now and then, I try to keep calm for their sake. They hate it when my crazy side comes out, they hate trying to calm me down."

I found some medical tape and slowly applied the bandage to his face. "I was a little startled when I saw that crazy side of you," I admitted. "I wasn't exactly expecting it."

"I usually only get like that when I'm pissed or protective," he explained. "It just sorta… happens. Sometimes I can't control it… Sometimes I don't want to control it."

"Like tonight," I said.

"Yeah," he said, looking into my eyes. "Just like tonight." He quickly looked away. "Shit, I've never opened up like this before."

"Opening up is a good thing," I explained. "It's not good to keep things in side and locked up. Besides, I want to get to know you guys better anyway."

"Your brother would go insane if he knew about my past," he said.

"He doesn't know?" I asked.

"We sort of skirted around the truth," he said. "We told him only what he needed to know."

"Well you've kept my problems from him in the past, I'm more than happy to return the favour now," I smiled.

He smiled up at me a lopsided smile filled with boyish charm and warmth. "Thanks, Holly."

His eyes were no longer cold, harsh and blank like they had been previously. They had softened and come to life since he'd decided to open up to me, and I was grateful for this. Being alone in his company meant I wanted the nicer Dean, not the lunatic. So the quicker I could get him back to normal, the better.

His story was an interesting one. He had seemed so lonely and isolated before, turning to the violence in order to have feeling, meaning and purpose. Thank god he had found Seth and Roman when he had. They were good for him, and I was glad he'd managed to find such positive people to fill his life with.

Yet as he constantly mentioned his darker and crazier side to me, one question sprung to mind.

"Can I ask you something?" I said.

"Sure," he replied as I finished securing the bandage to his face.

"You talk about lack of control," I began. "Yet when you fought Sheamus in the ring tonight, you completely stopped everything with the mention of your name and one touch from my hand. Why was that…?"

He looked into his lap and I moved off of my knees, moving to sit beside him.

"It's weird," he said. "And I don't know if I can properly explain it. You just… calm me, you ease me, and I fucking hate seeing you get hurt. That's what got me so mad in the first place. I guess I just stopped in order to protect you and not keep that frightened look on your face… especially when I know I'm the one who put it there."

I listened to him closely, taking in every word he said, my stomach tingling at his words.

"I guess…" he continued. "I guess after everything I've been through with you in the weeks since we met, I've realised you're the first person who's given a shit about me since I met Seth and Roman. And that means a lot to me."

Damn, I hadn't realised my kindness had meant so much to him or that he'd taken so much of it on board. I always tried to welcome new talent, and I supposed I welcomed these guys more due to Randy's clear hatred of them. I believed in giving them a chance and giving a shit about them. I just hadn't known how much this had affected Dean because of his lonely past.

It made me smile, and I was more than happy to have helped him. And it helped to know that, if the time came, I could stop the lunatic if needs be. I'm sure he would be handy in some instances like with the muggers tonight. But he wasn't always welcome, especially in a WWE ring. So it was comforting to know I had some form of power over him and could lock the lunatic up if it came to it.

"Really?" I asked, placing a piece if hair behind my ear. "That's kind of cool. I'm glad you can trust me like that enough to stop the lunatic and calm down."

"Yeah," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Just don't tell anyone that, okay? I have a reputation to keep, you know." He offered me a wink.

I laughed. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Good," he smiled. "And thanks for sorting this out too." He pointed at the bandage on his face.

"Anytime," I said as he got to his feet.

"I should get going," he said. "I'm spent, I need some sleep."

I watched him, biting my lip anxiously. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah, why?"

I looked at the door then back to Dean. "What if those men come back?"

"The muggers? They won't," he said. "I think they understood my warning."

"H-How do you know they didn't call for back-up?" I asked. "How do you know they didn't follow us?"

I was genuinely nervous, not nice thoughts running through my head. It had been five on one and Dean had won, sure. But that would have made any normal person pissed. He'd simply let them go, who was to say they wouldn't return twice as strong? Who was to say they hadn't followed us to the hotel?

Who was to say they wouldn't want a little payback for the embarrassment Dean had placed upon them?

"Holly, relax," he said. "They're gone."

I bit my lip, looking at him uncertainly. "You sure?"

He sighed, his hands on his hips. "What would reassure you?"

"I don't know," I said. "I just heard the crap they said. I don't want them to go through with their threats."

He looked over my shoulder before looking back at me. "There's a sofa there. I'll crash on it tonight if it makes you feel safer."

I looked at him skeptically, not sure if he needed to go to such an extreme. Yes, I had been freaked out by the events of tonight, but was having Dean over a tad over dramatic? I wasn't sure if I needed him here to protect me or if just his words would reassure me.

However I hardly had time to answer him or think about which option was better, because he was already kicking his shoes off, taking off his leather jacket and searching through the wardrobe for spare pillows and a duvet.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He dropped the pillow and duvet on the sofa and looked at me. "Look, do you want me to stay or not? Only I'm exhausted so I'd kind of like to know where I'll be sleeping tonight."

He seemed in no place to argue, and having him here would calm me and ease me after everything I'd been through. "Fine. You can stay on the sofa."

"Good," he said, setting up a make-shift bed. "I need some serious shut eye."

"I'll just go change for bed then," I said, grabbing my pajamas and heading for the bathroom.

"Sure, take your time," he called after me. I entered the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

 _Well, this is a turn of events!_

When I'd gone to the bar with the girls tonight, I did not expect my evening to end with a cut up Dean Ambrose asleep on my sofa! I approached the sink and began brushing my teeth, looking at myself, wondering if all this was genuinely happening.

So much had happened in such a short space of time that I knew sleep would come easily to me. I was mentally exhausted, everything that had happened and everything that I had been told totally tiring me out.

So I finished up with my teeth and quickly changed ready for bed, smoothly and quietly exiting the bathroom. I looked over to see Dean already out cold on the sofa, neatly tucked up as he slept. I couldn't help but smile. Ambrose had seriously bailed me out tonight. He deserved the rest.

So I quickly turned off the light and slid into my comfy double bed, staring up at the ceiling.

I heard Dean roll around a little but thought nothing of it as the night's events flashed sporadically through my mind. The stuff with Sheamus in the ring, drinks with the girls, the mugging, the fighting, the recovery period, the talking…

Fuck, tonight had been nuts.

I'd really been through the wars, one thing after another, every event as bad as the last.

Dean tossed around on the sofa again.

To think I'd almost been mugged, I'd almost been raped, I'd almost had the living daylights beat out of me. I'd had a lot of luck fall into my lap tonight. Lord knows where I'd be if Randy hadn't have shielded me from Sheamus, if the girls hadn't helped me talk through it all, if Dean hadn't stopped the muggers. It made me grateful for the people around me, for the people who cared for me.

"Fuck this shit!" yelled Dean suddenly, breaking me from my thoughts. I could see his silhouette in the darkness, his body sitting upright.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Move over, I'm getting in that bed," he said, his body standing up.

 _Uh… I beg your pardon?_

"What?" I asked in surprise, my voice coming out as more of a squeak.

"Sleeping on that sofa is like sleeping on a pile of bricks. My back with be shot if I have to spend the whole night on it." He began to walk over to me.

"What bed? My bed?" I asked, watching him as he walked around to the empty side of the bed.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna touch you up or anything, kid," he said as he pulled the quilt cover back and slid inside, rolling so his back faced me. "I'd just like to get a decent night's sleep without the need for a chiropractor tomorrow."

"O-Okay," I said, my face flushed. I was grateful it was too dark for him to see. I was red from head to toe. "That's fine, I guess."

I felt the bed shake as he chuckled. "Relax," he said. "You don't need to sound so upset. Who knows, you might like having a lunatic lying beside you like this. I've never had a complaint from a woman yet."

"Dean!" I squealed, my face hot and embarrassed.

He laughed again. "Goodnight, Holly."

And with that I rolled away from him, trying to get some distance, wondering if I'd calm down enough to get any sleep tonight.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to** **KairiAnneYukari21** **, Raquel the writer, Tantoune, haha95, Hollarious969, crazy-wild-and-free, beautifultragedyxxx, dutchangel1979, wolviegurl and my guest reviewer for their reviews of the last chapter.**


	12. In The Morning

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Everyone seemed to love the last chapter with Dean opening up a little to Holly. He's definitely seeing something in her, she's breaking through and adding a little light to the darkness that is the lunatic. I think you'll like this chapter as we finally get a look into the head of Dean Ambrose. It's all been Holly up until this point. Let's see what he's thinking…**

 **Raquel the writer – All in good time, my dear**

 **Hollarious969 – We can't have fun Dean all the time. We need to know about his serious side too. The ship is definintely out of the docks!**

 **Alibob687 – Even something as simple as sleeping in the same bed can be close and somewhat hot. I love this side to him too. It's like a side only Seth, Roman and now Holly see.**

 **Tantoune – He needed this tender moment, especially after all the fun moments he's had and recently all the serious ones.**

 **Wolviegurl – Her reaction was fun to write. I can imagine who red her face will have been!**

 **KairiAnneYukari21 – The cheekiest and the cutest! He's a guy who doesn't give a shit haha! And we all love it!**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – She's affecting him and he senses this. She controls him more than either of them realise and we all know why… Things are happening!**

 **Dutchangel1979 – Aww that is so darn sweet of you to say. I appreciate every drop of support you give me. It's for readers like you that I continue writing and try to give my best work.**

 **SisterAbby – Ooh, so glad you've been enjoying them. we will definitely see Randy's reaction this chapter.**

 **Crazy-wild-and-free – It was so innocent, but we all love that they are sharing a bed! It means they are getting closer, especially if someone like Dean is so willing to do something like that. He's a loner so to have the courage to share a bed with her for none sexual purposes means he's clearly seeing her as someone important. And I've had done the same; there would have been no embarrassment if he said he wanted to get in my bed! I'd have asked why he hadn't done it sooner LOL.**

 **Calwitch – That's kind of what I wanted to do with this. He's this unstable dark person, but she seems to be the only one who has some semblance of control over him.**

 **AKABlossom - So glad to hear you're enjoying it. They definitely have a very unique relationship. He's the crazy lunatic and she's the one person who brings the real Dean back.**

 **This chapter is named after 'In The Morning' by Razorlight.**

* * *

Dean Ambrose's Point Of View

I was quite comfortable lying in that double bed the next morning, sunlight streaming into the room as I watched her sleeping face beside me. Her eyes were closed, her lips slightly parted, her long eyelashes creating a shadow against her soft pale skin. I lay on my side, my face blank, unable to take my eyes off of her.

Holly Heather Helmsley, the girl who had fucked my mind over, the girl who was making me feel… warm inside, the girl who actually gave a fuck.

It was crazy what this girl was doing to me, the care she was giving me, the smile she kept making appear on my face.

It was strange and it was alien. I had never relaxed so much around a girl before, or opened up to someone like I had to her. Half the shit that had spouted from my mouth last night I hadn't even told Seth and Roman before. And they were my boys, my brothers, I told them everything. They were the only two people in the whole world that got me, but suddenly Holly had catapulted into my life and challenged that. Suddenly someone else asked how I was. Someone else worried about me. Someone else gave a damn what happened to me.

I was usually one of those guys who spotted a girl in a bar, brought her home, fucked her till I was bored, then sent her away the next day. I'll have got what I wanted and wouldn't have to deal with the aftermath of another person afterwards. I was open to do as I wished and could remain single, isolated and free from the restraint a relationship brought.

My longest relationship had only been two months, the idea of having to care about another human being too much for me to handle. I cared about one person and that person was Dean Ambrose. I was never mentally prepared to have to take someone else on, let alone allow them to accept me. I had a dark past, a violent past, and I never wanted to burden anyone with that. So I distanced myself, I never let anyone in or allowed anyone to stay.

Roman and Seth had literally been the only people in my life that I'd allowed to stay. And that's because, whilst they gave a shit and treated me as a brother, they allowed me my isolation and peace when I needed it. They offered me a healthy balance and that worked for us.

But then BAM!

Enter Holly Heather fucking Helmsley.

Holly was the first chick I'd ever met who had gotten under my skin. She was the first to make me question things, to open up and admit things like no one ever had before.

And if I was honest, it scared me, it frightened me, it made me nervous.

She made me feel as if I wasn't in control and I wasn't used to that. I'd always been my own boss, the one to make all the decisions, and anything I did in my life was for me and me alone.

But she did something to me, she affected me, she made me act in strange ways.

Never before had I had the urge to help someone before, but on a number of occasions I'd gone out of my way to make sure she was safe. The first few occasions were under her brother's orders, but slowly and surely, the decision to come to her aid and been mine and mine alone.

Cutting off her argument backstage with Sheamus… Helping her to the hotel when she was drunk… Stopping Sheamus in the ring when he used Seth to attack her… The muggers in the alleyway…

That one got me the angriest of all.

As soon as I heard the shit those mother-fuckers were going to do to her, I saw red. I wanted them dead. I wanted their blood spilling across the side walk. I wanted to destroy their faces so badly they wouldn't be identifiable.

I'd never been so angry before. To see them threaten someone so innocent and good was disgusting and repulsive. I knew I'd have probably killed them had Holly not been present. So I unleashed the lunatic and sent them away, assuring they would never return. Nobody threatens a woman like that, least of all her.

But what surprised me the most about Holly was the control she seemed to have over the lunatic. The way he wouldn't harm her, the way he fought to come to her aid, the way he would calm with one simple touch of her hand and one delicate utter of her voice. No one had ever been able to control him before, not even me. But Holly could. She had this power, this control, this way to stop him in his tracks.

I didn't know what it was about her, whether it was her warmth, her goodness, her humour or the way she challenged someone if she didn't like how things were going, but she was different to any other girl I'd ever met. She had backbone, I had to give her that. The only person she never challenged was her own brother, but apart from that, Holly was feisty. I liked that she was feminine, but acted tough when she needed to. I liked that she tried to see the good in everything and everyone. I liked that, even though he was her best friend, if Orton did something she didn't like, she called him up on it. I liked how she smiled so sweetly, how she moved so gracefully…

I shook my head and rolled onto my back, staring up at the ceiling.

I was going fucking soft, and if there's one thing Dean Ambrose isn't, it's soft.

I ran a hand through my hair.

I needed to man up, I needed to stop being so yielding and be the tough guy everyone wanted. I'd spent the night in the girl's bed for fuck's sake without even touching her. I never did that. The only time I got in a girl's bed was to get my dick wet, not to be a fucking comfort blanket.

I sighed. I wanted to help her and befriend her, but I didn't want to lose myself on the way.

But as I turned my head to look at her sleeping form again, I couldn't help but sort of like the light and warmth she was offering to me.

"What the fuck are you doing to me, kid?" I whispered.

I needed to go. I needed out before she woke up. I'd been good enough to stay the night in order to ease her, but that didn't mean I had to be here any longer. She'd be fine and I had places I needed to be. I wasn't a fucking babysitter after all.

So I slowly got out of the bed, making sure I didn't disturb her, and put on my shoes and jacket. I spotted my reflection out of the corner of my eyes in a mirror, noticing the bandage placed across my cheek. Holly had done a good job, but I knew the wound that lay beneath would be fine now. Like I'd mentioned to her, I'd had way worse. So I took it off, admiring the cut across my face. It looked as if it wouldn't scar so that was handy. I didn't exactly need anymore of those on my body. I scrunched up the used bandage, wrapped it in some tissue and disposed of it properly.

I spotted a clean napkin on the table and searched around for a pen. I left her a note, letting her know I was gone so she didn't worry too much when she woke. I placed the note on the table and gave her sleeping form one last lingering look before I silently exited the room.

I stood in the corridor of the hotel, my hand stilling on the handle momentarily, my mouth letting out a breath as I quietly shut the door.

This was why I was a loner, this was why I never made friends or forged relationships.

Once you got in too deep, it was impossible to get out.

I shook my head and quickly straightened up, smoothing my jacket down. I was Dean mother-fucking Ambrose. I didn't let women to get to me. I was a lunatic, a tough guy and a wrestler. Not some pussy who lets a woman bring him down like that. So with a new found confidence, I turned to walk away.

Only I was stopped in my tracks as I saw Randy Orton a few meters away, his eyes glued to me, his face stern, his eyes filled with anger. I couldn't blame him, it did look like I was doing the walk of shame from Holly's room.

"Orton," I smirked, nodding at him in welcome.

"What the fuck were you doing in there?" he asked me. I could see the tension in his jaw. He wasn't happy.

"Good morning to you too!" I said sarcastically.

"Answer the question," he said, his fists tightly at his side. "Why are you leaving her room so quietly? What have you done?"

"I didn't fuck her and leave if that's what you're implying," I answered. "She ran into a little trouble last night and needed me. That's all."

"What trouble?" he asked, taking a step towards me. "Did you fucking do something to her?" He glared at the cut on my cheek. "How the hell did you get that?"

"Relax, lover boy," I said, my hands slipping smoothly into my pockets. "If anything I stopped the trouble. It's her issue to talk about so you'll have to ask Holly about it all. And this is nothing for you to worry about so don't pretend to care." I pointed to the cut.

"So why did that issue end with you walking out of her room at 7 in the morning?" he asked, stepping even closer until we were toe to toe.

"I spent the night," I smirked. "I thought that would be pretty obvious."

I fucking loved pissing Orton off. He was so easy to tease, his reactions always over the top, especially when it came to Holly. It was rather obvious he liked her, so to wind him up over her was one of my favourite things to do.

"Did you…?"

I knew exactly what he was implying.

"A man never kisses and tells," I answered with a wink, knowing this would get a reaction.

I wasn't disappointed, the vein in his forehead getting bigger as his rage rose, his face getting redder. "Ambrose, if I hear you've-"

I laughed lightly. "Damn, you're so easy to wind up. Relax, Orton, nothing happened. I'd have to be an idiot to fuck the boss's little sister then bail on her. Like I said, she ran into some trouble last night and I stayed to relax and ease her. She was pretty shook up."

"You little fucker," he mumbled under his breath. He glared at me before he pushed me out of the way and walked up to her door.

"Be careful, she's still asleep," I warned him as I looked over my shoulder to talk to him. "And go easy on her. A lot happened last night."

He didn't reply, he simply knocked gently on her door, trying to calm his rage down before he saw Holly.

I shrugged and gave him one last look before making my way down the corridor and out of sight, heading outside and to the nearest shop.

I needed cigarettes.

Badly.

xXx

Holly Helmsley's Point Of View.

My sleeping face scrunched up in annoyance as I heard knocking on my door. I groaned, wrapping my pillow around my head to try and block out the noise. I was too tired for this. I wanted my beauty sleep, and I absolutely hated being woken before I was ready to get up. But the knocking persisted so I groaned, let the pillow go and woke up, wondering who the fuck was knocking this early. I looked to the clock to see it was 7 in the morning, but was more surprised when I saw the other side of the bed empty. My eyebrows furrowed knowing someone should be sleeping there.

 _Where was he…?_

"Dean?" I asked aloud, wondering if he was in the bathroom. But there was no answer, my question getting no response. There was only me in the room.

He'd gone… he'd left… he was no longer here…

My shoulders dropped a little wondering when and why he'd left my room. Had he done it this morning? Last night? In the middle of the night? I was so confused, wondering why there was no explanation for his sudden disappearance.

But the knocking on my door meant I'd have to find the answers out to those questions later on. I needed to shut up whoever was making that irritating noise first. So I quickly got out of bed, rubbing my eyes as I answered the door. Randy was on the other side.

"Morning," I said with a yawn, but Randy didn't answer. He marched inside gruffly, clearly in no mood for pleasant greetings. I stood there, wondering what the fuck was up with him.

"What happened last night?" he asked, his hands firmly on his hips as he turned to look at me.

"Huh?" I said, not properly awake, my tired body slowly walking back to my bed. "Last night?"

"Holly, I've just bumped into Ambrose in the corridor, leaving your room, telling me shit went down last night. What's going on?"

Ah, so that explained when Dean left. It had only been recently.

 _At least he spent the night, I suppose._

But the bad timing of Dean leaving and Randy arriving meant someone else now knew something happened last night. And I knew how stubborn Randy could be; he wasn't going to let me get away with this. He would not stop until he knew what happened. The easiest thing to do would be to tell him.

I sighed, dropping onto my bed. "Nothing bad happened," I shrugged. "Just some guys cornered me and tried to take my purse."

He stared at me, his body tense and in shock. "What? Are you fucking kidding me? How… How is that nothing bad?"

"Because I came out of it unscathed and I still have my purse," I said. "Dean didn't give them time to do anything. He stopped them."

"Oh my god," he muttered before sitting next to me on the bad, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me to him, holding me close. "Are you okay? Shit…"

I laughed lightly, pulling away. I didn't need sympathy, not now that I was alright. "Relax, Randy," I said. "I'm fine. A little shaken, I'll admit. But I'm good. No harm done. If anything, Dean took the brunt of their attack."

"Yeah, I saw the cut on his face," he said. "But why the fuck was he here all night?"

"Like I said, I was shaken," I told him. "He stayed on the sofa over night to ease me and calm my nerves. I was scared the muggers would come back." The sofa thing was a little white lie, but I felt it better to tell him that than admit we shared a bed. I knew Randy would flip a lid if he knew the truth.

He nodded in understanding, looking down at me. "Have you told Hunter?"

"Nope," I said, standing up and moving to get a glass of water. "And I don't plan to."

"Holly, you have to tell him," Randy said, following me.

"Why?" I asked as I retrieved a glass and filled it with water. "There was no harm done, Dean dealt with it, and nothing else will come from it. So why worry him over it?"

Randy sighed. "It's not good to hide these things from him. He's your brother, he deserves to know his little sister got attacked last night."

"I'm not telling him," I said as I drank my water. "End of story. And I'd hope you won't mention it to him either."

"Holly," he tried.

"Randy, please."

I looked up at him, giving him my best puppy dog eyes. I knew it was wrong and I shouldn't do things like that against my friend, but I knew it always worked on him. I'd done it since I was a kid and it didn't fail me now at the age of 25. Randy could never say no to me when I used my puppy dog eyes.

He looked at me for a few seconds before he quickly looked away, letting out an exasperated breath. "Fine, I won't say anything."

I smiled, hugging his arm quickly. "Thanks, Randy," I smiled. "You're the best."

"I'm a push over, that's what I am," he smirked before both our cell-phones buzzed at the same time, breaking us from our conversation. I let go of him and rushed over to mine as Randy pulled his out of his pocket, reading the message we'd both received. "I suppose I need to keep my mouth shut immediately. Hunter wants to meet us both for breakfast."

I read through the message on my own phone. "I wonder why it's just us…"

"I guess we'll find out in a few hours," Randy said, slipping his phone back into his pocket. "I actually came here to see if you wanted to go to the gym but we clearly have other plans now."

"I guess so," I said. "I'll get ready and meet you down at the restaurant."

"See you there," he said, bidding himself goodbye and leaving the room.

I began to get dressed, wondering what Hunter could possibly want. He only called us in this quickly if he had an idea or a plan. And if he had messaged both Randy and I, I knew we were somehow involved. I walked towards the wardrobe, suddenly stopping when I spotted a napkin on the table, something scrawled upon it. I frowned and took it in my hand, my mouth suddenly unable to hide a smile as I read the note, my cheeks blushing.

 _Holly,_

 _Hope my company helped you last night. You seemed to be sleeping pretty peacefully when I woke up this morning, so I'm sure it did. Sorry I had to leave before you woke but I had stuff to do with the guys, and I didn't want to disturb you. Hope you are much better this morning. You know I'm here if you need help again. I'll see you at the Smackdown taping tonight._

 _Dean._

 _Ps. Feel free to patch up any of my bruises or cuts in the future. You did a good job and I always prefer my nurses blonde._

xXx

Breakfast consisted of Randy, Hunter and myself. I poured myself a much needed cup of coffee and Randy munched on a piece of toast, Hunter cutting up some bacon, none of us talking. He'd yet to mention why we'd been called here so suddenly, but I found it very odd that Kane, Big Show nor anybody else was here. Not even Steph. It was just Randy and I.

So I sipped on my coffee, curiously awaiting his reasoning for this lavish breakfast.

He placed a piece of bacon into his mouth, chewed it, swallowed it down and turned to us.

"I wanted to talk to you both before the Smackdown taping," he began. "About something we want to take place at Survivor Series on Sunday. We'll be announcing it on the show tonight."

"And what's that?" asked Randy as he buttered another piece of toast.

"A match," he said. "You vs Sheamus. Belt holder vs Briefcase holder. The feud has been building for a while now and I think it's the perfect time to put a match into play."

"Sounds fine to me," said Randy.

"About time," I commented. "It's what the fans want. Sheamus vs Randy will be fantastic, but that doesn't explain why I'm here."

"Well," Hunter said, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table. "We've obviously been building something between you and Sheamus on Raw for a few weeks too, so we wanted you involved in the match."

I frowned. "How?"

"We want you as guest referee," he said.

I looked at him blankly.

Guest referee…

He wanted me as guest referee…

 _Was he fucking kidding?!_

"Hold up," I said, raising a hand to stop him talking. "You've seen all the shit Sheamus has put me through the last few weeks, you've witnessed the violence and problems he's thrown my way, you've seen the vendetta he seems to have against me… and yet you want to put me in a fucking ring with him?"

"You aren't fighting him, Holly," Hunter argued. "His target will be Randy, you are simply mediating the match."

"You think he'll care about that?" I yelled. "You think he'll give a shit whether I'm the ref or not? I'm not doing it. There is no way in hell you're going to get me in a ring with that man." I folded my arms, leaning back in my seat. I was seriously pissed off.

Hunter didn't look happy with me. "You'll do it because even though I'm your brother, I'm still your boss. This is the last time we want you involved, your last moment with him. Your personal feud with Sheamus will end at Survivor Series so we can fully support and give steam to Randy's feud with him."

I looked at him, finding it totally unbelievable that he was even suggesting such a match and giving me such a roll. What good was I as a ref? I'd have no authority and I knew Sheamus wouldn't listen to a single word I said. Who was to say he wouldn't attack? Who was to say he wouldn't turn on me? Once he was fighting and in that mindset, anybody could be his target.

"I don't like it," I sulked.

"Holly, this will be it after Sunday," Hunter explained. "We won't put you out there with him anymore, but after what happened on Raw, we need to finish the feud properly. After that, you're done with him. And Randy will be in that ring too, you won't be alone."

"He's right," added Randy. "You know I won't let you near him."

I looked at them both skeptically, taking in their words. The idea of this being my last interaction with Sheamus did sound rather appealing. I'd never wanted anything to do with him in the first place, but this feud between us had clearly gone on long enough. And as much as I disliked it, I understood why Hunter wanted to end it properly. So I sighed and reluctantly nodded my head.

"Fine," I said. "I'll be guest ref. But this is it, Hunter. Nothing else after this."

"Nothing else," he promised.

"I guess I need to get fitted for my referee's outfit then," I said, downing the rest of my coffee, instantly pouring another, wishing I had something stronger.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Raquel the writer, Hollarious969, alibob687, Tantoune, wolviegurl, KairiAnneYukari21, beautifultragedyxxx, dutchangel1979, SisterAbby, crazy-wild-and-free, calwitch and AKABlossom for their lovely words about the last chapter.**


	13. Ain't That A Kick In The Head

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Hope you are all well and ready for another chapter. I am absolutely shite at writing wrestling scenes so I apologise now for this. I can't write actions scenes for the life of me, and I know it's probably utter tosh. So just roll with it and pretend its something amazing lol! Hope you enjoy.**

 **Raquel the writer – I think so too.**

 **Haha95 – Haha! Don't we all? I love a slowburn, and it makes it all that more amazing and special when they finally get it on. But we get to enjoy many lovely Dean and Holly moments in the meantime.**

 **Dutchangel1979 – Thank you! Hope you enjoy what happens during the match.**

 **Tantoune – Can I have 3? Haha! He is a total gentleman when he needs to me… well, for Holly anyway.**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – Dean's thoughts are very confused as he's never been through anything like this before or allowed himself to. So he doesn't think like a normal person does and just go with it. you're right, he just needs to relax.**

 **ChickWithAKick – Aww thank you! So sweet of you to say.**

 **SisterAbby – Dean is obvious going to be quite unhappy about this. Lets see…**

 **Britneygarza355 – I've never thought about putting them on wattpad but it's definitely something I'll look in to.**

 **AKABlossom – Haha! We all do! We all want the drama. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, but if you want that scenario, I think you'll enjoy this.**

 **Crazy-wild-and-free - Dean definitely overthinks things but it's because he's not used to this kind of thing happening. And as for Holly, feelings are definitely happening. The slowburn is certainly picking up some pace! Randy and Dean's interactions are probably my favourite to write as they literally piss one another off so their conversations can be brilliant. And as for her relationship with HHH, we delve more into it here. So enjoy!**

 **Wolviegurl - You will have to keep reading to find out. Enjoy!**

 **This chapter is named after 'Ain't That A Kick In The Head' by Dean Martin**

* * *

Holly Helmsley's Point Of View

My referee's outfit fitted quite nice actually. It consisted of a pair of black shorts, fishnet tights, long black boots, and of course the trademark black and white striped t-shirt. It showed of my body and extenuated my curves in all the right places. It was definitely an outfit to pander to the male fans in the audience, but I still liked it.

Survivor Series had soon rolled around and I was currently in the gorilla, watching the match before ours on a monitor. Our match was the last one on the card, and I couldn't wait to get out there and for it to be over and done with.

After tonight, all the shit I'd been involved in with Sheamus would be done. It'd be over. No more walking with a pair of eyes in the back of my head, no more looking around every corner in case he showed up, no more worrying about whether he'd turn up and try something. After this match we'd have nothing to do with each other, we'd go our separate ways and I couldn't wait for that moment to come.

It had been a crazy few weeks, our feud starting with the debut of The Shield and ending in a fight with Randy. After that initial meeting Sheamus had been after me practically every single week. Sometimes he'd gotten the upper-hand, sometimes I had, but I knew throughout it all I'd never wanted any of it to happen. At first it had been to debut a new faction but it turned into so much more than that and went further than I ever thought it could.

But tonight was it, it was the end. And the sooner this match finished, the better.

"You okay?" came a voice beside me. I turned away from the monitor, smiling when I spotted Randy. "You seem a little out of it."

"Yeah, just can't wait for all this to be over," I said. "No more Sheamus, and I can't fucking wait."

"Your outfit looks nice, by the way," he said, his eyes looking me up and down.

"Oh, thanks," I said, a hint of a blush tingeing my cheeks. "It's a bit revealing but the fans will like it."

"Well I think it looks, uh, great," he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, avoiding eye contact.

 _I've never seen Randy flustered before…_

"You excited for the match?" I asked, swiftly changing the subject and moving the conversation along.

"Excited to beat the shit out of Sheamus," he laughed. "And eager for this to be over for you. It's really taken its toll on you, hasn't it?"

"You can say that again," I commented as the match on the monitor coming to an end. "The sooner this ends, the better."

The wrestlers from the previous match made their way backstage as we prepared ourselves to go out, my body tensing as Sheamus walked past us in order to get to the stage. He was due out first. He glared at us as he held his briefcase tightly to his chest, Randy stepping in front of me a little when he saw the coldness in the Irishman's eyes and the way I recoiled timidly at his presence. Their stare off seemed to last a life time before Sheamus turned away and entered the stage, his music beginning.

"I can't wait to pulverise his pathetic little face," Randy mumbled as he turned back to me.

"Hey, I'm the ref, I can let you do just that," I said with a wink, Randy laughing lightly. "I can easily turn a blind eye to some dirty moves."

"I'll remember that," he replied. "You sure you ready for this?"

"Trust me, I'm ready," I replied.

"And I've got your back out there, don't worry," he quickly added.

"Thanks," I smiled. "I appreciate it."

And then he surprised me, quickly picking me up and embracing me in a hug. He'd done this before when I was a kid, but never as an adult, so for him to embrace me now was definitely out of the ordinary. Randy was a hell of a lot taller and stronger than me, so it was very easy for him to lift me. His arms were tightly wrapped around me, holding me to him tightly, my arms slowly wrapping around him once I got over the shock of his sudden affection.

"Good luck out there," he said to me, giving me an extra squeeze before putting me back on my feet.

"Yeah, you too," I said as he picked up his belt and walked to the mouth of the stage, his music hitting around the arena. I watched as he walked out, nerves hitting me harder and harder as I realised it was my turn next. I ran through everything in my head, remembering when to pin, remembering what manoeuvres were illegal, remembering when to count a wrestler out. This refereeing malarkey was not easy and I hoped I could do a good and decent job out there.

I breathed in and out steadily, shifting my weight from foot to foot.

"It's easy," I said quietly to myself. "It's simple. You can do it, Holly. You can do it."

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness," came a familiar voice behind me.

I knew exactly who it was.

"Hey, Dean," I smiled, turning to face him. He'd had a match earlier in the PPV so he was still in his ring gear, his hair still damp.

"You ready for this?" he asked as he approached me. "It's been a long time coming."

"Just a little nervous," I admitted. "Even though I'm the ref, I'm still getting in a ring with Sheamus. And we all know what he's capable of."

"Yeah, tell me about it," said Dean, his voice a little harsh and unhappy. "I wish it was me out there instead. I'd beat the fucking shit out of the prick."

"Yeah, but we don't want any blood in the ring tonight," I said teasingly, nudging his shoulder with mine. "We all know how much Hunter and Vince disliked it last time."

"Fair point," he smirked. "Probably best to leave it to Orton."

"Wow, never thought I'd hear you say something like that."

"Something like what?"

"Praising Randy. Giving him the chance to do something and allowing him," I said.

"Only because Orton is so pathetic that he'll only beat Sheamus to the point where he can win. Hunter won't have to worry about bloodshed and serious injuries when it comes to him. The guy can't hurt a fly."

I sighed. "What have I said about talking shit about him, Dean?"

He held his hands up. "Okay, okay. Sorry. I just hope he can do his job out there. He's looking out for more than himself during this match."

"I trust him," I smiled. "Randy has never let me down before, and I know he'll protect me now."

"As much as it pains me, I'll believe you on this occasion," he smirked as Randy's music died.

"I guess this is it," I said, releasing a calming breath.

"Good luck out there, okay?" he said, walking up to me and wrapping his arms around me. I was even more shocked by this than I was by Randy's. After everything Dean had spoken to me about after my attack the previous week, I knew he wasn't the kind of guy to show care and affection, least of all physical affection. So to receive a hug from him was a pretty big deal. I responded immediately, hugging him back, kind of liking it. He was warm, his muscles hard against my body, his minty smell filling my senses. He seemed to like my responses, holding me tighter in his cage of arms, my body relaxing against is, my head resting on his chest. It felt… nice.

"Thanks, Dean."

"Me and the boys will be watching backstage."

I pulled away as The Authority's music began, know this was my cue. "Cheer me on, okay?"

"Always," he winked as I turned on my heel and approached the stage.

xXx

This was it.

All 3 of us were in the ring.

Sheamus and Randy were in a corner each with me in the middle. The fans were ready, the commentators were geared up, the world was waiting for this fight. So I finally raised my hand, the bell rang, and the match began.

The two of them locked up immediately and I stepped back, my eyes keeping a close watch on them. This wasn't a match where I was simply a viewer, I needed to watch everything they did.

Annoyingly Sheamus got the upper-hand, slamming Randy to the ground with a thump before running at the ropes and coming back to hit him with an elbow drop. He picked Randy up, throwing him at the ropes before running at him with a clothes line, The Viper dropping straight to the mat, Sheamus already going in for a pin.

I slid over to them, hitting the mat. Randy lifted his shoulder at one.

Catching Sheamus off guard, he kicked his foot up into his face, temporarily stunning The Celtic Warrior before hitting him with a DDT, Randy now going in for a pin. I began to hit the mat, but like before the kick out came at one, much to my annoyance.

The match continued like this for a time, both men offering decent offense and defence, no guy coming out on top over all. It was tightly matched, the contest close, my hard work cut out with every pin that was tried. I honestly couldn't call a winner until Sheamus was on the ground, Randy totally going into Viper mode, his hands hitting off the mat angrily.

I absolutely loved it when Randy did this.

He was totally focused, his enemy always in sight, and I knew not many men made it out safely when Randy became The Viper. Sheamus got to his feet and Randy went in for the RKO. However before that could happen Sheamus reversed it, throwing Randy against the ropes, hitting him with a Brogue Kick when he bounced back. He fell to the floor totally out cold and I knew he was done.

"Shit…" I mumbled to myself, knowing Sheamus was about to go in for the pin to win the match.

Only he didn't…

He stared at Randy on the ground for a few seconds before he turned to me instead.

My mouth went dry and I swallowed. Hard.

Sheamus looked annoyed, his face sweaty and red from the match, his eyes cold and distant as he glared at me. I backed up slowly as he took tentative steps towards me, the blood draining from my face as he made his approach, and I knew the weeks upon weeks of feuding was about to end here.

This was it.

"We can talk about this," I tried, my hands held up defensively. But he wasn't having any of it.

"I'm done with talking," he muttered, grabbing my wrist and throwing me against the ropes just like he had Randy. I screamed as I bounced off them, rebounding back towards him, and if this turned out like it had for Randy, I knew exactly what was coming. So I braced myself for the impact knowing there was no escape from what was about to happen.

And I was right.

The next thing I knew, a brogue kick hit me square in the face, knocking me straight to the mat with a thud, the bell ringing, the time keeper instantly ending the match once I was out.

My head hit the mat hard, the ceiling up above me spinning wildly as I became dizzy, my eyes unable to focus on anything. A harsh and loud ringing noise sounded in my ears as I began to see spots in my vision. It made me feel nauseous, my mind unable to comprehend what the fuck had just happened and I knew I was fucked up.

I lifted my hand to my head, pain shooting right through my body, my head pounding so painfully I wanted to scream. The kick had been direct, the pain made even worse as I hit the mat and I knew I'd landed badly. I dropped my arm back to the floor, my body too tired and fucked to move, my head in too much pain to think about doing anything.

My blurred vision could make out Randy's lying on the other side of the ring, his body unmoving after accepting a Brogue Kick of his own. I knew he was unable to help me, fear and horror fighting the pain for domination in my body and mind as Sheamus approached me.

He was shouting things at me, my eyes just about able to make out the movement of his lips, but all I could hear was noise, the ringing in my ears making his words impossible to make out. He looked angry and mad as he stood over me, the pain in my head growing worse.

I'd never been attacked like that before, I'd never had a hit directly to the head. The Brogue Kick easily took out fully trained men, so lord knows what it had done to me, a small woman with practically zero wrestling skills. I didn't know how to take the move to make it hurt as little as possible, I didn't know how to land properly. Instead I'd taken the attack directly and had fallen awkwardly to the floor, my body totally broken.

I tried to focus on Sheamus above me but it just hurt too much. I couldn't do it, my eyes constantly wanting to close. I had a concussion for sure.

But then I winced as the crowd began to cheer wildly, the loud noise too much for my ears to take. I didn't know why they were cheering, but I wished they'd stop.

I soon learnt why, Sheamus's angry form disappearing from view as a black blur launched itself at him, the noise of punches being heard in my ears over the crowd's roar. Slowly but surely I looked to see where he had gone, my eyes widening in disbelief as I saw the outline of Dean on top of him, punching him with every ounce of energy he had.

I couldn't make his features, but I heard the anger and rage in every breath he took, fury being shown with every punch he threw the Irishman's way. Dean was beyond pissed, he was acting like a bull that had been shown a red rag and I knew what was happening.

The lunatic had arrived.

And he was mad.

Slowly but surely, Dean's voice registered in my head.

"Fucking bastard." _Punch_. "Don't fucking touch her." _Punch_. "I'm gonna kill you." _Punch_. "I'm gonna destroy you." _Punch._ "Whether it's inside this ring or outside, I'm gonna fucking mess you up." _Punch_. "You will never lay a finger on her again."

I could hardly focus on what was happening before I turned my head, looking at the big screen over the stage, seeing my brother walking forcefully down the ramp, Seth and Roman either side of him, Kane close behind. Hunter's face was red, angrier than I'd ever seen him before in all my life.

I could hear him shouting, speaking to Seth and Roman, the noise barely audible due to my ringing ears but I could just about make it out.

"Get Ambrose off him and get him to my office right now!" he bellowed, Seth and Roman quickly following his orders. Kane helped Randy out of the ring whilst The Shield removed a raging Dean from the now broken body of Sheamus, the two of them grabbing a side and leading him out of the ring and towards the ramp. Hunter was going to kill him, I was certain of it.

"Holly, I'm so sorry," I faintly heard as my blurred vision saw him approach me. "I'm so so sorry."

He bent down to pick me up, but it wasn't his arms that grabbed me.

"I've got this," I heard Dean say as he quickly scooped me up, cradling me against him, holding me close. Hunter didn't say anything, he simply stared at Dean before nodding in understanding.

I snuggled into his chest, closing my eyes to block out any noise and pain I was feeling, using Dean's warmth for comfort and relief. I just wanted a lie down and a rest. I wanted a big warm bed, some medication and a nice long sleep.

I just wanted the pain to go away.

He held me tightly and protectively, carrying me out of the ring and up the ramp as Hunter followed us, our exit essentially ending the match and the PPV.

"You okay?" Dean asked me softly as me walked up the ramp. "Please tell me you're okay."

"My head hurts," I said, wincing in pain as the crowd got louder, clapping us as we headed backstage.

"It will do, kid," he said. "But I'm gonna get you to the medics. They'll sort you out."

"He kicked me, Dean," I said, a few tears building behind my eyes as an overwhelming flow of emotions overtook me now I'd left the arena and was able to reflect on what happened. "He Brogue Kicked me."

"I know, I saw," he said through gritted teeth, but he tried to remain calm for my sake. "But don't worry, Hunter is going to sort him out."

We finally reached the medic's room and Dean carried me inside. They were already waiting for me in there so I knew they'd seen everything that had happened on screen. Two beds were prepped and I saw Randy had already been brought in and laid upon one. I looked over at him as Dean gently placed me on the bed, Hunter closing the door once we were all inside.

"Is he okay?" I asked weakly, looking at Randy. He looked exhausted.

Hunter was at my side instantly, Dean taking a reluctant step back as my brother grabbed my hand.

"Randy will be fine," said Hunter as the medic began to look me over. "But how are you?"

"My head hurts," I explained. "And I ache."

I did. I felt like utter shit, every bone in my body not wanting to move, my entire head feeling like it was ready to explode. My vision was blurred and I felt dizzy. That kick had been pretty powerful and I'd felt the blunt force of it completely.

"I'm so sorry," Hunter said, brushing some hair from my face. "I had no idea he'd do that, I'm so sorry."

I saw Dean leaning against the wall by the door, his arms folded, his head shaking in disbelief. I knew he was thinking exactly as I was. How could Hunter not know? He'd seen the shit I'd been through in the last few weeks, the threats he'd issued me, the way I'd been treated. Hell, he even used Seth as a weapon against me last week! And had Randy not been there, I'd I've been hit with it full force.

Sheamus was dangerous to me, even a blind man could see that. The entire fucking world knew what he could do, the only people unable to see it clearly being Hunter and Stephanie.

Well now the worst had come to fruition. He'd done what everyone feared and he'd attacked me directly, injuring me and hurting me in every way possible. Not only was I physically hurt but I was emotionally hurt, my ego bruised and my love for my brother and sister-in-law questionable.

Why did they have to do it? Why did they have to risk me like they had? They knew the risks and those risks had come through and happened. I was now lying on a medic's bed, hurting and injured due to that sick-in-the-head bastard. And it was all their fault.

"I told you I didn't want to do any of this," I argued, tears building. "I never wanted to go out there in the first place."

"I thought you'd be okay," he admitted. "I thought he wouldn't dare touch you, that Randy would be on hand if anything went down. He knows you're my sister, I never thought for a second you'd be his target."

He squeezed my hand tightly in his, my face blank as he poured his heart out to me.

"I am so sorry I put you through that," he explained. "I am so sorry it went this far. I will never put you in any danger like that again, Holly. I promise you."

And as I looked at him, I saw the remorse and regret in his eyes. He knew he'd done wrong and he genuinely seemed sorry for putting me in such a position. All the anger and sadness he'd made me feel fizzled away as I saw how truly apologetic he was for what he'd done, and I believed then he'd never do it again.

I was about to respond when a knock came from the door. It slowly opened, Jamie Noble popping his head in.

"Boss, Rollins, Reigns and Kane have Sheamus detained and are waiting for you when you're ready."

"I'll be through in a second," he replied, Noble quickly leaving. Hunter turned back to me. "I can stay if you need me."

"Go," I smiled. "I'll be good. The medics will take care of Randy and I, and I know you're dying to give Sheamus a piece of your mind."

"I'd fire the bastard on the spot if it was my choice," he mumbled. "But Steph has phoned her dad and he's on the way to discuss what we should do."

"Then do what you have to," I said as he stood.

"I'll organise for someone to take you straight to the hotel when the medic is done with you. You can have the best room and the best room service."

I smirked. "Maybe I need to get injured more often," I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Just rest up, okay?" he said, stroking my hair. "And I'll see you as soon as I can." He headed to the door. "You ready, Ambrose?" he asked.

"Born ready," said Dean, standing up straight, flexing his fingers before balling them up into fists.

Hunter left the room, Dean waiting in the doorway. He turned, giving me a long and lingering look. He looked a lot calmer now he knew I was in good hands, his blue eyes warm and gentle. He didn't seem like the lunatic anymore. He was lovable old Dean again.

 _Thank you_ I mouthed to him.

He smiled warmly, offering me his trademark wink before following Hunter out the room and closing the door behind him.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Raquel the writer, haha95, dutchangel1979, Tantoune, beautifultragedyxxx, ChickWithAKick, SisterAbby, britneygarza355, AKABlossom, wolviegurl and crazy-wild-and-free for their lovely words about the last chapter.**


	14. Recover

**Hello, lovely readers.**

 **Another day, another chapter. Thank you all for the continued support so far for this story. We finally reached over 100 reviews so I want to thank everyone who has left me any feedback over the last 14 chapters. I love you all!**

 **Raquel the writer – We'll find out what happens there in this chapter**

 **Tantoune – Sheamus is a total dick! Thank god we have people like Dean to swoop in and save the day.**

 **Lauraxxx – Glad you found this story and so happy you like it. I've been loving reading your reviews. Yes, it's definitely fun to write a darker Dean compared to the PG one we get to see on TV. The chemistry between Dean and Holly is definitely getting stronger as the chapters are progressing and theres definitely something going on with Randy and how he feels towards Holly. Thanks for all your feedback and I hope you continue to enjoy the madness that I write.**

 **Wolviegurl – Course he would. He's Dean mother-fucking Ambrose hehe**

 **Guest – The cutest. The chemistry between them is getting stronger and stronger.**

 **Guest – Randy is awesome, but we all know Dean is going to be the one to swoop in and be her saviour.**

 **Dutchangel1979 – Thank you! Go Dean indeed! We get to see the aftermath of that night in this chapter.**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – I felt the chapter title very apt haha! I'm glad the chapter had the shock value then, that's exactly what I wanted. I knew the Brogue Kick to Holly would be very surprising. And Dean is a total babe, utterly swoon-worthy.**

 **Angelsdee327 – Now that would be living the dream. He could nurse me back to health any day!**

 **Haha95 – Thank you for the review.**

 **Jill Crew - Awww so glad you are enjoying it**

 **Crazy-wild-and-free - We will find out the consequences for Sheamus in this chapter. Hunter has definitely taken a total u-turn now. He'll be the best damn brother he can be from now on! I think he's learnt his lesson after how far things went. And Dean's caring attitude towards Holly is definitely getting stronger. The ship has left the dock! And the shock factor of the chapter clearly worked. I wanted people to be surprised so I'm glad you enjoyed it**

 **This chapter is named after 'Recover' by The Automatic.**

* * *

Holly Helmsley's Point Of View

I was inundated with visitors to my hotel room the next day. There were so many people coming and going that I hardly had chance to leave my bed, not that I wanted to, of course. I was happy to simply lie there, relax, and let everyone else do things for me, my body and head still aching. I was stocked up on a cocktail of meds from the WWE doctors, so I knew it wouldn't take long for my broken body to recover.

Paige and Sasha visited, bringing me candy and some rom-com DVDs to watch in case I got bored lying in bed all day. Kane visited too, bringing me flowers, his rage for Sheamus burning as bright as anyone's. Randy visited too, never leaving once he'd arrived. It hadn't taken him long to recover from the match last night; he had fought Sheamus in the past and had taken plenty Brogue Kicks in his career. All he'd needed was a good night's sleep to get over it. He'd been here since I'd woken up this morning and hadn't left since.

It was about 10 in the morning when Hunter and Steph finally arrived.

"How's my little sister today?" Hunter asked with a warm smile, approaching my bed and leaning down to hug me. He squeezed me tightly, eventually letting me go, taking a seat at my bedside next to Randy.

"Better than I was yesterday," I said. "But I still hurt."

"Did you get much sleep last night?" Steph asked as she sat on the side of the bed, taking my hand in hers.

"The meds knocked me out cold," I explained. "So I feel like I got a decent amount of rest."

"Thank god you didn't have a concussion," Steph said. "And least it meant you were able to get a full night's sleep."

"You eaten anything?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, Randy brought me a bagel," I smiled. "So I'm good for food."

"Can't let you starve, can we?" Randy asked with a teasing smile, causing me to smile back.

Hunter looked around the room, noticing the tall vase of flowers on my bedside table. "Those are nice," he commented.

"Kane brought them," I smiled warmly. "He stopped by this morning."

"I'm not surprised," he replied. "Kane has been worried out of his mind for you. We all have."

All three of them looked away awkwardly, not one of them wanting to make eye contact, and I knew exactly what was going through their heads.

Guilt.

They'd let me down, all three of them promising me I'd be fine in that ring, that they'd all protect me and look after me should things take a turn for the worst. Yet here I was, lying in a bed, filled up with meds, my body aching and broken after the attack. They'd all failed on their promise, and they all now felt the guilt of putting me in that position.

I didn't blame Randy at all, not one bit. He'd fought for me, he'd actually made an attempt. He'd tried his hardest to protect me and fight Sheamus off as best as he could, but sadly Sheamus had come out on top in this situation, leaving Randy as hurt as I had been. He shouldn't feel guilty, he'd given it his best shot, but I knew he'd beat himself up over failing to save me. I didn't want him to, but that was just Randy.

Admittedly, Steph and Hunter could have done more. They shouldn't have put me in the match first of all! And they should have listened to my constant protests. But when the danger had come, Hunter had ran out, he'd stopped Sheamus, and the heartfelt apology he gave me in the medic's office afterwards told me how sorry he was, how guilty he felt, how he knew I should not have been out there.

So no matter how bad the situation had been, I forgave all three of them. They were my friends, they were family and I loved them all too much to hold a grudge against them over what happened.

"You don't need to look so low," I said to my brother. "It could have been worse."

"How?" he asked, making eye contact with me. "How could this have been worse?"

"I could have been concussed," I said. "Broken bones, permanent damage. Yes, I've got a few aches and bruises, but they will heal in time."

"What about mental trauma?" he asked. "You will never forget what happened out there. You'll never forget what he did, what happened, the fact that I allowed it to happen. I'm surprised you even want to talk to me."

"Hunter…" said Steph sadly.

"Look, you fucked up," I said, all three a little taken aback by my admission. "But you also tried to fix it. You got into that ring as soon as you could and you got Sheamus out of there. You came through in the end."

"I suppose," he said.

"And I know Sheamus got what he had coming to him, and I know he got a sufficient punishment." Randy stiffened at my words, his body language not going unnoticed. I looked to him, frowning in confusion. "What…? What's wrong?"

"Sheamus only got a suspension," Steph said after a long and uncomfortable silence.

I blinked, staring at her blankly.

 _Uh… what?!_

"That's it?" I asked incredulously. "Only a suspension?"

"Two months," she explained. "And he has to give up the rights to the briefcase. He's no longer the holder."

That was fucking it?!

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, shock and disbelief running through my veins.

"He kicked me in the fucking face!" I said a little louder than I intended. "He unleashed an unprovoked attack on me and hurt me knowing I have no wrestling skill and can't defend myself! He should have been fucking fired!"

"Vince didn't think it needed to be taken that far," Hunter explained. "If it was an unexpected attack on a member of the public, then yes, he would have been fired. But since you are an employee and knew what could happen in these types of matches, Vince only suspended him."

"You've got to be kidding me," I said, running a hand through my hair.

He was coming back. He was gone for now, but now I knew for certain that bastard would be coming back. And when he did he would not be pleased. He'll have lost months of airtime, he'll have lost his briefcase, he'll have lost any favour with the fans and will certainly have lost it with everyone in the back. He'd fucking kill me when he saw me next!

"It's the best I could get," said Hunter, and I could tell from his tone he was as angry as I was by the entire situation. "Vince was only going to strip him of the briefcase but I managed to get the two month suspension in there too."

I looked to Steph. "Can't you talk to your dad? Try and get something worse?"

"I've tried," she said sadly. "But my father thinks the punishment is sufficient."

"Do you know what he'll do when he comes back?" I asked, my voice laced with panic. "He'll want me dead!"

"We won't let that happen," Hunter said. "After what happened last night, we've learnt from our past mistakes. You'll be properly protected, I'll make sure of it."

"Two months though, seriously?" I asked.

"It's a load of crap," muttered Randy, his arms folded unhappily.

"It's fucking bullshit, that's what it is," came a voice from by the door of my hotel room. We all looked round, surprised to see The Shield walking in, Roman carrying a big bouquet of flowers in his hand. They must have let themselves in. The words had come from Dean, his voice edgy and deep. "The bastard needed to be fired on the fucking spot for what he did. The old man's punishment isn't harsh enough and we all fucking know it."

I noticed Seth put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. He was in front of his boss and Vince's daughter after all

"Hello to you too, Mr Ambrose," muttered Steph with a raised eyebrow.

"Hi, guys," I smiled weakly, Sheamus's future having put me in not the best mood.

Roman walked around my bed, handing me the flowers. "How are you today?" he asked me.

"I've been better," I smiled, sniffing the flowers. "These are beautiful."

"Want me to put them in a vase?" he asked me.

"I've got it," quickly interjected Randy, my friend taking them from me and preparing them to be placed in a vase.

"I could have done that," said Roman.

"I said I've got it," said Randy, the Samoan simply rolling his eyes.

Dean watched Randy carefully, his arms folded in frustration. He looked pissed and I knew it was due to a mixture of things. Sheamus's lenient sentence, the fact that I was injured and stuck in bed, the way Randy yet again was trying to belittle him and his brothers, the fact that the lunatic had to be unleashed when Randy and Hunter had promised they'd keep me safe but had failed to do so.

I knew whatever was going on in Dean's head it was not good. And after everything he'd told me and everything I'd learnt about him, it was not good for Dean to be in this dark mindset. Bad things happened when he was, whether it was beating people up in the ring or in an alleyway. Unleashing the lunatic was never good and I knew it took its toll on Dean and his emotional state. And I knew this was all worsened by the fact he was trying to keep composed, not wanting to do anything in front of my brother or Stephanie. I was grateful Seth was at his side, keeping him calm and reining him in.

"So what happens with the briefcase?" I asked, swiftly changing the subject.

"We have a ladder match," Hunter said. "And we determine a new holder."

"And when will that happen?" I asked as Randy returned to me, placing my new flowers beside the ones Kane had brought.

"Next week," he said. "I want you to take the time off to recover and be fit again before you return to TV. That means I won't have you on Raw tonight and you can take the rest of the week off."

"That makes sense," I said.

"So I'm gonna fly you out to Connecticut," he said. "You can stay at mine and Steph's house whilst you recover."

"I can?" I asked in surprise, rather pleased with this turn of events. I fucking loved my brother's house. It was so big and magnificent and beautiful.

"It's quiet there and isolated," he said. "No one will bother you and you can rest in peace without fans or paparazzi coming after you every five minutes."

"Wow," I said in disbelief. "Thanks, guys."

"We got you into this mess so we want to help in any way we can towards your recovery," said Steph, softly stroking my hair.

"When does she fly out?" someone asked. I was surprised to find it was Dean.

"As soon as she can," Hunter explained. "We want her better and well as soon as possible."

"Tomorrow sounds good," I said. "I should be well enough to fly by the morning."

"I'll sort out your flight then," smiled Hunter, the looks on Dean's and Randy's faces completely matching, both frowning, their jaws tense.

Neither wanted me to go.

xXx

I loved Hunter and Steph's living room. Large comfy sofas, a 50 inch TV, a big roaring log fire keeping their living room cozy and warm... It was so homely and rich and beautiful. It was the perfect place for my recovery to take place.

I snuggled into the sofa, a faux fur blanket wrapped around me, the crackling log fire keeping me insanely warm. The lamp was giving a soft light to the room as I clasped a mug of hot chocolate between my hands. A chick flick was playing on the large television and I did genuinely feel relaxed and calm and content.

It had felt like forever since I'd had some real downtime, some me-time where I could simply chill and enjoy life. Working for WWE meant my life was constantly on the road. I had an apartment in New York but it was very rarely that I visited it, my real home being the constant flurry of hotels I visited when we moved from city to city. I knew being in the mad hustle and bustle of New York would not be good for my recovery, so I was grateful Hunter and Steph had offered me their home.

Connecticut was quiet and peaceful, and I enjoyed the solitude their massive house gave me. Here I didn't have to think about anything or worry about anyone. I could be alone, I could relax, and I could get myself better before the madness of being on the road began again.

I'd been here for four days now and I was absolutely loving it. It was great to have the run of the house, to have the break from work, to not have to worry if Sheamus was lurking behind every corner. I went for walks in the fresh air, I swam in the swimming pool downstairs, and already I was beginning to feel myself again. The aches were going, my head no longer hurting, and I knew I'd be well enough to return to work for Raw on Monday.

But there was one thing I lacked amongst the lavish riches, the amazing technology and the comfort of Hunter's house.

And that was a companion.

I missed human contact, I missed having a friend, and as much as I was loving being in this house, I knew it would be so much better to have someone to share it with. I was tired of talking to the walls. Sure, I'd spoken to Hunter on the phone, I'd message Dean constantly, and I'd called Randy everyday, but it wasn't the same as having someone here with me. I'd even considered asking Sasha and Paige to fly out to visit me for a few days, but I knew the busy schedule of WWE meant that wouldn't be possible.

I missed gossiping with my girls. I missed the long conversations I had with Randy, the way he teased me and made me laugh. I missed Dean and his wit, his sarcasm, the warmth he only seemed to offer myself, Seth and Roman.

I missed everyone.

So as I sat back with my hot chocolate, watching Dirty Dancing on the TV, I resided myself to the fact I'd be spending yet another night alone.

The film was as wonderful as always, my mouth yawning as I looked at the clock. I was 11 at night and I was honestly exhausted. The meds I was on tended to make me a little drowsy. So I turned off the TV, doused the fire, and made my way upstairs to the guest room I was sleeping in. I changed into my pajamas and entered the en suite bathroom, quickly brushing my teeth before I got into bed. It was king size, huge and plush, the most comfortable bed I'd ever slept in. I lay there, the lamp on, flicking through my social media one last time before I went to sleep. I checked Facebook, answering a few messages from Paige before my phone began to ring.

I frowned, the caller ID stating that Dean was making the call. Dean was never one for calls, always opting to text instead, so I had to wonder what it was about. I hoped there was nothing wrong, quickly answering and holding the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Holly Heather Helmsley," he said, and I could hear the smile in his voice. "How lovely to hear that voice again."

"Is… Is everything okay?" I asked a little more urgently than I probably wanted to.

"Of course," he replied. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"You never call me," I said. "It's always a message or a text. It's just a little out of the ordinary, that's all."

"Well you know me," he said. "I'm full of surprises."

"Don't I know it," I said, rolling my eyes at how I'd jumped the gun. I couldn't help it. Everything I'd dealt with during the Sheamus stuff had made me somewhat jittery. "So what was it you called about?"

"Just thought I'd check in, see how you were," he replied.

"Better than I was at the start of the week," I said. "The meds are kicking in and I know I'll be good to return to work by Monday."

"I'm glad to hear it," he said. "At least that prick didn't have you out of action for too long."

"How's things with you?" I asked. "How was the live show tonight?"

"Don't know," he said. "I wasn't there."

I frowned.

 _Huh?_

"What do you mean, you weren't there?" I asked, suddenly sitting up in my bed.

"As in, I did not attend the live show nor participate in it," he explained. "I thought that was pretty self explanatory. I always had you piqued as a smart girl, Miss Helmsley."

"How did…?"

I was so confused. Why wasn't he at the show? Was he hurt? Ill? Tired? In trouble? Maybe the stuff he'd mumbled about Vince that morning in my hotel room had gotten him in trouble with Steph. Maybe his violence in the ring had made Hunter take some actual action against him this time.

"A little white lie," he said. "Told your brother I had food poisoning and couldn't work for the rest of the week. He managed to buy it," he said.

"But… why..?" I asked, totally not understanding what was going on.

"Look outside your window," he said.

"My window?" I asked, my head darting to the tall window in my bedroom. It opened like a door, leading to a balcony, the curtains closed to block out the night sky. "W-Why?"

"Just do it, Holly," he said.

"Okay…" I didn't understand why he wanted me to go to my window, but I did it anyway, curious as to his reasoning.

I pulled the curtains back and opened the window out, stepping outside onto the balcony, looking around.

"Look down," he instructed me over the phone, my mouth gasping at what I saw before me.

"Oh my god…" I whispered.

He was wearing a leather jacket and blue jeans, his hair fluffy, his phone by his ear as he spoke to me. He was looking up from his spot on the lawn below, giving me his trademark wink, a smirk playing on his lips. I didn't know how this had happened and I didn't know why, but I didn't question it in that moment. All I could do was look down and take him in.

"Want some company?" he asked.

It was him… He was actually here…

Dean mother-fucking Ambrose.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Raquel the writer, Tantoune, lauraxxx, wolviegurl, dutchangel1979, beautifultragedyxxx, angelsdee327, haha95, Jill Crewe, crazy-wild-and-free and the 2 guest reviewers for their kind words about the last chapter.**


	15. Someone New

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **I hope you're all excited for Survivor Series tonight! I live in the UK so my boyfriend and I are stopping up from midnight till 4am to watch it. So excited! Enjoy this chapter! It's a bit of a two parter again, so we get more Holly and Dean interaction next chapter too. Yay!**

 **Raquel the writer – We all love Dean**

 **Lauraxxx – Randy definitely likes her, and Kane is like a father to her. Everyone is raging from the punishment but at least Dean had some sort of punishment. Dean and Holly's time alone will be split over two chapters so I think everyone will like it.**

 **KairiAnneYukari21 – It's a very sweet and romantic gesture. I hope you like this chapter**

 **Guest – It's because that's who he is. Dean mother fucking Ambrose**

 **Hollarious969 – An epic cliff hanger. But I think you'll like this chapter**

 **Angelsdee327 – I live in the UK, so I'm not sure it was on here. But its one of my all time favourite films anyway. As is Blues Brothers.**

 **Totallytakenlike – Yes he has!**

 **Haha95 – Definitely the two reactions for the last chapter**

 **Guest – Thank you for the review**

 **Tantoune – Glad you liked it. Dean is a softy at heart, we're all smitten with this pair.**

 **Dutchangel1979 – You'll have to fight me for him first lol**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – I've never thought of her as his security blanket before, but that totally makes sense. That's exactly what Holly is to him. Nice interpretation!**

 **Guest (sisterabby) – Dean definitely feels something for her, but we'll have to wait and see how much of his feelings he shows.**

 **Crazy-wild-and-free – A suspension isn't enough really, but it does makes sense as a suitable punishment. Plus it gives room for a Sheamus return ;) I hope you like the chapter. I plan for more to happen in the next part, but I'm sure everyone will be satisfied with this one.**

 **AKABlossom – He's the sweetest. Glad you enjoyed.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Someone New' by Hozier**

* * *

Holy Helmsley's Point Of View

I stared at him in disbelief, rubbing my eyes and wondering of his presence here was genuine or some dream that I had yet to wake up from. I rubbed my eyes several times over, watching him as he stood below me, his stance all calm and collected. He didn't disappear once, so I knew he couldn't be a mirage or some figment of my imagination.

It was him, he was here, and this whole thing was actually happening.

I had no fucking idea how this had happened or why he'd chosen to be here at 11 o'clock at night. All I could do was simply accept it and believe it to be true. Dean was here, he was in Connecticut, and he was shouting up to me from the lawn below.

"How the fuck…?" I wasn't sure what to say in that moment. "How did you even get here?"

"A little contraption called an aeroplane," he said. "Amazing things. They can take you almost anywhere in the world. Who'd have thought in this day and age."

I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm, his lips unable to hide the playful smirk that appeared upon them.

"You haven't lost that dry wit of your whilst I've been away," I said.

"I've been saving it all up for you," he chuckled.

"I don't understand," I said, shaking my head, a puzzled look on my face. "What are you doing here, Dean?"

"Truthfully?" he asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Why have you come here? Because I am totally lost right now."

"Because I've missed saving you," he admitted. "It's no fun when you aren't around making trouble for me."

It was hard to miss the way my heart skipped a beat as the words left his mouth, his sweet but subtle admission making my cheeks flush pink, my teeth softly biting my lip in an embarrassed way. It had been a long while since sweet and soft Dean had made himself known. It was good to finally see him again.

"Well I do like being a nuisance," I said teasingly.

"So if the trouble can't come to me, I figured I'd go to it," he said, his hands in his pockets.

"Well the trouble welcomes you," I smiled. "And she's extremely happy to see you."

"And I'm glad to hear it," he replied. "Now can you let me in? It's fucking freezing out here."

"Oh gosh!" I said. "Of course."

I hurried off the balcony, running out of my bedroom and hurrying downstairs as fast as my feet could carry me. I rushed through the kitchen, grabbed the keys and ran to the backdoor. I could see Dean's silhouette behind the wooden structure, so I put the key in the lock, turned it, and quickly let him in.

"Thanks," he said, rubbing his hands together and blowing on them as he entered the kitchen, shutting the door behind him. "Wearing just a leather jacket in November was clearly a very stupid idea."

"Go into the living room, it should still be warm," I instructed him. "I'll fix you up a hot chocolate."

He did as I told him and I quickly prepared his drink, taking it into him and seating myself beside him on the sofa.

"Thank you," he said as I handed him the drink and he took a sip. "Delicious."

"How did you know where the house was?" I asked.

"Your brother doesn't hide his address book very well," he explained. "It was wide open on his desk yesterday morning. So I read it, memorised it and made the travel plans that night."

"Hunter will kill you if he knows you lied to him about being sick so that you could show up at his house, you know," I said to him warningly. "He hates being messed around like that."

"Yeah, but neither of us are gonna tell him, are we?" he asked as he drank more of his hot chocolate.

"Well of course not," I said. "I just want to make sure you've covered your tracks, that's all. I wouldn't want you getting in trouble over this."

"Seth and Roman know where I am," he explained. "So if Hunter or anyone asks to see me, they will cover for me. And if that doesn't work they will tell them I flew home until I'm better. Simple."

I smiled in amusement. "You've really got all this figured out, don't you?"

He grinned. "I'm quick to think on my feet. And when I decide I want to do something, I usually find a way to do it."

"And what was it you wanted to do?" I asked curiously.

"Like I said, I missed having you make trouble for me," he smirked. "Work is boring when you aren't around. So I thought I'd come visit and liven things up. Plus I figured you were probably bored shitless being cooped up in this house alone."

"You can say that again," I chuckled.

"So this visit works for both of us," he smiled as he finished his drink, placing his empty mug on the coffee table. "At least we can both have a fun few days before we head back to work on Monday."

"That sounds… amazing actually," I admitted. "Some company would be very welcome right now."

I couldn't help but smile, joy and happiness flooding my heart, complete excitement filling me at the thought of having a friend here, someone to talk to and be with. It seemed so out of character for Dean to do something so sweet and generous. But I wasn't questioning it, I was embracing it. We had formed a close friendship over the last few weeks, and I knew this was another brick upon the wall we were building together. He was a great guy and I was so pleased that he'd taken the time and effort to come out and visit me during my recovery.

I stared at him, his face lit up by the lamp light, my eyes taking in his profile. He looked very handsome sitting there, his cheeks tinged pink from the cold outside, his eyes bright and blue. His brown hair hung across his forehead in fluffy curls, stubble appearing across his chin meaning it had been a few days since he'd last shaven. He stared back at me, a light brown line across the top of his lip from the hot chocolate. I couldn't help but giggle.

His eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"It's all over your mouth," I giggled. "You're a very messy drinker. You have a hot chocolate moustache."

"Oh shit, sorry," he said, hurriedly wiping it away with the back of his wrist. He got most of it, but it was still in the corners of his lips.

"Still some there," I said, pointing at my own mouth to indicate to him where he still needed to clean.

He continued to wipe. "Is it gone?"

"There's more to the left."

He wiped more. "Now?"

I shook my head in amusement, plenty of it still around his mouth.

"Here, I'll get it," I said, leaning forward and using my thumb to wipe away the excess drink from around his lips, making sure his mouth was fully clean before I moved my hand away. "Much better."

He suddenly grabbed my hand in his, raising my thumb to his mouth and wrapping his lips around it, his tongue moving along my skin as he sucked off the excess hot chocolate. I stared at him, my eyes big and inquisitive, my mouth slightly agape in astonishment at his bold move, wondering if he'd genuinely just done what I thought he had.

He pulled away, running his tongue around his mouth. "Can't waste it now, can we?" he said with a wink.

 _Christ…_

My heart was in my throat, my lungs ready to hyperventilate as my cheeks flushed as red as Snow White's apple. My stomach began to flip so I quickly stood, placing a piece of hair behind my ear as a nervous sheen of sweat began to appear across my forehead.

"We… uh… we should… you know… sort you a room for the night," I said without looking at him, my speech broken and flustered. "Hunter has many guest rooms s-so you can take your pick. This way."

I didn't wait for an answer, I simply began walking away, heading up the stairs, hoping he was following me. The sound of footsteps behind mine told me he was. We walked past the room I was staying in, heading to a guest room two doors down. We walked inside and he took a good look around as I calmed my surprised and shocked body.

"Your fucking brother has it made," he said as he stared at the details of the room. "This house is fucking swanky!"

"Steph and Hunter aren't short of cash," I said, happy the conversation had moved on the way it had. The less we mentioned about what just happened downstairs, the better. "This house is beautiful."

"How many rooms?" he asked as he sat on the bed, testing how bouncy it was.

"8 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms," I explained. "Swimming pool, offices, there's a den and a game room in the basement too."

"Shit…" he mumbled, clearly impressed. "How the other half live, eh? Makes me want to start up my own business."

"So will this room be okay for you?" I asked him.

"It's perfect," he smiled. "This is better than my fucking bed at home." He kicked off his shoes.

"Well the bathroom is down the hall, and feel free to use anything in the house. The kitchen, the living room, all of it."

"Thanks," he said as I walked over to the door. "I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Of course," I smiled as I waited by the door, my hand lingering on the handle. "Sleep well."

"You too," he said. "Make sure you get plenty rest ready for tomorrow."

I looked at him, a puzzled look on my face. "Why? What happens tomorrow?"

"Like I said, I came here for trouble and for fun. And I'm gonna make sure we have plenty of it tomorrow. So get your rest in now."

I looked at him, a glint of curiosity in my eye. "What do you have planned, Dean Ambrose?"

"You'll see," he said with his trademark wink. "But I think you'll like it."

I raised an eyebrow quizzically but I didn't push the subject any further. Whatever he had planned, he clearly wanted it to be a surprise till tomorrow. And from what I'd gathered about Dean's past, he didn't do this kind of shit often. So I let him have his moment, I let him hide his surprise. He obviously had something planned out and I wanted to give him the chance to let it play out.

"Well then I guess I'll see you in the morning," I said.

"That you will," he smiled. "Goodnight, Holly."

"Goodnight, Dean," I said before leaving the room and gently closing the door behind me. I walked down the hallway, unable to keep the smile off my face as I entered my own room, quickly rushing to my big warm bed and pulling the covers up around me.

I couldn't deny it, I was excited. And it was for several reasons.

The first was that I actually had company to spend some time with. Being in isolation and solitude had been wonderful for a time, and it had honestly helped me with my recovery. But now I was bored and I was lonely, so to have a companion for a few days really made me happy.

And to know that companion was Dean made me extra excited. I felt like I was really getting to know the guy, and we'd done some serious bonding in the last few weeks. Granted, occasions like my mugging weren't exactly the best times to bond, but we had regardless and I was genuinely enjoying getting to know him and seeing our friendship progress.

And now he had a surprise planned for me. We were going to be doing something, and I wasn't sure what. But from the smile on Dean's face and the sparkling glee in his eyes as he told me, I knew it would be something wonderful, not only for me but for him too. He seemed as excited as I was, so I knew we'd both benefit from it.

I knew Dean never did things like this. He didn't have much family, very few friends, and any women he had would come and go like clockwork. The only real stable rocks he had in his life were Seth and Roman, so I figured he'd never had opportunity to do something like surprising a friend.

So knowing he was doing something for me not only made me feel honoured, but honestly eager as I knew whatever it was he'd have put plenty thought and feeling into it.

After all, it wasn't everyday he travelled half way across the country and appeared out of nowhere to visit me like he had.

So as I switched off my lamp and snuggled into my pillow, I drifted to sleep with a smile on my face, excited for what tomorrow had in store for us.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Raquel the writer, lauraxxx, KairiAnneYukari21, Hollarious969, angelsdee327, Totallytakenlike, haha95, Tantoune, dutchangel1979, beautifultragedyxxx, crazy-wild-and-free, AKABlossom and my 3 guest reviewers for their kind words about the last chapter.**


	16. Secret Garden

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **This is part 2 of Dean and Holly's few days together. It's the longest chapter of the story so far so I hope you all like and enjoy it. I've taken some creative license with Dean and Holly's back stories, so sorry if Dean's isn't exactly true to life. It's just the way I wanted it for this story. Enjoy!**

 **Raquel the writer – Thank you!**

 **Dutchangel1979 – Yes! We all need hot chocolate now. And for Dean to get covered in it!**

 **Rileyjade – They are. They're the cutest**

 **Tantoune – Thank you. If you liked the last chapter then I'm more than sure that you'll enjoy this one.**

 **Wolviegurl – Thank you for the review**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – I think she's in denial. I think she obviously likes him but is kidding herself about it. They have a connection and that's becoming much clearer as the story goes on. And I loved how something so simple could be so steamy. Glad you liked it.**

 **Crazy-wild-and-free – I think once you've read it, this one may be your new favourite ;) It's a good idea about teaching her to fight. I have so much planned for when Sheamus does eventually return. And I completely agree with you. I would not have been as timid as Holly is being around him. I'd have jumped the lunatic's bones! Thank you for the continued support and enjoy the chapter. I'm sure you will**

 **This chapter is named after 'Secret Garden' by Bruce Springsteen.**

* * *

Holly Helmsley's Point Of View

Dean was already up and about when I came down the next morning. He was fully dressed, going in and out of the house, and I had to wonder if this was all prep for the surprise he'd told me he had in store for me today. I entered the kitchen and switched on the coffee machine, the whirring noise of it alerting him to my presence. He turned, smiling at me.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," he said, closing the back door. "I was beginning to wonder when you'd be up.

"This is a recovery break, Dean," I said as I grabbed a mug from a cupboard. "I need every minute of sleep I can get."

"Well it's given me time to prepare for our day anyway, so I don't mind."

"How did you sleep?" I asked, putting my mug under the coffee machine and allowing it to fill up with the warm liquid.

"Like a fucking baby," he said brightly. "Best night's sleep I've ever had. I need to ask your brother where he got that bed from because I seriously need one shipped over to my apartment in Vegas."

I laughed as I took the mug away from the machine, relishing in the warmth it gave my hands. "I told you, Hunter only has the best." I lifted it to my lips, sipping on it gently.

"Well I need the number of the shop. I need one of those bad boys in my life," he said.

We walked into the living room and switched on the TV, watching morning television as I drank my coffee.

"So what's this surprise you have planned for today?" I asked curiously.

I was beyond curious. It had been on my mind all night and all morning, my head desperate to know what Dean had planned. It wasn't often I got surprises and I knew it wasn't often he prepared them, so curiosity was certainly getting the better of me.

"Ah, you see that's the thing about surprises," he said. "You aren't supposed to reveal them. So my lips are sealed."

My eyes narrowed, looking at him skeptically.

"Is it a bad thing?"

"Nope," he said. "In fact it's something I know you'll enjoy." He looked out the window. "And the sun is shining which is a bonus. It's quite warm out too considering it's November, so we've got a good day for it."

"So it's outdoors?" I asked.

"Stop trying to get answers out of me, Holly," he said. "Just live in the moment. Good things come to those who wait."

"Fine," I said, sipping my drink again.

"Now hurry up and drink your coffee," he ordered. "Go get dressed and meet me at the front door in 15 minutes."

"Yes, sir," I said in amusement, quickly downing my coffee, eager to get the day started.

xXx

We walked casually together down the street, my hands in my pockets as Dean led us to an unknown location. Unknown to me anyway, he seemed to know exactly where he was going. However this confused me. Dean wasn't from Connecticut and he certainly didn't live here, so I had to wonder how he knew where he was going. So I asked him.

"You seem to know your way around considering you aren't from here," I commented.

"A little invention called Google Maps, Holly," he explained, walking quickly and eagerly, wanting to reach our destination as quickly as possible. "Brilliant thing."

I nodded in understanding, his sense of direction now making sense. It certainly explained how he knew his way around, but also told me that this surprise was well planned and not spontaneous. It made me flush, happy that he'd put this much effort into entertaining me and making me happy.

I looked up at him, grateful not only for his presence, but for his enthusiasm and his need to do something for me.

Dean's eyes were alight with excitement, his cheery attitude clearly showing through. He was acting like a child in a candy shop, his eagerness bright and fierce, and I could tell he was as excited for this as I was. I liked to see him like this, just free and happy. He was always so tied down by WWE or the lunatic that he never really got to be himself. He never let the true Dean shine through, so to watch him acting the way he was was something that made me feel on top of the world.

He thankfully slowed a little and walked at my pace so that I could keep up with him but I still struggled to keep up. The wind blew through my hair and whizzed past my face as we seemed to leave the street and enter into a nature reserve just off of Hunter's estate, the forest thick with trees and ripe with plants. It was so crowded and vast that I feared we would easily be lost in it with no hope of any way out. Realizing that my pace was too slow, Dean sighed.

"You're too slow, I need to carry you," he said.

I blinked.

"I beg your pardon?"

But he didn't reply to me, instead he swung me onto his back mid-walk. I let out a surprised yelp, the movement taking my breath away and causing my heart to pound in my chest. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck as his arms held my legs to him, carrying me piggy-back style. The adrenaline that flooded through my veins was phenomenal and I could not keep my excitable grin from my face.

He walked and he walked and he walked, never slowing once, never letting me go. He dodged trees, leapt over fallen logs and ducked under low branches. It was crazy to see what his wrestling skills and strength were able to let him do. He was a very fit man with great stamina and power, so he was able to nimbly carry me over any obstacle... and it was something rather incredible to experience. For someone to be able to do what he was doing was enough to make anyone gasp in anticipation.

We eventually slowed down to a casual walking pace, Dean finally setting me down on my feet again, my head coming down from its high. We continued on our journey through the forest until Dean stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Wait," he smiled. "Close your eyes and I'll lead you."

"Why? What's going on?" I asked inquisitively.

"Just trust me," he said with a knowing smirk.

I did as I was told, hesitantly closing my eyes and allowing Dean to lead the way. He held my hands in his, guiding me along until I was told to stop. Nervously, I took the final step forward. When he was ready, he spoke.

"Okay, open your eyes," Dean said, and I could sense the glee in his voice.

I did as I was told… but I was not prepared for what I would see. I gasped at the sight before me and could not tare my eyes from it.

A meadow was set out before me, the most gorgeous meadow that my eyes had ever seen in all my life. Tall and green trees surrounded it, fencing us in and keeping us safe. The ground was carpeted with soft grass and the most beautiful wild flowers of all shapes and colours. A light breeze flew by us, rustling my hair and waking me up from the trance the meadow had put me in. The whole scene was like something from a fairytale, a vision of perfection, of delight, of pure and utter beauty.

 _Wow…_

"What is this place?" I whispered, my eyes taking in every last inch.

"It's a meadow," he replied, moving to stand beside me. "I thought it'd be a nice and secluded place for you to relax."

"How did you find this place?" I asked, my eyes taking in everything the meadow offered me.

"I got bored on the flight here so I did a little bit of web browsing," he explained. "This nature reserve is one of the highest tourist attractions around here. So I checked it out before I came to the house yesterday."

My head darted to look at him. "You came here first?"

"I had to make sure it was good enough to take you to," he shrugged. "And it was."

"It's… it's… wow," I managed to get out.

I could sense the grin on Dean's face, the joy radiating from him. "That's not all."

And then his fingers pointed further into the meadow, my eyes widening as I saw a blanket on the grass, a basket sitting upon it, a picnic set out, ready for us to devour.

 _Oh my…_

It was perfect. "How did you…"

I was totally flabbergasted.

"I spoke to Sasha," he explained. "She said you like this kind of shit. And after what Sheamus put you through, I figured you deserved something that would put a smile back on your face."

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

I felt the sudden need to cry, but not with tears of sadness. I suddenly became overwhelmed with happiness and joy, unable to comprehend the effort he'd gone to set all this up. It explained why he was up so early and was in and out of the house this morning. He was preparing all this… just for me.

"All this for me?" I asked.

"Like I said last night, it's no fun when you aren't around," he told me. "I like saving you so consider this another form of rescue."

I grinned… a wide and toothy grin… a wide and toothy grin that seemed to be permanently tattooed to my face. This was unreal. He wanted to share this place with me, this special place that was beyond anything I'd ever dreamed, all to make me happy. I honestly couldn't believe it, and I couldn't believe him.

This was a side I'd never seen of Dean, a side I hadn't even known about. And a small part of me had to wonder if he knew about this side of him too. It was hands down, the most sweetest, kindest, loving gesture anyone had ever given me in all my life. I was honestly stunned

Sensing my blissful attitude, Dean took my hand and led me further into the meadow, beyond the trees and deep into the wild flowers. They smelt wonderful, my mood getting better by the second. We reached the middle of the meadow and sat down upon the soft blanket, my eyes taking in all the delicious delights he'd prepared for us. He'd really gone all out with this.

"This is… amazing," I said to him.

"So the surprise was a success?" he asked, pulling a bottle of wine out of the basket. He handed me a cup and began to pour.

"A complete success," I grinned. "Cheers," I said as we clinked our cups together, taking a drink.

The food he'd prepared was absolutely delicious. Sandwiches, pasta, cake, cookies. I wasn't sure how much was handmade or store bought, but it didn't matter. It was the thought behind it that counted, and Dean had clearly put a lot of thought into this. I knew I'd have to thank Sasha later on for leading him in the right direction about what I liked. I loved picnics, the outdoors, nature… And to know that Dean had taken all that onboard and created such a wonderful day for us was beyond heart-warming.

I watched him as he ate, smiling at the clearly joyful smile on his face. I'd seen him carefree before, but never this carefree. He looked so young, so handsome, like a man who didn't have the weight of the world on his shoulders even though deep within I knew he did.

He had a vile past, a darkness within him that came out when it needed to. Dean was a man with issues, with problems, a man who hadn't lived a life that was all sunshine and lollypops.

But now, sitting here with him in this meadow, the sun shining down on his face, none of that was important. It was a time for him to be normal, to forget about the demons that lay within his mind. Even though this was a surprise for me, it was benefiting him too. It was allowing him a freedom, a chance to forget, a chance to be a normal guy before we returned to work and it all began again.

And this made me happiest most of all, the fact that this wasn't for me, this was a chance for him to get away from it all and be happy

He quickly noticed me watching him, his blue eyes staring back at me.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said, shaking my head. "Just happy."

"Oh?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, placing a piece of cake in his mouth. "And why's that?"

"Just am," I replied. "It's been a while since I've been this genuinely content."

"Good," he said with a wink. "My plan worked then."

"It was a good plan," I said. "One of your best."

He stretched his arms out, lying back on the blanket, his arms behind his head as he stared up at the clouds in the bright blue sky. "I knew you'd like it."

I followed suit, lying down beside him, staring up at the white puffy clouds, sighing blissfully. We lay in silence and relaxation, the only noise being of the insects in the grass and the birds tweeting in the trees. If I wasn't in such wonderful company I could have closed my eyes and fallen asleep, but I was having far too much fun to simply sleep the day away. So instead I watched as the clouds formed shapes in the sky, a smile slithering onto my lips.

"That one looks like a butterfly," I said, pointing upwards.

"What does?" he asked, turning his head to look at me.

"That cloud," I said. "Look."

He did, turning his head to look back up at the sky, laughing when he saw the shape. "The one beside it looks like a fish."

I giggled, agreeing with him. "And that one there looks like a flower." I pointed indicating to him the new cloud.

"And that one looks like me hitting Orton in the back with a chair," he smiled teasingly.

I looked over at him, rolling my eyes. "No need for that. Today is a nice day, Dean. Nothing bad will be said, especially about Randy."

He gave me a shameless smirk. "Okay, nothing bad." And even though he no doubt wanted to make take a cheap shot at Randy, he didn't say another nasty word about him after that. "So talk to me then," he said, changing the subject. "Tell me about Holly."

I raised an eyebrow.

"You know about me," I said. "There's not a lot to tell."

"No, I know about Holly Heather Helmsley, sister of Triple H and Co-Director of Operations," he said, rolling onto his side to face me, propping his body up on his elbow. "Tell me about Holly, the girl from New Hampshire. What was it like growing up?"

I looked up at his, his blue eyes sparkling with interest. "I had a good childhood, a normal childhood. I had a mum and dad who loved me and the best big brother in the world."

"What was it like growing up having Hunter as a brother?" he asked.

"Well he was considerably older than me," I explained. "I was kind of an accident my parents weren't expecting, so Hunter was 21 when I was born. But he was insanely protective from the start, always looking out for me and taking the best care of me. He was wonderful. I was 13 when he married Steph, so then I gained a big sister too, both of them as caring as ever."

"Sounds nice," he commented.

"It was," I said, smiling to myself. "I know he pulled some nasty shit with me regarding the Sheamus stuff, but overall, Hunter has been an amazing big brother. I wouldn't change him for the world."

"I see that," he said. "How he was around you after Sheamus attacked, how tentative he was and how he arranged your recovery. He's a good guy."

"The best guy," I said happily, looking up at Dean. "What about you? What was your childhood like?"

He let out an amused breath, lying on his back again, staring back up to the clouds. "You don't want to know about mine, kid."

"Try me," I said, propping myself up on my elbow, the two of us essentially swopping positions.

He looked up at me questioningly, my lips offering him a warm encouraging smile. Thankfully, this was enough to allow him to continue.

"I didn't have the plush upbringing you had," he said. "I never knew my dad and my mom was just some stupid bitch who cared more about her next fix rather than her own kid. I grew up in public housing, constantly moving from one place to the next when mom couldn't afford the rent because she had to pay someone their crack money."

I listened to him closely, never interrupting once. Dean was opening up and I didn't want anything I said to stop him.

"I practically raised myself until I discovered wrestling." Suddenly his face changed, turning from something cold and harsh to something warm and bright. Wrestling clearly had a positive effect on him. "I'd watch it on TV or video as a kid before I took myself to a wrestling school at age 16. It gave me an escape, a place to go and direct my anger that was safe. I loved it from the second I stepped into that ring and I haven't looked back since."

"It saved you," I quietly commented.

He looked up at me, a smile playing on his lips. "You could say that. And you know the rest of the story. I wrestled my way up until I met Seth and Roman and entered WWE."

"I'm glad you found those two," I said as I lay back down.

"Why do you say that?" he asked, rolling onto his side to face me, his hands moving to idly play with my long blonde hair.

"Because you need them," I said. "From what you said, you didn't have much of a family. So I'm glad you found Seth and Roman. They keep you grounded and loved."

"They're my best friends," he said as he wrapped a few strands of my hair around his fingers. "Roman is my big brother, Seth is my little brother... They are my family now."

"And me," I quickly added.

He let my hair go and looked down at me with a puzzled yet amused look. "You are?"

"Come on, Dean," I said, laughing lightly. "We can't go through a mugging together and not say we're bonded for life, can we?"

He let out a chuckle, the gleeful and childish noise like music to my ears. "You're right, I guess we can't."

He smiled at me, a smile that could take anybody's breath away. I sighed… content… happy… joyful. I could stay in this meadow forever if it were possible… just me and him... This had been, without a doubt, one of the most fun and fantastic days of my life.

"So consider me family, alright?"

He nodded. "Alright. Family."

We lay in silence then, basking in the beauty of the meadow. He lay facing me, continuing to play with my hair as I looked up at the sky, counting the birds as they flew by, watching the clouds pass over us as the sun reached its full height in the sky. Time passed us by, the solitude of the meadow wrapping us up in our own little bubble.

"It's not often I get to relax like this," I said, rolling my head to face him, but was surprised by what I saw.

His eyes were closed and he was stock still, like a statue or a dead body. His nostrils flared a little as he breathes in an out and I had to wonder if he'd fallen asleep.

All I knew was that it gave me the opportunity to look at Dean, as in truly look at him, and I wasn't going to pass the chance up. I'd looked at Dean before, sure I had, but never this close or in such detail. And with his face a mere few inches from my own, I would never have a better chance to do it as I had now. My eyes roamed every inch of his face, taking the sight in and committing it to memory.

I saw how prominent his cheek bones were, how straight his nose was, how clear and pale his skin seemed. No matter how cheesy or cliché it sounded, the lunatic really was a vision of perfection, and I could totally understand the obsession the fan-girls had with him. No man would ever be able to look as handsome or as beautiful as he did, and he wasn't even trying. His brown hair was in its usual disarray upon his head, and his eyelashes created shadows across his skin, giving it a little definition. The stubble on his face gave him a rugged manly look, the sun illuminating his face in the most beautiful way.

 _God, I really must be the luckiest person on the planet being this close to him…_

Gently, I lifted my hand up to his hair, running my fingers through the soft strands, loving how they felt across my skin. Like whispers of silk. I slowly pulled my hand away, afraid to wake him up. My eyes looked at his closed eyelids, his nose, his cheeks… and then his lips. They were so pink and perfect, just the right shape and size, the bottom lip a little bigger than the top.

 _Jeez, I wonder how many women have felt those lips on them. Kissing them, touching them, caressing them…_

I stopped my thoughts mid-sentence, not wanting to even think about such a thing. The man was stunning, he'd no doubt been able to get any woman he ever wanted. I didn't want to muse on what he had done with them or they with him. But the more I looked at the lips, the more _I_ wanted to feel them. It did not even matter that I couldn't feel them upon my own, I just wanted to touch them. Again, I cautiously lifted my hand, this time ghosting my fingers across the soft pink skin, feeling the softness of his lips upon my finger-tips…

And then his eyes opened.

They looked straight at me, his blue orbs meeting my brown ones as panic set in. I gasped as I quickly pulled my hand away, but Dean grabbed it before I could do such a thing. I began to panic even more. Oh god, had I done something wrong? Did he not like my touch? Did he want to know what the hell I was doing? Did he want to know why the stupid freak in front of him couldn't stop running her fingers over every body part she could find? His grip was so tight, his eyes so accusing. He was mad. Lord, he was mad at me.

I was about to apologize for my behavior, when he suddenly lifted my hand to his mouth and kissed it, letting his lips linger on the skin before gently pulling away. My eyes widened, not only in shock, but in anticipation. The atmosphere in the meadow had suddenly changed. Whereas before it was warm and friendly, it was now red hot and electrifying. His blue orbs bore into mine, hypnotizing me and drawing me in like nothing ever had before. I was trapped in them, locked in them, held in them, and I had no way of escape. But did I want to escape?

No, I didn't.

"Holly..." he softly whispered, lust lingering in his tone as his eyes finally left mine, only to look down upon my own lips.

Did… Did he want to… kiss me?

Why else would a boy look at a girl's lips unless he wanted to kiss them? I swallowed. Hard. Goosebumps rose across my skin as my heartbeat picked up, pounding so fast it felt as if I was running a marathon. But why would he want to kiss me? He could have any girl in the world. He had his pick of anybody, so why would he choose me over the other billions of girls on the planet? He was so close, just one push forward and our mouths would connect. That was all it would take. One of us had to do it, but the question was, which one?

The answer? I soon got it as Dean began to slow move his head down towards mine.

 _Jesus…_

I instinctively closed my eyes, just as he did, waiting for the kiss to come…

Sadly, my cell-phone began to ring before anything could happen.

Our eyes quickly shot open as the ringing phone sounded throughout the meadow, both Dean and I returning back to reality.

"Fuck," murmured Dean and he pulled back as I shot up, searching through my bag until I found it. I answered it, lifting it to my ear, my heart pounding like a drum.

"H-Hello?" I said, my voice shaky, hoping whoever was on the other end could not sense the nerves in my voice.

"Hey, Holly," came Hunter's voice. "Just thought I'd give you a call and check in on you."

 _Worst timing ever, Hunter!_

"Erm, yeah, I'm good," I said, placing my hair behind my ears. "Feeling much better."

"How have the meds been working?" he asked.

"They've been great," I said, turning to look at Dean. He had sat up, his eyes focused on the ground below him, his hands running roughly through his hair. "They've worked wonders. I'll definitely be good to come into work on Monday."

"Great," Hunter said. "I've got you a flight booked for Monday morning so you can come right to the arena."

"Thanks," I said as I noticed Dean look up into the sky, my eyes following suit. We noticed big black rainclouds rolling in and we knew it could pour it down at any second. Whether Hunter's phone-call had interrupted us or not, this little picnic was over. "I'm in the middle of eating lunch so I'll call you later on."

"Sounds good. Get some rest and I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you too," I said before hanging up, quickly shoving my phone back into my back.

"It's about to piss it down any second," Dean said. "We need to pack this stuff up."

"Sure," I said, neither of us looking at each other as we filled the basket back up, both of us knowing having no clue what the hell had just transpired between us.

xXx

We thankfully made it home before the rain hit, both of us managing to stay dry. The almost kiss wasn't mentioned at all, and I knew it was because neither of us knew what to make of it. The urge had been so unexpected, the moment so spontaneous and impulsive that myself nor Dean could comprehend what we'd almost done.

We'd almost fucking kissed for Christ's sake! My lips had almost touched his and his had almost touched mine. I didn't know if it was the wonderfulness of the day, the beauty of the meadow, or the closeness we'd felt after opening up to each other, but we'd been brought together in that moment, and the urge had filled both of us. And had Hunter's phone-call not happened, we both knew what would have happened between us.

I had made dinner and we watched a film together on the evening, but we never got as close and cosy as we did in the meadow, both of us consciously making an effort to avoid it. We were both confused, both embarrassed and I knew we were scared of what could actually happen if we let it.

So once the film ended, we quickly said goodnight to each other, heading to our respective bedrooms, closing the doors and turning in for the night. I just needed sleep, I just needed rest, I just needed to get my head into check because my head was going at a thousand miles an hour.

We'd need to talk about it, of that I was certain. I couldn't leave this awkwardness between us and I had to make sure he was alright. Dean didn't get close to people and I knew we were about to get intimate in that meadow. I had to assure him, I had to let him know everything was aright between us. But for now we both needed sleep before we could approach the subject tomorrow with a clean and fresh mind.

Sleep must have come to me, because at some point that night, a dream hit me, sending me to another world altogether…

It was night time. The rain was pouring outside and I was in a house… a familiar house… Hunter's house… curled up by the fire with a cup of hot chocolate in my hands. The fire, although helping, was not enough to warm me fully of the cold temperature that surrounded me. I shivered a little and continued sipping on my drink.

Suddenly, a blanket was draped around my shoulders, keeping me warm and protected in the house. I was not sure where it had come from or why I suddenly had it, but I wrapped it around myself that little bit more, covering all of my exposed skin, the softness of it feeling delightful. I felt warmer already and was grateful for its appearance. I finished my drink and put the mug down.

That's when I felt someone behind me, a presence that I had suddenly sensed. The person, who I assumed gave me the blanket, sat down on the floor behind me and pulled me back until I was resting against their chest, my head laying across their shoulder. The person was surprisingly comfy and their arms trapped me in a warm and protective cage, a cage that I felt no need to escape from. A wonderful scent filled my nose, the smell of vanilla and cinnamon whirling through the air around me. A musky scent was also added into the mix and I could tell from it that the person was male

All of a sudden, the man carefully brushed my hair to the side and began to ghost his lips over the back of my neck, causing a delicious shiver to run all over my body before he kissed behind my ear and finally my cheek. My blush appeared full force at the feel of his lips on my skin and I had to admit that as I closed my eyes in contentment, I was pretty comfy where I was, enjoying the caresses that this man was giving me.

Goosebumps appeared wherever his lips fell, my stomach housing thousands of butterflies as his tender kisses became hot and scorching. An arousal began to stir in my panties as his hands slipped under my top and ran over my body, his fingers tracing across my stomach, running up my rib-cage and stroking the underside of my breasts. I let out a gentle moan.

"Holly…" the man whispered into my ear and my eyes suddenly shot open in shock.

I suddenly woke up and sat bolt upright, panting heavily, clutching my chest where my thundering heart lay. The dream… the man… the caresses. It was… Dean. I had been dreaming of Dean, I would know his voice anywhere.

 _What the hell does that mean?_

I had absolutely no idea, but I wasn't sure what to make of it. Dean and I were together and it felt… good. It shouldn't feel good, it shouldn't. He was my friend, he was a work colleague, he was a fucking lunatic, not someone who I set up home with and live a happily ever after with. This had to be because of what happened in the meadow. It had to be. My mind was just running wild with thoughts and feelings and… lust.

 _It was just a dream, it was just a dream, it was just a dream_

I chanted the words in my head as I lay back down and fell back asleep again. After all, what were dreams? They meant nothing… didn't they?

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Raquel the writer, dutchangel1979, rileyjade, Tantoune, wolviegurl, beautifultragedyxxx and crazy-wild-and-free or their kind words about the last chapter.**


	17. Hooked On A Feeling

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Hope you are all well and I hope my American readers had a lovely Thanksgiving these last few days. I've had a busy day putting up my Christmas decorations, and it's safe to say my house now looks like Santa's grotto!**

 **So we were so close to a kiss last chapter! I'm such a tease hehe. I love building up this relationship. This chapter is a bit different from the others as it's entirely from Dean's point of view. We get a major look into the lunatic's head and see what he really thinks of Holly and what happened in the meadow. I think you'll enjoy it, so don't forget to favourite, follow and review!**

 **Raquel the writer – All in good time, my dear.**

 **Hollarious969 – I'm such a tease! Glad you enjoyed the chapter**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – I felt Dean came out of his shell a bit more in the last chapter and was acting more like himself rather than the lunatic.**

 **AKABlossom – It was intense indeed! Well we get a look into Dean's head now, so we can see how he feels about what happened and whether they can get past it all.**

 **Rileyjade – Hehe. I'm so mean to you all. I gotta keep you on the edge of your seats, don't I? ;)**

 **Dutchangel1979 – I would bloody love that dream! I've probably had it actually haha!**

 **Tantoune – Dean can be a darling when he wants to be. We can't have him dark and brooding all the time. And I'm glad you enjoyed the picnic and dream. It was like she got two parts of Dean – the sweet and kind side, and the hot steamy side.**

 **Calwitch – Well we will see from this chapter the stance Dean is going to take on the situation. It's clear he cares for he, so I don't think he'll hurt or upset her. I don't think he has it in him to push her away now either. I think this chapter will clear up all thoughts he has for Holly.**

 **Crazy-wild-and-free - I agree totally, I love both sides of Dean. His sweet soft side and his dark twisted side. I kind of wanted them to have time to themselves to simply enjoy each other's company last chapter, and it all turned into a big ball of fluff! But yes, I'm a total tease! We can't have the kiss just yet. We need to build their relationship more first. And yeah, we can pretty much guess where that dream was going. Even if Holly doesn't realise where her feelings are going with Dean, her dreams certainly do.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Hooked On A Feeling' by Blue Swede**

* * *

Dean Ambrose's Point Of View

As I sat back in my seat, the whir of the plane's engine and the quiet murmur of chat between passengers being the only noise in my ears, I felt genuinely calm and relaxed. I pressed a button on my arm rest, the back of the chair resting slightly horizontal, putting me in a comfy reclined position.

By some miracle, Holly had made a few phone-calls and had managed to get me a seat on her flight Monday morning to Texas for Raw. It was very easy for her to do, the flight company doing as she wanted when she used the Helmsley name, telling them who she worked for, and offering a little more cash. They were putty in her hands and we were now on our flight, ready for the show that evening.

I had a whiskey in one hand and a bag of peanuts in the other, plenty leg room and the best company that I could ask for at my side.

I looked over, watching her curiously as she looked out of the window, her smile beaming from cheek to cheek as she enthusiastically snapped pictures of the clouds outside on her phone.

I took a sip of whiskey, unable to keep my own smile away.

The last few days with her had been nothing short of… just magical, and I could hands down admit to myself that they were some of the best of my life. I know it sound cliché and girly, like I was some pussy who couldn't hide his emotions, but I never thought having a picnic and spending time with a girl could bring such joy to my heart or excitement to my mind.

I wasn't sure if it was her positive outlook, her brightness, or her ability to make the best of a situation, but the few days I'd put aside to make Holly happy had sort of turned into therapy for me and made me happy for once. It was strange, and slightly unnerving, but oddly, I didn't not like the feelings she was giving me.

She got me to open up, something I never ever did, yet something she'd made me do on one occasion before after the mugging incident. She had this ability to get the best out of me, to make me talk, and she didn't even realise she was fucking doing it. The stuff I told her after the mugging, the information about my wrestling history, I'd only ever divulged to Roman and Seth.

But the shit about my past, my family and my childhood, I'd literally told no one, not a single fucking soul. It was something I'd kept closed up inside for almost 30 years, never telling another human being. Partly it was because it was embarrassing to admit I had such a shitty and crap childhood, but mostly it was because I didn't want the sympathy. I didn't want people to feel bad. I'd made the best of the situation I'd been in and I'd grown from it. So why did I need people telling me life was hard and how sorry they felt for me? It was just a line, they never really meant it anyway.

Yet it was so easy to tell Holly. One little look from those big brown doe eyes of hers and it was like I had verbal vomit. Everything came out, from shit about my childhood to the crap my mother got up to as I grew up.

And the reason it felt like therapy was because the very second I told her, I felt as if a massive weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I knew a lot of what had happened to me as a child had made me the person I am today. The stuff I witnessed hardened me, it gave me a negative outlook on the harsh world around me and made me believe nothing positive could come from anything I ever fucking did. And the stuff I'd witnessed my mother do, from spending our food money on drugs, to seeing her inject herself and watch as she caved in as the drugs took effect, along with watching as dealers threatened us when she couldn't pay up… It had made me mad, it had made me dark and twisted…

It had essentially created the lunatic.

I'd never spoken to anyone about my issues before. I'd never opened up to friends or visited a therapist. I'd kept it inside, waiting as it grew and mixed and fermented and overwhelmed me, eating away at everything I did, ruining every aspect of my life, from jobs, to relationships, to friends.

But with Holly it was so easy. She didn't judge me, she didn't question me, she didn't have this presumptive idea about me that everyone seemed to because of the air I had or the way I held myself. She didn't shy away from the issues or pander to me because I was a disgusting twisted bastard with a shitty past. She treated me like Seth and Roman did, showing me the reason why they were the greatest three people in my life…

They just treated me like a normal fucking human being.

They didn't use me as a bargaining tool or treat me like a piece of shit like my mother had. They didn't use me as a sex pawn or because I was into freaky stuff like women did. They didn't use me as a fighter, a machine, a brawler like WWE and my previous wrestling jobs had.

They treated me like Dean Ambrose, a normal and simple guy. And that's why it was so easy to open up.

That's why the days with her had been so fun and so enjoyable. I hadn't had to pretend I was something I wasn't. I could be me, simply myself, and it was so relaxing on my mind and body.

And the thing that excited me the most over how I'd been the last few days?

The lunatic hadn't shown up once.

He didn't have any need to. He was able to be locked away; I didn't have to call on him once. It was the effect Holly had. She was calming, she was soothing and she was relaxing.

"Don't you think it looks like snow?" she quickly asked me, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked. "Does what look like snow?"

"The clouds," she said. "It looks like I'm looking down on the ground and mountains blanketed in snow. It's so beautiful."

I leant my body over, looking out of the window, observing what she'd said. "Yeah, it sorta does actually."

"I took loads of photos, look," she said, thrusting her phone into my face.

I laughed lightly as she flicked through them, showing me every last one.

"Pretty," I commented just as the air stewardess came round with the drinks trolley. I finished off my whiskey, asking for water this time. If we had Raw to film tonight, I didn't want to get too drunk. So I knew it was best to stick to something simple.

The ride was pretty easy after that. They brought round some food then showed some film on the TV which Holly and I watched avidly. We wanted to relax as much as we could before the show tonight, and watching a movie was the best way to do that. It was one of my favourite things to do in my downtime, and I knew Holly enjoyed them too.

At least I thought she did until an hour into the movie when I felt something on my shoulder.

I looked down, seeing her head resting on my shoulder, her eyes closed deeply in sleep. I couldn't hide the smile from my face as I watched her quietly, noticing the shadow her eyelashes created across her skin, the way her cheeks were tinged pink, her chest moving up and down slowly as slumber overtook her body.

I quietly got the air stewardess's attention, asking her for a blanket. She returned with it immediately and I draped it over Holly as best as I could, wrapping my arm around her carefully so as not to wake her. My shoulder would not have been comfortable for her so as I wrapped her arm around her, I rested her head on my chest so her sleep would be snugger. This must have worked, a subconscious smile rising onto her lips as she slept.

And as I looked at her, watching her as she dreamt, it reminded me of the other reason this weekend had been one to remember.

I'd almost fucking kissed the girl.

My lips had almost touched hers and it frustrated me beyond belief that they hadn't.

Feelings had been stirring in me lately, strange alien feelings and they confused me to no end. They were feelings I had never felt before, all brand new and fresh and exciting. They were sort of similar to the feelings I held for my brothers, only stronger. Much stronger. They made my heart beat faster and my head think a hell of a lot fucking more.

I'd never been one for giving a shit about women, and I freely admitted that. I liked them, sure. I was a bloke with dick, a sex drive, and the need to fuck whenever I could. And that's all I used women for - a quick and cheap fuck. Never as someone to confide in, be with or care about. I fucked them till I was done then cast them aside till I found someone else. Sometimes if I liked a woman, if her pussy was tight and she fucked well, I'd keep her around for a week or so more. But that was always it; never any longer than that.

And that's when Holly Heather Helmsley walked herself into my life and flipped the way I thought about women totally upside down.

She was different from the other skanks I had known and been with. She wasn't after me for the danger, the muscles, the looks. She wanted to be my friend, she wanted to get to know me, she wanted to know the real Dean.

And it was something I wasn't used to. Every woman in my life before had cast me out, ignored me or used me. None of them had given a shit about me so I hadn't given a shit about them.

It was pure and simple.

But Holly went against the grain. She didn't do what other women did, she was unexpected, unpredictable… and I liked that.

And over the days, weeks, months, we'd bonded, her saving me, me saving her, getting ourselves to the point of friendship, to the point where I saw her most days… to the point where I never wanted a day where I couldn't see her.

She was all I could see and all I wanted to see. Her long flowing blonde hair, her deep brown orbs, her smooth soft skin and that blush.

Oh, that fucking blush.

It could make a grown man grovel on his knees to her and he would be totally under her spell, with no hope of escape. Every time I saw it, it sent goose bumps all over my skin and set my stomach on fire. I didn't know why it was, but I just couldn't get enough of it. It was so pretty and the most amazing shade of pink. When Holly wore it, she looked so pure, so happy, so… beautiful. At any chance I could, I would produce that blush from her face. It would slowly appear and the fire in my stomach would blaze bigger and brighter than ever. Anything could set it off. A smile, a sweet comment, but my favorite was a wink. It would appear so fucking profusely at the sight of a wink and all I would be able to do was stare and smile at it, enraptured by it, its spell taking me over.

But it didn't seem to be just any fucking wink… it seemed to be _my_ wink, and the feeling of euphoria it seemed to give me was amazing. So the need to kiss her was an obvious one, a clear one, and as soon as the idea was in my head, it had refused to leave.

As we lay down, full of food from our picnic, that's when it happened. I'd closed my eyes for only a few seconds, but I felt her fingers on my face immediately, the feel of them causing delicious chills to run up my spine. I'd opened my eyes, staring right into her eyes. They were big and brown, almost giving me the perfect view into her soul. I left reality and entered a strange place where all I was surrounded by was Holly. Her face, her smell, the sound of her quick breathing, I knew that she was in this place with me too.

I couldn't tare my eyes from her. She was pure beauty, pure innocence, pure perfection. The feelings I'd been pushing down and restraining for so long appeared and flooded my body, holding me hostage to something I had no intention of escaping from. I had no idea what was happening, but it wasn't a bad thing. It felt right and it felt like I fucking belonged there with her. I needed to feel her, to touch her, to make sure she was really there with me. I reached over and placed my hand upon hers, kissing it softly. The electricity made it all that more real, and I knew right there and then that this wasn't a dream. We were having this moment and we were both lost in it, lost in each other.

And that's when the urge hit, the urge to kiss those soft fucking lips and claim them as mine. It was a strange feeling, one I'd never felt before, to kiss a woman not for sexual purposes but because there were underlying feelings there… but the feelings weren't unwelcome. They were strange, but I liked them and I wanted to explore them with her.

The sound of her ringing phone brought me back to reality and the moment was gone, the feeling broken. We had returned to the house, had dinner, she'd gone to bed and it left me alone in my room with my thoughts.

It didn't feel real, yet at the same time, it felt more real than anything. For the first time in years, I'd felt alive and I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I knew what all of this meant.

I was crushing on Holly.

No matter how much I'd tried to deny it, had tried to brush the idea aside, or called utter bullshit on it, it was the only real reason I could come up with. I wasn't a fucking idiot and I knew what such feelings could mean to me.

Her personality, her purity, her beauty. It was infective and I couldn't get enough of her. It was probably why I hated Orton so much as it was pretty clear he liked her in that way too. He'd clearly been crushing on her for a while and had done nothing about it, but I wasn't stupid, I could see how he felt. He felt the same as me and I didn't like that.

It was probably why I was protective of her too. I'd never rushed a ring before like I had during the times Sheamus had threatened her. I'd never given a shit about stuff like that, thinking if people were stupid enough to be in the ring, they should be able to protect themselves. But the way he looked at her, the way he threatened her, the way he'd kicked her… I'd seen fucking red.

She was so tiny, so delicate, so fragile, I just had this insanely urgent need to protect her and keep her safe.

She was causing reactions in me that had never been there before. I didn't know how deep my feelings were for her, but I definitely knew there was something.

I was a lunatic, a man incapable of love and feelings. I was twisted and dark and I knew it, my only passion in life being wrestling.

And then along came Holly, flipping all that on its head.

So as the plane got closer to Texas and to Raw, I looked down at the sleeping girl in my arms, wondering exactly what the fuck she was doing to me and what I was really letting myself get into.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Raquel the writer, Hollarious969, beautifultragedyxxx, AKABlossom, rileyjade, dutchangel1979, Tantoune, calwitch and Crazy-wild-and-free for their lovely words about the last chapter**


	18. Welcome Home

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **I hope you're all well and ready for another chapter. You all really seemed to like chapters from Dean POV, so I plan to do a few more of those in the future. I feel its good to get a look into the lunatic's head from time to time.**

 **Raquel the writer – Thank you for the review!**

 **Tantoune – I'm glad you liked it. we always know how Holly is feeling so it's about time we got to see Dean's perspective on the situation too.**

 **Hollarious969 – Glad you liked it. Dean's POV is very fun to write.**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – He's falling for her completely. And I agree, if anyone is going to be able to control and tame the demon, it's gonna be Holly.**

 **Clarembees – That's more than fine lol. I hope school is going well :) Holly has completely confused Dean because she's actually working her way into his heart and that's never happened to him before. And I loved writing about her blush, I'm glad you liked it and thought it was so well written. So kind of you to say. And don't worry, the kissing and the fucking will all come in due time haha.**

 **Calwitch – Exactly! It would be easy for Dean to push her away due to his fears and insecurities. But he likes how she makes him feel, she accepts him, and he knows he can never hurt her like that. Plus she calms the lunatic, which is a total bonus.**

 **Britneygarza355 - All in good time, my dear. All in good time.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Welcome Home' by Coheed and Cambria**

* * *

Holly Helmsley's Point Of View

After the plane landed and we had retrieved our suitcases from baggage collection, Dean and I organised to leave the airport separately, deciding to make our own way to the arena that night. Partly because we wanted to avoid any media attention the two of us being together could create, but mostly it was to save face.

Dean and I were not meant to be together, and as far as Hunter was aware, Dean was held up in his hotel room with food poisoning and a bad stomach. The story wouldn't wash well with my brother if we'd come into work together and the cat had been let out of the bag.

He lifted my suitcase from the baggage carousel and handed it to me. "You going to be okay carrying this thing to a cab?" he asked.

"I'll be good," I smiled, taking it from him. "It's not too heavy and it has wheels so it shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"Seems weird going back to reality, doesn't it?" he asked me as he waited for his own case. "It's hard to believe we woke up in Connecticut this morning and now we're in Texas ready for Raw."

"I know where I'd rather be," I said as his case came into view. "The place where I wouldn't see a ring or a single wrestler in sight."

"Not a single one?" he asked with a teasing smirk.

I giggled lightly. "Okay, maybe I can think of one. He's pretty good company."

"Only pretty good? I heard he's funny, strong, insanely good looking," he joked as he grabbed his case from the carousel and set it on the ground. "He's a total babe."

"And very egotistical," I quickly added, feeling smug when I saw the astonished look on his face. "But I wouldn't have him any other way."

He smiled at those words, both of us realising now was the time to part ways.

"Time to go, I guess," he said.

"Yeah," I said, placing a piece of hair behind my ear.

"You gonna be alright to make your own way back?" he asked me.

"I'm a big girl, Dean. I can manage it," I chuckled.

"Just checking," he said. "I like to make sure you're safe."

I blushed at his words, a smug smirk rising on his lips. "Thanks for this weekend. I really needed it."

"Anytime," he grinned. "As I said before, this weekend would have been shit without you around, I had fun."

"Me too," I said, surprised as he approached me, sliding his arms around my waist and pulling me to him. My breathing hitched at the intensity of his hug but I quickly relaxed into it, relishing in his warmth. His arms fit so snug around my body, his muscles making me feel sort of protected and safe knowing they were around me. I breathed in his heady scent, letting in fill my nostrils, his smell easing and relaxing me. I slipped my arms around his broad shoulders, returning his hug, letting him know with one single motion how much I'd appreciated that last few days and how grateful I was that he'd visited me.

"Glad my visit helped you," I heard him mumble against my hair.

"It completely helped. Thank you," I said happily, my heart sinking a little as soon as he let me go. We said our goodbyes, he grabbed his case and offered me his trademark wink before he sadly walked away.

So Dean left first, heading straight to the hotel in order to meet up with Seth and Roman, and I jumped in the first taxi I could and headed straight for the arena.

Hunter and Stephanie always got to the arena very early on the morning of Raw, so as I climbed into my cab around lunchtime, I knew they'd be there when I arrived.

The taxi driver heaved my suitcase into the trunk of the car, we both got inside and we were on our way. We exited the airport and entered the highway, the road taking us directly to where the arena was.

I looked mindlessly out of the window, watching the cars go by, wondering why Monday needed to come round at all. If I had my way, it would have remained the weekend forever and I wouldn't have had to leave the little haven I'd created for myself in Connecticut.

The peace, the quiet, the solitude… There had been no work, no one shouting down my ear, no one threatening me left right and center, and no wrestling to contend with. It had been a welcome break from the normalcy of life that I'd become accustomed to.

I'd recovered well, totally back to my usual self, no further injuries to worry about. So the trip away this week had certainly worked perfectly. But it still didn't mean I wanted to come back to work, not since I'd enjoyed my time away so much. Be it the things I'd done, the things I'd seen, or the fantastic company I'd had during my time away, but going back to work didn't sound that appealing.

Only a few things drove me to Texas that morning. The promise of seeing Paige and Sasha, the excitement to see Randy, and the overwhelming urge I had to see Dean again… which was weird considering I'd only just this second left him at the airport.

This weekend with Dean had been… magical. The best time of my life, the most wonderful few days I could have ever imagined. Whatever relationship he'd had before this with me… co-worker, body guard, security, it had now changed to become a fully fledged friendship. He was my friend, and a dear one at that. Hell, after our discussion during our picnic, I'd practically considered him family!

It wasn't in the literal sense, of course, but it simply meant I was there for him, and if he should ever need me for anything he only needed to ask.

He was very dear to me, but after our little incident in the meadow, I had to wonder exactly what I meant by 'dear'. I mean, I'd almost kissed the guy, and that would have stepped this friendship up one hell of a notch.

I'd promised myself I would talk to him and discuss what had happened, but as we woke up the next morning and began our day around each other, nothing had been awkward or embarrassing, so nothing was discussed. It was like we simply fell back into place again, not letting what happened effect us. Maybe the whole situation in the meadow had been a glitch, a fluke, the two of us caught up in a moment.

 _Not if your dreams have anything to say…_

I hushed my subconscious away as I thought back to the dream I'd had that night… The sensual dream… the sexy dream… the rather arousing dream…

I bit my lip and shook my head, forgetting all about it. It was just a stupid dream, one that hadn't even finished so there was no guarantee it was heading in such a naughty direction. I had sex dreams all the time, they were natural and normal. I knew it wasn't anything to worry about.

 _So why are your cheeks flushing?_

Again, I shoved my subconscious away, willing my blush away, focusing instead on the excitement of seeing my brother down at the arena. Dreams were dreams and that was it. Dean was my friend, nothing more. I knew it, so the faster my stupid brain figured it out, the better!

xXx

"There she is!" boomed the voice of my big brother. I barely had time to get through the door to his office before I was encased in his arms as they pulled me into a rib crushing hug. I could hardly breathe, but I was happy to be there regardless.

I'd missed him during my time away, Steph too, my whole trip to Connecticut not being possible if they hadn't organised it. I saw him most days, so to not see him for a week had been totally strange. It was good to see him again.

Yeah, I knew they had screwed me over big time during the whole Sheamus situation, and he hadn't really had my best interests at heart. But he'd come through in the end. He'd saved me where it counted and had given me the best recovery possible. So whilst some bad had happened, the good here certainly outweighed it.

"C-Can't breathe, Hunter," I struggled to say before he quickly let me go.

"Sorry," he said, his arms loosening their hold on my tiny body. "I don't know my own strength sometimes."

I laughed. "My ribs certainly do now."

"How was Connecticut?" he asked.

"It was just what I needed," I answered as he let me go, Steph approaching me. Her hug was a lot more manageable, her lips moving to kiss me on the cheek. "I feel a hundred percent better."

"Glad you're back to your normal self," she smiled as she pulled away.

"Connecticut was the perfect place to go," I told them. "The whole place was amazing, it gave me the perfect opportunity to get myself well again."

"What did you get up to during your recovery?" Hunter asked as we all took a seat around his desk.

 _Had a visit from one of your employee's, had a picnic with him, almost played tonsil tennis with him, had what would have been a totally amazing sex dream afterwards…_

"Just relaxed," I answered. "Went for walks, had a little retail therapy, enjoyed the fresh air and enjoyed the solitude."

"Well I'm glad it was of some good to you," he said.

"Did I miss much when I was gone?" I asked curiously.

"It was a pretty simple week," Hunter explained. "We told the WWE Universe that Sheamus had not only been suspended but had been stripped of the briefcase before announcing a ladder match will take place."

"Oh, nice," I said. "Who's taking part?"

"That will be announced tonight," Steph said. "We have seven entrants in mind, and we'd love for you to be out in the ring when we tell everyone."

 _Out in that ring? Again?_

Seeing the unsure expression on my face at the mention of being out there again, Hunter quickly calmed my nerves.

"Don't worry, Steph and I will be out there too," Hunter said. "I plan to bring The Shield out as well. It's always good to have extra security."

I visibly relaxed then. "Alright, I can agree to that."

A swift knock suddenly sounded from the door.

"Come in," shouted Hunter. "And I'm glad you can. We won't be making the same mistake with you as we did before. Believe me."

"Good to know," I muttered.

The door opened, Randy stepping inside. "Hey, thought I'd just come and-" He paused as his eyes fell on me, his blue orbs big and wide. "Y-You're back…"

I stood, smiling brightly at my friend, so happy to see him again. Apart from Sasha and Paige, Randy was my best friend in the entire world and I couldn't believe how great it was to finally lay eyes on him after a week of being apart. I'd missed The Viper. I'd missed his amusing comments, his wonderful company, the fun we got up to at work to amuse ourselves. He was like my partner in crime and it had not been the same last week without him.

"Did you miss… Oh!" I gasped as he ran towards me without stopping, suddenly wrapping his arms around my body and swiftly picking me up, holding me tight and close. I laughed lightly. "Good to see you too, Randy."

He buried his face in my neck, breathing me in, his breath hot as it fanned against my skin. it wasn't the welcome I was expecting but I could clearly see Randy had missed me whilst I was gone. His hands clung to me as his arms tightened themselves, refusing to let me go.

"Damn, I've missed you," he said in hushed tones, low enough so Hunter and Steph could not hear. "So fucking much."

"It's only been a week," I laughed as he put me back down on my feet.

"Well, then it's been a week too long," he smirked as he looked up at Hunter, composing himself around my brother. "You kept her return quiet."

"I didn't want to announce it in case she wasn't ready," Hunter said as we all took a seat around the desk again. "Especially with Ambrose being out as well."

I suppressed a grin at Hunter's words, acting completely ignorant of the real situation, making sure not to mention he'd been with me the entire time.

"What's wrong with Dean?" I asked innocently.

"Food poisoning," Steph said. "He wasn't able to do the live shows this week."

"Gosh, I hope he's okay," I said. "It'd be bad to have a member of The Shield out this soon after their debut."

"We won't have to worry about that. I had a call from Rollins this morning," Hunter added. "All three guys are good to go for tonight."

"That's good to hear," I said, sinking into my seat, making sure to keeps my lips tightly sealed. I could imagine their faces now if I admitted that Dean had been with me the entire weekend, that he'd been sleeping in one of Hunter and Steph's guest rooms for the past few nights!

They would hit the fucking roof!

So it was definitely best to keep a lid on the truth.

"It means we're good to go ahead and tell everyone the entrants for the ladder match," Hunter said. "So go get yourself ready for the show and we'll go through the list."

I did as I was told, bidding the three of them goodbye and heading over to the locker room that had been indicated to me, passing by the canteen on the way and seeing two of my best friends inside. Paige was sipping on water, Sasha eating a sandwich, the two of them deep in conversation as I entered the room. I'd fucking missed these girls. Paige was the first to see me.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore fucking eyes," she yelled as she ran towards me, hugging me tightly.

"Holly!" Sasha squealed excitedly as she put her sandwich down and followed suit, my body wrapped up in two pairs of arms.

"Hey, guys. Did you miss me?" I laughed when they finally let me go.

"You bitch, you never told us you were coming back tonight," Paige said teasingly.

"I thought it'd be funnier to see the look on your faces if I just showed up," I laughed. "It was totally worth it."

"We have missed you so much," Sasha said as we took seats at their table. "It's not been the same here without you."

"Maybe I should go away more often if you miss me that much," I joked.

"Don't you fucking dare," said Paige. "We've only just got you back."

"Trust me, now Sheamus has fucked off for a while, I don't plan on going away any time soon."

"Good to hear," said Sasha as she resumed eating her sandwich.

"How are you feeling?" Paige asked.

"Much better," I said. "The week off was just what I needed."

"Well now you are back, we are going out to celebrate," Paige said. "Drinks tonight, I'm not accepting any excuses."

I laughed. "Looks like I don't have a choice."

"No you don't," Paige said. "And I'm inviting everyone. My girl is back and I want to fucking celebrate that."

"Invite whoever you like," I smiled, happy to finally be with them again. I'd missed my girls, and I couldn't wait to go out and party with them later.

xXx

The Authority's music was booming around the arena as Hunter, Stephanie, Kane and myself made our way down the ramp and up to the ring. Raw was in full swing and the entrants for the ladder match were about to be announced. We were booed by the crowd, but this was a reaction we had grown used to over the years. We weren't a nice organisation; we weren't all butterflies and lollipops. We were ruthless, we did whatever we had to in order to get results, we did whatever was best for business, screwing over anyone who stood in our way.

This wasn't something the crowd always liked. The Authority were the bad guys and everyone knew it. So the chorus of boos that followed us up the steel steps and into the ring weren't unusual. Hunter and Steph climbed one set of steps whilst Kane and I climbed the other, both gentlemen kindly opening the ropes up for us ladies to step inside. The Shield had followed closely behind us, choosing to stay down on the floor surrounding the ring in case anyone chose to interrupt us.

Our music finally died and Hunter and Stephanie lifted their microphones up to their lips.

"First of all, I'd like to welcome my beautiful little sister back to the ring," Hunter began, his words gaining cheers and an applause from the crowd. If there was one saving grace in The Authority, one member who the fans seemed to prefer, it definitely seemed to be me.

"It's wonderful to have you back, Holly," continued Stephanie. "But it's the reason behind your absence that has brought us here."

"As we all know, Sheamus has been stripped of any right or hold he had over the Money In The Bank briefcase after he attacked Holly at last week's Survivor Series PPV," began my brother. "And because of that, the case currently lies vacant. As we told you last week, a ladder match will take place a week from today in order to call a new holder of the case. And tonight we wish to announce the entrants to that ladder match."

"There will be seven people entering the match," said Steph, "And we have deliberated long and hard over who those seven men will be."

"The first will be our Co-Director of Operations, Kane," said Hunter, Kane stepping forward, the crowd shouting their usual boos. Kane simply ignored them, a pleased smile on his face.

"Next will be the architect and Shield member, Seth Rollins," said Stephanie, Rollins quickly climbing the steel steps at the sound of his name and entering the ring swiftly.

I was surprised to hear of his entry into the ladder match, especially this soon after his debut, but I supposed it made total sense really, a pattern emerging as the next entrant was announced.

"Third will be the powerhouse, Roman Reigns," said Hunter as Roman climbed onto the apron, stepping through the ropes and into the ring, marching aggressively to stand beside his brother.

The more Authority members that entered the match, the more control Hunter had over the briefcase. And that's what Hunter loved, control and power. So it didn't take many attempts to guess who the next entrant would be.

"Next will be the lunatic fringe, Dean Ambrose," announced Steph, Dean jumping onto the mat before rolling under the ropes and into the ring. He flexed his fingers, moving his head from side to side, giving me a swift wink as he stood beside me.

I bit my lip, his voice chuckling quietly as a blush rose on my cheeks.

"Our fifth entrant will be the world's tallest athlete, The Big Show," said Hunter, Show appearing from backstage and walking down the ramp towards the ring at the mention of his name. The list was beginning to fill up and I could clearly see that Hunter had a good force behind him. He was playing the numbers game well, many Authority members poised to fight for the briefcase.

"Our final two entrants will be decided in two matches which will be played out tonight," finished Stephanie. "First will be Dolph Ziggler vs Kevin Owens. The second will be Daniel Bryan vs Bad News Barrett. Whoever wins their match will gain a place in the ladder match. And the first of those matches will take place now."

So as Ziggler's music hit and he made his way down to the ring, we all made our way backstage, Dean practically bouncing on his feet.

"I fucking love ladder matches," he said as Hunter, Steph, Big Show and Kane headed to Hunter's office. I, on the other hand, decided to hang around, eager to see The Shield after my time away. "You know how many of those fuckers I fought in back in the day?"

"I'm going to assume quite a few," I said, Roman and Seth smiling at me.

"Hey, she's back," Roman grinned, wrapping a friendly arm around my shoulder, hugging me from the side. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you," I replied.

"Hope our boy didn't piss you off to much these last few days," teased Seth.

"Hey!" said Dean, looking at his brother accusingly.

I giggled. "He was perfectly fine. We had a great time and Hunter didn't suspect a thing."

"See? Told you I wouldn't be that bad," Dean said to Seth.

"Speaking of great times, Paige and Sasha are organising a bit of a night out later. A sort of celebration for my return," I said. "I'd love if you guys could come."

"Hell yeah, we'll fucking come," said Seth, grinning from ear to ear. "You know I love a good night out."

"Sounds fun," said Roman. "We'll be there, baby girl."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," said Dean with a soft smile. "We'll be there, kid."

I grinned, my heart pounding in my chest at his words.

"I, uh, I'll get the details and see you there then," I said, quickly turning on my heel and getting out of there before my face could flush and give my embarrassment away.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Raquel the writer, Tantoune, Hollarious696, beautifultragedyxxx, clarembees, calwitch and** **Britneygarza355** **for their reviews of the last chapter.**


	19. Kiss Me

**Hello, lovely readers.**

 **Hope you're all well and ready for another chapter. Little bit longer than my usual ones, you'll all be glad to hear. Let me know if you prefer longer chapters or shorter ones. So let's see what happens on the night out, shall we? ;)**

 **I'm also over of Wattpad now as Rachydoodle. So pop on over and check it out.**

 **Raquel the writer – We're about to find out…**

 **Tantoune – I think he makes us all blush lol. Well we are about to see what happens on the night out so you'll have to wait and see.**

 **KairiAnneYukari21 – The chemistry between them is huge! Now they both just have to acknowledge it and do something about it!**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – It's like they both know there's something there but are shy to make the first move in case it either goes wrong or the other person doesn't feel the same. The chemistry between them is insane.**

 **Stiles220 – Welcome to the story. I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

 **Wolviegurl - Thank you for the review**

 **This chapter is named after 'Kiss Me' by Sixpence None The Richer.**

* * *

Holly Helmsley's Point Of View

Paige, Sasha and I rushed back to the hotel after Raw had finished at break-neck speed in order to get ourselves ready for our night out to celebrate my return. Paige was extremely adamant that we were going out and Sasha and I had learned over the years to not question her when her mind was so set on something. There was no arguing with the Brit, so it was far easier to simply agree and go forward with whatever she decided.

However in this instance, neither of us really put up a fight with her because we agreed with her whole heartedly. A night out sounded so much fun and it was definitely something we wanted to do. It had been weeks since I'd had a good night out with my girls, not since the night of the mugging. Plus it had been a long week away from them and I was keen for a catch up. So when Paige had suggested it, I was completely up for it.

And it wasn't just The Shield boys we'd invited, plenty other people were joining us on our night out too. Randy, Naomi, Tamina, Barrett, Stardust and Eden, Rusev and Lana, and so many more. It was a celebration of epic proportions and I couldn't wait.

So as soon as we were changed, made up and ready, me and my girls hailed down a cab and set off towards the club. And even though I planned not to get too drunk due to what had happened to me in the past when inebriated, I felt a little giddy and merry in the cab. Paige had opened a bottle of wine at the hotel whilst we were getting ready, and it was making me feel as light as air.

We were planning to meet everyone there, so giggles and laughter filled the car as we drove.

The taxi got us there in no time. So we paid up and entered the club, security letting us jump the queue once he knew we were with WWE.

 _One of the perks of the job._

The music was blaring as we got inside, lights flashing as tonnes of people filled the dance-floor, moving to the music and enjoying themselves. The bar was filled with eager customers wanting a drink, several tables on the outer edges of the room filled with happy club goers. The atmosphere in the club was on fire, an excited feeling hitting my body. I had a feeling tonight was going to be a good one, a fun one, one that everybody was going to love. The music was good, drinks seemed to be flowing and I could wait to get stuck in and have a great time.

We spotted our group immediately in the far corner, so we crossed the room and the dance-floor to get to them.

They greeted us as soon as we saw them, everyone already here. I spotted Randy at the other side of the table, a huge grin on his face once he spotted me, my friend standing up to walk over to me. Dean got there first.

"Hey, you made it," the lunatic fringe smiled offering me a one armed hug, his other hand holding a drink. "Was wondering where you'd gotten to."

I had to bite my lip as I looked at him. He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a tight black t-shirt, the ensemble showing off his tanned arms, broad shoulders and prominent muscles.

 _Jesus…_

"Well you know us girls," I smiled, calming my panting heart down as I returned his hug, quickly letting him go. "We have to make sure we are perfectly ready."

"Well you look lovely," he said, causing me to look away in embarrassment. "You've got quite the turn out for this little celebration."

"I know," I commented, looking around at everyone from work who had decided to join us. "I have Paige and Sasha to thank for that."

"Well they did an awesome job," he smiled. "Want a drink?"

"Sure," I nodded. "I'd love one."

I noticed Randy sit down as Dean led me away to the bar, the two of us joining Roman, Rusev and Tamina who were already there.

"Hey, she's finally here," smirked Roman once he spotted us.

"I decided to be fashionably late," I joked as he ruffled my hair in a brotherly manner.

"So what you having?" asked Dean.

"I'll have a glass of white wine," I said. I'd had wine at the hotel, I knew it wasn't best to mix drinks. I'd stick to one and that's how it was staying.

"I've never been to this club before," Roman commented as Dean ordered our drinks.

"Me neither but it looks great," I said. "Paige says she's been here a few times. She recommended it."

"The girl has good tastes," commented Roman as he sipped on his beer.

"There aren't many clubs she hasn't been to," I laughed lightly. "The chick is a wild child."

"I like it here," Dean said, joining our conversation. "The atmosphere is good. The music is good. The drinks are cheap. It's fucking awesome."

I giggled at Dean's words, agreeing with them whole heartedly as the bar tender returned to us.

The three of us moved back to our table once the bartender had prepared our drinks, sitting down amongst our group. I joined Sasha and Paige, a few members of our group choosing to dance, others going for a smoke whilst some retrieved more drinks.

I wasn't sure if it was the people, the place or the alcohol but I could honestly say I was having a great time. The company was wonderful, I was only drinking enough alcohol to have a good time rather than getting excessively drunk, and the music was great. The atmosphere was on point and it was great to finally be surrounded by my friends again.

My time in Connecticut had been great… beyond great… but I had missed Randy and my girls. I saw them almost every day and I missed seeing them for seven whole days straight. Paige had been spot on with the plan to go out tonight and I was so happy that she chose to have the idea.

I talked and giggled with my girls, dancing with them occasionally when a good song came on, knocking back a few celebratory shots, Paige being her usual bad influence. I noticed Dean watching me occasionally, his intense gaze burning a hole through my skin, a soft smile on his face, the kind that made your heart stop in your chest. I had to wonder whether this was a friendly gesture or him simply making sure I wasn't consuming too much alcohol. Dean had seen me a few times in the past after excessive alcohol and he knew what to expect. Better safe than sorry I suppose so I'm glad he was doing it.

 _That, plus it's a massive confidence booster to have a guy who looks deliciously hot tonight staring at you all the time…_

I shooed my sub-conscious away, hating that she was giving her opinion again. Thankfully, the sudden appearance of Randy at my side gave her reason to shut up.

He sat down on the chair beside me, my grin wide as I saw him. I'd barely been able to make contact with him all night after being so busy greeting everyone else, so I was happy he'd been able to make the move to come to me.

"I was wondering when I'd get a moment with you," he said, laughing lightly, resting his arm along the back of my chair.

"Tell me about it," I said, sipping from my glass of wine. "I haven't stopped greeting people since I got here. This is the last time I go away for a week if I have to do this every time I come back."

"Trust me, none of us want you to go away again," he said, giving me his warmest smile.

"Well hopefully I won't get another Brogue Kick to the face and we won't have to worry about that again," I joked, nudging him gently with my shoulder when I saw his face frown at the distastefulness of my words.

"You look lovely tonight, by the way," he commented, ignoring what I'd said. I was wearing a white skater dress with black heels.

"Thank you," I smiled. "You scrub up rather nice yourself."

And he did. Randy looked so smart in black dress pants and a navy blue shirt rolled up at the sleeve. He had black shoes on his feet and a sweet smelling cologne on his skin. But Randy always looked smart out of his ring gear. He just had this body shape that gave him a tall and powerful demeanor, his muscles and height giving him an air of dominance and strength. Hunter had it too.

"Ah, I try," he smirked, watching closely as I finished the last of my glass of wine. "So since I haven't had much time with you tonight, how about we go for a dance?"

I looked up at him, smiling in amusement. "I never had you down as the dancing type."

"Well I can make an exception on this occasion," he smirked, standing and offering me his hand. "Plus with how busy you are tonight, it might be the only way that I can actually get you to myself." He had a point so I didn't hesitate, I took his hand at once, allowing him to lead me onto the busy dance-floor.

I giggled lightly as he turned to face me, his hands resting on my hips, mine going to his broad shoulders as we swayed softly to the music. Randy was over a foot taller than I was, so it was a bit of a stretch for my arms to reach him, but I managed it.

"What?" he asked at the sound of my giggles, an amused smile slithering onto his lips.

"You're so tall," I said. "I'd never really noticed how tall you actually were before. It's a stretch for my arms."

"Six foot four," he told me.

"You're the tallest guy I know, I think," I commented as we moved to the music.

"Is that a problem?" he asked.

"Course not," I smiled. "Means there's more of my friend to love."

He raised an eyebrow at my words but didn't say anything else about it. Instead he just held me close as we danced to the music, no other words really needing to be said between us.

And as we danced there, his hands moving from my hips to allow his hands to slip around my waist, it made me realise just how much I'd missed Randy this week.

I'd known Randy for twelve years now, meeting him when I was 13 and he was almost 23. And ever since the day Hunter had introduced us, Randy had sort of been a second big brother to me. We sort of had this close connection, I had this attachment to him. I looked up to him, respected him, the guy always looking out for me, having my best interests at heart. I even remember one instance was I was 16 and my first boyfriend had dumped me for another girl. Randy and Hunter had been seething, the two of them threatening him and scaring the shit out of the poor guy.

I didn't see him every day as a kid like I did now, but I saw him enough to consider him a brother and a friend.

And then I went to college for three years, not seeing the guy until I was 22 and I joined WWE full time. That's when our friendship grew even closer, seeing him every day and giving us the bond we had today. I knew him; I befriended him, getting to know the real Randy rather than The Viper he liked to be on screen. Suddenly he was less of the protective big brother and more like my best friend.

Seeing a guy almost every day for three years really connected you and made you bond. So having him here, dancing with me after a long week away, I felt genuinely happy and blissful to have my buddy back.

And from the look in his eye, I could sense he was happy to have me back too. The smile had not left his lips, his body not so tense anymore. He was completely calm, completely letting loose, having a fun time as his shoulders relaxed under my small hands.

"This feels good," he said.

"What does? I asked.

"Having you here again. I missed you last week," he quietly commented. "It was shit without you here."

"Aw, I missed you too, Randy," I said. "But I'm back now, and I don't plan on going anywhere."

"Good," he smiled. "I don't think I could stand another a week without you here." His eyes softened, his words coming out in earnest, his fingers lightly brushing the wavy hair that lay around my shoulders. I swallowed and lightly blushed at his words, my breath trembling under his intense gaze. Randy quickly noticed how uncomfortable I looked and quickly changed the subject to avoid my embarrassment. "Hey, how about a drink?"

"Uh, yeah, that would be great," I said, timidly placing a piece of hair behind my hair.

"White wine again?" he asked.

"Yes please," I nodded.

"Okay, I'll be right back," he said.

I watched him as he rushed off, heading to the bar, my face a little unsure and worried. Randy tended to have a bit of a habit of saying things that could be taken in a friendly way, but also as meaning something more if you thought about them in a new light. It had been like this for a few years now, the situation getting worse in the last few weeks, and it worried me sometimes. He was my best friend and that was it, so I had to hope sometimes that it was my head playing tricks on me. His words weren't allowed to mean anything more. They couldn't.

But the idea quickly left my head as I turned to leave the dance-floor, coming face to face with none other than the lunatic fringe.

"Oh!" I gasped, my heart jumping at his sudden appearance, my hand clutching my chest. "Jeez, you scared the shit out of me."

He had his usual smirk on his face.

"Sorry," he said. "I just noticed Randy Borton had left so figured I'd chance a dance with you too."

"Randy Borton?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "What have I said about talking about him like that, Dean?"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry," he said, his hands held up defensively. "But can I still get a dance with you? If he gets one, I should be allowed one too."

I looked at him, Dean giving me his best puppy dog eyes and convincing look. The second my eyes hit his, I knew there was no way in hell I could deny him a dance.

 _Plus he looks hot as fuck in that t-shirt…_

I ignored my subconscious, letting out an amused sigh. "I guess I can agree to one dance," I said, offering him my hand. He took it and we both walked back into the mass of dancers.

It wasn't much of a challenge, I was more than happy to dance with Dean, and I was never ever going to deny him the opportunity to dance with me. The few days we'd spent together and the almost kiss had sort of bonded us much closer than we originally imagined. He was more than my co-worker now, more than a member of security that my brother had hired for The Authority, and I wanted nothing more than to dance with him.

His hands automatically grabbed my hips, pulling me to him, allowing him to press his body up against mine. My skin felt hot wherever he touched, my body instantly reacting to having him this near. I looked into his eyes as I felt every last muscle on his chest and stomach pressed up against me, my mouth running dry at the feeling of having him this close to me. I let out a shaking breath, my arms sliding around his neck as we swayed to the music, his thumbs rubbing circles along my skin. I bit my lip as his gaze held mine.

 _Christ…_

"You're gonna gnaw right through your lip if you keep biting it like that," he said in a low voice, lifting his hand and releasing my lip from my bite. I suppressed a gasp as his thumb gently rubbed against my pink swollen lip, trying to ease the pain before his hand returned back to my hip.

I tried to swallow down the lump in my throat, his closeness making it hard to think straight. No words were needed between us after that as we danced. Body language and eye contact was doing all the communication we needed, the atmosphere between us hot and intense.

He held my hand and twirled me on the spot, pulling me roughly against him once I'd done a full spin, a light moan leaving my mouth as my body crashed against his, a smug smirk appearing on his lips. He gave me a wink, my body betraying me and allowing my cheeks to flush pink. I looked away in embarrassment, quickly looking up at him again as I heard him chuckle. I looked into his big blue eyes, finding myself strangely lost in them… until a sight over his shoulder distracted my attention.

Randy was standing a few feet away from us, staring directly at us, two drinks in his hand. My eyes widened as I stared at him, something that could only be described as hurt crossing his face.

Guilt suddenly hit me, my body quickly letting go of Dean's as I went to approach him. But he moved before I could get anywhere near him. I watched as he placed our drinks on our table, muttering something to Sasha and Paige before he grabbed his coat and left the club.

 _What the fuck…?_

Worry suddenly hit me, concern filling my body. Had he left because I was dancing with Dean instead of waiting for him? Was he alright? Was he ill? Had something happened? I watched him as he left, wondering if I should follow him or not.

I took a step forward, ready to leave when Dean suddenly grasped my hand in his.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Randy's just left," I said. "I don't know what's happened. Maybe I should check on him."

"Leave him," Dean said. "He's probably just tired and is heading to the hotel for the night."

"But he looked upset," I tried. "I should check on him."

"Wouldn't he tell you if something was wrong?" Dean said. "I'm sure everything is fine."

"I suppose…" I said, not fully believing my words or his.

But Dean did have a point. If something was seriously wrong with Randy, he would have come to me immediately and told me. He was never one to keep things from me like that and always told me if he had a problem. So maybe he had simply gone home to turn in for the night.

So as Dean wrapped his arms around my waist again and we continued to dance, I hoped with all my heart that I'd made the right decision.

xXx

It was about 2am when I finally returned to the hotel. I'd travelled back with Sasha and Paige, the three of us happy and merry after what was an amazing night. I was so happy we'd had this evening to enjoy ourselves. It had been wonderful and just what I needed.

So as Sasha and Paige got out the elevator onto the second floor of the hotel to get to their rooms, I remained on it, heading to the third floor for mine. The elevator began to move, swiftly rising up to my floor.

I stepped out the elevator, walking along the corridor to my room, giggling wildly as I thought about the events of the evening.

I needed to go to clubs more often. Since I was on TV so much and had such a busy job, it wasn't that often that I went out dancing. I went to bars and I often met friends for drinks, but it was very rare that I went for a full blown night out with dancing and drinking and lights. I'd had so much fun, drinking with my girls, seeing my friends, dancing with Dean. If Connecticut was what I needed after my injury, a night out was perfect for my welcome back. Everyone seemed to have enjoyed themselves and I mentally reminded myself to organise a night out like it again.

But as I walked down the corridor, giggling my little blonde head off, I didn't notice one of the room doors open on my right.

"Do you like him?" came a voice suddenly from behind me as I walked past the room.

I stopped walking at the sound, turning on my heel, surprised to see Randy leaning against the door frame, his arms folded, looking right at me.

"Huh?" I asked, not sure what he'd said.

"Ambrose," he said calmly. "Do you like him?"

"Randy," I said in astonishment. "I didn't see you there."

"Please answer my question," he asked calmly. "Do you like Ambrose?"

"Dean?" I asked, wondering why he had chosen to leave his room to talk to me about this. I hadn't even realised I'd been that loud that he could hear me in order to come out and confront me "What do you mean by _like_?"

"You know exactly what I mean by _like_ , Holly."

"I mean, he's my friend…"

"I know that," Randy said. "But I saw the way he was dancing with you at the club and how you were dancing with him."

Ah, so he had left for a reason…

"That doesn't mean I like him," I said, wishing Randy would just let me go. I was slightly tipsy and very tired. It was 2 in the morning and I just wanted to go to bed.

"I saw the way you looked at him, Holly," he said. "How quick you were to dance with him the second I left to go to the bar."

His voice wasn't angry, it sounded almost sad and upset. I knew there was something behind his hurt look in the club, I knew there was a reason he had left so suddenly without word. I didn't understand though. What was the issue? What was the problem? All Dean had done was dance with me, just as Randy had. Why was he asking such personal questions over a stupid dance?

"Look, I know you don't like Dean," I began.

"You can say that again," he mumbled under his breath.

I rolled my eyes, choosing to ignore his comment this time.

"But he's my friend, Randy, and you have to respect that. Besides, even if I did like him, he wouldn't go for a girl like me."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm too goody goody. I'm way too nice," I explained. "Yeah, I'm part of The Authority, but we all know I'm too soft to do anything too dangerous or bad. Dean seems the type of guy who likes his girls edgy and rough. Not someone like me."

"He's a fool if those are his reasons, but I still don't like it," he said, taking a deep breath.

"Like what?" I asked, leaning against the wall, suppressing a yawn. I wanted to go to bed and sleep so badly.

"The way he looks at you, the way he lingers around you," he explained. "It's not right."

"Of course he lingers," I said. "He's an Authority body guard. He's supposed to keep close to me."

"But he doesn't do it for that reason," he accused. "He has his own motives."

I was getting frustrated now, not just because Randy was keeping me from going to bed, but he was creating an argument that wasn't needed. He was accusing Dean of things he wasn't guilty of. Yes, Randy was my best friend, but now Dean was too so he had every right to spend whatever time he wanted around me. I often scolded Dean for talking negatively about Randy, and now it was time to flip the tables and stop Randy from doing the same.

"And how do you know that?" I asked, my hands on my hips. "How do you know he has another motive? He's my friend. Why shouldn't he spend time around me?"

"I've told you, the way he looks at you, the way he won't leave you alone, it makes it seem like a little more than friendship on his part," argued Randy. "It's not right. Take tonight for example. The second I left you on that dance-floor he was straight in there, taking up your time and being with you so I couldn't."

I shook my head in annoyance. "This is getting stupid Randy. I know you don't like the guy but you are looking way too much into this. I don't like him, he doesn't like me. We are friends. That's it. You need to calm this jealousy shit down."

"I don't believe that…" he said.

"What the fuck is your problem, Randy?" I asked, throwing my arms up in the air. "Even if we did like each other, it's none of your business. Let this whole thing fucking go!"

"My problem is it's clear to see how much he fucking likes you," Randy shouted, taking a step towards me. "My problem is no matter how much you deny it, I think you like him too." I retreated a little, swallowing down the lump in my dry throat.

"Randy…" I said warningly, never having seen my friend so upset with me before. He'd shown his anger thousands of times in the ring, but never to me.

He looked me square in the eye. "My problem is you can't take your eyes off him for one fucking second to realise he isn't the only one with feelings for you."

"I don't-"

But I was cut off as Randy took a big stride forward, his hands grabbing the top of my arms, his body pushing mine against the wall behind me as he pressed his lips to mine.

 _What…_

 _The…_

 _Fuck…?_

My back hit the wall behind me, my body freezing in absolute shock as Randy kissed me, his soft lips touching mine in a searing kiss. I couldn't breath, I couldn't move, my body trembling to the point where Randy pressing against me was the only thing keeping me up.

 _Oh my god…_

A thousand emotions and questions crossed my mind as we stood there. He moved his knee between my legs, the movement allowing me to stay upright and not drop onto the floor, one of his hands resting on my waist, the other sliding into my long blonde hair and pulling my head closer.

I didn't know what to say… I didn't know what to do… I didn't know how to move… Should I push him off…? Should I kiss him back…? I was honestly in too much shock to form a coherent thought. All I could do was simply stand there, my eyes wide, my lungs unable to breath, letting my friend of twelve long years kiss me so softly yet so passionately.

This was insane, this was fucking nuts! What the hell was he even doing? Randy shouldn't kiss me… he couldn't! He was my friend, my brother's friend, a guy I'd known since I was a kid. Yes, we were both fully grown adults now, but that still didn't stop the craziness of the situation.

He moved his lips gently against mine, adding pressure occasionally, his lips soft and warm and tender.

In all the years I'd known him, Randy had never mentioned once that he had feelings for me. He'd never given a single hint, a single clue, and if he had, I'd completely missed it. This was totally out of the blue to me, an utter shock to the system, and I honestly couldn't comprehend what was happening.

A tense silence filled the corridor as he slowly pulled away, his eyes closed, his breathing heavy, his lips swollen. He pecked my lips a few more times before he rested his forehead on mine for a few seconds to catch his breath. He finally pulled back, looking at me so intensely that it was almost as if he could see into my mind, into my soul.

I couldn't respond, I couldn't react. I could only look at him, my body as still as a statue, the moment not sinking in.

"I'm sorry," he whispered heavily. "I just had to do that. I don't know if you're mad at me or not, but I couldn't hide it any longer. After seeing the two of you together, it's made me realise that I've got a fight on my hands. I had to let you know that, if you do feel anything for Ambrose, he's not the only option out there for you, Holly. He's not the only one who you can be with, he's not the only one who could make you happy. Just…" He let out a frustrated sigh, but the frustration seemed aimed at himself. "Just think about that… Just... goddamn it!"

He hesitated and stroked a loose piece of hair away from my forehead before he stepped away. He rubbed the back of his neck, a torn look on his face, giving me one last lingering look. He shook his head, his chest heaving as he retreated back to his room and leaving me alone in the now silent corridor.

I stared at the closed door of his room as he shut it behind him, my legs giving way and allowing me to slowly sink to the floor, my mouth agape.

For once, my subconscious had nothing to say, her voice long gone just like mine had, and suddenly I was very wide awake.

His feelings had been known.

His thoughts were out in the open.

His intentions towards me were obviously clear.

But only one question was floating around my mind as I stared at the wooden frame.

What the fuck had just happened…?

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Raquel the writer, Tantoune, KairiAnneYukari21, beautifultragedyxxx, wolviegurl and stiles220 for their reviews.**

 **Don't forget to review folks. They spur my writing along and I love hearing your feedback.**


	20. What You Gonna Do

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **A bit of a dramatic chapter last time huh? Even though some of you knew it was coming, the Randy kiss was a bit of a curve ball and totally out of the blue. Seems like Dean has a challenger for Holly's affections now. Let's see the aftermath…**

 **Rileyjade – I know! I don't think anybody expected Randy to get there first. I'm glad the shock value worked.**

 **Raquel the writer – Uh oh indeed!**

 **KairiAnneYukari21 – It was certainly a case of when, not if. We knew he was eventually going to break. And I agree, it will be hard, but it's all about timing**

 **Tantoune – It was a massive no-no! But he had to let his feelings be known. He knows Dean is a challenge for Holly's heart now, so he did what he had to.**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – Aww thank you! It was certainly a dramatic chapter. It had romance, drama, comedy, everything. So I'm glad you liked it.**

 **Guest – The friendzone is crap. So we will have to wait and see what Holly does.**

 **Wolviegurl – Thank you! Glad you liked it.**

 **ChickWithAKick – I'm glad it came as a surprise. I wanted my readers shocked at what happened. We all knew it was coming, but we didn't know when.**

 **StoryLover82 – I'm happy that you found my little story and are enjoying it. to Holly, he is definitely an older brother, but now we know that Randy sees her as more. I wonder how Dean will react.**

 **Haha95 – We all knew it was coming haha! Poor Randy.**

 **Crazy-wild-and-free – That dance seen was hot, intense and clearly shows the obvious chemistry the pair have. They need to just kiss and fuck already! Haha! Nobody knows how their relationship could have gone had Randy told her sooner. They've known each other for so long that its hard to know if Holly could have ever seen him differently. We'll know more about when his feelings formed in later chapters. But Holly has a lot to think about.**

 **Calwitch - Holly is very confused. She's already trying to figure out how she feels about Dean and how Dean could potentially feel about her, and now Randy has thrown himself into the mix! She needs to talk to Randy and she's going to need to talk to Dean. Let's read the aftermath...**

 **Clarembees - We know she wants him and he wants her, Randy knows she wants him and he wants her, why can't Holly and Dean finally see it?! Haha! And I'm glad you liked the dance scene. I really wanted a moment where their chemistry was off the charts and I'm glad it came across well. With Randy, it was a case of when, not if. We knew there were underlying feelings and now he's finally brought them into the open. And I think we'd all like Randy and Dean to fight over us. Throw Roman and Seth into the mix too lol ;)**

 **This chapter is named after 'What You Gonna Do' by Plan B.**

* * *

Holly Helmsley's Point Of View

I didn't sleep much that night.

Actually, to tell the truth, I barely slept at all.

I spent the entire night lying in my bed, staring blankly up at the white ceiling above me, willing sleep to come even though I knew it never would. It evaded me, my brain not switching off for a single instant in order for it to come and allow me some form of escape.

Too many thoughts flashed through my mind, so many emotions crossed my face, too much anxiety, worry and shock hit my body. I felt constantly on edge, like the littlest thing could make me laugh or cry. So I knew there was no chance I was getting any rest.

But how could I? After what had happened, how the fuck could I?

My best friend, a man I'd known since I was 13 years old, had kissed me totally out of the blue, and my head couldn't quite wrap itself around the situation.

It was like I wasn't able to believe it, like the whole thing was so unexpected that a part of me questioned whether it was real, whether I'd perhaps gotten so drunk that I'd either kissed him or it hadn't happened at all!

But no, that wasn't what happened.

I hadn't kissed him drunkenly, and the situation was a true one.

Randy Orton, my friend of over 12 years had kissed me.

I'd sobered up from my tipsy state the second his lips touched mine, the whole thing feeling as real as the nose on my face. It wasn't a drunken mistake, not at all. It was something he had done. His judgement hadn't been clouded by drink, it was something he'd done sober, something he'd clearly wanted to do, and now I didn't know how to react or how to feel.

How can you feel after that happens to you?

Numb? Shocked? Puzzled? Lost? Confused?

Well I felt all those things.

Literally, what the fuck had happened?

Where had it come from? It was so random, so unexpected, so out of the blue.

Randy had never once given me clues that he liked me. And even if he had, I had totally missed them and had not taken them in or registered them in my head. He was my friend, my best buddy, the man that I looked up to like a brother. And maybe because I saw him like this, my mind had subconsciously blocked out any advances he'd made towards me. I'd known him since I was a kid, since I was a young girl. And I never thought this could happen.

Anything he'd ever done for me, I'd always assumed was part of our friendship. Yes, he was attentive, caring and constantly around me, but he'd done that since I was a kid, so I assumed it was a continuation of that. Never in a million years did I ever figure that anything he'd done for me had been a form of romantic affection. Never did I once guess that his feelings for me went beyond that of friendship.

When had it changed? When had his feelings turned? Clearly he hadn't liked me in that way as a child. That would have been beyond creepy and weird and rather illegal. So when had his brotherly love become something more?

It wasn't fair. Why did he have to throw a spanner in the works like this? He was my friend, my best friend! We had such a great relationship and the best friendship anyone could ever ask for. I didn't understand why he'd now had to throw feelings into the mix. Things were great as they were, and now everything was screwed up and crazy because he'd decided to like me and ruin everything we had.

He liked me, he actually liked me… and I wasn't sure how to feel about him.

I loved Randy, of course I did, but it wasn't the love of a man and a woman. It was the love of two best friends who'd known each other for a lifetime. Randy was handsome, successful, funny, kind, caring… he was a woman's dream. But I wasn't sure if I could see him as more than my best friend. He clearly saw romantic potential in me… but could I see it in him? Could I like him, love him, want to spend the rest of my life with him?

Was it possible to see Randy in a new light and see him how he saw me?

 _And what about Dean…?_

I pulled at my hair in frustration, a migraine forming as I closed my eyes in pain.

This was so fucked up.

I wanted to cry, I honestly did, but what would that accomplish? The kiss had happened, nothing could change it, so crying wasn't exactly going to solve anything. So I knew there was no point.

I threw the quilt off of me, looking over at my phone to check the time. The sun was rising so I knew it was early morning. I held my phone in my hand. It was almost 7am, the day about to start. I flicked through my messages, wondering if Randy had been in touch at all. He hadn't. There were no missed calls neither. Either he was sleeping or he was having the same traumatic thoughts as I was and didn't want to communicate.

I wanted to call him or message, of course I did. But I had no idea what I'd say. I'd never been in this position before and I wasn't sure how to approach the conversation. He was the one who had brought this upon us, and I knew he'd probably think differently after some sleep. Perhaps he was forming a response or figuring out what to say to me.

So I didn't bother at that time. I'd wait till later, I'd wait till our heads were more straight and we'd had time to reflect on it all before I got in touch.

I sat up, swinging my legs out the bed until they hit the floor. I gazed out of the window realising I wasn't sleeping any time soon. I figured there was no point in continuing to try so I decided to get up for the day. I ran my fingers through my long blonde hair, figuring a shower would be relaxing and useful.

I entered the bathroom and switched the shower on, allowing the water to warm up as I gazed at my reflection in the mirror. I looked awful, my face pale, black bags under my eyes from the lack of sleep, my hair messy on top of my head. I looked stressed and I looked anxious and I knew I'd need a lot of coffee. As my reflection began to disappear as the mirror became fogged up with condensation, I pulled my pajamas off and stood under the hot water, letting it wash over my body and relax every tense muscle I had.

I washed my hair and body, my brain knowing I'd probably have to eventually be the one to speak to Randy if he didn't make the effort to come to me first. It may have been something he regretted and the embarrassment of kissing me might mean it was too much for him to come to me. If that was the case, I knew I'd talk to him first and ease any issues he had.

There were so many routes to go down, so many questions to be asked and answers to be heard. Should he go first? Should I go first? Should we be friendly? Embarrassed? Nervous? Like nothing had happened?

I sighed, knowing only one thing for definite.

I didn't want to lose my friend over all this.

I couldn't imagine a life without Randy in it. One week away from him whilst I recovered in Connecticut had been hard enough, but to lose him completely over something like this was simply heartbreaking. I couldn't let it happen, I couldn't let things get so far or seem so hard that there was the potential for me to lose him.

But if he had meant it, if his kiss was his declaration of something more, I honestly didn't know what would happen between us. I wasn't sure if we could be friends knowing there were feelings between us, but I knew for sure I couldn't be without him. I had to wonder if it was easier to return the feelings and try something romantic. But would I be lying to myself and forcing a relationship in order to keep him in my life?

My head began hurting again and I knew I was thinking too much.

So as soon as I finished my shower, I wrapped myself in a big fluffy towel and entered my bedroom again, my phone beeping and flashing to indicate I'd received a text. My heart skipped a beat at the sound, hoping it was Randy and that we could sort all this out. I rushed to my phone, my shoulders dropping when I saw it was from Hunter.

 _ **You free for lunch today before the Smackdown taping? H x**_

I texted him straight back.

 _ **Sure. I'll be there. Just send me the details. X**_

He replied after a few seconds.

 _ **Good. Wanted a group lunch to go over details of the ladder match. H x**_

That meant either Randy could be there or not. I held my breath, a part of me hoping he wouldn't be. Yes, I needed to talk to him, but in front of my brother and the entire Authority would not be the best environment for that.

So Hunter messaged me the details and I put my phone down again, getting myself ready for the day, not exactly sure what to expect.

xXx

Every last worry I had hit me at once as I stepped into the restaurant later that day and I knew this lunch had the potential to go very very wrong. Our table was full, Hunter at the head of it with Stephanie by his side. Big Show Kane, Dean, Seth and Roman were also there, all talking amongst themselves. One empty seat sat at the other head of the table which I knew was mine. But three seats to the left of it, a menu in his hand, sat Randy.

 _Oh crap…_

I swallowed nervously, my stomach twisting uncomfortably as I realised he was here too. That conversation I planned to have with him didn't seem like it was coming any time soon and in the meantime it seemed like things were only going to get more awkward.

I took a deep breath and walked over.

"There she is," smiled Hunter as I took my seat, everyone looking at me. "How are you? Hung-over from last night?" He gave a light chuckle.

Everyone smiled at me in greeting as I took a menu in my hand. "I'm good, perfectly sober and well, Hunter," I murmured. "Happy to be having some food. I skipped breakfast."

I noticed Dean opposite Randy, the lunatic fringe offering me a welcoming smirk and his usual wink. I replied with a soft smile, before my eyes cautiously darted over to Randy.

He hadn't looked at me since I'd walked into the restaurant, his eyes glued to his menu. I licked my dry lips, taking steady breaths, hoping he was okay. I wasn't sure what his emotions were, his face giving nothing away. Was he sad? Angry? Embarrassed? I wasn't sure but I just wanted him to be okay; I wanted _us_ to be okay. I wanted things to go back to normal, as if that stupid fucking kiss had never happened. But that wasn't how this was going to go.

The kiss had happened, and we had to deal with that.

However, I wasn't the only one to notice the awkward tension in the air between Randy and I. To the normal eye, it seemed as if nothing was wrong, everyone far too involved in their own business or conversations. But if you looked carefully, you could pick up on the tense atmosphere, and from how Dean looked between Randy and I, he knew something was up.

His eyes flashed to me, then to Randy, then back to me again, a look of confusion and bewilderment on his face. Dean knew how Randy and I were around each other. He knew how we joked, how we teased and how we got along. Randy never ignored me, especially when Dean Ambrose was around.

So to see him offering me literally no attention or reaction whatsoever whilst I sat there with a sad and melancholic look on my face, I knew Dean figured something was up.

But I couldn't think about that now and worry that Dean knew there was an issue. My main priority was the issue itself.

I was worried about Randy, I was worried about our friendship, and I was worried about what that kiss would mean for our future.

"Are we ready to order?" asked the waiter as he approached our table, notebook in hand.

He went round us all, one by one, jotting down our orders. I went with a BLT baguette and a cold glass of water, everyone else telling him what they wanted before he hurried away.

With our food sorted, Randy no longer had a menu to hide behind so he'd have to look at me and talk to me in some way. The waiter came with our drinks and I saw Randy cautiously look over at me. My eyes soon met his, a tense silence passing only between the two of us as we gazed at each other. His eyes didn't blink once as he stared intently at me, his piercing blue eyes stirring with a hundred emotions. I wasn't sure what those emotions were but I was just happy he was actually looking at me and giving me his attention. I offered him a warm smile, my mouth about to talk to him. But before I had chance his eyes darted away, his body moving to chat to Kane beside him.

My shoulders dropped, hating this atmosphere, hating that 12 years of friendship had become like this in less than 12 hours. I felt hurt, I felt miserable, the overwhelming urge to cry suddenly hitting me. So I excused myself to the bathroom, needing to get away from everyone as soon as possible before more than Dean figured out that something was off.

I entered the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror, splashing some water on my face to cool off and calm down. I placed my hands on the sink, looking at my reflection. The black bags under my eyes had gone thanks to countless cups of coffee and a bit of make up, but my eyes still looked sad and empty, the usual sparkle having gone out of them. I ran a hand through my hair and smoothed my dress down.

I needed to stop this, especially whilst I was having lunch in front of my work colleagues and my brother. Things were crazy enough between my best friend and I, the last thing I needed was getting other people worried too. I was hurting inside but I needed to put up a strong front whilst I was with company. No one could know something was off.

So I dried off my face, made sure my hair was neat and I exited the bathroom… only to be stopped by Dean Ambrose waiting outside the door.

I let out a surprised squeal, Dean being the last person I expected to be standing there. He looked causal, dressed in jeans, a black t-shirt and a Shield hoody. His hands were in his pockets as he rested against the wall waiting for me. He stood up straight once he heard my gasp of surprise.

"What the fuck, Dean," I said, getting my breath back, my hand clutching at my chest. "You scared the hell out of me."

"I just came to see if you were okay," he explained, his face filled with concern. "You seem off."

"I'm fine," I said casually. "Just a bit tired from last night."

"I can tell when you're lying, you know," he said.

"I'm not lying," I shrugged, wanting to get back to our group. "It was a long night and I didn't sleep much. Too much alcohol, I suppose."

I tried to walk past him, but his hand grabbed my wrist, stopping me dead in my tracks.

"Don't lie to me, Holly," he said. "You're one of the only people in this world who doesn't lie to me, and I'd hate for you to start now."

I looked cautiously up at him knowing I was fighting a losing battle here. From the way Dean was looking at us both at the table, he knew something was wrong so there was no point in denying what he already knew.

I sighed, Dean's hand letting my wrist go once he knew I wasn't planning on going anywhere. I rested back on the wall, looking down at my feet, not even sure where to begin.

"Okay…" I said. "I guess I'm far from fine."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked me.

"I don't even know where to begin…" I said, my eyes mindlessly staring holes into the floor.

"Three guesses says it's to do with Orton," he said.

I looked up at him in amusement before my eyes focused on the floor again. "How did you guess?"

"What's going on with you two?" he asked. "He normally saves a cold reception like that for me."

I wasn't sure whether to tell him the entire truth or skip over it enough to hide what had really happened. I knew how Dean could be, and I had a funny feeling he'd hit the roof if he knew what my friend had really done. Dean and Randy hated each other enough; admitting what actually happened was only going to make their relationship a hell of a lot worse.

"Holly?" he said, prying me for answers.

"Promise you won't get mad?" I asked, looking up at him.

He frowned. "Shit, what the fuck did he do for you to ask me that?"

"Just promise me," I urged. "Promise that, no matter what I tell you, you'll listen and you won't get mad."

I noticed his fingers flex at his sides, his hands balling up into fists.

"What did he do?" he asked, his voice more forceful and stern this time.

"Dean, please," I tried. "Just promise you won't get angry."

He ran a hand through his fluffy brown hair and sighed. "Fine. I promise I won't get mad. Just tell me what the fuck he did."

"Well, I was coming back to the hotel from the club last night," I began. "And I was walking to my room. I must have been louder than I realised because Randy came out of his room and we began talking."

"What about?" he asked.

 _Yeah… I'm definitely not telling him that part!_

"It doesn't matter," I said. "But we began arguing. I got mad, he got mad and the next thing I knew…"

My voice trailed off.

I couldn't say it. I just couldn't say it. I'd said it to myself so many times but to actually voice it out loud made it all seem real. It confirmed that it actually happened.

"Holly," he said, breaking me from my thoughts. "What happened?"

I swallowed nervously, looking up at him, his blue and inquisitive eyes looking deep into my brown ones. I could feel my hands trembling nervously so I put them behind my back so he couldn't see.

"He… erm… he…"

My voice was as shaky as my hands, no real sounds wanting to come out. I was clamming up, all the worry and anxiety I was feeling about the situation stopping me in my tracks. My heart was threatening to burst from my chest, my pulse echoing in my ears.

"Holly, what the fuck happened?" Dean demanded.

"He kissed me…" my voice blurted out, my hand rising to my mouth, almost as if to stop the words in their tracks. But it was too late; they were out in the open. I'd heard them, and from the look on his face Dean had certainly heard them too.

His eyes went dark, his mouth rising up into a snarl. His hands balled into tight fists, his body stiff and rigid. I waited for him to say something but he remained quiet and silent, allowing my words to roll around in his head.

The silence was unbearable; I just needed him to speak.

"Say something," I begged.

"Was it a consensual kiss? Or did he spring it on you?" His voice was eerily level and creepily calm.

"Erm… he sprung it on me, I guess," I replied. He nodded in understanding, his nostrils flaring, his fists tightening until his knuckles went white. I'd seen him like this before and I knew what it was the beginnings of. This was not the time or place for the lunatic to emerge. "Dean?" I asked.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him," he growled, turning on his heel and beginning to walk away.

 _Oh shit…_

"Don't!" I suddenly cried out, reaching out and grabbing him, my arms sliding around his waist, my chest pressed to his back. I rested my cheek along his spine, pulling as hard as I could in order to stop him moving. "Dean, don't you dare."

He stopped the second my body grabbed his, his chest taking a deep and steadying breath, his stiff body slowly relaxing. I'd known from past experience that I'd managed to calm the lunatic down on a number of occasions, so I hoped I could do it now.

"Let me go, Holly," he said gruffly.

"And why should I do that?" I challenged up, holding him tighter, refusing to let go.

"Because I wanna kill Orton," he replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Dean, that's an over reaction."

"No it's not," he said. "He kissed you without permission. You don't fucking force yourself on a girl like that."

"I'd hardly call it forcing himself," I said, trying my hardest to calm the lunatic and diffuse the situation. Everything was complicated enough, I didn't need Dean throwing himself into the mix as well.

"Did you give him permission to kiss you?" he asked.

"Well… no, but-"

"Then he forced himself," Dean explained. "And you don't do that. Especially to you. Nobody _ever_ does that to you. So please let me go so my fist can show his face what's right and what's wrong."

"Well I'm not going to do that," I said, holding him so tightly my arms began to ache. I was surprised he could breathe.

"Holly, we both know I'm strong enough to drag us both back into that restaurant," he said. "So let me the fuck go so we can do this quickly and calmly. Otherwise I'm gonna walk back in there regardless with you around my waist and it's gonna cause even more of a scene."

"But what's that going to achieve?" I tried. "Say you do walk in there and punch Randy, how is that gonna look? Hunter is there, Steph is in there, your brothers are in there."

"So?"

"So Hunter sees and he fires you on the spot. You have no job, you won't see your brothers everyday and it'll piss me off and sadden me more than you could possibly imagine."

My words seemed to hit home a little then.

"Why would you be pissed off?"

"Because I don't want to see my best friends fighting," I said. "And I don't want to see you get fired for one small moment of craziness."

I felt his hands gently rest on my arms which were still around his waist.

"But he wronged you…" he tried. "He shouldn't be able to get away with that."

"But it's my issue to sort out," I said. "And I'm trying to do that. This isn't some guy who randomly kissed me in a bar. This is Randy! There's a massive history there, Dean, and I don't want things ruined between us because of one kiss. And you marching in there and beating the shit out of him certainly isn't going to help that."

His body relaxed more in my arms so with a deep breath I cautiously pulled them away.

"But, Holly-"

"But nothing. I'm going to sort this. I don't want you going in there with fists flying. Please."

"Goddamn it. Fine… I won't do anything," he sighed, turning around to face me. He ran a hand through his hair. "But I still don't like what he did."

"When have to ever liked anything Randy's ever done?" I teased, trying to lighten the tense situation.

He let out an amused breath, seemingly more relaxed and calm now. I was grateful for this. The lunatic had thankfully been put away and no chaos would be caused. "True enough, kid."

"Just relax, okay?" I said, placing a friendly hand on his shoulder. "Whilst I appreciate the concern, this situation is a little more delicate than simply going in there and throwing punches. I need to sit down with him and talk this over."

"I suppose you're right," he shrugged, seemingly pacified for now. "So even though I don't like it, I'll do as you say. I won't start anything."

"Thank you," I said, offering him my warmest and kindest smile.

"But if he does try anything again without your consent, I might not be held accountable for my fucking actions."

I smirked. "I wouldn't expect any less."

"Just make sure you talk to him," Dean said in all seriousness. "I know you're close to the guy and you value his friendship. I wouldn't want you affected by this."

I nodded. "I'm gonna work on it." I lowered my hand from his shoulder, Dean's hand suddenly coming up to brush a piece of hair away from my face. His fingertips brushed against the skin of my face as he moved the hair, a delicious chill running up my spine.

"I just don't like seeing you upset," he said, placing the hair carefully behind my ears. "Especially over something that jackass has done. Your face deserves to smile all the time."

I blushed at his words, Dean taking a deep breath, his eyes darkening a little. But he soon regained his composure, returning to his normal self.

"I'll sort it," I murmured.

"Come on," he said. "They're gonna be wondering where we are and I'm fucking starving."

"Sure," I said, the two of us heading back to the table.

I was glad I'd calmed the situation down with Dean, but I knew that was only half the battle. Sure, the lunatic was pacified, but I still had a major problem ahead. I needed to talk to Randy and it needed to happen soon before things between us had time to get any worse.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to rileyjade, Raquel the writer, KairiAnneYukari21, Tantoune, beautifultragedyxxx, wolviegurl, ChickWithAKick, StoryLover82, haha95, crazy-wild-and-free, calwitch, clarembees and my guest reviewer for their kind words about the last chapter.**


	21. Truth

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Hope you're all well. I have finally finished my Christmas shopping so there's a huge weight lifted off my shoulders now. I literally adore Christmas, so I'm glad to say I can finally enjoy the festive fun-ness of it rather than the annoying shopping now.**

 **Raquel the writer – Yes, he does!**

 **Rileyjade – He has, and it will come in good time.**

 **FearlessBecca – Thank you so much, that's so lovely of you to say. Sheamus will be returning soon, and he'll be bringing a truck-load of drama with him.**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – It has! Holly has a lot to think about now and another guy to deal with.**

 **Seth rollins babe – Thank you!**

 **Taytaymullins – Aww thank you! So glad you are enjoying this little story.**

 **Calwitch – Don't worry, we all know this is a Dean/Holly fic, but after how he's been acting, Randy needed to come forward with his feelings. I think Holly is just knocked for six and utterly blown away by the suddenness of his declaration, especially since she thought they were simply friends. She does see him as a brother and a best friend, and this will be further shown in this chapter.**

 **Tantoune – Dean is a darling at heart. And as much as he wants to beat the living daylights out of Randy, he knows how much it would hurt Hooly, and she always comes first. Thank you for the continued support.**

 **Guest – It will soon.**

 **Dutchangel1979 – I rarely check my PMs but I did receive yours. I'm sorry for your loss and I hope things are much better for you now. There is absolutely no need to apologise for not reviewing, I'm just sorry you've had to go through losing someone, especially at Christmas time. At least you're all caught up now and enjoying the story still.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Truth' by Bloc Party**

* * *

Holly Helmsley's Point Of View

I was heading back to my hotel room that night after the Smackdown taping when I spotted Randy fishing through his pocket for the key card to his room. He was stood outside his door, searching both pockets of his jacket for the card.

"Try your jeans," I interjected. "That's where you usually keep it, isn't it?"

He jumped at my words, not expecting me to be walking down the corridor towards him. His head darted in my direction as I casually walked over to him. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights, but I wasn't going to let his surprised look deter me. This was a conversation that was needed and we were having it whether he liked it or not.

He'd managed to avoid me for the whole of the Smackdown taping. He wasn't in his locker room, he hadn't been in the cafeteria, and whenever I'd spotted him at some point in the corridor he'd managed to get away before I was able to approach him. I wasn't sure if it was coincidence or whether Randy was actively avoiding me, but either way, we hadn't spoken since the kissing incident the night before and I was determined to sort it out now.

"Uh, yeah. Good call," he murmured, sliding his hand into his pocket and pulling out the key card, flashing it at me. "Found it."

"Can we talk?" I asked as I reached him, his body instantly stiffening up at my words. I noticed his Adam's apple bob in his throat as he swallowed, his eyes cautiously looking down at me.

"Right now?"

"No better time than the present," I shrugged, making sure he wasn't getting out of it this time.

He rubbed the back of his neck before he slid the key card into the reader on the door, the motion unlocking it. "Sure," he said. "Come on in."

He pushed the door open and entered the room, switching on the lights. I followed him quickly, letting the door close behind us.

I took a seat on the bed as Randy began emptying his pockets, taking off his jacket and sorting through his bag. He had his back to me as he messed around and I knew it was a delay tactic. I knew it was his way of keeping busy and avoiding the conversation we would inevitably have, a silence enveloping us.

But I wasn't here to sit there and watch him sort out his bag or tidy up, I was here to discuss the situation he'd put us in last night. I was here to put things right between us.

I was here to get my friend back.

"Randy…" I tried but he didn't listen to me. He continued to sort out the clothes in his bag. "Randy… Randy… Randy!"

I was more stern in tone with my last attempt, my voice a lot louder and clearer. His shoulders dropped and he sighed, turning to face me.

"Sorry…" he said as he left his bag and dropped onto the bed beside me. I turned to face him, ready to talk.

"I think you can guess why I'm here," I said, my hands clasped tightly in my lap.

He laughed once to himself. "Yeah, I've got a good idea why."

"I just think it's the big elephant in the room and I seriously think we need to talk it over," I suggested. "It's clear from today that things aren't right between us after what happened and I want to get us back on track."

"Makes sense," he said, hardly looking at me, his answers short.

I ran a hand through my hair. "I'm not sure where to start," I said. "I suppose the best question to ask first is why?"

"I thought it was pretty obvious why," he said. "Why else do you kiss someone?"

I looked at him, not exactly a big fan of his sarcasm. That wasn't going to get us anywhere. "Well normally it's because you like them."

"Well there's your answer," he said.

"Sarcasm isn't helping, Randy," I said in annoyance.

"Sorry," he said apologetically. "Just a bit nervous, I guess."

"It's okay. I'm just trying to wrap my head around this. You've never ever given me the hint that you like me. I've known you for years, Randy. You've never suggested it once."

"I guess things only got worse in the last few weeks," he said. "Things just built up to the point where I felt the need to tell you."

"Why? If you've never felt the need to tell me before, why now?"

"Ambrose," he said, finally looking at me. "Dean fucking Ambrose."

I sighed, hoping this wasn't the answer. I was hoping when he'd mentioned Dean last night that he was using him as an excuse, a route to get out of the true reason he'd kissed me. But now it seemed like Dean was the truth, the real reason for it all. And a feeling of dread filled my heart. These two hated each other enough, I didn't need anymore fuel added to the fire.

"Dean is my friend," I said.

"So you've said," he said. "But you seem rather close for just friends, Holly."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

I hoped he didn't know about Dean's visit to Connecticut… or the almost kiss.

"Even a blind man can see his feelings for what they are. The way he storms the ring for you, the way he watches you, the way he beat the living shit out of Sheamus."

"He's an Authority bodyguard, Randy," I argued. "He's just doing his job."

"So what about the week you were away? You didn't see how miserable he was without you here. He did nothing but mope around and isolate himself. And earlier at the restaurant. You excused yourself to go to the bathroom and within seconds he was out of his seat following you, checking you were okay. Seems more than friendship to me."

"So?" I argued. "You're my friend and you'd have done the same."

"Yeah I would… because as we've discovered, I fucking like you, Holly. And so I think he does too."

I sighed. "Randy… Dean aren't in a relationship if that's what you're insinuating."

"But it's heading that way," he said. "It's fucking obvious to see. So I knew I had to put my name into the mix too. I had to kiss you and let you know that I'm here too, that there are other options out there apart from Ambrose."

I looked at Randy for a short while, neither of us speaking, my mind curious. He seemed so passionate about the subject, so determined to not let Dean squirm his way into my life. So I had to wonder how all this began, how these feelings had even formulated.

"How long have you felt this way about me, Randy?" I asked him.

He looked away again, his eyes looking off into the distance. The question seemed totally out of the blue for him, but it was one he obviously knew was coming.

"A while…" he answered.

"Since I was a kid?" I asked.

"God, no!" he quickly said, looking at me again. "I'm not some dirty pervert, Holly. Jeez!"

"Then when?" I asked. "I've known you for so long, so when did it begin?"

He looked at the floor thoughtfully. "Since you came home from college and joined WWE," he said. "So about four years."

I knew my mouth was hanging open, but it was down to the pure astonishment and shock I felt in that moment. Four fucking years. He'd liked me for that long! How the fuck had he kept it quiet for four years and I'd literally picked up on nothing?

I quickly closed my mouth, swallowing nervously as I placed a piece of hair behind my ear.

"But… I don't… I can't… W-Why didn't you say anything?" I stammered.

He shrugged. "Several reasons, I guess. I didn't wanna ruin our friendship firstly. I was also scared you'd think it was weird. Of course there's the age difference, which I know is only ten years but it's still there. Plus the fact that Hunter would probably kill me…"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I couldn't believe it had been going on for this long and I'd been none the wiser. Everything that I'd mistaken for friendship had in fact been affection and love. No wonder he stayed so close to me, no wonder he never left my side, no wonder we forged such a strong and powerful friendship… because for Randy it had always been something more.

This was crazy.

"H-Have you ever told anyone?" I asked.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "And to be honest, if Ambrose hadn't shown up when he did, it would still probably be a secret now."

"This is insane…" I murmured to myself.

"But Ambrose did show up, and suddenly I was threatened," he said. "Suddenly someone else was vying for your affections."

"But I've had boyfriends in these four years," I said in confusion. "You never said anything then."

"Because I could tell they wouldn't last," he said. "I could tell whether they were casual, I could tell when you were that interested in the guy, I could tell if the relationship would be one that sticks. But with Ambrose… it's different."

"The only way it's different is because I'm not actually with Dean," I said. "You're over reacting to nothing, Randy. We aren't together."

" _Yet_ ," he said. "You aren't together _yet_. And that's what made me react. I can see where it's going, Holly. His feelings are obvious to see, and I can see yours are heading the same way."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Randy, stop."

This was getting ridiculous. He was creating a relationship that didn't even exist. Yes I cared for Dean and he cared for me, but it was friendship. And we'd had our moments; hell, the guy had almost kissed me. But nothing had happened since then. I definitely felt something for Dean, after everything we'd been through how could I not? But I wasn't sure what his were for me or if I would ever act on whatever feelings I had. I was still discovering my own feelings for Dean, but Randy was acting as if we were full blown lovers. He was being stupid.

"But at least you know now that I want you too, that I care for you and want to be with you as much as he does." My heart pounded at his words as he admitted how he felt. It was so alien to hear such words fall from his mouth, but they were whether I liked it or not. He suddenly took my hand in his. "And I know it's a lot to take in. I'm sorry the kiss came so out of the blue but I had to let you know."

"Randy…"

He began to rub the back of my hand with his thumb.

"I don't know how you feel about me, but I seriously want you to think about what I've told you. I want to give you time to take this information in. I really want you to consider me as an option, Holly."

"But you aren't _just an option_ , Randy," I tried, keeping the tears at bay. "You're my best friend… my best friend of four years… a guy I've known since I was 13 fucking years old…"

My head was beginning to hurt again.

"Just think about it, okay?" he pleaded. "I'm willing to wait for your answer. I've already waited four years, a little longer won't hurt."

I looked at him, hating the situation we were now in. He was my friend, my best fucking friend, and now he'd put a massive spanner in the works and totally fucked things up.

Could I see him in a new light? Could I see him as something more?

Truthfully, no. I couldn't. Randy was my best friend and that's all it would ever be for me.

But as I looked at his determined face, I knew I couldn't hurt him in that moment by letting him down and telling him no. He looked so unwavering, so adamant, so hopeful that I just could not tell him no.

I felt shit, and I knew it was wrong of me, but I knew now was not the time to turn him away. He'd just poured his heart and soul out to me, so I decided to give him a chance tonight and let him down once the dust had settled more. Now wasn't the right time to break his heart.

I wanted to cry, I really did, the guilt of the situation hitting me hard, but I knew it would wound me more to see the hurt and distraught look on Randy's face if I told him he had no chance with me.

"I'll… I'll think about it," I said, not believing my own words. "Can I just have my friend back in the meantime?"

He chuckled lightly as he stood up. "Yeah, I think I can manage that."

I followed suit and stood up, knowing the conversation was essentially done for now. It was late and I knew it was time for bed. Our talk had given me a hell of a lot to think about, my mind emotionally exhausted, a good night's sleep was exactly what was needed. So he led me to the door and opened it. I stepped out into the corridor, turning to face him as he stood in the doorway.

"Thanks for talking to me," I said. "I'm glad we managed to sort things out, even if it's just a little."

"Thanks for listening," he said. "I know it was a lot to take in, but at least you know the truth now."

"I guess…" I said, my head and heart still feeling uneasy about this new information.

"Just promise me you'll think about it, okay?" he said. "I know I can make you happy."

I took a deep and nervous breath. "I, uh, I'll think about it."

And then he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around me and embracing me in a warm and tender hug, resting his head on top of mine. I buried my face in his chest as I slipped my arms around his waist, wondering when all of this got so complicated, wondering why things couldn't have stayed as they were. Things between us were great. We were the greatest of friends and you couldn't find two people who were more close. Little did I know how he was feeling the entire time.

We pulled away and he softly brushed a piece of hair away from my face. "That's all I ask."

He tenderly pressed a kiss to my forehead, his head quickly whipping round as something sounded down the corridor.

I turned to look, my body freezing, my eyes widening and my heart dropping at the sight before us. I wanted to be sick, my mouth running dry as we saw Dean down the corridor, his eyes staring intently at us. I couldn't read the emotions on his face, but I knew whatever he was feeling inside, it wouldn't be good.

He looked between both Randy and I, his eyes cold and his limbs stiff, his chest heaving with heavy breaths. He didn't blink once as he looked between us. He was froze to the spot and my automatic reaction was to step out of Randy's arms.

I waited for Dean to say something but he remained calm and silent. Instead he simply averted his eyes and carried on down the corridor, walking past us as he headed to his room.

Any guilt I felt over Randy was doubled when I thought about Dean and what he had just seen. A hug was a purely innocent action, but from the look on Dean's face, he hardly saw it as something innocent.

I hoped he wasn't mad, I really did. There was nothing behind the hug and he knew I was planning to fix things between Randy. So I prayed with all my heart that he figured this was a way of fixing our friendship. I hoped that he'd believe me when I told him it was a friendly gesture.

 _Why do you care so much? Like you said to Randy, it's not like you and Dean are together._

But I did care...

This was all so fucked up and I wished with all my heart a black hole would swallow me up and suck me away from this complicated life of mine, a life that had been amazing only 24 hours ago…

xXx

Raw soon came round and in turn that meant it was time for the ladder match to find a new holder of the Money In The Bank briefcase. It was amazing how quick the match had arrived, but now was the time for the seven entrants to fight it out in the ring and climb the ladder to win the ultimate prize – a shot at the WWE World Heavy Weight Championship.

I knew it was going to be a tense match, several of my friends entered for it, but the fact that the match was even happening was because Sheamus was no longer around. He'd been gone for a few weeks now and I couldn't say I missed him. Good riddance to bad rubbish, I say! But his absence meant the briefcase didn't have an owner. So I was curious to see who would climb to the top of the ladder and claim the prize.

Kane? Big Show? Roman? Seth? Dean? Daniel Bryan? Or Dolph Ziggler?

I was impatiently waiting backstage, watching as my brother greeted each fighter before they made their way out to the ring. He was chatting to Kane when I quickly noticed the Shield warming up the fight. I hadn't really seen much of Dean since he awkwardly passed Randy and I in the hotel corridor almost a week before. So I was eager to see him, I was eager to check things between us were fine.

So I made my way over.

He was stretching his arms as I approached him, his hair already wet. Hunter would be bringing all three Shield members out so for the first time ever they would be making their entrance via the stage rather than from the stairs. Dean quickly noticed my approach, stopping his stretches so he could greet me. I relaxed a little when he offered me a smile.

"You excited for the match?" I asked once I'd reached him.

"Sure am," he said with a determined smile. "It's been a while since I've been involved in a good ladder match. I used to fight them all the time back in the day."

"Bet its strange knowing you'll be fighting your brothers," I said, looking over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of Seth and Roman warming up for the fight.

"It is, but we know its all fun and games," he said. "Anything that happens in the ring stays in the ring."

"It's a good mentality to have," I said as I diverted my eyes to look back at him.

"So did you manage to patch things up with Orton?" he eventually asked me, addressing the obvious elephant in the room.

"As well as I can," I said.

"You both seemed rather… happy when I saw you last week," he said, mentioning our hug outside Randy's room. His tone seemed a little cold, his eyes looking away.

"After everything that's happened, he's agreed to still be my friend," I explained. "I couldn't ask for more from him so of course I'm happy."

He quickly looked back at me. "Wait… so you're just friends?" His voice seemed brighter, almost hopeful.

I nodded. "For now. He agreed to give me time and to be my best friend again."

"Did he now?" he said thoughtfully, a smirk on his lips. "Good to know."

I noticed the glint in his eye, the brightness that filled them again. He stood taller, his body language positive upon hearing my words. I didn't want to think too much into his positivity after hearing Randy and I weren't an item, but it was kind of empowering to know that I could get him to react that way with a few simple words. Plus it was good for him to show a confidence before the match.

It was then that Hunter was ready to walk out with the boys.

"Good luck out there, okay?" I said, taking Dean's hand in mine and squeezing it. "Don't tell anyone but I'm routing for you the most."

He chuckled. "I guess I have no choice but to go out there and win it for you then."

"Be careful," I quickly added as he turned to join Hunter and his brothers.

"Always am, kid," he said before he left me alone.

I wasn't afraid to admit I was nervous. I'd seen many ladder matches in my time, some of them even involving Randy and my brother. So I knew how truly dangerous they could be. I knew Dean had a strong background with these types of violent matches, but it still didn't stop the nerves from creeping into my body. The Shield's music began to play and Hunter and the guys emerged onto the stage. So I quickly rushed backstage, entering the room where monitors were set up so the Superstars and Divas could watch the fight. I saw an empty seat beside Paige and Sasha so I hurried over, taking my seat.

"You excited for the match?" said an energised Paige. It seemed she couldn't wait for it.

"Nope," I said honestly, folding my arms.

"Why?" asked Sasha.

"They make me nervous," I said. "I've seen Hunter and Randy get enough injuries from ladder matches. My anxiety is unreal right now."

"Dean is gonna be fine, Holly," Sasha said softly, my friends knowing immediately whose direction my worry was aimed at.

"I know," I said as all 7 men stood in the ring. "And I know how much he loves ladder matches. But I still worry."

We watched as the bell sounded and the match began.

"Then have faith in him," she said as they all began to fight. Dolph was the first to move, running out of the ring and throwing in a couple of ladders. Dean went straight for Daniel Bryan as Kane followed Ziggler. Roman began setting up a ladder as Seth passed one to Kane, the co-Director of Operations moving to ram it straight at Ziggler. The blonde fell to the floor as Kane began beating on him.

Roman took the opportunity for an early shot at the hanging briefcase, climbing the ladder he'd set up. Unluckily for him Bryan spotted this. So he threw Dean from him and ran to Roman, pulling the Samoan from the ladder. Whilst all this had been going on, no one had spotted Big Show pulling out even more ladders from under the ring.

I sank into my seat, watching as they were pulled out one by one until over 10 ladders were in or around the ring.

"Is there really any need for this many?" I said. "They only need one to grab the briefcase."

"Are you kidding?" said Paige, bouncing in her seat. "Bring out more!"

The match continued on for what seemed like a lifetime. I watched most of it through a gap in my fingers, far too nervous to witness it without hiding my face behind my hands. Everyone was exhausted, ladders spread out everywhere. Big Show had planted one like a bridge, folding it up and laying one half on top of the black barriers whilst the other lay against the ropes of the ring. He'd managed to push Daniel Bryan into it, the man lying on the floor, a ref at his side checking he was okay.

Seth too was lying tiredly on the floor whilst Kane and Roman were too busy fighting each other to care about the briefcase.

And that's when Dean saw his opportunity.

My friend looked exhausted as he set up a ladder underneath the hanging case. He was sweating, several cuts and bruises along his skin from where he had been hit by the ladders. I watched nervously as he took a deep breath and began climbing the ladder, the crowd cheering wildly as they followed him to victory.

He climbed higher and higher, my heart pounding with each step he took until he was at the top.

"Holy shit, he's gonna do it!" said Sasha as Dean lifted his arms to grab for the suitcase. It was within his grasp, his fingers touching it…

Until Dolph Ziggler put a stop to it.

He stood at the foot of the ladder, grabbing both sides with his hands and pushing it sideways until it toppled over, taking Dean with it. He fell from the height, an all mighty crash sounding as Dean fell and his body landed on the bridge-like ladder below it, almost breaking the metal in two.

The crowd went wild at the spectacle, loving every minute, _This Is Awesome_ chants filling the arena…

The reaction in the back was totally different, gasps and murmurs of worry filling the room from everyone watching.

I froze up, my breathing stopping as I whimpered, my hand shooting to cover my mouth. The impact of his body onto the ladder below was hard and harsh. He fell, letting out a loud cry as his back hit the metal.

 _Oh god… No…!_

He writhed in pain before he lay there, lifeless, unmoving, a look of absolute agony on his face as every terrible thought and emotion hit me at once. My hands began to tremble, a cold chill running up my spine.

 _He's hurt… Dean… Fuck…_

I didn't think twice. I shot from my seat, fighting away the tears, running to get to him, needing to know he was alright.

He had to be… He just had to be…

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Raquel the writer, rileyjade, FearlessBecca, beautifultragedyxxx, Seth rollins babe, Taytaymullins, calwitch, Tantoune, Dutchangel1979 and my guest reviewer for their reviews.**


	22. Too Close

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Hope you are all well. I will try and get another update out before Christmas, but I can't promise anything. Christmas is literally my most favourite time of the year, so I want to do lots of Christmassy things, wrapping and spending time with my boyfriend, family and friends this week. I'll do what I can, but if I can't get another update out, I just wanna say a huge Merry Christmas to all my lovely readers.**

 **Raquel the writer – Thank you**

 **Haha95 – I'm such a tease.**

 **Seth Rollins babe – We will soon see…**

 **Tantoune – It's something he needed to tell her, especially with how long he'd held it in. I love a good cliffhanger, but we will see what happens now**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – Dean goes two ways. He either flips out or acts totally cold and distant. Seems Holly got the latter. It was a horrible ending for him though, so we will see what happens.**

 **Dutchangel1979 – I would love to be his nurse too! Any day, any place, any time!**

 **AKABlossom – Sorry for keeping you in suspense. We'll see if he' okay this chapter**

 **ThatGirl54 – Aw thank you! Welcome to my little story. I hope you enjoy the ride.**

 **Irishblue69 – Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

 **Calwitch – I agree, he cant force her feelings, especially when she's forming feelings for someone else. Randy has to accept it regardless as she clearly does not feel the same. As for Dean, we will find out now what will happen after that ladder match.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Too Close' by Alex Clare**

* * *

Holly Helmsley's Point Of View

Thankfully Dean's injuries weren't life threatening or career threatening. Whilst he had landed awkwardly on the ladder fortunately there were no broken bones, just a few pulled muscles and a very sore and aching back. It turned out Dean was made of some pretty strong stuff, and all those years of violent wrestling had hardened him to such injuries that could have seriously jeopardized any other wrestler.

The medics filled him up with painkillers and a sick note – two weeks away from the ring and the order to go home and rest up until his back could handle wrestling again. Again, since Dean was used to such injuries, he figured his body would be fighting fit before then, but he was put on a plane home to Vegas that night, and I hadn't seen him in three days.

Seth and Roman stayed at work and continued fighting throughout any live shows with the plan to go to Dean by the weekend when they had some time off.

Dolph, who incidentally went on to win the ladder match and therefore the Money In The Bank briefcase, felt nothing but remorse and sadness over the incident, apologising profusely to Dean, worry and stress filling his body that he had been the cause of such an injury.

Dean, of course, brushed it off, saying it was all part of the match and it was nothing he hadn't suffered before. He was a good team player and he knew such an injury was possible in a ladder match. So he held no grudge and swiftly accepted Dolph's apology.

But watching him drop from that height and seeing his body hit the ladder with such force as to manage to break it in half had been one of the most horrifying sights my eyes had ever witnessed in my 25 years on this Earth.

I was absolutely petrified, every horrible thought running through my head as I viewed the horror if his lifeless body lying there on the broken metal. It was why I hated ladder matches, it was why I was so uncomfortable watching them, it was why I never wanted Dean to do it in the first place. I had worried an incident would happen and in the end it had.

I was just grateful Dean had come out of it with minimal damage. Nothing was broken and all he needed was a few weeks rest. It could have been so much worse and I was beyond fucking relieved that nothing major had happened or jeopardized his career.

The only majorly bad thing to come out of it was the order for Dean to go home for two weeks, which meant no TV, no wrestling and incidentally no seeing me.

I wondered if this was how Dean felt when I was away on injury, because if truth be told I fucking missed the guy! It was weird not having him here, like he'd left a major Dean-shaped gap in my life. He'd always been there to make me laugh, to put me in a good mood, to make me feel good within myself.

I didn't like it when he wasn't there, his absence confirming for me what an impact he'd made on my life. He had truly become one of my best friends, always standing by me and looking out for me, siding with me no matter what.

 _That, and there's no eye candy at work now the lunatic has gone…_

I hushed my subconscious down, not letting her get too loud. All I knew was that it was too quiet without him here and far too lonely. Hunter was always busy with work, Sasha and Paige were constantly training, and since the whole kissing incident with Randy, we hadn't been as close as we once were. My friend wasn't here and it sucked.

So I took the decision to do exactly as he had done and go to Vegas to visit him and check in on him. He had done it for me, making sure I was well and entertaining me, so I was simply repaying the favor. I knew Hunter would not approve if he knew I was going, so I waited until I had a couple of days off work before booking a flight and flying out.

I'd used Dean's own trick and checked Hunter's address book to see where Dean lived. So once I had the information I flew out and grabbed a cab to his place as soon as I landed. It was about 10pm when the plane hit the tarmac, so I hoped Dean had a spare room in order for me to get some sleep.

I couldn't wait to surprise him, I couldn't wait to see his face when Holly Helmsley turned up at his door. I knew it would boost his spirits but it would also give me piece of mind too. I wanted to make sure that he was okay and that his recovery was going all to plan. Plus if Dean's back was as bad as the doctors had said, an extra pair of hands around the house was always good to have.

The cab soon pulled up outside his apartment complex, so I paid the driver, grabbed my bag and made my way inside, taking the elevator until I reached his floor. I knew his apartment was number 13 so I quickly walked along the corridor until I reached it, knocking excitedly on the door.

He answered after the third knock.

He threw the door open, a confused look on his face which swiftly turned to astonishment as his wide blues eyes settled on me. He was dressed in grey sweatpants and a black wife beater. His feet were bare, his brown hair fluffy and curly on top of his head.

God I'd missed him.

"H-Holly?" he asked. "What the fuck?"

"Want some company?" I asked with a smile, repeating the words he'd said to me the night in Connecticut when I'd saw him from my balcony.

He looked down, his eyes focusing on the bag in my hands before looking back to my face again. "Are you serious?" The glee in his voice was obvious to hear.

"Only if you want it," I replied.

"Of course I fucking do!" he laughed. "Get your ass in here!"

He moved aside, letting me walk into his apartment before he closed the door behind us.

His place was nicely furnished, much nicer than I thought Dean would have had his home. It had a few homely touches, the only photos in the place being of him, Roman and Seth. But overall I liked it. It felt warm and welcoming.

"Can I get you a drink?" he asked as I sat down.

"Sure," I smiled. "A glass of water would be nice."

I watched as he walked awkwardly into the kitchen area, his back clearly still giving him some problems. He seemed better than he was, but he clearly wasn't fixed yet. He filled a glass with water and came back over to me. He handed me the glass and took a seat on the sofa beside me.

"So this is sort of a surprise," he said as I took a sip of my water. "I have to say, you were the last person I was expecting on my doorstep tonight."

"Well I knew how much your visit to Connecticut helped me, so I figured I'd offer you the same courtesy," I explained. "I know it sucks being on your own during a recovery so I figured why not help out a friend?"

"Well I appreciate it," he grinned. "Seth and Roman are flying out to see me tomorrow, but the boredom was already getting to me. It's fucking shit by myself."

"Well I am more than happy to keep you company till they get here," I said, drinking more of my water. "Since Hunter doesn't know I'm away, I'll stay till they arrive and keep you company in the meantime."

"Well there are clean sheets in the spare room so you have a place to sleep," he said. "I had them prepped for when the boys come tomorrow, but I can make the bed a day early."

"No, no," I said, standing up. "You're the one recovering here. I can easily make the bed up."

"You sure?" he asked as he stood and began leading me to his spare bedroom.

"Of course," I said as he opened the door and switched the lights on. "Its nothing I've never done before."

The sheets lay on the bed, all folded neatly, so I picked them up and began making the bed.

"I can help," Dean said, his arms folded as he leaned against the door frame watching me.

"I know you can," I said as I prepared the pillows. "But say you do and you pull your back again and need another two weeks out. That isn't exactly going to help, is it?"

"I guess not," he replied, trying his best to hide a smirk.

"Exactly," I laughed. "So I'll make the bed. You can go make me a mug of coffee. Black, two sugars."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, following my orders, my hands making the bed in record time.

xXx

We were sitting on the sofa, watching the WWE Network the next day. We had decided to watch one of my brother's old matches to pass the time. It was one of those rare days in Vegas where the rain wouldn't stop and it was much wiser to stay indoors where it was dry and warm. I preferred days like these anyway, and I knew it wasn't wise to have Dean up and about whilst his back was still hurt. Rest and relaxation was what he needed the most, the weather helping this by keeping us in the apartment.

So we had decided to stay in, stuff our faces with snacks and watch some old wrestling matches.

I'd slept well the night before, both of us turning in quite early. The flight to Vegas had tired me out enough to warrant me needing my bed, and the painkillers Dean had been given were making the guy drowsy. So after my coffee and after the bed had been made, we both headed for sleep, ready to spend more time together the next day. I knew Seth and Roman would be arriving at some point and sadly that would be my cue to leave. Hunter wasn't aware of my presence here, so the less people who knew, the better. So I planned to make the most of my time here whilst I could.

We'd just finished off a pizza and were watching my brother beat the living shit out of The Rock when Dean spoke up.

"You mind if I disappear for fifteen minutes?" he said.

"Yeah, sure," I replied. "Where you going?"

"The muscles in my back tend to stiffen up a lot and swell because of the injury," he explained. "I need to keep them open and relaxed so the doctor told me to make sure I have a hot bath at least twice a day to keep them from hurting. The warm water really helps. I'll take one later when the boys get here but I'm getting some pain around my shoulder so I need to take one now."

"Oh, of course," I smiled. "You need any help with the water?"

"No, no, it's nothing I can't handle," he explained. "Just didn't wanna seem like a total fucking asshole leaving my guest by herself."

"Don't be silly," I said, waving my hand as if it was nothing. "If it's doctor's orders then go for it. I've got lots on TV I can watch."

He smiled. "Thanks, kid. There's plenty food in the fridge if you're hungry and you know where the drinks are. I won't be long." He gave me a smirk and cheekily ruffled my hair.

"Take your time," I shouted after him as he entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

I relaxed back into the sofa, my legs curled up underneath me, watching the TV as my brother continued fighting The Rock.

It was so strange being here with Dean again, the two of us alone. The last time that had truly happened was back in Connecticut. It was very rare that we actually had moments by ourselves, and any that we did get were usually interrupted. I always got time alone with Sasha and Paige, and I was always able to give all my attention to Randy, so it was nice to be able to spend time with my other friend too. We'd really made the most of our chance to see each other, and I was so glad that I'd decided to take the chance to come out to Vegas to see him.

Hunter hadn't called and neither had Randy or Steph, so I knew I wasn't being missed and was able to get away with this visit without a million questions.

The match ended so I got up and made myself some coffee, my attention suddenly caught by a buzzing phone on the kitchen counter. I looked over, noticing it was Dean's phone. He'd received a text, and whilst I couldn't read the actual message, I could see from the caller ID it was from Seth.

I knew the boys would be here later in the day, so I figured the text message could contain important information. I picked up the phone and looked over at the closed bathroom door, wondering if I should let him know he'd received a message. I began to blush, knowing what I could possibly find behind the door. I swallowed, unsure of what to do.

 _It could be important…_

 _Dean is probably very naked right now…_

 _Seth wouldn't text unless it was urgent…_

 _You know you want to peak at him in the bath tub…_

 _It could be information about their visit…_

 _No top, no bottoms, nothing but water and a few bubbles covering him up…_

I shook my head, the internal battle strong right now. There were several reasons to walk right in there, and my subconscious was coming up with most of the naughty ones. I sighed, the phone lighting up and beeping again, Seth sending a second message, and I knew I had to give him the phone.

So I took a deep breath, walked up to the bathroom door and gently knocked.

"Come in," he called from the other side.

So I placed my hand on the door handle, turned the knob and stepped inside.

I bit my lip nervously as I saw him sitting in the bathtub, his arms leaning on either side of it, his head reclined back as he relaxed. It smelt lovely in there as I closed the door, noticing he thankfully had bubbles in the water to cover up everything.

But they didn't cover up his bare chiseled chest which was wet and shining.

I swallowed. Hard.

"Erm, y-your phone buzzed," I stuttered as I walked over to him with small and tentative steps. "It's, uh, it's from Seth. Figured it could… ya know… be important."

He held out his hand and I gave him the phone. He quickly read the message.

"He's just making sure I have everything prepped," Dean said aloud as he continued to read the message. "They both know how unorganised I can be with shit like this."

"Okay," I nodded, turning quickly on my heel. "I'll leave you to your bath."

I headed towards the door, my lungs struggling to breathe as I held a nervous and awkward breath.

"Wait, Holly," Dean quickly interjected. I stood still, my hand lingering on the door handle. "Listen, can I ask you something?"

"S-Sure," I said, lowering my hand and cautiously turning round to face him.

 _Don't look at his chest… Don't look at his chest…_

He looked down thoughtfully for a few moments before his eyes met mine again. "I just wanna make sure you're okay… I know the Randy shit fucked you up and I just want to make sure you're good, ya know?"

I couldn't help but smile at him. Even behind his crazy and wild exterior, Dean was quite a thoughtful and caring guy at heart.

"What makes you think I'm not okay?" I asked.

"I just notice these things about you. You're more of an open book than you realise. Tell me what happened with him exactly."

I giggled in amusement as I slowly walked over to him. "You actually want to talk about Randy?"

"Sure. What can I say? You know I'm secretly in love with the guy," he teased.

"Well there's a lot of that going around," I said as I knelt down by the side of the bath tub.

He turned a little to face me, my eyes wary to not look anywhere below his neck.

"What makes you say that?" Dean asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Well you asked what happened with Randy and I'm telling you," I said. "The guy seems to have some deep routed feelings for me."

He looked at me, blinking for a few seconds. "How deep routed exactly?"

"Turns out Randy has been hiding a four year crush from me," I said with a sigh.

Again he looked at me, blinking.

"Four years?" he asked incredulously. "Fuck me! How the hell did he manage that?"

"No idea," I said, running a hand through my hair. It was the first time I'd actually discussed it with someone since Randy had decided to enlighten me on that little piece of information, and it felt weird to admit it out loud to a third party. I supposed it made it all seem that more real.

"Jeez, the bastard must have a will of stone to keep quiet for that long," he muttered. "Seriously, how's he managed that?"

"Lord knows," I said. "But it's been a total shock to the system, I can tell you that."

"I bet," he said, looking at me closely. "It's always seemed pretty obvious to me how he feels."

A look of confusion crossed my face. "How?"

"His attentiveness, the way he looks at you, how he speaks about you. The guy can't stay away."

"And you never told me?" I accused.

"I thought you knew! The guy was so fucking obvious!" he explained.

"Not to me," I said, looking away. "It was all very much out of the blue."

"And how do you feel about him?" he asked.

I looked back at Dean's face, curiosity swimming in his bright blue eyes. "Are you asking if I like him too?"

"In a manner of speaking, yeah," he said honestly.

I looked at his face, strange emotions crossing it. To the average person they would appear hidden or fleeting, but I'd known Dean long enough now. I'd learnt to read his blank expressions, to know when something was right and something was wrong. So I could see what he was feeling now.

Hope, fear, anticipation, worry.

"No, I don't," I said. "Not in that way anyway. To me he's just my friend. Always has been, always will be."

He nodded in understanding. "Poor bastard was too late," he stated.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Had he told you four years ago when all of this started, would your answer have been different?" he asked.

My shoulders dropped as I thought about it, not truly knowing the answer to that question. I knew I didn't see him in that way now, but could I have had he told me sooner?

"I don't know," I said. "Maybe. If he'd have told me sooner then maybe I'd have had chance to come round to the idea more. But maybe all those years of knowing him would have kept my answer the same. So honestly, I couldn't say."

"But he'd have had more chance then he has now?" Dean asked.

I shrugged. "Probably."

Dean shook his head in amusement, a smirk crossing his lips as he rested his head back on the edge of the tub. "Orton fucked up."

I looked at him. "Dean, don't be mean."

"I'm not, I'm being truthful," he argued. "The bastard should have spoken up sooner."

"Dean…" I warned him again.

"He fucked up and he knows it," he said. "He's a fucking idiot."

"Enough!"

I was tired of his words about Randy, so I quickly scooped up a handful of bubbles from the bath and squashed them onto his face, taking him by surprise, silencing him immediately. He coughed, looking up at me in shock.

"What the fuck was that for?"

I tried to suppress my giggle, but it was so hard to take him seriously or find him scary when his face was covered in bubbles.

"For… for…" I tried to finish my sentence but I couldn't, giggles erupting from my chest and leaving my mouth, echoing around the bathroom.

"You think its funny?" he questioned. "Well two can play at this game!"

And all of a sudden, he scooped up more bubbles and returned the favor, throwing them in my face. My giggles instantly stopped, my mouth hanging open as I looked at him in astonishment. Now it was his turned to smirk and laugh.

"Oh, it is fucking on, Ambrose!" I said, grabbing more bubbles and throwing them into his hair.

"Bring it, Helmsley," he replied as a full on bubble fight broke out, suds flying everywhere, the bathtub and floor slowly getting wetter and wetter as our laughter filled the room. Dean threw some but I managed to duck, the bubbles hitting the door behind me. I leaned further up on my knees, grabbing more and shoving them in his face. Dean, never one for losing a fight, scooped up two handfuls and threw them all over my hair until it was soaked and sticking to my face.

"Okay! You win, you win!" I shouted, accepting defeat, knowing I could never beat Dean.

"Champion of the world, baby!" he said as we bent over in laughter, our arms leaning against the edge of the tub in order to keep us upright.

He looked up at me then and our laughter slowly died down, the two of us suddenly realizing how close our faces were, only mere inches apart. Our laughs completely stopped as Dean's eyes wondered over my face. My eyes remained on his, watching everything he did, staring into his deep blue orbs. I could just stare at them all day, getting absorbed in his eyes. If I could easily admit one thing, it was that Dean had beautiful eyes. Stunning eyes. Deep eyes.

Eyes that I was getting very lost in.

xXx

Dean Ambrose's Point Of View

Holy fucking shit, we were close.

Very close.

So close I could almost touch her, feel her, pull her to me and kiss her in a way that make her forget her fucking name. And I wanted to, believe me I wanted to. There she was, covered in water, covered in bubbles, and looking more hot and more sexy than I'd ever seen her before. I wanted to stay here, getting lost in her eyes, trying to make that blush appear. Slowly but surely, it did and I couldn't have been happier. It was _my_ blush and I would never tire of it, just as I would never tire of her. Never. She was Holly Heather fucking Helmsley and she was just perfect as she was.

Slowly she raised her hand and began to gently run it through my hair. My brown hair was wet from the bubbles and stuck to my forehead, but the feel of her fingers gently stroking it was amazing. It was toe-curlingly good, her fingers like silk. This is how I wanted it to be. Just Holly and I, having fun and being together. That's how it should be. All I had to do was lean down a little further and I could show her what she was doing to me. Just one simple kiss and she would know what was going on in my head. Her lips were so close... But I just let her carry on. I was under her spell and would succumb to whatever she'd do. If she wanted to feel my hair then she could. I would let her do anything she fucking wanted.

Once she was finished with my hair, she slowly brought her hand down to my cheek and cupped it, stroking it with her thumb. Instinctively, I closed my eyes and leaned into her touch. It was so warm and smooth, an electric current flowing all over my body. My breathing became labored as I remembered her touch and committed it to memory; I didn't know when it would happen again so I remembered it all. How I longed to touch her back, to let her feel my caress, to hold her against me. Instead I settled for reveling in her touch, her scent, her warmth. This moment was perfect.

But she was caressing me, she was touching me. I hadn't told her to, she was doing it because she wanted to. No one had forced her, she had took it upon herself to be this way with me. My mind began to think. What if she felt like I did? What if she felt this chemistry? What if she wanted to be more than friends? Just the idea had my heart leaping and my stomach burning. What if everything I wanted could actually happen?

Holly suddenly moved her hand so that it held the back of my neck, pulling me closer to her, wanting to be near me, holding me to her. My eyes burst open, our faces mere inches away from each other, her warm breath fanning across my face. I could see her chest heaving nervously, her throat swallowing anxiously.

"Dean," she whispered, her breathing heavy, my eyes slowly rising to meet hers. They were so deep and so infective, her lips slightly parted. I was immediately lost in her touch. Suddenly her eyes looked down to my lips, then back to my blue ones. She wanted this too, I knew she did. She had to.

"Holly," I whispered back, emotion filling my words as I leant forward, my lips grazing and brushing against hers.

 _Ring, ring, ring…_

"Motherfucker!" I yelled as my phone went off, any tense or heated atmosphere between us suddenly evaporating.

Holly pulled back as I looked at my phone, seeing it was Seth. Pissed off, I answered it and pressed it to my ear.

xXx

Holly Helmsley's Point Of View

Oh god! It had almost happened again. He'd almost fucking kissed me again. Our lips had actually touched and all he'd needed to do was push forward and press them harder to mine for him to actually kiss me.

We were making a habit of this… and it seemed cell-phones were making a habit of stopping us.

I blushed as he began speaking to Seth, my legs instantly standing me up and rushing me out of the bathroom so he could have his conversation in peace without me eaves dropping.

I sat on the sofa in the living room, running my hands through my damp hair, my heart going at a million miles a minute as I fought to get air into my lungs.

He'd been so tempting just sitting there naked, his body wet, his face sexy as hell. His body was stunning, his hair hanging on a way that made me want to jump him in an instant. I couldn't resist, I just had to pull him closer. I just had to touch him, to feel him… to taste him. I closed my eyes, biting my lip at the memory of him in the bathtub, my aching arousal still evident in my panties.

All I'd wanted in that moment was him and Dean knew it too.

I gasped as he suddenly emerged from the bathroom, a towel around his waist, his hair wet and hanging from his head.

 _Christ…_

This wasn't helping.

"E-Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "It was just Seth. They're 20 minutes away."

I nodded in understanding. "I guess that's my cue to go then."

He watched me as I stood and quickly retrieved my bag from the spare room. I'd agreed to leave before the boys got here, and after what had just happened I needed to fresh air to breathe and to think in. I was desperate for space and desperate to get away from the tempting man who was standing there in nothing but a towel.

I needed to go.

I was about to walk past him to grab my jacket when he quickly grabbed me from behind, pulling me against him, my back pressed to his chest. His arms were wrapped around me as he held me tenderly, my heart stopping in my chest. My breathing hitched, my eyes widening as my body fought to calm down from having him so near, so close. I rested against him, my back easily able to make out every contour and muscle in his chiseled body.

 _Oh, good lord…_

"I don't want you to go…" he whispered in my ear, his face buried in my hair.

My eyes fluttered shut, goose bumps appearing along my skin as he brushed my hair to one side, his nose running softly and sensually along my neck. A delicious chill ran up my spine, my mouth trying its hardest to suppress a moan.

"I… I have to…" I replied.

"But I don't want you to," he said, running his finger tips along my arms as he breathed in my scent. "After what just happened in there I really fucking don't want you to."

 _Jesus…_

"You're making it really hard for me to go, Dean," I whimpered.

"Good," he replied as his lips ran back to my earlobe, my mouth gasping as I felt his tongue run along my skin. "Means you won't go. Means I get to keep you here all to myself."

"But I have to," I replied, my panties getting wetter and wetter as my stomach began doing summer-saults. "The guys are coming, Hunter doesn't know I'm here and-"

"Fuck, Hunter," he said as I tilted my neck, giving him more access to my skin. I couldn't help it, I needed him to touch me. Anywhere, any place. "Fuck the guys. Fuck what anybody thinks. Stay here with me… God, you smell good."

"I can't, Dean," I said, wishing I honestly didn't have to go. Something was clearly happening here and I fucking wanted to find out what it was. "I'm not even supposed to be here, so the last thing I want is more people finding out."

"You know Roman and Seth won't say anything," he said as he held me tighter, and I could feel his arousal against my ass. "And you know you'll have a fuck load more fun here with me. There's so much we can do to entertain ourselves."

 _Holy fucking Christ…_

"I don't want to risk it," I said, reluctantly taking a step forward and pulling away, breaking us apart and giving me space to breathe. I turned to face him, seeing how dark and heated his eyes were. "This is your weekend with the boys… and I don't want to get up to any activities that might injure your back more."

"I don't know," he said. "They might just help my back instead." He gave me a wicked smile.

"Dean," I said in amusement. "Enjoy your time with Roman and Seth and let me go home. The last thing you boys need is a girl ruining all the fun."

"Goddamn it. Alright," he said, holding his hands up in defeat. "I'll stop."

"Sorry," I replied. "I just want you better so you can get back on the road. Plus I don't wanna be here for all that boy talk you guys will have about football and farting and how many girls you've fucked. It's best I go."

He sighed. "Fine. I'll let you go. But you are one major cock block, Holly Helmsley."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm just thinking about your back, Dean."

"Sure, sure," he said with a wink as I picked up my bag and we headed to his door. "Even though you're being a tease, I wanna say thanks for stopping by."

"Of course, any time," I smiled as we stood in his doorway. "Just get fucking better so you can get the hell back to work. I miss you."

"That's the plan, kid," he said, my eyes still trying to focus on his face rather than the towel around his waist. "Have a safe flight back."

"I'll call when I land," I replied.

"Make sure you do," he said with a gentle smile before leaning forward and tenderly kissing my forehead, his lips lingering before he pulled away. "I'll see you soon."

"See you soon," I replied as I walked out of his apartment and walked to the elevator down the hall. I was silent as I waited for it, my fingers tapping nervously against my bag. It wasn't until it arrived and I stepped inside that I could let my true emotions loose, my legs almost giving way as I rested against the wall of the elevator, the doors closing behind me as I struggled to stand up.

Where the hell had that come from?

What the actual fuck had just happened between us?

What did all of that mean?

But more importantly, why had it been so hard to tell him to stop?

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Raquel the writer, haha95, Seth Rollins babe, Tantoune, beautifultragedyxxx, dutchangel1979, AKABlossom, ThatGirl54, irishblue69 and calwitch for their reviews.**


	23. Reunite

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **I hope you all had a lovely Christmas. Mine was fantastic, I had such a lovely time with my boyfriend, friends and family. My boyfriend got me a Sasha Banks t-shirt and a signed picture of Roman Reigns among my other presents. So I was a very happy girl on Christmas morning. But now we're back and ready to continue on with this story.**

 **Raquel the writer – Thank you**

 **Guest – I tried to make it as hot as I could without any real interactions. I'm glad it came across well.**

 **KairiAnneYukari21 – I agree. No way in hell would I have turned that man down!**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – Welcome to the story! Glad you're enjoying it**

 **Rileyjade – I agree, and I think he would have had Holly not said no. but she knew she needed to get away.**

 **JayDanvers – Aww thank you! It's one of my favourite chapters**

 **Unknowndiva – Thank you! That's so lovely of you to say! Phones are definitely the bane of their lives lol**

 **Angelsdee327 – I agree. There is no way in hell I would turn Dean Ambrose down. I could not have said no to him… especially in a towel**

 **Tantoune – The chemistry is definitely building, lord knows how bad it will be when they finally do give into their feelings!**

 **Dutchangel1979 – I agree! Holly is one lucky lady for getting to see that man in the buff.**

 **AKABlossom – He's finally taken the lead… Shame Holly had to be a cock-block and say no lol**

 **LovelyMellow – Slow burns are my favourite too. I love building up the chemistry and the sexual tension so that when they finally do get togther its amazing and well deserved.**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – If you want him back at work, you will like this chapter**

 **Guest – Dolly! I love it! I hadn't thought of a ship name for them but this one certainly works**

 **Guest – Here is the update!**

 **This chapter is named after 'Reunite' by Isbells.**

* * *

Holly Helmsley's Point Of View

 _Three weeks later…_

I exited the coffee shop, cup in hand, the hot liquid inside keeping my hands warm against the late autumnal weather that blew outside. I rushed through the parking lot to my car and got inside, shivering a little as the warm air inside the vehicle hit me. It was a drastic change from the chilly temperatures outside and I was grateful I'd decided to leave the heating on whilst I fetched my usual pre-show coffee.

I took a sip of the delicious beverage before placing it sturdily in the car's cup-holder and switching on the engine. I reversed the car out of the parking spot and headed down the road to the arena.

The traffic wasn't too bad for the time of day so the drive was pretty smooth. I knew I'd end up arriving fairly early, and, even though it was a rarity, this was normally something I was happy to do. But as of late I wasn't exactly enthusiastic for turning up to work before I needed too.

Normally I couldn't wait to greet everyone and meet up with friends and family, but lately that hadn't exactly been top of my list. I'd usually see Hunter and Steph and spend time with my big brother and sister-in-law, but both were insanely busy with work and scheduling, especially with having certain talent away on injury. They were working over time to make the show the best it could be and had very little free time these days.

Next on my list to visit would be Sasha and Paige, but I usually only saw them for a few fleeting minutes before they'd have to disappear for either training purposes or because they had a fight to prep for. They were bust ladies and could rarely spend long with me before the show.

Randy was always someone I visited, and I usually couldn't wait to hang out with my best friend before Raw, but ever since his little admission, things had been different. We had tried our best to get things back to normal, and as good as our efforts had been, there was always that niggling voice in the back of my head telling me he liked me, he potentially loved me, he always wanted more from me. So as normal as we tried to make things, our friendship wasn't as it had once been.

Then, of course, there was Dean. The same Dean who should have already returned to work but hadn't due to doctor's orders. The original time span for his return had only been a fortnight, but it had now turned into four long weeks, three of which I had not seen him. The doctors were being cautious, wanting to keep Dean out for a little longer in order to allow him to train and make sure his back was fully recovered and able to take the strain full time wrestling would have on it.

Whilst this was good for Dean, it was taking its toll in other places. It took its toll on The Shield as they had been a man down for weeks now. It took its toll on WWE in general as it and the fans were missing out on a fucking good wrestler and talent whilst he was gone.

And it was taking its toll on me too.

I missed him, it was as plain and as simple as that. I missed his goofiness, I missed his jokes, I missed his attentiveness… Hell, I even missed when he became the fucking lunatic! It just wasn't the same without Dean around. It felt cold, lonely, like there was a massive hole where he should be standing. I could see it in Roman and Seth too, neither of them feeling right without their brother at their side. They'd visited him plenty of times in the time he'd been away, but they still missed him like crazy.

But at least they'd visited, at least they'd seen him, at least they'd witnessed Dean with their own eyes in the last few weeks. I hadn't seen him since my trip to Vegas and it was sort of giving me anxiety. Not only because I missed my friend but because of what had happened when I last saw him and how we'd left things.

His hands touching me, his eyes watching me, his lips caressing me, his body needing me…

The whole scene had played out in my mind thousands of times since it had happened, my perception of it changing every time I thought about it.

 _We were friends goofing around… We were simply living in the moment… There was an obvious sexual tension that we were giving into… It meant nothing… It meant everything…_

Every meaning and idea behind what had happened between us had been assessed, measured and weighed up until I'd come up with a suitable explanation.

I simply thought of us as two people caught up in a moment. The sort of moment that if the circumstances are right and there's a certain feeling in the air, it's very easy to give in to any inhibitions and do something you wouldn't usually do. And in our case it was kiss each other and fuck long into the night!

I knew deep down in the recesses of my mind, that there was more to it than that. I knew there were underlying feelings, I knew we had a chemistry and a way of being around each other that worked, but I couldn't even consider it, not yet anyway. I was already dealing with Randy and everything he was feeling; the last thing I wanted was to drag another guy into my life like that.

If something happened naturally then I would let it, but it wasn't something I wanted to actively pursue at the current moment. If Dean took it upon himself to be with me, then he could, but I wasn't taking charge. I needed to sort my head out first and I needed to sort things with Randy too.

I shook my head as I continued to drive.

I wasn't even sure if Dean saw me in that way anyway! We'd messaged each other during his time away but I hadn't visited again and he hadn't invited me to visit either. It was things like this that led me to believe my theory was indeed true – we were simply caught up in a moment.

I wasn't sure, and it wasn't something I wanted to focus on. I did enough of that anyway. I wasn't even sure when he was due to return to work. So until I had some information, it wasn't worth worrying over or focusing on. I just focused on him as my friend, my buddy, my pal who I missed like crazy and wanted back as soon as possible.

I pulled into the arena and parked my car up, taking my coffee in my hand and sipping it as I walked to the entrance. I flashed security my pass and I was allowed access, walking through the many corridors backstage. I knew I was early so I headed to the canteen before going to my brother's office. I grabbed some food, seeing Tamina and Naomi in there. I sat with them, the three of us chatting away for ages, all the hard work I'd put into being early going totally to waste as I realised I'd been there longer than I'd originally intended.

I was late for my pre-show meeting so I quickly bid them farewell and rushed as fast as I could to Hunter's office.

I hoped I wasn't too long behind schedule, I hoped my brother wouldn't be mad. I looked at my watch, knowing he'd probably already begun the meeting. I didn't have time to look at my phone to check for missed calls, I just wanted to get there as soon as possible.

I reached the door, bursting through it, several pairs of eyes looking at me as I made my arrival. Hunter was midway through talking when he was silenced as he looked at me.

"There you are. Better late than never, I suppose," he said. "Where have you been?"

"I got a little distracted," I said, trying to catch my breath. "I didn't-"

And then my sentence stopped, my mouth freezing, my voice cutting off as I looked at the people in the room with me. There were the usual suspects – Steph, Kane, Randy, J&J, Roman, Seth.

But there, standing at the back of the room, leaning against the wall, his arms folded and a huge smug grin on his face, stood Dean.

 _He's here… He's actually here…_

I looked at him, blinking a few times, my heart caught in my throat, unsure of what to say or do… Well, I knew exactly what I wanted to do. I wanted to run to him, hug him, never let him go. But I couldn't exactly explain that sort of behavior to Hunter and it wasn't a reaction I wanted to explain to Randy. So I cooled that idea off.

But what I could not stop was the grin that slid onto my lips. I could stop the warm and fuzzy feeling that filled my stomach. I couldn't stop the pure excitement that filled my body as I looked at my friend.

He looked good, he looked his usual, cocky, cheeky self as he returned my gaze. I assumed I was giving him the surprised reaction he wanted, a light chuckle leaving his lips as I looked at him.

"You're back…" I murmured, trying to seem nonchalant to the rest of the room. I was practically bouncing on my feet so I highly doubted I was giving off the impression I wanted. I hadn't realised how much I'd missed him until I saw him standing there in the flesh.

"He certainly is," smirked Hunter, my head whipping round to look at my brother. "We finally have a united Shield."

"Uh, good," I shrugged casually, taking a seat beside Kane. "I'm glad."

I had my back to Dean now, but I couldn't resist biting my lip in anticipation. He was back! He was actually back! The sneaky bastard hadn't told me, but it was one hell of a surprise. I took deep breaths, acting normal as Hunter continued speaking.

What he said, I didn't really know. I wasn't particularly listening. I was far too eager to get out of here and see my friend to give two shits what my brother was saying about the show. He spoke to me directly a few times, asking me if certain things were alright. I just nodded, agreeing to whatever he said, my body constantly on the edge of my seat, impatiently waiting to leave.

When the meeting finally did end and everyone filed out of the room, I stood back, watching my friend closely. Hunter and Steph left first, closely followed by Kane, J&J then Randy until only The Shield and I remained. The three of them began to leave until I spoke up.

"And where do you think you're going?" I asked with folded arms, Dean quickly turning around to look at me. He quickly murmured something to his brothers, the two of them leaving until it was only Dean and I left.

No sooner had the door closed behind Seth and Roman did I launch myself at Dean, throwing my arms around his neck tightly. He easily caught me, his arms around my waist, holding me close, my head against his chest.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," he muttered as he buried his face in my hair, his arms tightening around me. He squeezed me, not to the point where I hurt, but I thought he'd never let me go. I rubbed his back, feeling him, assessing whether he was real or not.

But I could feel the muscles of his body, I could feel the soft hair on top of his head, I could hear his heart beating as I rested my head on his chest. It was definitely him and he was certainly real.

He was back where he belonged. He was back with me.

I pulled back to look at him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" I accused.

"And miss the fucking look on your face when you spotted me? No thanks, Kid. This was a totally more fun way to do this," he replied.

I shook my head in amusement. "You're a dick sometimes. You know that?"

"But you wouldn't have me any other way," he said with a wink, my face blushing.

"No I wouldn't," I replied before resting my head on his chest again, my eyes closing as I let the moment sink in. "I've really missed you."

I felt his hands stroke my blonde hair as it hung down my back, his big strong arms tightening around my small body as he pressed me too him. His chin lay atop of my head, his warmth a soft comfort to me as I smiled. I sighed in contentment, I couldn't help it. It had been a while since I'd seen this guy, and I wanted to make the most of this. I wanted to make the most of him.

"I've missed you too," he whispered as I felt his lips graze my forehead. "I guess you don't realise how important a person is to you until they've been gone for a while, huh?"

I moved to look up at him. "What do you mean?"

He looked down at me, thinking to himself before he shook his head. "Nothing… just… I'd glad I'm back."

I thought nothing more of his words, far too busy being in his company to question what he had said.

"How's your back?" I asked.

"Good," he said, standing up straight. "The doctor says I'm perfectly good to get back in the ring and fuck shit up."

I raised an eyebrow. "The doctor actually said that?"

"Well I added the last part, but he says I'm fighting fit."

I smiled. "Good to hear."

I gazed into his big blue eyes, having truly missed seeing them over the last few weeks. Work really hadn't been the same without him, and I could honestly and truly say everything seemed a lot brighter now he was back. I felt better, I felt optimistic and happy, like nothing could go wrong or upset me.

Having Dean here sort of made the world better.

And then I did something I didn't expect, an involuntary reaction that I could not stop my body from performing. I slowly raised my hand, cupping his cheek, running my thumb along the stubble on his face. Dean closed his eyes, leaning into my touch, a soft and gentle sigh leaving his pink lips.

"Don't leave again… please," I told him.

"I won't," he replied. "I'm not going anywhere now."

He opened his eyes and gave me his best smile before a knock on the door caused us to break our eye contact.

"Dean," came Roman's voice. "We're needed upstairs. Our match is in ten minutes."

"Coming!" Dean called back before he looked back at me. "Listen, we'll catch up later, okay? You, me and the boys can go for food after the show. What do you say?"

"Sounds great," I grinned. "I'll be there."

And with that he left the room, heading to his fight, the smile unable to leave my lips knowing he was finally back where he belonged.

xXx

The Shield's match went without a hitch, the fans happy with Dean's return, everyone glad to see the lunatic had finally made his welcome return to the ring. I was rather pleased myself, watching as he threw his body about, his whole form fully fighting fit, moving like he hadn't even been away. That's what I admired about Dean; even if I didn't admire him as a friend, I had to admire his wrestling abilities. The guy was amazing in the ring, truly a sight to behold.

I sat in the back, watching the rest of the show, the sudden urge for a drink taking me. So I stood and made my way to the canteen.

I couldn't stop smiling, the grin refusing to wipe itself from my face. Everything just seemed to be going… right. Dean was back, the show was going fantastic, and I felt on top of the world. This was what I wanted, and I knew this was what I had missed in the last few weeks. I felt complete now, I felt joyful, blissful, content. I was optimistic and positive for the first time in a long time.

I turned a corner of the many corridors of the arena, greeting Superstars and Divas, talking to a few on my way to the canteen.

And then I saw…

 _Oh lord…_

I froze and gasped, my eyes widening and my heart thumping at the sight before me.

I had to blink a few times in order to make sure what I was seeing was real, but the picture never changed. The person I was seeing was there, he was really there. He stood at the other end of the corridor, a glass of water in hand. He was dressed smartly in jeans and a t-shirt, and was deep in conversation with a few Superstars, all of them laughing at what he had to say.

But what the hell was he doing here in the first place? He shouldn't be here, especially not anywhere near me. It was like my worst nightmare becoming a reality, here of all places. Why did he have to show up when I was finally feeling positive again?

My breathing accelerated until I was practically panting, panic fully setting in and taking over my entire being.

What was he doing here? Why was he here? What did he want?

Standing on the other side of the corridor was none other than Sheamus.

Almost suddenly, I felt my legs give way underneath me as my fear overtook my horrified and terrified body. I was frightened, I was scared, I was downright petrified. He had to be here for a reason, and I realised that it was about now that his suspension would be up.

Had he returned to work? Was he now here for good?

My legs gave way… but I did not hit the floor. A pair of warm muscley arms instantly wrapped around my body before that could happen. I turned my head to see Dean had caught me, holding me tightly against his chest as my head fell weakly against his shoulder. How my friend had found me, I didn't know, and in that moment I honestly didn't care. He was here and that's all that mattered. My trembling body began to shake in his arms as he pulled me even closer, pressing my back to his chest, my eyes refusing to leave the man in front of me, the man who attacked me, attacked my friends, and no doubt wanted revenge for the fact I was the reason behind his suspension and his loss of the Money In The Bank briefcase.

"Holly," Dean whispered into my ear, his warm breath tickling my skin as his cheek rested against my temple. It sent a shiver up my spine. "It's okay. It's gonna be fine. You need to calm down." His voice was level, easing me and calming the tension in my body.

"H-He's here," I stuttered, my fear making words hard to form. "He's h-h-here. Why is he here?"

"I don't know, Holly," he whispered softly. "But he won't touch you. I swear. Not while I'm here."

"He shouldn't be here," I whimpered. "Why is he here? What does he want?" I could feel the tears building in my eyes.

"I'm not sure," Dean told me, his arms tightening around me a little more, protecting me and making me feel a little easier. One of his hands found mine, our fingers lacing comfortably together. "But we need to get you out of his sight. If he sees you or any of us for that matter, I'm not sure what he will do. Do you think you can stand?"

I wriggled my toes a little, finding that the strength had returned finally to my legs. "Yes," I nodded.

"I'm going to lead us to my locker room, okay? At least he won't see us in there. And he's too preoccupied with his friends to see us now. I need you to stand and I need you to walk. Can you do that for me?"

"I… I don't know," I said, my voice whimpering, my body frightened. "I'm scared, Dean."

"I know you are," he said, his tone reassuring. "But I won't let him touch you." His hand gently squeezed mine. "I let him hurt you once and I promised myself I'd never let him do it again. You have to trust me. Do you trust me, Holly?"

"Y-Yes," I said. And I did trust him.

"Then trust me when I tell you there is nothing to be afraid of. I have you and I'm not letting you go. He won't hurt you." I felt him rub his nose along my head until he placed a soft kind kiss on my temple. "I'll ask you again. Can you stand and walk for me?"

"Alright," I agreed as he cautiously let me go but kept my trembling hand in his. He looked at me, his blue eyes sparkling, showing me I had nothing to worry about as long as he was present. Once he knew I was stable on my feet, he slowly walked us to his locker room, my thoughts a complete muddle in my head.

Had Hunter warned me about him in the meeting earlier when I hadn't been listening?

Did Hunter even know he was here at all?

Was Sheamus supposed to be here in the first place?

Whatever the reason, it didn't matter.

Sheamus was here, he'd made his return, and I knew I was screwed.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Raquel the writer, KairiAnneYukari21, ambrose-kohli-girl, rileyjade, JayDanvers, unknowndiva, angelsdee327, Tantoune, dutchangel1979, AKABlossom, Lovelymellow, beautifultragedyxxx and my 3 guest reviewers for their kind words about the last chapter.**


	24. Mad Man

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Happy New Year to you all! Its finally 2016! I hope you all have a wonderful year and are ready for this chapter. The lunatic makes his return...**

 **Raquel the writer – Yes he should have.**

 **KairiAnneYukari21 – Sadly his suspension period is over. Which means he's back for good and we all know this won't end well**

 **Dutchangel1979 – Indeed she does have Dean! And she will definitely be listening next time! She'll make sure of it.**

 **Wolviegurl – All in good time, my dear. It'll be totally worth the wait.**

 **AKABlossom – Sadly he is. So get ready for some drama**

 **Tantoune – I'm glad you liked their little reunion. I thought it was sweet to give them their little moment like that. And yes, sadly Sheamus is back.**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – A hell of a lot of tension and chemistry! It's gonna be fireworks when they finally do get together**

 **This chapter is named after – 'Mad Man' by The Hives**

* * *

Holly Helmsley's Point Of View

I swirled the whiskey around my glass, watching the brown liquid toss and turn within the clear container in my hand. I wasn't a big whiskey drinker, never had been. But Dean swore by it, saying it had numbed him and calmed his nerves on more than one occasion. The guy had never steered me wrong before, so once he'd suggested it I accepted it without hesitation.

I sipped on it, my face grimacing as the harsh liquid tumbled around my mouth and slid down my throat. It was strong stuff, unlike anything I'd ever tasted. I immediately out the glass back down on the table in front of me, wishing I'd ordered a glass of wine or a fruity cocktail instead.

I looked around the bar I was currently situated in, wondering if I could be bothered to get up and get a drink I knew I'd like rather than this vile shit Dean had brought for me. My legs didn't feel like moving and I had zero motivation to fetch the drink myself. I wasn't alone here, I'd brought people with me, so my eyes followed a path, assessing where each person was and whether it was worth asking them to get me a drink instead.

Seth was by the jukebox, picking a song, nowhere near the bar. So he was out of the question. Dean and Roman were wracking up balls at the pool table, about to begin a game. No way could I ask them now. Paige and Sasha were beside me, but they were deep in conversation and it would be rude of me to interrupt them to ask for a drink, especially when I had a working pair of legs. So I counted them out. Naomi and Tamina were posing with a few fans who had asked for a photo so there was no way I was asking them, and Barrett, Rusev and Lana were watching some baseball game on the TV.

Only one person was available to fetch me a drink and that person was me. So I'd have to book up my ideas, man up, stop being lazy and simply get up to fetch myself a better drink.

So I cautiously stood from my seat at the table and headed over to the bar, wishing I'd never asked to come here in the first place.

As soon as I saw Sheamus that night at the arena, I'd gone into full panic mode, knowing that small time period of freedom I'd gained during his suspension was now over and done with. It had come round so quickly, but he was now due back at work, and any distance I'd gained from him had been considerably closed up. He had returned full time now, and I was back to square one, always looking around every corner and making sure I had eyes in the back of my head in case he showed up to make trouble for me.

And he _would_ make trouble for me.

I was the reason behind his suspension, I was the reason he no longer held the Money In The Bank briefcase, I was the reason the fans now hated him and everyone in the back now frowned upon him. And everybody knew that Sheamus was never the type of guy to take this shit lying down and do nothing about it. He'd want revenge, he'd want vengeance, he'd want to make me pay. He didn't care who I was or who my family was, Sheamus would get payback.

And that terrified me.

He was a brawler, a mad man, a guy capable of a lot of scary stuff. And whilst I had good friends and a loving family around me to watch out for me, it's not like I could be protected all the time. He'd catch me alone, he'd find me when I had no form of protection, and he'd do whatever the fuck he wanted.

So as soon as I saw him, I'd wanted out, I'd wanted to escape and numb my troubles with the only thing I knew could – alcohol. It hadn't taken me long to convince the girls, the Shield and a few other friends to join me. So as soon as the show had finished we'd come straight to the bar and made the most of what it offered.

But as I sat there, wallowing in self pity, feeling awfully sorry for myself, I realised I couldn't even be bothered to get up for a fucking drink. Sheamus's return had caught me by surprise and it had totally winded me. It had come so fast that I'd barely had time to make the most of him being away and now it was making me retreat and act like some terrified little mouse.

The bastard had Brogue Kicked me in the face, for fuck's sake! A small defenceless woman who had never wrestled in her life, the little sister of the boss, and all he'd received was a pathetic suspension. It was cruel, it was unfair, and now he was back to make trouble and make my life fucking hell. So as I reached the bar, I let out a sigh, my shoulders dropping, realising being here was pointless.

I could drink all the alcohol I wanted. It didn't change the fact that Sheamus was back.

"Well, you look happy to be here," chuckled Seth as he joined me by the bar. Music was playing lightly in the background so he had clearly picked something to listen to.

"I suppose I don't exactly have much to smile about," I said to him as I ordered a glass of wine, getting Seth a beer at the same time.

"And why's that?" Seth asked. "Because Sheamus is back?"

"Obviously," I replied, running a hand through my long blonde hair. "Any peace and quiet I've had these last few weeks has now gone right out of the window."

He shook his head in amusement. "Holly, you honestly have nothing to worry about right now."

I looked at him incredulously. "Are you serious? After the shit that he took, Sheamus probably won't be happy until I'm six feet under."

"Yeah, I agree with you, the guy is gonna be pissed," Seth explained. "But do you honestly think anyone is gonna let anything happen to you? Your brother learnt his lesson from last time and so he'll make sure you have maximum security. Randy won't let him within five feet of you, and I think we all know how Dean will be."

 _The guy has a point…_

"I guess…" I shrugged.

He turned around, leaning his back against the bar as he spoke to me, watching Dean playing pool with Roman across the room. "Ambrose will not let you out of his sight if he knows Sheamus is around. Trust me, my brother will not let that man near you."

"But he can't protect me all of the time," I argued. "And I wouldn't expect him to."

"Wanna bet?" said Seth with a smirk. "If I know Dean he'll give you twenty four hour protection whether you want it or not.. Sheamus won't be able to touch you, believe me. I've never seen Dean taken with a person like he is with you. He won't let any harm come to ya."

I looked at Seth for a few moments before turning my head to look at Dean.

"Sheamus can be pretty crazy though," I suggested.

"And as you've witnessed in the past, so can Dean," Seth chuckled as the bartender arrived back with our drinks. I was about to pay but Seth managed to hand over some money first. "I get what's happening is scary, but trust me, when Dean has his mind set on something, he always comes through. So if he vows to protect you, he'll do it till his last breath."

And with that he walked away, heading over to his brothers who were continuing to play pool. I watched them closely as I made my way back over to the girls, taking my seat back at the table.

Dean was a good friend, a close friend, one of the best friends I had. We'd been through a lot together, some good things and some bad, some hot things and some cold. But in all the months I'd known him, he'd never let me down once. I would never expect him to keep a constant watch over me, but if Seth said Dean would protect me, then I had to trust he would…

But no one could be there 24/7. No one could help if he cornered me in the lady's bathroom or when alone in a hotel room. A time would come where I was defenceless and Sheamus would grab his opportunity. No one is ever a hundred percent safe, and I knew the Irishman was cunning enough to find that gap.

I drank my wine in record time, letting the fruity taste of it wash over my tongue. I placed the glass on the table and followed the wine down with the whiskey I'd abandoned earlier. It didn't taste as bad when mixed in with the wine, but it still burnt the back of my throat a little, causing me to cough.

"Slow down, girl," laughed Paige. "One drink at a time."

"Sorry," I said, wiping my mouth. "Just needed something to calm the nerves a little." The alcohol hit my head immediately as I began to clam up, the bar suddenly feeling very warm and stuffy. I wasn't sure if it was nerves, fear or a genuine illness, but it was all mixing with the alcohol and I suddenly felt strange.

"You okay?" asked Sasha in concern. "You don't look good."

"I… I think I need some air," I said, standing up.

I didn't wait for a reply, I walked to the entrance of the bar and stepped outside, releasing a relieved breath as the cool night air hit me, cooling me down instantly. It felt amazing against my warm skin, the street a world away from the stuffy bar I'd just exited. Not wanting smoke being blown into my face from the smokers outside, I walked around the bar, heading into an alleyway beside it, leaning back on the cool brick wall of the building.

Panic and anxiety hit me the more I thought about the situation, the good and the bad, the highs and the lows, what could and couldn't happen. I breathed in and out quickly as I watched my breath turn into condensation in the cold air in front of me. My head fell forward, focusing on the hard and dark ground below me, wishing things were easier, wishing none of this shit had even happened in the first place.

It was at times like this that I wished I had a normal job, a 9-5 boring job that had no excitement and no madness. A simple job where I went in in the morning and came home at night after 8 hours of meaningless work. At least if I had that I wouldn't be in the position I was in now. Sometimes I honestly wished I had a normal life away from WWE.

I clenched my hands into frustrated fists, my nails digging harshly into my palms as I fought away the stinging behind my eyes. I refused to cry. No matter how bad things got, I refused to let him make me cry. I was a Helmsley, and we didn't do that kind of shit. We were brave and we stood up for ourselves…

 _Then why do I feel terrified and absolutely pathetic right now…?_

My subconscious was totally right, I didn't feel anything like I ought to. I didn't feel brave, I didn't feel feisty, I didn't feel ready to take on Sheamus head on. I felt scared, I felt feeble, and I felt vulnerable, like I wanted to hide behind anyone who was willing to look out for me.

It was pathetic but it was true. I was no brave fighter like my brother, I wasn't some crazy lunatic like Dean, I wasn't a strong Viper like Randy.

I often made out like I was, but in actuality I was far from it. Truthfully, I was just a scared little girl.

A single tear slid down my cold cheeks.

"Now now, sweetheart. I can't be making things that bad for you that you wanna cry," came a voice from in front of me. I'd know that deep Irish drawl anywhere, my head shooting up at the sound. My eyes widened considerably as they focused on the red haired man in front of me.

He was across the alleyway, mirroring my relaxed position against the wall opposite mine. The only differences were his folded arms and the sickly smug grin on his face. He looked difference to when he'd left. His hair was no long short and spiky, but shaved at the sides and styled into a tall Mohawk. His beard was longer too, plated in places to give him the complete Celtic warrior persona. It seemed he was debuting a new look for his big return.

I didn't say anything, I simply stared at Sheamus, wanting to know why he was here, ready for his next move. I quickly wiped away the tear that had fallen down my face and slowly stood up straight, swallowing nervously. He copied my every move, his body a hell of a lot taller and more intimidating than mine could ever be.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "Cat got your tongue? You've never been this silent before."

"You should leave," I somehow had the courage to say.

"And why would I do that?" he asked, taking a step forward. "After you took my briefcase away, after you got me suspended, after you made me a laughing stock, why the hell would I do that?"

"You did that stuff yourself," I argued, backing up to the wall behind me as closely as I could. Any closer and I'd become part of the brick work.

"I didn't ask to be suspended. I didn't ask to have my title shot removed. You and your fucking bright ideas did it, encouraging me, provoking me, annoying me at every twist and turn," he growled.

"You can't blame me for your own actions, Sheamus," I challenged, trying my hardest to keep my voice as calm and as level as I could. My hands were already trembling at my side, I couldn't let him hear a weak voice too.

"I can and I fucking will," he said, marching to me until we were nose to nose, a gasp leaving my mouth at the suddenness of his movements. "It's all your fucking fault, you little bitch. If it weren't for you, I'd have that fucking championship now, I'd have a clean slate, I wouldn't have a bad word said against me."

"Then maybe you should have thought twice about attacking a woman on TV," I said, regretting the words as soon as they'd left my lips.

He suddenly grabbed my throat, squeezing tightly and pushing me against the wall. "Maybe you should have thought twice before challenging me!"

My eyes widened as my throat closed up, my body struggling to get air into my lungs. The muscles in his arms flexed as he slowly lifted me by my throat, my feet no longer on the ground. I wheezed, I coughed, my hands clawing at his in an attempt to make him let me go.

"Maybe you should have thought twice about pissing me the fuck off," he seethed. My face was turning redder and redder, tears streaming down my cheeks as I struggled to breathe, my head slowly going dizzy.

"S-Stop…" I tried, my voice coming out as a mere whisper.

"No more," he said. "I'm putting an end to this now, sweetheart. Your big brother isn't here, Orton isn't here, and those little Hounds Of Justice who follow you round aren't here. It's just you and me now." He pulled me away from the wall and slammed me back against it, my eyes seeing stars as my head hit the bricks behind me. "And I plan to fucking end it."

 _Oh shit…_

I clawed at his hands as hard as I could, my legs flailing in an attempt to get away from him. I was desperate now, trying any tactic that I could, doing whatever was possible to make him let me go.

But I had no chance, he always had the upperhand over me.

I could feel myself beginning to fade due to the lack of oxygen getting to my brain, my body going weak. I found I had no strength to fight him anymore, like I'd resigned myself to taking whatever punishment he was going to give me. I looked up at him weakly, a sinister smile on his face as he squeezed my throat tighter.

And then he was gone.

For a few moments, I had to wonder whether I'd completely blanked out or fainted. I had been pretty close to it, so perhaps my body had just given up.

But I was soon bounced back into reality as I felt my body hit the cold hard ground below me. I opened my eyes, realising I was still in the alleyway I had been in. The smell of smoke was still in the air and a cold night breeze still blew around me. My throat hurt, stinging with soreness every time I breathed in and out. But even with that, I was exactly where I had always been with only one drastic difference.

Where was Sheamus?

I blinked, focusing on my surroundings, searching desperately for the crazed man who had been attacking me only a few seconds earlier. I needed to know his location, I needed to be aware of where he was, I had to know he wasn't ready to attack once again.

I gasped, scurrying backwards when I finally found him, quickly realising what must have happened.

He was against the wall opposite me, finding himself in a position rather similar to the one he'd had me in moments earlier, pressed against the brickwork, a hand tightly wrapped around his throat.

The hand belonged to Dean.

 _Where the fuck did he come from?_

"Haven't I told you once to stay away from her?" Dean asked him, his hand tightening enough to make the Irishman wince in pain. "Haven't I told you before that you don't go anywhere near her?"

I watched Dean cautiously, observing his stiff body, his taught muscles, the blank and distant look in his eye. It was all too familiar and I'd met this side of my friend many times before.

This wasn't Dean. This was the lunatic.

"Yes, I did warn you before. And I also fucking warned you what would happen if I found you near her again. Now, I might not be able to do much to you in that ring, but out here, in the real world, you're fair fucking game," Dean growled, his teeth bared, his eyes on fire. They were growing darker and colder, his tense body becoming more unstable and more unpredictable.

He tightened his grip on Sheamus's throat before he lifted him and threw him onto the ground below, the man hitting the ground with a clatter. Sheamus rolled away, desperately trying to get up and escape before Dean came back to him. But the lunatic was far too quick.

He was on him immediately, sitting on his stomach so that the Irishman's face was an open target. Dean didn't hesitate, laying into him, throwing swift and hard punches to his enemies face. Each hit echoed throughout the alleyway, Dean never letting up once. I cowered in fear, , jumping with every punch, my body trembling as I saw blood appear on Sheamus's face, splattering across Dean's knuckles and cheeks.

It didn't phase him. If anything the blood encouraged him, his teeth gritted as he punched even harder, Sheamus having zero defence.

"S-Stop…" I faintly heard Sheamus cry through the barrage of flying fists. The sound got Dean's attention, the lunatic quickly grabbing his Mohawk in his hands and lifting his bloody face to his own.

"Stop?" he asked, a dark and sinister chuckle leaving his lips, the sound sending a shiver up my spine. He looked like a fucking psycho! "Isn't that cute, he actually wants me to stop."

"Please," Sheamus cried again, his mouth spitting blood out onto the floor below him.

"What about when Holly asked you to stop?" Dean growled deeply. "How about when you Brogue Kicked her in the face? When you threw Seth at her like a weapon? When I just found your hands round her throat? Did you stop?"

"N-No," answered Sheamus.

"Then tell me why the fuck I should give you the same courtesy?" he asked. "I told you weeks ago that I'd come for you if you touched her again. I told you I'd mess you up. I told you I'd make you fucking pay, you piece of shit. Didn't you believe me or something? Didn't you-"

"I-"

Dean smashed Sheamus's head against the ground below him. "I'M NOT FINISHED TALKING! You've pissed me off enough, buddy. Don't add to the list of reasons I want to fucking kill you."

I was beginning to worry now. I'd never seen Dean like this before. I'd never seen him so violent or so on edge, not even that night he saved me from the muggers. This was going too far, and I knew this could end up in dangerous territory. He'd already had a warning from Hunter over what he did in the ring when Sheamus had Brogue Kicked me. If anyone found out about this, he'd be fired for sure, and the police would definitely be involved. That couldn't happen, I wouldn't let it happen.

So I cautiously got up, leaning my hands against the wall until I was stably on my feet. Once I was steady, I slowly walked over to them.

"Didn't you think I wouldn't come through on my promise?" Dean continued to ask Sheamus. "Because I _always_ come through on anything I promise. Especially when it comes to _her._ You don't mess with me when it comes to _her_."

"Dean?" I tried, keeping my voice calm, making sure not to raise it, fighting back the tears of fear over how close I was getting to the lunatic.

He let go of Sheamus's head and threw another punch at it. "You pushed me too far this time, you dirty motherfucker. You've had one too many chances."

"Dean!" I said a little louder, my voice clearly not getting through to him. He was clearly too far gone, an almost dark aura surrounding his body.

"I'm gonna destroy you," he growled at Sheamus, licking his lips. "I'm gonna screw you up, make you hurt, make you wish you'd never laid eyes on Dean fucking Ambrose, you disgusting cunt."

"DEAN!" I yelled, placing a hand on his shoulder. He immediately stopped his movements, standing up and leaving the unmoving body of Sheamus below him. He whipped his head round to face me, his eyes boring deeply into mine. I recoiled in fear a little at the suddenness of his movements. "E-Enough," I said, my voice softer if a little timid.

Dean stared at me, his gaze intense and deep, like he was looking right into me, trying to read my thoughts.

"But… he hurt you," Dean said, looking down at the Irishman in disgust. "He attacked you."

"That doesn't mean you need to kill him," I said. "And I'm scared that's what's happening."

"He needs to pay," he argued, looking back at me. "He needs to fucking suffer."

"At your expense?" I asked. "Look at him. Look at the state he's in. Dean, no more. I need you to stop."

"But-"

"Please," I pleaded, cautiously slipping my hand into his in a reassuring manner. It was covered in blood, but I had to swallow back the vomit that threatened to spill from my mouth and see past that tiny little fact. This was about bringing Dean back, sending the lunatic away and making sure Sheamus was still fucking alive by the end of this.

"Holly…" he growled as a warning, his jaw tense.

I gently raised my hand and cupped his cheek, wiping away the blood that was slowly drying upon his skin. He closed his eyes at my touch, leaning into my hand, a rumble echoing from his chest. It was almost like a purr.

"Do it for me, Dean," I said softly. "Please…"

He opened his eyes and stared at me for a few moments before he sighed, going back to Sheamus and lifting the man's face to look at his.

"It's a good job she's got a fucking heart because if it were up to me I wouldn't let you leave here alive," Dean began to say to him. "You got lucky this time. I'm gonna make sure someone finds you and calls 911. You don't mention my name or hers to anyone, you understand me? Because if this comes back to me, I'll be after you and I won't hesitate to finish the fucking job. Do I make myself clear?"

Sheamus quickly nodded, a glint of horror and fear in his eyes. Dean quickly let him go, making sure to throw his head down harshly before he turned to face me, wrapping a protective arm around my shoulder, holding me close, refusing to let me go.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Get me away from him and back to the hotel before I go back and finish what I fucking started," he said as we walked down the street, grabbing the first taxi we could find.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Raquel the writer, KairiAnneYukari21, dutchangel1979, wolviegurl, AKABlossom, Tantoune and ambrose-kohli-girl for their reviews.**


	25. Now You Know

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Hope you are all well and ready for another chapter. We saw the lunatic last chapter and his mad reaction to Sheamus. I absolutely love writing Dean as a mad man. It's so much fun and there something very attractive and hot about him like that. I can't deny it haha.**

 **Debwood-1999 – Welcome to the story! Glad you're enjoying it so he certainly did. You never hurt a lady, especially one Dean Ambrose has an interest in lol**

 **Raquel the writer – Happy New Year to you too.**

 **Hollarious969 – Aww thank you. So lovely to hear when my readers are enjoying my work.**

 **Irishblue69 – Yes he did. You don't mess with Dean Ambrose!**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – They really do. And I love that you think they're goals. They're one of my fave couples to write for.**

 **LadyShadows410 – So do I! And its so much fun to right lunatic Dean.**

 **Tantoune – I think I would have too, but Holly knows the problems that could lead to for Dean. So she stopped it whilst she had chance.**

 **Seth rollins babe – Thank you!**

 **Calwitch – That okay lol. At least you're all caught up now. I loved the bathtub scene. I wanted something sexy and chemistry filled without anything actually happening. And Dean's timing was perfect. He always knows when to come to her aid. They are in a limbo, like both know they like each other but no one will make a major move. It'll all come in good time**

 **Wolviegurl – Thank you!**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – I think Sheamus was just angry and wasn't thinking of the long term, only the short term. And Dean and Holly are getting closer and closer. It won't be long now until one of them makes a move.**

 **Lola – Ooh, welcome to my little story. Glad you're enjoying it. and the Sheamus consequences will be coming soon.**

 **Dutchangel1979 – Dean definitely is a keeper! The feelings will be coming out soon. Its really building now!**

 **2112brittbritt – Aww thank you! It won't be long until they are. We all know its heading that way**

 **This chapter is named after 'Now You Know' by Hilary Duff**

* * *

Holly Helmsley's Point Of View

I winced in pain the next day as myself and The Shield made our way to the arena for Smackdown. It felt as if I'd been knocked out or gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson, the pain was so bad. But all I'd done was take a sip of water and allow it to swallow down my throat. The entire action killed, my throat constricted and sore with every movement I took. If water was this bad, I dreaded to think what I'd be like when I swallowed food. I'd skipped breakfast that day in order not to find out.

I'd woken up that morning with an intense pain around my throat, the attack from Sheamus the night before really taking its toll on my body. He'd really done a number on me, my throat sore and stinging, a massive red hand-print still tattooed on my skin. It looked fucking awful and completely obvious. It was as clear as the nose on my face so I knew I needed some form of cover up so I could hide it from prying eyes. And whilst makeup worked somewhat, it didn't completely hide the bruise that was slowly forming. Thankfully it was late December and wearing a scarf was nothing out of the ordinary, so I'd popped one on, hiding the damage as best as I could.

I didn't want the world knowing what had gone on, and I knew Dean and Sheamus wouldn't either. Our little problem had been sorted out by Dean last night anyway, but my friend had still been insistent that I tell Hunter, and he'd made his opinion quite clear at the hotel last night.

He had been edgy and twitchy, so I'd made a call to Roman and Seth a few minutes after we arrived back into his room, his friends leaving the bar and quickly joining us. We had given them the lowdown on what happened, neither quite happy with Dean's reckless and violent behaviour, even though both understood his reasons. But the conversation we'd had the previous evening was not one of our best…

" _Are you a fucking idiot?" Seth said last night as he paced up and down the room. "Do you know what could happen if he opens his mouth up to Hunter or Steph?"_

" _He won't say anything," Dean replied from his seat on the bed, bandaging up his rather red knuckles. "I made myself clear."_

 _I watched them as Roman gently applied some soothing cream to the red mark on my neck, the pain subsiding a little._

" _And what if he changes his mind? What if he decides to dump you in the shit and tell them you almost killed him?" Seth asked._

" _If he tells his side of the story then I tell mine," Dean said. "If he tells Hunter I beat him up, I explain why I did it. Trust me, after the way I left him, Sheamus won't be piping up anytime soon. He was petrified, like he was about to piss himself or something."_

 _Seth shook his head in annoyance. "You need to be more careful about what you do, Dean."_

" _What was I supposed to do?" Dean asked. "Just stand there and them him hurt her?"_

" _Of course not, but there are better ways of dealing with your problems," Seth replied. "You go too far sometimes."_

 _A growl rumbled from Dean's chest. "He deserved every last fucking punch I gave his ugly-ass face."_

" _But Dean-"_

" _Look at her fucking neck," Dean quickly interjected, his hand and arm moving to point at me as Roman applied more cream. "Look at what he's done to her. Do you think he gave a shit when he had his hand around her throat? When he was squeezing it until she almost blacked out? When he had her dangling and fighting for breath?"_

 _Seth sighed, his shoulders dropping as he gazed at my throat, instantly getting the point Dean was trying to make. "No… I guess he didn't."_

" _Then why should I give a shit about him?" Dean replied. "Why should I give him one ounce of passion or kindness or mercy when he didn't give any to Holly?"_

 _Seth shook his head, his voice a lot softer. "Dean, I get why you did it. I just don't want any bad repercussions to come your way. Whatever happens to you, it effects us as well."_

" _I'll take whatever punishment I have to," Dean replied. "And I'd leave the cunt lying all bloody in that alleyway a thousand times over for all I care. I did what I had to do and I'd do it again."_

" _He promised not to say anything," I added, my voice a little hoarse and croaky. "He looked petrified, Seth. He won't say anything."_

" _But surely everyone will question him when he comes into work covered in cuts and bruises," said Seth._

" _Well the guy better have a good fucking excuse," said Dean. "Because if he drags my name up once then I go straight to Hunter and tell him he almost strangled his little sister."_

 _I winced at the words, never quite able to believe that last night had still happened._

" _Maybe Holly needs to tell Hunter anyway," interjected Roman, all three of us looking at him._

 _I quickly shook my head. "No way, I'm not saying anything to anyone. Dean sorted it out last night and that's the end of it."_

" _They're going to notice the bruise on your throat," explained Roman. "And Sheamus will still be at work whether he keeps quiet or not. Surely if you tell your brother we can be rid of Sheamus once and for all. I can't see him wanting to keep the guy around if he knew the truth."_

" _Roman makes a point," said Seth. "Maybe you should tell Hunter."_

 _I shook my head nervously, the idea of bringing this up with my brother a scary one. He'd hit the roof, he'd go insane, and whilst it would be amazing to be rid of Sheamus, there was that fear in the back of my head that Dean's name could be brought into it._

" _I'll sleep on it…" I suggested._

And I had. I'd slept on it and thought about it and considered every option and outcome. And I was still considering them as the four of us entered the arena. I knew the right thing to do was to tell Hunter. It would ensure my safety, keep him in the loop, and would give him the perfect reason to finally be rid of Sheamus. But I couldn't help but worry for Dean. He had been warned once over his violent behaviour, and the very idea that he could be fired worried me.

That, and the fact that Sheamus could very easily go to the police over what happened if he wanted to. It fucking terrified me, and as much as I knew I needed to be safe, I couldn't let anything bad happen to my friend, especially after the length he'd gone to last night to save me.

But I found my legs automatically taking me to my brother's office, my instinct telling me to tell him, telling me that it was the right option, both for my safety and that of my friends. It wasn't safe to be around the Irishman anymore, and something needed to be done about him.

So as Seth and Roman headed to their locker room, Dean stopped me before he followed them.

"Do you promise me you're gonna tell your brother what happened?" he asked me. He knew I'd been wavering all morning.

"I don't know…" I sighed. "What if this comes back on you?"

"That doesn't matter," he replied. "Your safety is a priority. I'll deal with anything that happens to me. Just make sure Hunter knows what he did. I need to know you're gonna be safe."

I couldn't help but smile at his concern. "Are you always this caring?"

"Only to the people I like," I said with a smirk and a wink. "Let me know how it goes."

He stepped forward and gently pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"I will," I said, a light blush tingeing my cheeks.

And with that he left, so I headed to the office, entering the room without even knocking once I reached it.

I was surprised to find it empty accept for Randy who was seated on a sofa, flicking through a magazine.

I stopped in my tracks, surprised to see my friend there. "Oh! Randy! W-What are you doing here?"

The last person I needed here right now was Randy. If I was nervous about how Hunter would react, I was terrified to see what Randy would do. He'd go fucking crazy.

"I was waiting for your brother," he replied as he closed the magazine and put it down. "Needed to chat to him about a few things."

He stood up and approached me, encasing me in a warm and tender hug.

"Oh, right," I said once he'd let me go. I awkwardly placed a piece of hair behind my ear. "Is he not here yet?"

"I think he's running late," Randy said. "He sent out a group text letting us all know he was stuck in traffic."

"Oh… I haven't checked my phone today," I said.

This was not what I needed. I felt nervous enough as it was about this whole situation. I just wanted to get it out in the open and tell him and not have to linger on it for longer than I had too. So Hunter not being here really did not help my situation.

"Holly Helmsley not checking her phone," teased Randy. "Never thought I'd see the day."

I laughed awkwardly, my face going red. "Oh, uh, yeah… just, uh… been busy. Stuff to do and all that."

Randy folded his arms, looking at me skeptically, my face flushing redder and redder under his intense stare, my anxiety rising as my heart began to beat faster. Randy had known me for 12 years. He knew when things were wrong, when I wasn't myself, and I knew I wasn't doing the best job at hiding my worries right now.

"Holly… What's going on?" he asked.

"N-Nothing," I said, plastering a fake smile on my lips.

"Come on, I know when something's up. You aren't acting yourself."

"It's nothing," I tried.

"Holly…"

"Don't push me, Randy," I said, my voice coming out a little harsher than I intended.

"Don't push you?" he asked. "Something is obviously up then."

"It's nothing, I'm fine," I said, feeling very flustered and hot under Randy scrutiny. I slipped off my jacket to cool down, my scarf quickly following it, not realising what I'd done or what I'd revealed until the scarf lay on Hunter's desk.

"What the fuck!?" exclaimed Randy as his eyes widened.

I looked to him, my eyes following the path he was looking at, quickly realising what he had seen.

 _Shit._

I scrambled to put my scarf back on but it was too late. He'd seen the mark on my neck. I'd barely had time to pick it up before he grabbed my wrist, stopping me in my tracks. I accepted defeat, sighing as I allowed him to gaze at the quickly forming bruise. He didn't say anything, but his face said everything his mouth couldn't. He slowly loosened the grip he had on my wrist as he assessed the mark.

His eyes narrowed, his nostrils flaring as he breathed in and out deeply, his jaw tense as he gritted his teeth. I cautiously raised my brown eyes to meet his blue ones, seeing an anger in them.

He gently raised his hand, lightly ghosting his finger tips over the red mark.

"Who did this?" he asked me calmly.

"I… I don't want to say anything until I've spoken to Hunter," I said.

"Was it Ambrose?" he asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course it wasn't!" I said, looking at him in annoyance.

"Then who was it?" he asked, his voice a little sterner this time.

"Randy, I'm not saying until-"

"Damn it, Holly! Fucking tell me who the hell did this to you right now!" he yelled in frustration, my body jumping and jolting back at his sudden outburst.

"Sheamus," I quickly exclaimed, Randy looking at me with his eyebrows furrowed. "It was Sheamus."

"Sheamus?" he asked in confusion. "How? When?"

"Last night," I began to explain, dropping onto the sofa. "I went to a bar last night with a few friends. I went out for some air and he cornered me. Thankfully Dean stopped him before any real damage could be done."

"That mark on your throat is more than real damage," he growled. "He actually did that to you?"

"Yes," I said.

"Where is he? I'm gonna fucking kill him," he growled, heading for the door.

I quickly grabbed his hand before he could go. "This is why I didn't want to say anything till Hunter got here. I knew you'd act like this. Besides, Dean made sure last night he wouldn't come for me again."

"Ambrose showed him in the ring when he Brogue Kicked you, but he still came back for more. I somehow don't think he'd gonna listen to that idiot," Randy said.

"When you see Sheamus, you'll see what I mean," I said, not wholly telling him how much Dean had beat up on the Irishman.

"But look what he's done to you," he said, softly stroking my neck. "Look at it."

"I know," I said sadly. "And that's why I need to talk to Hunter."

Randy stared at me, thinking to himself, not moving. I hated myself for giving the game away. This was the exact thing I wanted to avoid, and yet here I was, stuck right where I didn't want to be.

Finally, my friend shook his head. "No. I can't wait for Hunter. Tell him and let him deal with it by all means, but I can't stand back and do nothing."

He turned on his heel and threw the door open, leaving the room.

 _Fuck…_

I quickly grabbed my scarf, wrapped it round my neck and hurried after him.

"Randy, get back here!" I yelled as I chased him down the corridor. His legs were a hell of a lot longer than mine so he was able to walk a hell of a lot faster. He marched around the arena whilst I had to keep up a light run in order to keep my pace up with this. "Randy, stop!"

This was the last fucking thing I needed! I'd gone through enough shit and enough people knew about what had happened last night. I'd been dubious about telling Hunter, so there was no way in hell I'd wanted Randy to know. He was reacting just like I knew he would and I did not want him causing a scene at work. Not only did it look unprofessional but it made people ask questions, and I did not need anybody else knowing about this.

He was thinking with his fists rather than his head, and whilst that worked last night for Dean, it was not needed right now. I needed him to be cool, calm and collected, and to fucking listen to what I was saying!

I managed to reach him, grabbing him by his arm. It slowed him a little, but he was still able to move.

"Where's his locker room?" he asked me as we walked.

"I don't know," I replied. "And even if I did I wouldn't tell you."

He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at me. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," I said, getting my breath back. "Because the last thing I want is a repeat of last night. I just want to talk to Hunter in private and explain everything calmly."

"Sheamus doesn't deserve to be spoken about calmly," Randy shouted. "He deserves my fist through his face!"

"Eugh, this is why I didn't want to tell you in the first place," I said, throwing my arms up in annoyance. "Because I knew you'd act just like this."

"And with good fucking reason," Randy shouted, a few people noticing our argument. Natalya popped her head out of her locker room as the New Day watched us from down the corridor. Bo Dallas and Stardust spotted us too. "I am pissed, Holly!"

"And I'm not?" I yelled. "This is my problem and I wanna deal with it in my way. I don't need you going in there with guns blazing!"

Finally The Shield opened their locker room door at the sound of the commotion, Dean quickly rushing to my side once he realised what was going on.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked, his hands on his hips, his eyes narrowing as he looked Randy up and down.

I sighed. "Randy knows," I told him.

"I figured," Dean replied. "But what I can't figure is why you're raising your voice at her."

"I'm not raising my voice at her, I'm raising it at the situation," Randy argued.

"Funny," Dean said, standing in front of me with his arms folded. "Because from where I'm standing and from what I'm hearing, it's her that you're shouting at."

"I'm frustrated," Randy replied. "So I'd appreciate it if you'd stay out of my argument and out of my face, Ambrose."

Dean smirked at him, a cocky chuckle leaving his lips. "And I'd appreciate it if you'd stop shouting at a poor innocent girl who has been through enough shit without you adding to it."

Randy took a step forward until the two men were nose to nose.

"Guys," I said, trying to pry them apart. "Enough. This isn't the time or the place."

"No, if Orton wants a fight, he knows I'm more than happy to bring one to him," replied Dean. "He can start arguments but he knows I'm easily able to finish them."

Randy raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you fuck off and leave Holly and I too it."

"I'm sure you'd fucking love that," Dean replied. "Getting her all to yourself."

I groaned in frustration.

"Will you two fucking stop it!?" I said, but I knew my words weren't getting through to them.

How their anger at Sheamus had made them turn on each other, I'd never know. But Randy and Dean rarely needed a legitimate reason to start fighting. They'd hated each other from the first moment they met, and only needed the simplest of reasons to start an argument.

But this was fucking pathetic. They were acting like children and I was getting rather sick and tired of their constant stupid arguments over nothing. They needed to grow up and focus on what mattered.

"I'll stop when he stops," growled Dean, the two men in an intense stare off.

"This is ridiculous," I said, turning around and gasping when I saw the man in front of me.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked a very confused and annoyed Hunter, his eyes fixed on the two angry men before him.

My shoulders relaxed, a wave of relief hitting me. Not only could Hunter calm these two down and stop whatever fight was about to happen, but he was now here for me to explain everything that had happened.

Dean and Randy looked at Hunter before stepping away from each other, neither saying a word as they split up.

"You took your time," I said, trying to lighten the situation.

My brother continued to look between Dean and Randy. "Anyone care to explain this to me?" he asked.

"We should go to your office," I said. "There's something I need to tell you."

He looked down at me, his eyebrows furrowed. "Holly, what's going on?"

"You'll find out. There's a lot to talk about," I replied as the four of us walked to his office, my heart nervously in my throat…

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Debwood-1999, Raquel the writer, Hollarious969, irishblue69, ambrose-kohli-girl, LadyShadows410, Tantoune, Seth Rollins babe, calwitch, wolviegurl, beautifultragedyxxx, Lola, dutchangel1979 and 2112brittbritt for their reviews of the last chapter.**


	26. Miss Independent

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **I hope you are all well today and ready for another chapter. Holly is gonna finally take a stand this chapter and deal with things in her own way. But first, we need to see what happens with Sheamus…**

 **Raquel the writer – Well you're about to find out**

 **Debwood-1999 – The meeting will be an interesting one but it should give everyone a definitive answer. And they are complete children. Its an ego thing. Both are dominant males and both are blatantly interested in the same girl, so it's a constant competition between them to see who is on top**

 **Rileyjade – Not long now, my dear**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl –Oh wow, thank you so much! That's so lovely of you to say. And the tension is insane! You will see Hunter's reaction now**

 **KairiAnneYukari21 – She's taking the leap. I think both Dean and Randy feel justified. Randy is mad at Sheamus and Dean doesn't want Holly affected. They're both on the same page but are too stubborn to see it.**

 **Irishblue69 – It certainly is. We all know what Triple H is like and how he protects his family. He won't be happy.**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – I agree. There's only so much Holly is going to take from Dean and Randy before she's had enough of the bickering and tells them where to shove it.**

 **Tantoune – I agree haha! Randy can try all he wants but we all know Dean is her true protector. You will see Hunter's reaction now so I hope you like it**

 **Calwitch – Holly is surrounded by three very dominant and headstrong males, all of who she knows are going to get mad and lash out. You cant blame her for wanting to hold back, so I agree, she's very brave for telling her brother. Of course she worries for Dean, he's her saviour and (pardon the pun) her shield. But we will see how Hunter reacts now**

 **Lola – Yeah, even though Dean is a total basket case at times, when it comes to Holly, his softer and sweeter side manages to come out**

 **Dutchangel1979 – We will see. He won't be happy his sister has been hurt, but I don't know how Holly will cope with more violence.**

 **LadyShadows410 – The testosterone is crazy right now! And yes, Randy needs to accept Holly isn't that into him. Only as a friend. I think shit might hit the fan when he does discover her true feelings**

 **Minimary16 – Aww thank you!**

 **MissyInTheMiddle – Yes! That's exactly what I want. I think it's because he's a father so he'll naturally be a carer and look after people.**

 **Vertigo Venom – Hunter had perfect timing! Those two will just never get on. Sheamus is the worst, and he needs punishment for everything he has done. And I agree, Holly never can catch a break, but as you'll see she takes matters into her own hands now**

 **This chapter is named after 'Miss Independent' by Kelly Clarkson**

* * *

Holly Helmsley's Point Of View

We all silently entered my brother's office like naughty children who had been called to see the principle, taking our seats one by one. Hunter sat at his desk whilst I sat in front of it, Dean and Randy seating themselves either side of me. Hunter had called for Steph to join us, so we were simply waiting for her to arrive before we began the very meeting I had been dreading.

Even though he seemed tense, Hunter idly busied himself with paper work as we sat there, Randy flicking through his phone, his fingers gripping the arm of the chair tighter than normal. I could tell he was still on edge from the argument in the corridor, but I knew by telling my brother and sister-in-law the truth, it would ease a lot of worry in a lot of people.

Dean and Randy could hurt Sheamus all they wanted, but the only two people who could truly do anything about him was Hunter and Stephanie. Only they could fire him, only they could take away his job, only they could ensure he didn't grace the doorway of WWE again and give him a suitable punishment. And after saying exactly what had happened, a punishment would certainly be coming his way.

So by having this meeting now, it was a good thing, a positive thing, something that could only end well. Sheamus would be gone, I would be safe, and we could all move on with our lives. But as with any perfect plans, there's always a downfall, a problem, a thing that could stop us. Our Achilles heel, our kryptonite, our 4 foot wide hole in the Death Star.

And that problem was Sheamus himself.

There was a lot he could still do to continue causing issues for us. He could refuse to leave, he could cause a fuss, and he could very easily go to the police about the beat-down Dean had given him. I had yet to see him at the arena, but he would have no doubt gone to a hospital or used something to clean himself up after what the lunatic had unleashed at him. He'd be covered in cuts, bruises and scars that would be very visible and easily explained to the police.

They could have Dean in an instant and there would be nothing we could do about it.

So whilst this plan was a good one, it still had its hiccups. I just hoped Dean had put the fear of God into him to the point where he would never dream of speaking of the incident again.

The atmosphere in the room was not a good one so I closed my eyes, trying my very hardest to keep my breathing calm, knowing how nerve-wracking and anxiety filled this conversation was about to be. Hunter was going to hit the roof, he was going to go fucking crazy. I'd already had to deal with Dean's reaction last night and Randy's only moments ago. I couldn't bear to think about how my brother would react.

Sensing the obvious tension radiating from my body, I felt a large yet warm hand slip into mine. I followed the arm it connected to, seeing the hand belonged to Dean. He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze, his face offering me a comforting smile as he looked down at me. I returned it, half-smiling back, his eyes silently telling me that everything was going to be okay, that this would go smoothly, that this was needed in order to put things right.

Stephanie finally entered the room, Dean's hand quickly leaving mine as she took her seat beside my brother, my heart pounding nervously as I bit my lip. Once she was settled in her chair, two pairs of eyes settled on me.

"So do any of you care to explain what that little incident in the corridor was all about?" asked Hunter. His hands were linked together, his chin resting on top of them, staring at me eagerly.

Releasing a deep breath, I sat forward in my chair and slowly unwound the scarf that had been around my neck. My hands were trembling but I managed to remove it smoothly. I dropped it to the floor, my bruised neck open for all to see. Steph's eyes widened in shock, her hand clasping her mouth…

Hunter's brow frowned in anger transforming from my brother into the cerebral assassin we all knew in the ring. I just prayed there wasn't a sledge hammer nearby.

"Oh my god, Holly," whispered Steph, not quite able to believe it.

"Who did that?" Hunter asked deeply, his eyes instantly going between Randy and Dean. His eyes were dark, savage, cold… My brother was pissed.

His eyes flickered between the two men, his anger rising faster and faster, his nostrils flaring. I was slightly bewildered at first, but then it dawned on me what he was thinking. The argument in the corridor, the shouting, the screaming, the way I got myself involved… He obviously thought one of them did it.

"It was Sheamus," I quickly interjected, making sure neither Randy nor Dean got a single ounce of blame. "Sheamus did it."

Hunter's eyes rested on mine, confusion etched on his face. "Sheamus? When? He isn't supposed to be allowed anywhere near you."

"Last night," I answered. "I went to a bar in the city with some friends. I went out to grab some air but he managed to corner me in an alleyway."

"And he did that?" Steph asked, referring to my throat.

"Yes," I nodded. "Thankfully Dean was able to come out in time."

"I'm gonna kill the cunt," Hunter shouted, standing up from his chair, practically throwing it behind him. "Steph, get your dad on the phone. I ain't accepting a suspension this time. I want the bastard fired."

Stephanie began dialing on the office phone as Hunter marched to the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked, all eyes on him, my voice laced with worry.

"To finish what Randy and Ambrose clearly wanted to finish before I interrupted them," Hunter said. "Nobody lays a fucking hand on my sister."

I groaned internally. I knew Hunter was going to act like this, but a scene and a commotion was not what I wanted. I began to panic as Hunter grabbed for the door, knowing a full blown fight would be on my hands. If I thought Dean was bad enough last night, Hunter would murder the Irishman for sure. However, Dean must have sense my anxiety because he quickly stood and walked towards my brother.

"There's no need for that, sir," Dean explained. "I think I managed to do that last night."

Hunter stopped and turned, staring at my friend. "What do you mean, Ambrose?"

I looked at him in confusion.

 _Hang on… he isn't… he isn't going to…_

Surely he wasn't going to admit the truth, surely he wasn't going to tell my brother the extremes he went to in order to protect me from the situation. Dean had already been called up once over his violent behaviour. Another strike and he'd be out. He'd be fired.

"I took care of Sheamus," he said. "I know it wasn't the best tactic to use, but I did what I thought was right, I did what I had to do to get Holly to safety. I beat him, sir. I kicked his pathetic little ass."

"You used violence again?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, sir," said Dean confidently. "I did what I had to."

"Even after you were warned?" my brother asked.

Dean nodded and I rose from my seat. This was what I wanted to avoid. Not only was Hunter going to cause a scene and hit the roof, but now Dean had dropped himself right in the shit and there was no escape from it. This was it.. he was going to get fired…

They stared at each other for a few moments, the silence tense and awkward.

My mouth dropped when Hunter suddenly held his hand out for Dean to shake. "Whilst I don't condone it, I understand that you did what you had to in order to protect Holly. And I appreciate that."

Dean took my brother's hand, the two of them shaking in agreement.

"Thank you, sir," Dean replied.

"But I meant what I said before," Hunter said. "I don't want to hear about you involved in any altercations again. I may not be so sympathetic and forgiving next time."

"I understand," Dean replied.

I dropped into my chair, relief flooding my body, a huge weight lifted from my shoulders. Dean was in no trouble, Hunter was not going to beat on Sheamus, and everything was finally out in the open. All the worry I previously held had been washed away, and I felt confident now that this could all get solved and fixed properly.

Steph finally put the phone down. "My dad is on his way," she said.

"Good," said Hunter. "I'm not playing games this time. I want this finished and sorted NOW."

xXx

Christmas came and went, the idea of returning to work for Raw after the festive period a little easier than it had been last time I had been there.

Vince had met with my brother and sister-in-law that evening at Raw, and everything was discussed and put on the table. All three of them saw only one option after the meeting was finished, one way out of this problem, and that was to have Sheamus fired.

So he was.

He was asked to leave the very next day. No pay, no references, and no friends. He had gone way too far this time and he was getting the ultimate punishment for his stupidity. It was one thing to attack an employee in the ring, but Vince knew he had gone too far by attacking one in public, especially when that employee was the little sister of his son-in-law.

But what ended badly for him ended well for me. I no longer felt threatened or scared. Sheamus was out of my life and I could go on without eyes at the back of my head. And for the first time in a long time, Raw went without a single hitch for me. It flowed perfectly and the smile was tattooed on my face.

The only problem I had was what came after the show.

We knew that, even though he was no longer part of the company, Sheamus was still out there. And if he was willing to act the way he had whilst he still had a job, lord knows what he could do to me now he had nothing holding him back. So I had been given a room beside my brother's and Steph's at the hotel for security reasons. And whilst that happily pacified me, there were certain people who were still unsure of my safety. So as I returned to my room that night, eager for a hot bath, my bed, and a rom-com on the TV, I was instead thrusted into a warzone.

No sooner had I entered my room was I quickly followed by Randy, Dean and the rest of The Shield, the first two men having very strong opinions on their mind.

I hardly had time to think before they had begun yet another one of their stupid and pathetic arguments.

"So what's the plan?" Randy asked as he closed the door behind him. Roman and Seth made themselves comfortable on the sofa whilst he and Dean remained standing. "Sheamus is out there and he's gonna be more pissed than ever. Now he has no job, he has no restraints. He'll happily come after her now."

"I'll be fine," I smiled. "Hunter is only next door so-"

"I think she should come with me and the boys," Dean interrupted. "Safety in numbers and all that. We can protect her."

I tried again. "I really don't think-"

"I'm not sending her with you," Randy said, glaring at Dean. "As we have proven, you're far too violent for her to be around."

I sighed, my hands on my hips. "Guys, I-"

"So what do you suggest?" asked Dean. "That we send her with you?"

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting," Randy replied. "She'll be much safer that way."

"And why's that?" Dean asked, his arms folded. "Every time she's been left in your care, she's been hurt or threatened. I can't say I trust you."

"Guys, I'm fine where I am. Honestly," I tried, but they simply ignored me.

"And every time she's been with you, you've done something that had scared the living daylights out of her," argued Randy.

"Guys, please," I tried again.

"At least I've managed to keep her fucking safe whilst she's in my care," Dean argued.

"And how many times has Hunter warned you about your methods?" Randy challenged.

They were arguing back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. So I threw my arms up in defeat, not really caring anymore. I was clearly being ignored, and they had eliminated me from this conversation as if I wasn't even in the fucking room. So I gave up, walking away from them and going to sit on the sofas by Roman and Seth.

"I know Randy is stubborn but is Dean always this bad?" I asked them as the other two continued arguing in the background.

Seth chuckled. "You know Dean. Once he has his mind set on something he never gives up and he never lets it go."

"They're talking as if I'm not even here," I said as I rested back along the comfy sofa.

"They're only doing it because they care," suggested Roman.

"Ignoring me? Fighting over me? Acting as if I'm not in the room? They have a funny way of showing they care," I said.

They were pissing me off now. This had become less of a conversation about my safety and more of a competition between the two men. If they gave a damn, they would involve me, they would ask my opinion, they would not be interrupting me mid-sentence. All they wanted to do was boost their egos and come out on top. Neither man really liked each other, and I was their only common interest really. So I ended up being the subject they fought over.

And I didn't like this.

I wasn't even sure why this conversation had started in the first place! Maybe I didn't want to go with Dean or Randy, maybe I was perfectly happy and comfortable having Hunter and Steph next door. To me, that was sufficient protection and they provided me ample safety. Why was there any need to go with Randy or Dean?

In my opinion I didn't need to. Having Steph and Hunter next door was fine with me. So to have them fighting over me, choosing my future, and in my fucking hotel room when all I wanted was a quiet night in… well it pissed me off.

"I don't think I've ever seen them in a room together without an argument breaking out," chuckled Seth.

"Tell me about it," I said, rolling my eyes. "It's getting beyond annoying now. They're like a pair of children! Look at them!"

I could still hear them arguing in the back ground.

"She's coming with me," Dean said.

"I don't think so," Randy replied. "If she's going anywhere, it'll be with me."

"Are they seriously still fighting?" asked Roman.

"Yep," I said in annoyance. "And it's pissing me off."

"This is what happens when two head strong men clash," Seth suggested.

I sighed in frustration. "Well fuck this shit, I don't want to be around them whilst they're like this." I grabbed my phone and stood up, both Shield members watching me. "I'm not sticking around because in all honesty I don't want to go with either of them. If they manage to come up for air, tell them I've gone. I don't need saving and I've made the decision they clearly couldn't."

And with that I walked out of my hotel room. They were so self involved that neither looked up from their argument to see I'd walked out of the room and closed the door behind me. I walked down the corridor, knowing I'd go to Sasha's room for the night. At least I'd get some peace and quiet there.

Pissed off wasn't the word. I was raging! How dare they act like that! How dare they think they can control me and dictate who I stayed with and where I went. I was my own fucking person and I controlled my own life. I was a fucking Helmsley and I didn't get ordered around.

Well no more, I was now doing what I wanted. I was tired of their stupid arguments, I was sick of them acting like children, I was bored of them not getting on. They were grown men, for fucks sake! So as long as they were acting like that, I wanted nothing to do with either of them. I'd stay with Sasha until they'd calmed down and realised there was more to life than making petty fights.

I reached Sasha's room and knocked on the door until she answered.

"Oh hey, Holly," she smiled brightly. "You okay?"

"Can I stay here for a few days?" I asked.

"Sure," she said without hesitation, letting me in. "Why?"

"Because there's a pair of bickering kids in my room that I can't stand to be around," I said. "Can't say I wanna see them right now."

"Randy and Dean?" she easily guessed, an amused smile on her face.

"Got it in one," I said, dropping onto her bed, running my hands through my hair.

"Well you can stay as long as you need to," she replied.

"Thanks, Sasha," I smiled. "And if they come knocking, asking where I am, I'm not here."

"My lips are sealed," she grinned, pretending to zip up her lips.

I stared up at the ceiling.

I'd already had enough issues with Sheamus, and now these two idiots were making it worse. I understood that they were doing it because they cared and I appreciated that, but the way they were going about it was all wrong. I wasn't someone to fight over, I wasn't a prize for both of them to gain, and I refused to be their constant reason for arguing. I'd tried for so long to make them get on, but neither had listened. It was pathetic and childish. They were grown men, they worked together and they were supposed to be on the same fucking team. Their rivalry was beyond boring now, and I was bored of dealing with it.

So until the manned up and until they realised what a pair of fools they were being, I'd have nothing to do with them.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Raquel the writer, Debwood-1999, rileyjade, ambrose-kohli-girl, KairiAnneYukari21, irishblue69, beautifultragedyxxx, Tantoune, Calwitch, Lola, Dutchangel1979, LadyShadows410, minimary16, MissyInTheMiddle and Vertigo Venom for their reviews. I love you all!**


	27. Lost And Found

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **We actually reached 250 reviews! I'm so happy, and thank you to everyone who has given me their feedback so far. You honestly don't know how much it means to me. So thank you to everyone who has taken the time out of their day to review my work.**

 **However, it's onto the next chapter… Don't forget to favourite, follow and review at the end.**

 **Debwood1999 – Both men are pains in the arse and have proven that with their stupid behaviour. This story is a Dean/OC fic, so she'll end up with him eventually. But the events of the last chapter have certainly made Holly more independent and able to stand on her own two feet without a man. I don't want her to be the constant damsel in distress or insanely reliant on Randy or Dean. Whilst she wants them, she doesn't necessarily need them. So whilst she will end up with Dean, she's definitely asserted her female liberty. As for Renee, you will have to see ;)**

 **Raquel the writer – Thank you!**

 **Irishblue69 – Yes they do. They've acted like idiots so they deserve to worry for a while. Serves them right!**

 **Rileyjade – Agreed. Randy is like a brother, always had been and always will be. And Holly and Dean will always be good for each other, whether they're pissing each other off or not.**

 **Tantoune – Yes! She is standing up for herself. She knows she doesn't need them to survive and is asserting a little bit of female dominace. She is her own woman, so if those two want to bicker like kids then she's going to walk away and let them**

 **Lola – That's the problem with Randy and Dean when they are together – its always a contest. They the each other and will always try to better each other. Sadly it was at Holly's expense. Thankfully she didn't stand for it. Their loss!**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – Haha! It won't be long until they reunite. I highly doubt Dean will let her out of his sights for too long.**

 **Dutchangel1979 – Probably it wasn't a smart move in the long run, but short term, I think Holly needed to walk away from them. she doesn't need their stupidity right now.**

 **LadyShadows410 – Oh you know it! Dean isn't one for sitting back and doing nothing. That lunatic is gonna be pissed!**

 **This chapter is named after 'Lost And Found' by Ellie Goulding**

* * *

Holly Helmsley's Point Of View

Three days.

I'd managed to stay hidden for three whole days, and it was one of the best things I'd ever done. It honestly felt so refreshing. No worries, no drama, no annoying men pissing me off left, right and center. It had just been Sasha, Paige and I, and it felt darn fucking good to have just the girls around me. Life was easier with them and we could just have fun and be single girls having a good time.

Within an hour of me leaving my hotel room that night, a knock had sounded on Sasha's door. She'd answered it and a rather irritated Dean Ambrose had been stood there. I'd hidden myself safely in the bathroom as she told him I wasn't here and he was sent kindly on his way. I wasn't surprised that he'd come straight here to find me, but thankfully Sasha had deterred him enough that he didn't come knocking again.

When I'd awoken the next morning, I checked my phone to see 27 texts and 56 missed calls, a mixture from both Dean and Randy. So I did the only thing I could – I turned the phone off.

I felt bad, but I honestly didn't care to hear from them. I was bored of them, I was tired of the constant bickering and the constant arguing. It was bullshit and I wasn't standing for it anymore. Until they could grow up, talk to me like a normal human being, and learn to get the fuck on with each other, then I was walking away. I'd have to talk civilly to them at work and act as a professional, but that was it.

I was tired of being the victim and I was tired of having these headstrong and dominant men luring over me. I was a Helmsley and I planned to fucking act like one. And it felt freeing to be like this, like a weight was lifted from my shoulder.

I'd talk to Dean and Randy eventually, and our friendships would eventually resume, but it felt freeing to have this time away from them.

I finally had time to be Holly.

And it felt amazing doing that; I enjoyed my time with the girls. We spent time out shopping. We went for drinks in cocktail bars. We had slumber parties, eating ice-cream, watching rom-coms and cooing over Channing Tatum and Ryan Gosling. We didn't talk about WWE, we didn't talk about men, and we certainly didn't mention the names of the two people who had driven me here.

I didn't stop smiling, and even though a massive part of me missed Dean and Randy like mad, it was good and healthy to have the distance from them and the intensity in which they'd been in my life as of late.

So as we all sat watching TV on the evening of the 31st, Sasha received a message, her eyes lighting up as she gazed at her phone.

"So rumor has it Dolph Ziggler is having a New Years party tonight," she said. "Naomi wants to know if we're in."

"Just point me in the direction of the alcohol!" joked Paige.

"Yeah, I'm in," I grinned as it dawned on me we had no actual plans for New Years. "Just get the details and we'll get ready."

So that's what Sasha did. We were currently in Arizona for work and I knew Dolph had a residence here, so I assumed it was a house party. As soon as Sasha found out the information we needed, we all proceeded to get ready. Since I was staying away from my hotel room, Sasha borrowed me a dress, a sleek black one that hugged my body and showed off my curves in all the right places. My blonde hair hung in waves down my back, my lips a deep red. I gazed at myself in the mirror, rather proud of how my look had turned out, knowing I was totally ready to party.

So once we were all ready, we ordered a cab, jumped in, and set off for a night of fun.

xXx

Ziggler's house was amazing once we got there, the sound of music already blasting around the place as we got out the cab. We paid the driver and walked to the front door, ringing the doorbell. Dolph finally answered, a huge grin on his face, a drink in his hand. The party was booming behind him.

"Hey, you ladies made it," he grinned, hugging us each in turn, chuckling as he hugged me. "I don't normally invite Authority girls to my parties, but Sasha assured me you were cool." He gave me a wink as he pulled back.

"Well you can trust me," I smiled as he let us inside, closing the door behind us.

The room was filled with people drinking, talking, dancing and generally enjoying themselves. There were some people I didn't recognise, but I noticed a few people from work. Everyone really seemed to be having a good time, and the beauty of the party was that I would not be interrupted. There was no way in hell Dolph would ever invite anyone from The Authority apart from myself, so this place would definitely be a Dean and Randy free zone.

We joined the madness, fetching ourselves a drink and joining the massive group of people dancing in the living area.

The music was banging, the atmosphere amazing, but it was to be expected at a house party, especially one to bring in the New Year. We danced for several songs until we realised our cups were empty. We quickly headed for the kitchen to get a refill before heading back for another dance. Paige chose to remain in the kitchen to talk to a few friends, so it was just Sasha and I. We danced for what felt like ages, the smile never leaving our lips, giggles constantly leaving our mouths.

Tonight was fun, it was freeing, and it was just what I needed.

And then all that changed.

It wasn't till I watched Sasha leave to get another drink that something caught my eye, stopping my heart in my chest and my breath in my throat. Just as she walked to the kitchen, The Shield entered the house through the front door.

I struggled to swallow.

 _How the actual fuck have they found me?_

I froze to the spot, hoping to God that they didn't spot me. I was having such a good time, the last thing I needed was them spoiling my evening. And from the look on Dean's face, he wasn't here for fun and games. He was clearly very annoyed and not in the mood for my hiding games.

But I hadn't been in the mood for his childish attitude with Randy and I still wasn't. So before they had chance to spot me I quickly turned on my heel and ran through the dancing crowd, heading towards the big French doors at the other end of the room that led outside. The garden was filled with party goers, but it was huge and full of perfect hiding spots.

Once I was outside I darted down the side of the house, crouching rather gracefully down the side of a trash can.

 _Not the most glamorous of places, but if needs must…_

I kept quiet, trying my hardest to calm my pounding heart down, peeking out occasionally to keep an eye out for anyone attempting to find me. I let out a silent gasp as Seth came within view, my head darting back, letting the trash can fully hide me, my body trying to keep still and silent. I stayed like it for a few moments, cautiously risking a peek out again. This time he was gone, so I knew he must have given up on the garden. Once I knew the coast was clear, I stood up, smoothed my dress down and warily came out from my hiding spot, making extra sure none of The Shield boys were anywhere in sight.

If Seth was scouting the garden, then surely Roman and Dean were checking out the house. I hoped and prayed that they had given up and decided I wasn't here, because it was fucking freezing outside and I just wanted to return to the house. Goosebumps appeared on my skin as a wintry night breeze blew by and I took the risk of entering the house to warm up. I decided to dive into the crowd of dancers, figuring the sheer amount of people here would be enough to disguise my presence.

The wall of people worked for a time, and since I saw no signs of The Shield, my body visibly relaxed, happy to accept that they had left the house and moved on.

Big mistake.

I was moving to the music, shaking my hips, twirling on the spot when I suddenly froze. My smile dropped, my body held still, my throat swallowing nervously as I saw Dean watching me closely from the edge of the dancing group. His body looked its normal self – tall, tense, dressed in a white t-shirt, blue jeans and a black leather jacket. But his face was one of sheer anger, annoyance, and frustration.

It was hard to tell if he was Dean or the lunatic right now.

But I hardly had time to consider which person I was staring at as he began marching towards me. Without thinking I turned around and ran deeper into the crowd of dancers, not wanting to face the madness he was no doubt about to unleash. He looked like a fucking psycho, and I for one was not in the mood to be on the other end of a Dean Ambrose lecture when he was in this mood.

I'd walked out on the guy, ignored him for three days, and refused to tell him where I was. I highly doubted he was going to greet me with smiles and hugs.

I pushed through the masses of dancers, my small and nimble size making it easy to manoeuvre through the group. I knew Dean's tall and muscular stature would make it harder for him to navigate the maze of bodies, so I had that fact on my side. I moved quickly, knowing I had to make up as much ground as I could in as quick a time as possible, somehow coming out of the other side unscathed. I didn't see Dean so I assumed he was still in the group.

I quickly noticed the staircase to the upper floor of the house to my left. So without hesitation, I ran up it, knowing it would confuse him more and help me lose him quicker if I was no longer downstairs.

I reached the upper floor and ran along it, running into the first room I could see with a door open and shutting it quickly behind me. The room was dark, but I could make out the neatly made bed and organised furnishings the room held. There seemed to be nothing personal in it, so I assumed it was a guest room.

I rested my ear against the door as I caught my breath, listening out for any noises of anyone nearby. After a few moments only silence remained so I knew I was out of the woods. Once my breathing regulated, I rushed to the window knowing it was the only place I could go in order to look out for The Shield without being spotted.

I ducked, peaking only my eyes out over the window ledge when I saw Dean outside, chatting to Sasha. Using the dancers as cover had clearly worked, and I hoped with all my heart that Sasha was wise enough to continue the pretense that I wasn't here. And as I saw Dean stamp his foot in anger, I knew my girl had not let my cover be blown. I watched him walk back into the house, a breath of relief leaving my lips as I walked over to the bed and took a seat on it.

This was so fucking annoying. It really was! Could I do nothing by myself without interruption? This obviously wasn't on the scale of Sheamus, but all I'd wanted was an enjoyable night with the girls to bring in the new year, and yet all I was doing was running and hiding.

I ran a hand through my long blonde hair, wondering why they had to show up in the first place. They had to realise I was safe surely. Sasha and Paige didn't seem worried, and nor did my brother and sister-in-law. Surely they had to figure that if I was in any real danger, everyone would have been worrying like crazy over me. But no one was, so obviously there was no emergency.

But that was Dean, I guess. He was never one to trust I was safe or simply accept another person's word. He always wanted to make sure himself. We'd been in enough situations together to know that I was like a magnet to dangerous and scary situations…

Lying drunk in a hotel lobby, the time I was almost mugged, the countless occasions with Sheamus, the time I was sent home due to injury.

Dean never stood by and let anything happen. He was hands on, he was vigilant, he liked to be in control. And I knew my being away for three days with him having not a single clue of my whereabouts would be driving him crazy. And I knew he was only here to check on me, to find me, to assure himself I was alright. No doubt Seth and Roman would have told him my reasons for leaving that hotel room the other day as soon as he'd realised I'd gone. Hell, he'd been at Sasha's door within minutes searching for me.

As much as he gave off a brash, bold and confident air, Dean was a worrier, especially when it came to those he cared about.

And it was thoughts like this that made me feel guilty for doing what I was doing. The only thing Dean had been guilty of that day was caring too much. That's what the argument with Randy had been about in the first place.

But that was the problem – there was yet another argument. Once again they had bickered and fought like children, once again I had been in the middle of it, and once again I was left out in the cold whilst they had their little pissing contest.

It wasn't what they were arguing about that annoyed me. It was how they went about it. Talking as if I wasn't there, blatantly ignoring and interrupting me, pushing me out and deciding my future as if I had no say. I knew I wasn't exactly in the safest of positions, but I was no damsel in distress. I was fully capable of taking care of myself, especially with Hunter only next door.

I sighed as I stared out of the window, gazing up at the moon high in the night sky.

I had to wonder if I was being too stubborn and too cruel. Was it really fair to be running from him like this? Three days had been long enough, and I wasn't afraid to admit I missed Dean's company in that time. Maybe I should come clean… Maybe I should come out of hiding…

 _But has he managed to grow up, get on with Randy and realise you are actually someone to consult and talk to like a normal human being and not a quiet little child?_

My subconscious made a fair point. Had my reasons for leaving actually hit home with Randy and Dean, or would they carry on as their silly selves?

"Where the fuck have you been?" came a voice from behind me.

I gasped as I stood up, turning around to see Dean leaning back on the bedroom door, his hands turning the lock. I hadn't even heard him enter the room.

Oh shit…

"D-Dean…" I trailed off, my eyes widening as I took in his irritated, angry and pissed off face. He was fucking raging, his jaw tense, his teeth gritted, his eyes dark and narrowed. He was almost shaking.

"I asked you a question," he growled as he slowly walked towards me. "Where… the fuck… have you been?" His voice was low yet deep, a seething tone to it.

His hands lay as his side, balled so tightly into fists that his knuckles had gone white. I felt his gaze burning through my skin, the air between us tense and on edge.

I backed away with every step he took towards me, my mouth a little dry as I released a trembling breath. As he looked at me he didn't blink once, his scrutinizing glare making me feel six inches tall. But whilst I felt vulnerable on the inside, I refused to let it show on the outside. I stood tall, not letting him intimidate me.

"I've been somewhere safe," I replied.

"Where?" he asked without hesitation.

"It's none-" I gasped as my back hit the wall behind me, but I remained calm. "It's none of your business."

A sinister smirk crept onto his lips as he cocked his head to the side.

"Oh, Holly," he said. "As I've told so many people so many times, when it comes to you it's always my business."

"Well maybe you'd have known where I was if you'd got your head out of Randy's ass long enough to come up for air," I challenged.

His nostrils flared. "You have no right to say that to me," he growled.

"Oh, I have every right," I argued. "After how I was fucking treated, I have every goddamn right!"

"You just walked out of that fucking room," he shouted. "You walked away and didn't say a thing."

"So you noticed then," I said with a raised eyebrow.

A growl rumbled in Dean's chest. "Don't get cocky with me, Holly," he said. "Do you realise how fucking worried I have been?"

"I get that, Dean, I really do. But you'll have to excuse me if I didn't want to stand there, be ignored and interrupted, and spoken about as if I wasn't even there by two men who are supposed to give a shit about me," I said.

"We give more of a shit about you than you'll ever know," he said.

"Well you have a funny way of showing it," I said.

All of a sudden he was in front of me, his hands resting on the wall either side of my head, his face mere inches from mine. It was hard to think having him this close, his scent filling my senses. He smelt of cologne and mint. I swallowed… hard.

"Do you know what I've been doing these last three days?" he asked. "I have been going out of my insane little mind. I have been wracking my brain, thinking where you are, thinking what you could be doing, wondering who the fuck you're with. It has driven me crazy. I haven't slept, I've barely eaten, it's all I've thought about."

I watched him nervously, keeping my breathing calm as I did.

"I couldn't find you myself," he continued. "So I asked around, I asked your friends, I dug for information, and I came up with nothing. So my worry grew and grew. Since people weren't helping me I tried to go to the source itself. You. But imagine what happens when I call your cellphone. I call it again and again and again. Nothing. Voicemail. Unanswered messages."

His face inched closer to mine as he continued his speech, my heart pounding faster and faster. I was surprised he couldn't hear it.

"I try all evening, all night, all the next morning… But then I discover your cellphone is switched off. And it's remained off the entire fucking time. And by this point I'm sweating, I'm panicking, I'm wondering if that disgusting Irish cunt has got his hands on you again. I stop eating, I refuse sleep, I drive my friends crazy, because all I can think about is finding you, seeing you, saving you, not having a single clue where you are."

My heart was in my throat, my hands trembling wildly at my sides.

"And then I hear a rumour of a party, a get together, and it's the only lead I have. It's the only shot I can take. So I go for it. I bring the boys and we attend the little get together. And low and behold, there she is. The girl who has eluded me for three days. 72 long hours. 4320 minutes. And I'm angry. Boy, am I angry. But I'm also relieved, Holly. I'm happy, I'm joyful, I wanna get down on my knees and fucking cry."

I watched him, my voice coming out as a mere whisper. "Y-You d-do?"

"Yeah… because there's not a single scratch on you. Not a single hair on your head has been harmed. You look refreshed, happy, cheerful, and I know you're well. I want to kill you and hug you at the same time. I want to scream at you and sing to you. The lunatic wants to go mad but Dean Ambrose wants to comfort you. And it's driving me insane… because looking at you right now, hearing your words, hearing what you have to say to me when I finally find you… you have no idea how fucking angry I am."

"Well I guess we've shared that anger in the last few days then," I said in annoyance. "So who cares if you're angry or raging. It's none of your business what I do or where I go. You have no hold over me and no say. You're just my friend."

He looked at me, a light chuckle leaving his lips. "Just your friend? You honestly think after everything we've been through, I'm just your friend?"

He closed his eyes and gently ran his nose over mine, my breath catching in my throat, a light gasp leaving my mouth.

"If you're not my friend… then what are you?" I asked him, suddenly feeling rather timid.

Voices sounded downstairs, the crowd shouting numbers, my brain quickly realising it was a count down to midnight. A count down to the New Year.

"10… 9…8…"

Finally Dean opened his eyes, his blue ones meeting my brown ones, the anger in them softening to become something else. Something warm and… tender. "I'm so much more, Holly Helmsley. So if you don't want me to do what you know I'm about to do… tell me to stop now."

"7… 6…5…"

His eyes darted down to my lips and back to my eyes, lust, need and desire swimming in them. I swallowed, my breathing shallow as I mirrored his movements, my eyes looking down at his luscious pinks lips, his tongue darting out to lick them, before my eyes returned to his.

"4… 3…2…"

He was going to kiss me… He was about to kiss me… He wanted to kiss me…

And I wanted to kiss him.

"… 1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!" came the muffled shouts of the crowds down stairs, the countdown followed by cheers and cries.

He looked at me and I looked at him, the tension between us thick, the air between us heated in a way it had never been before, and in one swift movement, he pushed forward and pressed his lips to mine, all our previous anger suddenly washing away.

It was as if fireworks went off, as if electricity shook us, as if months of built up flirting and need was finally set free as his lips moved with mine in perfect synchronicity. I wasn't prepared for how this would feel, I wasn't prepared for the way my toes curled and my body shook and my stomach flipped. I'd always wondered what it would be like to kiss Dean due to our closeness, our chemistry and how insanely hot he was, but this wasn't what I expected it would be…

This was so much better.

His hands moved from the wall behind me to cup my head, a sharp intake of breath coming from my mouth as his tongue slipped past my lips and slid against mind. I was unable to hold back the light moan that left me, the noise seemingly spurring Dean on. I felt him smirk against my lips as his hands moved down my neck, my arms, until they rested on my waist.

He pressed his body against me until I was completely sandwiched between him and the wall behind me, his entire body touching mine. I could feel every muscle, every limb… and the obvious excitement he had against my thigh.

And I wasn't sure why, but the kiss suddenly turned needy. It turned passionate and insanely heated. Maybe we'd both sensed his excitement at the same time and reacted on it, but next thing I knew, my hands were in his hair, pulling on it, his own roaming every inch of my body, our lips never breaking once. It was a sloppy kiss, a dirty kiss, but fuck was it sexy.

I could feel my own aching arousal in my panties as his hands slid down my waist to grab my thigh and hitch my leg around his waist, the movement not helping as I could now feel the obvious bulge in his pants against the place I needed it the most.

I finally pulled away in order to catch a much needed breath, but this breaking of our lips did nothing to stop Dean. No sooner had our lips parted did he connect his own to my neck, kissing and nipping the skin hungrily. My head fell back, a deep and throaty moan leaving my mouth.

"Mmmm, make that noise again," he mumbled against me, his tongue licking wherever his teeth nipped before placing a kiss on the spot.

"D-Dean…" my voice trailed off as I closed my eyes, another moan leaving me as I felt his hand move up to cup my dress covered breast.

"God, that sound… What are you doing to me, Holly…?" he muttered before lifting his head from my neck and instantly connecting our lips again.

The things he was doing with his mouth, the places he was touching me with his hands… Why had we held back for so long? Why hadn't we done this sooner? Why had we wasted our time arguing? I wished with all my heart I'd let him kiss me that day in the meadow. I wished I'd never stopped him that afternoon in his apartment. If kissing him felt this good, I'd never stop him ever again.

The way he felt, the way he smelt, the way he tasted… Fuck… I'd never get enough of it… I'd never rid myself of the addiction that was Dean Ambrose.

I ran my fingers through his soft and silky hair, loving how it felt as he suddenly grabbed my ass and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his lips and he walked us over to the bed on the other side of the room. We continued kissing as he lay me carefully on the bed, taking my lip between his teeth as he gently pulled back. I hissed, loving everything he was doing. He kicked his shoes off and began crawling over me.

I wasn't sure what his plan was, but in that moment I didn't care. All I knew was I needed him and I needed him right now.

I looked at him with dark eyes, my chest heaving as I caught my breath, my cheeks flushed bright. Once he was over me, he ran his nose along my neck and up my jaw line, the movement sending shivers along my spine.

"Do you like it when I do that?" I heard him whisper, his breath hot against my sensitive skin.

"Yes," I replied. So he did it again, my eyes fluttering closed as I felt my panties getting wetter and wetter with each touch he gave me. I needed him so badly. Finally his nose reached my face, his lips quickly connecting with mine urgently. Our kiss was hungry, ravenous, sensual.

His hands ran up my legs and along my thighs, slipping under my dress until it ran along the hemline of my black lace panties. My arousal was painful now, my need for him at total boiling point…

Knock, knock, knock…

"Holly, you in there?" came the voice of Roman from the other side of the door.

 _Goddamn it!_

Dean's mouth left mine, his head dropping into the crick of my neck, a frustrated groan leaving his lips.

"I love those guys, but they are such a pair of fucking cock blocks," he murmured against my skin, his words causing me to giggle before he lifted his head and spoke aloud. "It's Dean, I have her."

Roman tried the door but it was locked.

"Shit, is everything okay?" he asked. "I can't get in. Is she okay?"

"Everything is fine," Dean said calmly. "Holly is just in the en suite bathroom. Get Seth and we'll meet you down at the car."

"Okay," said Roman and he quickly hurried off.

With a deep breath, Dean gave me a lingering peck on the lips before he finally got off me and stood up, smoothing down his clothes and straightening his hair, unable to hide the smile on his face.

All I could do was lie there, catching my breath, calming my heart beat, and trying to ignore the aching arousal that still lay between my legs.

Dean Ambrose had kissed me… He'd actually fucking kissed me…

And it was the best kiss of my life.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Debwood-1999, Raquel the writer, irishblue69, rileyjade, Tantoune, Lola, beautifultragedyxxx, dutchangel1979 and LadyShadows410 for reviewing the last chapter.**


	28. Aftermath

**Hello, lovely readers.**

 **So I got some major feedback for the last chapter. I still want to reply to all the reviews but because there were so many the replies won't be as detailed as usual. But I still wanted to respond to you all. I think you all liked the kiss hehe…**

 **KairiAnneYukari21 – I wanted to make sure the chapter had a lot of passion and chemistry between them so I'm happy that came across well.**

 **Guest – He does need to relax but Dean is unstable and unbalanced so its expected of him**

 **Kimberly316 – Damn Roman indeed!**

 **Lauraxxx – Aww I'm so glad you liked their first kiss.**

 **Ambrosee14 – Finally indeed! It's been a long time coming.**

 **Angelsdee327 – Yes, its my fault haha! I wanted it to be a hot and steamy kiss for their first kiss**

 **Raquel the writer – Thank you!**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – The tension needed releasing a while ago. It finally has been**

 **Rileyjade – Both Seth and Roman make quite the habit of interrupting these two**

 **Lola – It was jam packed. Its good they stopped when they did as I think they need to talk before anything else can happen**

 **Tantoune – A humourous chapter and a romantic one. I wish I had a Dean too**

 **Crazy-wild-and-free – I'm so glad you think so. I wanted their first kiss to be a good and special one**

 **Guest – You will see some of the aftermath now**

 **LadyShadows410 – Hot and steamy… until Roman stopped them!**

 **Guest – We'll find that out in due time hehe**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – I wanted it to be special and I thought a New Years countdown would be a perfect setting**

 **2112brittbritt – Yeah. They've only just kissed, we won't be having any smut just yet. But it will come.**

 **Vertigo Venom – You will get a Randy reaction in this chapter :)**

 **Dutchangel1979 – Aww happy birthday! Hope you had a lovely day**

 **Guest – Here's your update**

 **DeeMarie426 – I'm glad you like it. I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Aftermath' by Muse**

* * *

Holly Helmsley's Point Of View

The drive back to the hotel was a silent one where no one looked at each other and no one spoke. I knew the exact reasons why – they were mad at me. Of course they were! I had just upped and left with no word and no clues as to where I was. And when they had found me I'd chosen to run and to hide. So I totally understood the quietness and solitude that filled the car.

But as bad as I felt for putting the guys through that, I welcomed the silence, because even though the car was quiet, my head would not shut up. Every thought and feeling filtered through my brain, so the lack of conversation gave me ample room and time to figure out just what was going on.

I mean, what exactly do you do when one of your closest friends kiss you and you poured every ounce of passion into kissing him back?

This was insane, crazy, completely nuts!

When I'd attended Ziggler's party, the last thing I expected was for it to end with Dean and I on a bed, his hands up my dress and his lips all over my body. I'd never expected him to be there in the first place, never mind that we would end up in such a compromising position.

But the way he touched me… the way he held me… the feel of his lips on mine…

I crossed my legs, shuffling uncomfortably in my seat to calm down the aching arousal that was in my panties. It was unbelievable the way that man had made me feel in only a matter of minutes. I was like a horny little teenager, he'd turned me into total putty in his hands, and the frustration that our little get together had not progressed further filled my body.

I agreed with Dean – I loved Roman and Seth, but they had this unbelievable skill to interrupt us at the most inopportune moments!

I gazed at Dean from my seat in the back of the car. He was in the front passenger seat as Roman drove, so I could only see the back and side of his head. Seth sat beside me in the back, but Dean made no effort to turn around.

I knew it was because the boys were still mad at me and so was he in part, but I also knew it was because he was no doubt thinking hard about what had happened just as I was. After everything Dean and I had been through and the closeness we had, kissing was a pretty big thing for us.

Dean and I had chemistry; you'd have to be blind not to see it. I knew it, he clearly knew it, pretty much everyone who knew us could see we had a connection. What that connection was, I hadn't known… well, I hadn't known till tonight. I'd always thought it was friendship. Sure, he was insanely hot and I liked to check him out when he wasn't looking, but I'd never realised it was more than friendship.

We'd had our moments in the past such as our moment in the meadow in Connecticut or the closeness in his apartment in Vegas, but I'd always figured we had been caught up in a moment, especially as neither of us played on what happened afterwards. We had simply returned to our friendly ways and never pushed anything further.

But tonight… the relief upon finding me, the anger that he didn't know where I was, the kiss, the touching on the bed… it fully affirmed to me what that connection had been all along.

It had been attraction. It had been desire. It had been a magnetic pull. It had been a connection far stronger than friendship.

I watched him as the car drove. I gazed at how his fluffy brown hair fell on his head, I checked out his profile, seeing the stubble on his face and the way his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. Dean was a handsome man. A vision of perfection and beauty. I was attracted to him, that much was obvious, but it wasn't just his face I found attractive. It was his personality too. His humor, his kindness, his protectiveness. Hell, I even liked the lunatic at times. Dean Ambrose was the full package.

And now I knew he thought the same. He had been the one to initiate the kiss. He had been the one to lay me on the bed. He had been the one to start everything.

So I had to wonder where this left us, what this meant for us, how we would go forward from this.

Could we simply be friends now?

No we couldn't.

After the moment we had shared at the feelings that had emerged, there was no way we could go on as we once had.

A kiss changes things whether you want them to or not. I mean, look at myself and Randy. Yes, we had got our friendship back on track, but ever since the kiss things had not been as they once were. There was always that underlying worry, that memory of what he'd done. The friendship had altered, and I knew it would be the same for Dean and I.

And even though the same incident had happened with my two closest male friends, I could not have felt more different after each one. After my kiss with Randy I felt worry, panic, confusion. But after my kiss with Dean I felt aroused, hot and eager for more.

And that's where the difference was for me. When Randy had kissed me it was like I was kissing my own brother. He was my best friend and they were the only feelings I felt towards him. Nothing romantic and nothing passionate. But with Dean it was different. It was hot, I felt it deep in the pit of my stomach, and it just felt… right. It meant something and I had wanted to do it again and again and again.

I turned my head to look out of the window as we drove.

So where did it leave us? What did we do now?

I snuck another look at Dean.

Could we be together? Could we explore whatever that kiss meant? Or would he want things to return to normal?

No. He wouldn't.

After what was said and what was done, I knew neither of us wanted things to go back to friendship. It was obviously something we'd have to sit down to discuss and see what would happen.

I liked Dean… I really liked Dean... I seriously liked Dean. And I knew he liked me too, but I had to think what a relationship between us would mean for every around us as we would not be the only ones affected. Don't get me wrong, Seth and Roman would love it. Seth had said himself how much I'd changed Dean and they both knew how much a relationship like this would help him. Plus they were great guys. It was the people that I knew that I worried about.

Hunter would hit the fucking roof, I knew it. He would in no way approve of a romantic relationship between Dean and I. My brother appreciated Dean as a wrestler, a bodyguard, and as an amazing talent for the WWE. And even though he had been pleased with how Dean had protected me that night in the alleyway with Sheamus, he had not approved of his violent methods. Hunter knew Dean was a lunatic, he knew the guy was unstable, and the last thing he'd want was for him to be with his little sister. Hunter would not leave Dean in a room alone with his cat, never mind me! He wouldn't approve, he'd want better for me, and he simply would not accept it.

And then there was Randy, my best friend in the whole wide world, the other man who had kissed me, the man who I kept dangling along because I'd been too selfish and cowardly to tell him I didn't see him in that way. It would kill him if I chose Dean, it would destroy him if he knew I'd chosen someone else, and the last thing I wanted to do was hurt him. It would be bad enough when he knew I didn't want him romantically, but to know he'd lost out to Dean, his arch-enemy, would break him.

I sighed.

I didn't know what to do. I knew that I wanted to see what could happen with Dean, but I worried about the consequences it would have and the repercussions it would lead to.

I needed the girls, I needed their opinion, this wasn't something I could figure out on my own. So as the car pulled up outside the hotel and parked up, I mentally reminded myself to meet up with them tomorrow for an emergency meeting. I needed it.

We were silent as we entered the hotel lobby and waited for the elevator. I hoped the guys wouldn't stay mad at me for too long. I hated this animosity and nasty atmosphere. I was well within my right to do what I did, but I knew as soon as we got into the hotel room, I'd make amends with them. I didn't want to make a fuss in public, but behind closed doors I'd apologise to them profusely.

The elevator finally arrived, the doors opening to reveal it was empty. So all four of us stepped inside and the doors closed behind us. Seth pressed the button for our floor and it began to move.

I rested back against the wall, cautiously glancing up at the three of them. None of them looked back and a pang of guilt hit me. I'd really worried them in these three days, and I knew I should have perhaps told Sasha to tell them where I was the whole time instead of remaining incognito. I looked down at the floor, sighing.

I'd really fucked up.

I felt a shoulder touch mine, fingers brushing over my wrist. I looked up to see Dean staring right at me, his blue eyes sparkling as his fingers ran from my wrist to my hands. His fingers were about to link with mine when the elevator suddenly came to a stop. He quickly retracted his hand as the doors opened and we made our way out of it.

We were walking silently down the corridor when Dean quickly turned to me.

"You should go see Randy now you're back safely," he explained. "I don't like the guy but he's been worrying about you. You should go tell him we've found you and brought you back."

 _Randy… of course…_

"Yeah, I'll do that," I said as Seth rummaged around his pocket, handing me a key card to their room.

"He's in room 416," he explained. "Take this so you can get into your room when you're done."

"Sure," I said with a half smile. "I guess I'll be right back."

"Make sure you are," Dean said. "I don't want to be chasing you around again."

He offered me a sly wink before the three of them headed away to their room. I watched them go, feeling sad, his comment not going unnoticed. I hoped they didn't stay too mad, especially once they knew my reasons for going. Seth and Roman half knew them already so I just wanted things to get back to normal. I saw them turn the corner and go out of sight so I took a deep breath before I turned and headed to Randy's room.

I knocked on his door as soon as I reached it, standing there patiently, waiting for him to answer.

I wasn't sure what sort of reception I'd get from him. He'd left me quite a few missed calls that first morning I went into hiding but, as with Dean, I didn't know how many calls had been attempted since my phone had been off. I knew he'd have been worried; this was Randy after all. He was just like Dean; he was a constant worrier about those he cared for.

I knew he'd be angry with me but I also hoped he'd be relieved too. I hoped for the latter most of all because I'd already had to deal with Dean's anger. I wasn't sure if I could handle Randy's too.

He finally answered the door.

I offered him a warm and friendly smile when he saw me, the sort that construed I was fine, I was well, and there was nothing wrong with me. Upon his face was a look of confusion, swiftly followed by a look of recognition as his eyes widened slightly.

"Holly…" he said, his hand still on the door handle.

"Hi, Randy," I said softly.

He stared at me for a few moments, a heavy silence hanging between us as his eyes took me in. I waited for him to say something but his mouth simply hung agape, no words coming from his lips. So I decided to speak instead.

"I just thought I'd come by because I know-"

I was instantly cut off as his arms suddenly embraced me, pulling me towards him and hugging me so tightly I was afraid I'd have cracked ribs.

"Oh, thank god," he replied, his face buried in my hair, his arms squeezing me more.

"Your arms a little tight there, Randy," I tried.

"I don't care," he said, holding me closer. "I'm just so glad you're okay. I've been out of my mind worrying over you."

Guilt hit me, the same guilt I felt when I saw the faces of Seth and Roman, the same guilt I felt when I saw how much Dean wanted to find me. Maybe I had gone too far by going into hiding. Perhaps I should have cut contact for one day rather than three. Perhaps I should have kept away but still let them know where I was and that I was safe.

Considering Sheamus was still out there and I'd disappeared without a trace, it would have driven all four men mad. I realised then that I'd pushed it too far, I'd got in too deep, there were better ways of punishing them for their childishness than the way I chose.

So I wrapped my arms around him and I hugged him back, holding him tightly to show how bad I felt.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm so sorry I left without a word."

"That doesn't matter now," he said, pulling back and looking at my face, brushing a few strands of my hair away from my eyes. "What matters is that you're here and you're safe."

"I didn't mean to worry you," I said. "I honestly didn't."

"Where have you been?" he simply asked. "I've been looking everywhere for you, so has Ambrose. Shit, does he even know you're back?"

"Yes," I nodded. "The Shield were the ones who found me and brought me here. Dean told me to come tell you I was home."

He smirked. "I can't stand the guy but I'll have to thank him for that one."

I let out a light chuckle as his eyes continued gazing at my face.

"I've been terrified, Holly," he continued. "Where have you been?"

"With Sasha and Paige," I said.

"But we asked them," he said, his eyebrows furrowed. "They said they didn't have a clue where you were."

"I told them to say that," I said. "I needed some space and some time away from everyone. I knew you guys would come asking for me so that meant I had to lie for a while."

He stroked my hair softly, his eyes sparkling. "I'm just so glad you're back. I've never been so scared in all my life."

"I know," I said, looking down at the floor. "I've upset a lot of people. I just wanted some space, but I went about it the wrong way. I just want to apologise and make everything right."

"Hey," he said softly, placing his hand delicately under my chin and gently lifting my head until my eyes met his. "Like I said, none of that matters now. What matters is you are back with us and we know nothing bad has happened to you."

"I guess…" I shrugged, the guilty feeling refusing to go away.

"The Shield boys can say or do what they want, but I forgive you," he said.

 _You have no idea what one of The Shield boys has done…_

"Thanks, Randy," I said with a half smile. "You're the best."

"I know I am," he said with a cheeky wink, causing me to giggle.

"I'm best get to sleep anyway," I said. "It's been a long night."

"You got somewhere to sleep?" he asked.

"Yeah, I have a room," I said.

"Good," he smiled. "Get plenty of rest and we can talk properly tomorrow."

"I'd like that," I replied as he stared down at me, an unknown emotion swimming in his eyes.

Next thing I knew, he picked me up and embraced me again, his arms lovingly around me as he gently kissed my head. My heart thumped in my chest, unsure of what was happening until he spoke.

"Just don't leave again," he said. "These last three days have been the worst of my life. I don't think I can take going through them again."

"I… I won't," I murmured, guilt hitting me again. But this was a different kind of guilt, a worse guilt, a guilt which I should have sorted long ago.

His words were that of more than a friend, they were words of affection, of care, of… dare I say it… love.

I knew Randy's true feelings. I knew what he felt for me, what he had felt for years. I'd known ever since that night he kissed me in that hotel corridor. But I'd also known my own feelings that night. I'd known it was only ever friendship for me, nothing more. But whilst Randy had been brave enough to admit his feelings in that moment, I hadn't. I'd not responded, I'd bottled them up, I'd kept them quiet over the fear of hurting him.

But that had been wrong, that had been selfish, and I should have told him instantly.

Instead I'd let the moment fester and grow, giving Randy hope, giving him the optimism that I felt more than I actually did when really I didn't. He should know that we can never be more than friends, even more so since Dean had kissed me. I fully knew now that I could not enter into anything romantic with Randy.

I knew now was not the time to dash his hopes away, so as I pulled back from his hug and looked at him, I knew the next time I saw him I'd have to admit the truth and let him down gently. It wasn't fair on him to keep this pretense up. I loved him but I wasn't _in_ love with him. And I never could be.

Randy needed to know that.

I silently made my way back to The Shield's room shortly after, finding the room silent and dark, all three of them having gone straight to sleep. An empty bed was waiting for me, so I hurried to the bathroom to get ready to go to sleep, slipping silently into the bed once I was done.

I stared blankly up at the ceiling, conflicting emotions hitting me.

Happiness, sadness, excitement, guilt, curiosity, fear…

Whatever I decided to do, someone was about to get hurt and that was something I could not avoid. How many people depended on what happened after I spoke to Dean tomorrow.

We needed to discuss what had happened tonight, what our kiss meant, and what we should do going forward. My eyes slowly fluttered closed, the night's events taking their toll on my body, many dreams hitting my mind that night…

 _It was just me sitting in the meadow in Connecticut, the flowers surrounding me, the sun shining high and bright in the beautiful blue sky, a light breeze blowing past me, causing my hair to move around a little before it settled back down. It was rather warm in Weston and I felt so content here in one of my most favorite places in the whole world. This place really was perfection._

 _I heard footsteps behind me and I knew that I wasn't alone._

 _Suddenly, I felt skin connect with mine and the electric sensation that flooded my body automatically told me who it was. I smiled as he sat down behind me and pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around my body, trapping me in a loving protective cage. This was the sort of cage that I would never want escape from, I could live in it forever, never afraid of it. I leaned back into him, resting my head upon his shoulder, wanting to get as close as I could._

 _I suddenly felt his lips connect with my skin as he kissed across my shoulders and the back of my neck. His hands lightly brushed across my arms and I began to shiver in the most delightful way. His touch caused my breathing to become labored and I knew right there and then that this was a full on addiction. I craved him too much to not see where this could go. The flowers swayed in the wind._

 _His hands brushed my hair to one side and he began to pepper kisses up my neck, heading towards my ear slowly and seductively. His lips left goose bumps in their tracks as he finally reached my ear. His breath on my skin made me sigh in happiness and I felt so complete in that moment. He finally spoke, his musical voice filling the silence, whispering sweetly into my ear._

" _I need you, Holly…"_

 _"Then have me, Dean_ _,"_ _I replied_ _._

" _With pleasure," he finished as he turned me around to face him and he placed his lips upon mine..._

I slept soundly that night, my dreams happy and vivid. They gave me a gateway to another word, a truthful world, a place where my mind could admit what it could not in reality. They knew what I wanted, but I couldn't admit it until I'd heard his side of the story.

The dreams spoke volumes and told me what I already knew, confirming my choice fully…

I knew what I wanted.

I wanted Dean Ambrose

 **Again, a huge thanks to KairiAnneYukari21, kimberly316, lauraxxx, Ambrosee14, angelsdee327, Raquel the writer, ambrose-kohli-girl, rileyjade, Lola, Tantoune, crazy-wild-and-free, LadyShadows410, beautifultragedyxxx, 2112brittbritt, Vertigo Venom, dutchangel1979, DeeMarie426 and my 4 guest reviewers for their kind words about the last chapter.**


	29. Choices

**Hello, lovely readers.**

 **Hope you are all well. Our couple are gonna be making some progress in this chapter you'll all be glad to know. This will be the calm before the storm, I think!**

 **Debwood-1999 – It is unfair and she will be choosing how to go about Randy in this chapter.**

 **Raquel the writer – Thank you**

 **Tantoune – They're the biggest alphas. We get some Dean and Holly progression here so I think you'll like it**

 **Guest – She has. It's taken them long enough!**

 **Marina – I too love a slow burn. They're the best kind of stories because when the couple get together the pay off is so good. Glad you're enjoying the story.**

 **Dutchangel1979 – Yes! It's finally been figured out. You will see her talk with Dean now**

 **Rileyjade – She wants him for sure. We will see Dean's reaction this chapter**

 **Lola – We all know this story can never run smoothly lol. Drama is bound to ensue. I have a few things planned so you will have to keep reading in order to find out.**

 **DeeMarie426 – She needs to be fair and honest with Randy. She's knows she's left it too long so now things are happening with Dean, she needs to open up to Randy.**

 **Calwitch – That's okay! Glad you liked the updates. A few of your points will be answered this chapter and a few you will have to wait for. I won't say which but you know the drama is never too far away.**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – I love writing chapters like it. They tend to write themselves because she literally spewing her thoughts and feelings. Plus it makes her more three dimensional and relatable.**

 **Abitoflightreading – Welcome to the story! I see my Dean as a more exaggerated version of what's on TV. He's Dean Ambrose without the PG rating lol**

 **LadyShadows410 - There are a tonne of emotions flying around but Holly has a lot to deal with. She will be speaking to Randy soon. Don't you worry**

 **This chapter is named after 'Choices' by The Hoosiers**

* * *

Holly Helmsley's Point Of View

The boys were away at the gym the next morning, so I found myself alone in the hotel room once I woke up. I wasn't sure if they were away for genuine reasons like training or if it was to keep a distance until they were ready to see me, but either way I was by myself in the hotel room with a lot on my mind to consider.

I entered the living area of the room and prepared myself a coffee, switching on the TV and settling on the sofa to drink it. I wasn't sure what programme was on, I wasn't really paying attention. It was there simply for background noise whilst my head considered my options going forward.

I liked Dean and I wanted to try something with him. That much I knew, my dreams fully confirming that for me last night. But I needed to know Dean's side of the story, I needed to know where he stood on the situation. A kiss was something that is easily passable and can be moved on from. But I knew that wasn't so in this situation. It meant something big to us, so I needed to know which direction he wanted to go from here.

Did he want to be with me? Or would this be too much for him and something he'd want to forget?

I sipped on my coffee.

I hoped it was the former, I hoped he wanted something to come from this, because the idea of nothing happening between us wasn't one I wanted to consider. Even the thought hurt me right in the pit of my stomach. It wasn't an option for me so I hoped it wouldn't be one for him either.

I knew Hunter would hit the roof if he did know however, so I had to consider how many people would be informed of us if anything did happen. I had to think of those I could trust and who wouldn't blab to my big brother. Hunter was protective enough at the best of times, but if he knew I was romantically involved with a lunatic, a violent man, and someone who is highly unstable, he would kill me.

It was vile, but it was something that would have to remain quiet. I knew we could tell Roman and Seth, and I knew Sasha and Paige wouldn't utter a word – this had been proven by them keeping my location quiet over the last three days. But that was it really. I couldn't tell my brother, I couldn't tell Stephanie, and I couldn't tell Randy.

Ah… Randy…

I sighed as I took another sip of coffee. Randy would be a problem, a major problem. Not only did he still think he had a chance with me, but I was about to choose his arch-enemy over him instead.

 _Jeez… I sound like a total bitch…_

I felt awful, I really did. I'd made a massive mistake by keeping quiet in the first place and not letting him down gently when he first admitted his feelings. But now I was stabbing the knife in deeply and twisting it harshly by picking Dean over him. I hoped he wouldn't hate me. I hoped he'd understand that the heart wants what it wants and that we could still be friends.

I loved him so much and he was my best friend. I dreaded to think of a world where Randy wasn't in it.

Guilt hit me again.

I wished I'd been honest and truthful from the start. I wished I'd been straightforward, candid and just admitted that I didn't see him that way. I'd avoided saying anything in order to avoid hurting him. But by letting it linger and building up his hopes, I'd done that anyway.

Randy was going to get hurt and now it was going to be more painful than it originally would have been. I groaned, hating myself, hating what I was putting him through.

 _Yeah… I'm definitely a bitch…_

I finished my coffee and spotted a laptop on the coffee table, knowing I needed to speak to the girls about this. They already knew about the situation with Randy, but I needed to update them on the events of last night and I needed to seek their advice. My head was totally scrambled right now and I needed their help.

So I switched on the laptop, logged into Skype and tried to call them for a group chat. I hoped they weren't still asleep or hangover as I needed a real girly chat with them. Thankfully both were awake and well, their faces popping up on the screen as the video chat began.

"Oh my god, there you are!" said Paige, a look of relief on her face. "Where the fuck did you disappear to last night? One minute you were there and then you were gone."

"Did you get home alright?" asked Sasha, a look of concern on her face.

"Yeah… The Shield boys kind of tracked me down," I said awkwardly.

"Shit," said Paige, knowing I'd finally been discovered. "We should have known that would happen eventually, especially being at such a public party like that."

"They spoke to me and brought me home," I explained. "They were pretty pissed."

"I can't blame them," said Sasha honestly. "You did kind of bail on them for three days with no word."

"I know," I said sadly. "And I really need to make it up to them."

"Was Dean alright?" asked Sasha. Both girls knew Dean and I had a close friendship, so I couldn't blame them for heading straight for what happened with him.

A light blush tinged my cheeks. "Erm… Dean is kinda what I wanted to talk to you about…" My voice trailed off.

Both girls looked confused.

"Why?" asked Paige. "What's he done? What's he said? Do you need me to come round and beat the shit out of him?"

I laughed lightly at my protective friend. "I don't think we need flying fists to solve this one."

"What's happened?" asked Sasha.

"Well…" I began nervously. "Dean sorta found me last night. We spoke, we kind of argued, and next thing I knew we were… kissing…"

"WHAT?!" they both exclaimed in unison, shocked smiles on their faces.

"Are you serious?" asked Paige excitedly.

"Yeah…" I said, covering my face embarrassed.

"Holly, this is major news!" Sasha said.

"Was he a good kisser?" asked Paige, getting down to the nitty gritty details. "Tongues?"

I removed my hands from my face. "It was… amazing. Best kiss of my life actually."

"Damn girl," laughed Sasha.

"So what does this mean?" Paige asked. "What happens going forward? Do like him?"

"I like him a lot," I admitted. "We still haven't spoken about it yet, but I really want something to happen."

And then Sasha mentioned the one problem in my dilemma, the one topic I really needed their advice on.

"What about Randy?" she asked. "Have you spoken to him?"

I sighed sadly. "Not yet. But I need too. There's clearly nothing going on with us and now there never can be."

"Girl, you need to tell him," said Paige. "You need to let him down gently."

"I know," he said, awkwardly playing with my hair. "He's gonna be so hurt though…"

"That's unavoidable, but he deserves to know you can't be with him," said Sasha softly. "He's your best friend and you owe him the truth."

"But how do I explain that I want to be with Dean?" I asked them desperately.

"Maybe you don't mention Dean," suggested Paige. "I know it's harsh and cruel to say, but it's none of his business who you decide to be with, same as its not my business or Kane's business or fucking Heath Slater's business! Your relationship is your choice regardless of what others say. You don't have to mention Dean, but you need to tell Randy you can't be with him."

I let out a deep breath. "You're right," I said. "It's just going to kill be to do."

"You have to be brave, Holly," said Sasha. "The longer you leave it, the worse it's gonna be."

"That's true…"

"And can I make a suggestion?" Sasha added.

"Of course," I said. "I'm willing to take any suggestions or advice you girls have."

"Don't do anything with Dean until Randy knows the truth," she said. "He deserves to know how you feel before you move on with someone else."

Sasha was right. I definitely owed Randy that. He'd been such a massive part of my life and he meant everything to me. I wanted to be with Dean and I wanted to talk to him. But if we decided to go forward with a relationship, nothing could happen between us until I'd sorted things with Randy.

It's what he deserved.

"You're right," I said. "I'll do that."

"Good girl," smiled Paige. "Now, I have a gym session booked so I'll have to dash. But let me know how you get on."

I smiled. "Will do. Thanks for talking to me, guys."

"Anytime," grinned Sasha. "And you know where we both are if you need to talk more."

"I sure do," I replied. "Love you, girls."

"Love you too," they both replied before the call ended and their faces disappeared from the screen. I slowly closed the laptop, my decision made. I needed to talk to Dean and I would as soon as he was back from the gym.

But no matter what happened between us, whether we ended up together or not, I had to speak to Randy and I had to end this lingering hope he had for us. It was cruel to keep him hanging on.

So I put the laptop back on the table and stood up to get another coffee.

xXx

It was mid-afternoon when the guys came home from the gym. I stood up from my seat the second they walked into the room, eager to talk to them and clear the air. I smoothed my top down, looking at them hopefully as they entered the room one by one. They placed their gym bags down on the floor.

"Are you guys free for a moment?" I asked them, my voice full of optimism.

They all looked at each other before looking at me, Roman finally giving me a warm smile. "Course we are, baby girl."

I let out a breath of relief, the tension leaving my shoulders as we all took seats on the sofa. I had finally gotten them to talk to me, so I needed to make the best of this chance. As soon as we were all seated, I spoke.

"First of all, I just want to apologise," I began. "I know the worry and stress I've put you three under over the last few days, and I wanna say I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart for doing that. I wasn't being malicious and I didn't set out to hurt you guys."

"Then why did you do it?" asked Seth.

"Because of what was happening without my say so," I said. "I was tired of the arguments and the fighting and the petty bickering. So I wanted to take myself out of the situation and give myself some breathing space until every calmed down and realised how stupid they were being. At the time I thought I was doing the right thing, but now I know I did wrong and I'm so sorry for that."

They all looked at each other before looking at me again. Their faces didn't seem angry or mad or upset. They seemed understanding and soft and calm.

"Do you promise it won't happen again?" Roman asked, a small smirk appearing on his lips.

I shook my head. "Believe me, I won't be doing anything so stupid for the rest of my life."

And then all three smiled, each of them standing up and hugging me one by one.

"Then apology accepted," said Seth as he hugged me.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again," said Dean.

"Because it was a rough 72 hours," finished Roman.

"It'll never happen again," I promised them. "I swear.

"Good," said Seth. "Now that's cleared up, I need a shower after that gym session so I'm gonna head over to the bathroom."

I watched as Seth headed to the main bathroom whilst Roman headed to the en suite to clean up as Dean went to his bedroom.

I watched him go, biting my lip nervously, knowing now was as good as ever to have the private conversation we blatantly needed to have. He was still in a positive and forgiving mood, so now was the best time. He would be optimistic and kind, the best chance I had of convincing him to go forward with whatever was happening between us.

So I cautiously approached his door and gently knocked, my mouth dry, my hands clammy.

"Come in…" I heard him say from the other side. So I opened the door, stepped inside and closed it behind me.

He was standing by his bed, sorting through his gym bag. I stared at him, my eyes running up and down his body. He was in his gym shorts but that was it.

He stood there.

Shirtless.

 _Jesus Christ…_

I physically gulped as he looked up at me.

This wasn't helping.

"L-Listen, I think we-"

I was instantly cut off as he approached me, pushing me up against the door behind me and attaching his lips to mine in a heated kiss that was not only toe-curling, but made my stomach flip so many times it thought it was in the Olympics.

I sighed against his lips, returning the kiss with as much fervor and passion as I could muster, my arms slipping around his neck as his hands gripped my hips tightly. He pulled me flush against him, my body able to feel every curve, crease and muscle his body had. The whole thing was made worse by his half dressed state, my body wanting to jump him instantly. He tasted fucking amazing.

But then I quickly remembered why I was there. I remembered the promise I made to myself, to Randy, and I knew I had to put a stop to what was happening so we could talk.

I hated myself for it, but I reluctantly pressed my hands against his hot and hard chest and somehow managed to push him away. Our lips broke and he looked at me, his eyes a mixture of hurt and confusion.

"W-We need to talk first, Dean," I said, fighting to catch my breath again. "Please."

"Uh, yeah," he said, his chest heaving, his hands on his hips. "Of course. You're right. We should talk."

We slowly walked over to his bed and sat down. I was thankful when he reached for a clean t-shirt and slipped it on.

A silence filled the air between us, the both of us suddenly turning into embarrassed school kids. We couldn't look at each other, my cheeks flushed as Dean played with a piece of loose cotton on the hem of his shirt. So I took the big leap and spoke first.

"I think we need to discuss exactly what happened last night," I said.

"It's a good place to start," he said.

I bit my lip, watching him closely and carefully. "Did… did you mean what happened? Or were you… caught up in a moment."

He chuckled to himself before he finally looked up at me. "After everything me and you have been through, you can't doubt my intentions, kid."

"What are your intentions?" I asked curiously.

"Well you saw what I did last night, and you saw what I did just now when you walked in my room," he said. "I think my intentions are pretty clear."

I looked down, my cheeks flushed a bright red at his words. Yeah, they were very very clear.

I suddenly felt his hand underneath my chin as it lifted my head to look him in the eye.

"I suppose I should ask the same question to you," he continued. "Did you mean what happened or were you caught up in the moment?"

"I meant it all," I said without hesitation, my brown eyes looking into his blue ones. "I wouldn't have let you do it if I didn't mean it."

His grin was so wide I was surprised it could fit on his face. "Good to know… very good to know."

It still felt so fresh and new and slightly awkward, so I shuffled closer to him on the bed until our legs were touching.

"So… where does this leave us exactly?" I asked him.

"I think it leaves us in quite a nice little position actually," he said.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"You like me, and I very much like you, Holly Heather Helmsley," he said. "I like you a lot, I have for a while, and I want to explore what we could be together. I can't say I'm good at this shit, because I've never been able to hold down a fucking relationship in my life. But you make me wanna try. I wanna be able to make you smile, make you laugh, and keep you from harm. You're fragile, so I wanna protect you, care for you, treat you like the fucking queen you are. I hope you'll let me try to do just that."

My heart swelled with hope, adoration and excitement, my smile tattooed to my lips.

"Considering you're not very good at this, you know the right words to say to convince a girl to like you," I said in amusement.

"I'm not totally uneducated it the ways of wooing a lady," he said, his face pushing forward, the atmosphere changing, my eyes fluttering closed as he softly ran his nose along my jawline. "And you are one that I definitely want to woo."

His nose ran up to my own, brushing against it before moving to the other side of my face, running along my jaw again.

I swallowed. Hard.

"I'd like that," I whispered, my heart thumping in my chest, my hands trembling with both nerves and anticipation.

He placed a soft kiss on my neck before I felt him smirk against my skin.

"I can feel your pulse, Holly," he said. "It's racing, you need to calm down."

"Easier said than done," I replied, tilting my head to give him more access.

It wasn't until I felt his lips on my neck again that I quickly snapped out of whatever trance I was in and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" he quickly asked me, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I want to do this," I said. "I want there to be an 'us', I really do. But before anything can happen, I need to set things straight with Randy."

He looked at me for a few moments before realisation sunk in. "Is this over the time he kissed you?"

I nodded sadly. "Randy still thinks there's… hope for us. And whilst he still thinks like that, it wouldn't be right for me to do anything in the meantime. I need to talk to him, let him down gently and clear all this up. I hope you can understand that."

He ran a hand through his hair before he nodded, taking one of my hands in his. "Yeah, I can get that."

"He's my best friend," I said. "I owe him the truth."

He continued to nod, rubbing circles in the palm of my hand.

"When do you plan to talk?" he asked.

"Before Raw tomorrow," I explained. "I'll speak to him then."

He looked at me then, his usual cheeky smile on his face. "I can wait," he said. "You're worth waiting for." He winked.

I blushed a bright red, my eyes quickly looking down. "T-Thanks."

He lifted my head again, his mouth by my ear.

"But you seriously need to stop blushing in the meantime. Because you have no idea what that shit does to me."

I looked at him. "It… affects you?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," he replied. This didn't help and caused me to blush more, a low growl erupting from his chest. "Holly, I'm fucking serious. You need to stop or I'm gonna have you right now whether you've told Randy or not."

So I calmed down. I tried my hardest to push the blush away, knowing it wasn't helping the situation.

But at least the situation was a good one. I wanted Dean and Dean wanted me. Something was going to happen going forward. Whether it would work or not, only time would tell. But I was going to fucking try.

One obstacle was down and I knew the next one would be approaching soon.

Raw was going to be an interesting one…

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Debwood-1999, Raquel the writer, Tantoune, Marina, dutchangel1979, rileyjade, Lola, DeeMarie426, calwitch, beautifultragedyxxx, abitoflightreading, LadyShadows410 and my guest reviewer for their words about the last chapter.**


	30. Friend Or Foe

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Another day, another chapter. Holly and Dean are making some serious progress now. We've got to chapter 30 and they've only just decided they want to try a relationship! But the course of true love never did run smooth and a certain Mr Orton is still in the dark. So let's see what happens…**

 **Also, we hit 300 reviews! I can't believe it! I'm so happy and excited and thankful to everyone who has left me feedback. I absolutely love my readers. They are the best!**

 **Raquel the writer – Yes they are**

 **LadyShadows410 – Yeah, we all know this isn't going to go as smoothly as Holly wants it too. There's going to be fireworks**

 **Rileyjade – Aww, they are!**

 **Lola – The sexual tension is off the chart! It's why they go together so perfectly. Randy will obviously be upset when the truth emerges but you will have to read on to see which of your theories is correct. As for Sheamus, wait and see…**

 **Dutchangel1979 – It's only taken them 30 chapters to talk lol! And Raw will be a crazy one, I think!**

 **DeeMarie426 – It's not going to be a fun talk no matter which way he takes the news. But this story is under the drama category, so I think we can all guess lol**

 **Guest – It is, especially knowing how close Holly and Randy are and how he feels for her.**

 **Tantoune – At least they've managed to actually admit some feelings now! Haha! It is a shame for Randy, and we know this talk with him will not be straight forward.**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – Haha! Really, not really lol. Yeah, honesty is needed for Randy, especially as she is trying to make things work with Dean**

 **Gostcat - Thank you and welcome to my little story! I hope you continue to enjoy it. This chapter will address the whole Randy situation so keep reading to find out. And as for Sheamus, you'll have to wait and see.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Friend or Foe' by Tatu.**

* * *

Holly Helmsley's Point Of View

That same night we flew out to LA for Raw. I liked LA. It was warm, sunny, and the beach was one of my most favourite places to go to relax and enjoy myself. Hunter and Steph also had a holiday home there, so LA meant no shitty hotels as I was able to stay with them. it meant a comfy bed, home made food, and some quality time with my brother and sister-in-law. But whilst I was excited to visit the place I loved so much, I was far from excited for the things I knew would happen there.

I needed to talk to Randy.

It was sadly a conversation that was long overdue and one that I wished I could avoid if I had the choice. But I needed to clear the air, tell him the truth and let him know once and for all that we in no way had a romantic future together. A friendship, yes. But romance, no.

It was gonna kill him, it was going to break his poor heart, and it was going to hurt him in a way that was unavoidable. I knew it was shit, and it made me feel like total crap, but sadly it was the truth. Romances can come and go and feelings can change over time, but the one thing that worried me the most about this conversation was how it was going to change the dynamic between Randy and myself.

Where would this leave us? How would this leave us? Would he hate me? Detest me? Freeze me out? I hardly wanted to consider the 'what ifs.' The last thing I wanted was to ruin our friendship, a friendship I'd held for almost half my life. It terrified me that things would not be as they once were due to some rejected and ejected feelings.

He was my best friend in the whole entire world, so I hoped this would go smoothly, calmly and leave us in a position where we could move forward with no bad feelings, no animosity and where we could continue our close friendship. A world without Randy in it was not one I wanted to consider, so I had to hope and pray that he wouldn't want to walk out of my life once he knew the truth. I had to keep faith that he would want to remain my friend.

I had to hold onto that wish otherwise the fear and anxiety of the conversation I was about to have with him would drive me mad.

I arrived at the arena apprehensively, dragging my case behind me. I'd travelled with The Shield boys but had decided to enter the arena alone in order to keep up pretences. Not only had Dean and I agreed to keep everything under wraps until I'd told Randy my feelings, but after that we knew we would have to remain secret and discreet until a time when we knew we could tell Hunter and Randy the complete truth without fear of them being upset or angry.

It was all still so new to us, but we both naturally knew how my brother would react. Dean knew the knife edge he already walked on with my brother due to his past actions and his personality traits. And I knew how protective Hunter was of his little sister, especially when she takes a romantic interest in a lunatic who threatens gangs and beats Irishmen to a pulp in alleyways! He would not want to accept it and I knew we wouldn't get his blessing yet.

We also both knew how Randy would react. He hated Dean at the best of times so to know he was the one who won my heart and affection would drive Randy up the wall. He'd lash out, get angry, and it could potentially ruin our friendship in the process. And that was the last thing either of us wanted. Even though they didn't get on, Dean knew of my history with Randy, and so he appreciated and respected the friendship I had with The Viper. He would never want to ruin that.

So we both decided to keep quiet and let our relationship blossom behind closed doors for now. We knew it would mean a lot of lies and a lot of sneaking around, but The Shield had our backs and so did Paige and Sasha.

We knew we could make it work.

So I walked to Hunter's office by myself, ready for the usual meeting before the show. Dean, Seth and Roman had already gone ahead so were probably now there. So I hurried to the office as quickly as I could.

I was the last to arrive, as usual. Hunter and Steph were sitting behind their desk, The Shield standing at the back of the room, resting against the wall. Kane, Big Show, J&J and Randy were in their seats, an empty one sitting there waiting for me.

I swallowed nervously as I looked at Randy, a soft smile gracing his face as he looked at me as I walked over to my chair. I offered him a half smile and quickly took my seat.

Hunter and Steph gave us the lowdown on the show tonight, what matches were taking place and what our rolls were throughout. It didn't take long to get through everything, so as everyone filed out of the room, I took the chance to grab Randy before he was out of sight.

"Hey, Randy?" I asked, grabbing his wrist as he was about to leave the room. He stopped and quickly turned to face me. "You got a second? I need to talk to you about something."

"Of course I have," he said sweetly. "What's wrong?"

I looked around as everyone either left the room or spoke to each other. "It's kinda personal. Can we go somewhere more private?"

"Sure," he replied. "My locker room is only down the corridor."

"That'd be perfect," I replied. So we left my brother's office and walked silently to his locker room, locking the door behind us once we were inside.

He went to stand by the wooden bench at the far side of the room as I remained by the door, clasping my clammy hands nervously together. My mouth was dry, my throat struggling to swallow as anxiety slowly hit me. I knew this was it, this was the moment, and I was terrified of what was about to happen. I knew it was never going to be an easy moment, but now I was here I realised how hard it was truly going to be.

He looked over at me, his eyes soft, his face friendly, his smile caring, and the usual pang of guilt hit me. He had no idea what was coming. He had no idea how quickly that friendly expression was about to be wiped from his face.

 _I hate myself right now…_

"So what's the matter?" he asked me.

I gazed at him, my voice suddenly timid, almost afraid to come out. I was afraid of what could potentially happen here, but I knew my fear was selfish. I had to do what was best and what was right by my friend.

"I…I think you might want to sit down for this one," I finally said, and the smile on his face dropped.

"Holly, what's going on?" he asked, his voice full of concern. "You're scaring me."

"Please sit down," I said calmly. So he did. He backed up and took a seat on the wooden bench. I took my own advice and cautiously sat down beside him, making sure to keep a sensible distance between us.

"What's this about?" he asked, his voice a little more urgent.

I took a deep breath.

"I've been very wrong and very selfish lately," I began. "I've treated you in a way that you certainly don't deserve and given you a hope that shouldn't really be there. I hate myself for it and I can't put you through it any longer, Randy. It's not fair on you and you deserve to know the truth."

"The truth about what?" he asked and I could see the worry in his deep blue eyes.

My heart thumped in my chest but I ignored it.

"Us, Randy," I said. "The whole kiss thing, me thinking about it, you holding onto the hope that we could have a future."

He stared at me and I slowly saw realisation dawn on his face. It was like it happened in slow motion, the care in his eyes forming into confusion before it turned into recognition.

"No… Holly… please don't-"

"It's not gonna work, Randy," I finally finished.

"Don't say things you don't mean," he tried, clasping my hands suddenly in his, holding them tightly. I wanted to pull them away but his strength was far stronger than mine. "You can't mean what you're saying. You just can't."

"I do, Randy," I said, my friend suddenly letting my hands go so he could stand up. I watched him carefully as he began to pace the room. "There's too much of a friendship between us and I can't jeopardise that. It won't work between us."

"How do you know that?" he asked, his pacing continuing. "We could work. We have so much in common, we get on so well. Do you realise how good we could be together." He turned to look at me.

I stared at him sadly.

"But there's no romantic feelings there for me. If we tried a relationship I know I'd be lying to myself. And that's definitely not fair on you. You can't force these things."

"But… But you could learn. You could learn to love me," he said, his voice almost pleading now.

The sound shot through me painfully like a bullet to the chest. I'd never heard him sound so sad or desperate before. It was enough to make me want to cry. This shouldn't have been left for so long, I should not have let it continue after that first initial kiss. It had been wrong, it had been selfish and it should have been nipped in the bud long before this. Now I was having to deal with the consequences, now I was having to endure my friend's pain.

I simply shook my head. "I can't, Randy. I'm so sorry…." My voice trailed off.

He grabbed at his head as he paced back and forth in front of me, his head shaking in denial. His hands fell to his hips as his head looked down at the floor. Finally his pacing stopped and he turned to look at me.

I braced myself for whatever shit he deserved to throw at me.

"Is… Is this because of Ambrose?" he finally said.

All I could do was look at him. His eyes bore into mine so deeply I was afraid he'd burn a hole through them. Paige said to not even mention Dean, and Dean and I had agreed to not mention our relationship until things had settled more. But as I stared at him, as I looked at the hurt in his eyes and the betrayal on his face, I felt the urge to tell him the truth.

I'd lied to him enough, he'd been kept in the dark enough. Surely he deserved to know this one truth.

But as I saw flecks of anger within his blue eyes, I managed to stop myself. I knew now was not the time, now was not the best place to rub salt in the wound and make things even worse.

So I shook my head and looked down at the floor. "No," I lied. "This has nothing to do with Dean."

I quickly looked up when I heard him chuckling lightly to himself.

"Then why don't I believe you?" he asked me.

"You don't have to, but it's the truth," I lied. "Besides, this isn't about Dean. This is about you and me."

"But that's the thing," he said. "It isn't about you and me, is it? Because you've walked in here and told me there's no you and me."

My heart dropped. "I know… and it kills me that I've had to say this to you."

"It's killed me more," he murmured to himself.

I could feel the familiar sting of tears building up behind my eyes.

"Please don't be mad at me, Randy," I pleaded.

"I think I need you to leave," he said to me.

I gasped lightly and froze up, the sadness now slowly forming into anger. I hoped this wasn't his way of saying our friendship was over, I hoped this wasn't him turning his back on me. I knew this reaction was coming but it still didn't stop the worry or shock.

"I'm so sorry. Don't hate me, please," I begged as I stood up and made my way over to the door, knowing it was best to just do what he said right now.

"I just… I just need to time to think," he said without looking at me. "I'll see you during Raw, okay?"

I swallowed but nodded as I opened the door.

"Alright… I'll see you during the show."

And then I left the room, closing the door behind me, feeling more shit about myself than I ever had before.

xXx

I didn't see Randy after that, the show now in full swing. He seemed to be keeping himself to himself and after the damage I'd caused I knew it was best to respect his wishes and leave him alone for a while. I didn't have time to fret about him because, as worried as I was, I was at work and I had to remain professional. It was the perfect distraction.

I did my job and I did it without giving anything away. I went out to the ring when I had to and I made sure every employee was where they needed to be. The last thing the show needed was my personal life blowing up and ruining it. So I put it to one side until Raw was over.

I was in the gorilla, watching a match between Stardust and Neville when a stage hand announced he needed Randy and Del Rio here ready to go for their match. This was normal practice to have the next set of wrestlers here ready for when the match before finished, and whilst Del Rio was present and accounted for, Randy was nowhere in sight.

So the stage hand informed Hunter.

And I began to worry.

"Where the fuck is he?" asked Hunter once he'd arrived at the gorilla. "He should be here by now."

I stepped back, my breathing heavy, knowing it was probably my fault Randy was not present and accounted for. It was very out of character for him to disappear like this and I couldn't help the panic that rested in my heart. I hoped my words had not driven him to the point where he'd left the arena. I knew he said he needed time to think but surely he wouldn't just up and leave. I pulled at my hair, wondering why things had to get so fucked up.

"Is he in his locker room?" Hunter asked as the monitors indicated the match currently showing had finished with Neville as the winner.

"We've checked everywhere, sir," explained the stage hand. "Locker rooms, bathrooms, canteen, outside. We can't see him."

Hunter shook his head in frustration. "I'm gonna kill him when I see him," he mumbled under his breath. "He knows better than this. Get the fucking Shield out here. I still need to put a match on."

The stage hand rushed off to get them as I walked over to my brother.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him.

He sighed in annoyance, loosening his tie a little. "I still need to put on a match," he said. "I'll send Rollins out to fight Del Rio instead."

I looked at him sadly. "I suppose we have to keep up normality until we find him."

"Do you know where Randy could be?" Hunter asked.

I shook my head. "Not a clue."

"He's in trouble when I see him," he mumbled at The Shield came into view. They looked confused as to the meaning of this meeting.

"What's going on?" asked Roman.

"Orton is a no show," Hunter told them, Dean's eyes quickly darting over to me at the sound of his words. I subtly shook my head, Dean understanding immediately that now was not the time for questions. "I have Del Rio ready and the fans need a match. I need Rollins out there to fight. Reigns, Ambrose, you can watch from the sidelines. I need you up those stairs as quickly as you can because this match is about to start."

"Yes, sir," they said in unison, rushing off to prepare for the match. Del Rio's music sounded and he hit the stage as Hunter walked past me

"You get any word of where Randy is, you tell me right away, alright?" he said.

"Of course," I nodded as we both walked backstage, ready to watch the match.

xXx

I sat backstage, sipping on a glass of water as I watched the match on large monitors. A lot of the roster was here too, watching the fight as Seth and Del Rio fought hard, Roman and Dean supporting their brother from ringside.

Considering it had been an impromptu match made by Hunter only minutes before it began, it was a really good fight between the two men. They were evenly matched, their different fighting styles providing a challenge for each fighter. I was impressed because not only was it an excellent match but it showcased The Shield perfectly.

But I couldn't exactly say I was really concentrating because at the back of my mind was worry, concern and complete fear.

Where the fuck was Randy?

As much as I tried to deny it to myself, I knew it was my fault that he was MIA. Randy never did this. He was a constant professional, someone who abided by the rules and did his job to the best of his ability. Never had I seen him go missing like this with no explanation and no clear sign of where he was.

As I watched the match, I lifted my phone to my ear for the hundredth time that night as I attempted to call him again. No answer.

I knew my words would hurt him, but I didn't expect this. I didn't expect his work to be effected or for him to act in such a manner. I hoped he was alright, I hoped he was safe, and I hoped he didn't do anything stupid.

Though the answer to that hope was soon discovered…

It felt as if it all happened in slow motion really, my eyes not quite believing what I was seeing as it played out. But this was real, this was live, and the scene that unfolded before me was a true one.

Everyone in the room watched the match from the monitor, Roman and Dean standing at ringside, their backs to the crowd as they supported their brother. Everything seemed normal and fine when suddenly Randy appeared from nowhere. My eyes widened, my mouth agape in shock. I wasn't sure if he was hiding in the crowd, in the time keeper's area or under the ring, but all of a sudden he was in shot, his face red, rageful and full of anger.

 _What the fuck is he doing there…?_

 _Where has he been all this time…?_

My heart stopped as I watched him approach Dean at speed, the lunatic having absolutely no time to react. The crowd began to scream and make noise, indicating to him something was wrong. No sooner had Dean turned around to see Randy approach did he suddenly hit him with an RKO, Dean dropping to the ground unmoving.

I gasped.

My mouth hung agape.

 _No… please no…_

Every breath I had left my body.

What had just happened…?

Randy stood over Dean menacingly, shouting at him, his words unreadable. I barely had time to make sense of it before Roman ran towards him, ready to attack and protect Dean. But Randy was quicker, running up the ramp before the powerhouse had chance to get to him.

My legs began to tremble as Roman knelt at Dean's side, checking on his friend, the camera zooming in on his face as he lay there.

I felt sick… I felt puzzled… astonished… hurt… confused… angry…

Why had he done this? Why had he lowered himself to such a level? Why had Randy done something so brutal?

This was not Dean's fault, it was mine. I hurt him, I broke his heart, I let him down. Not Dean.

And now, in front of the whole fucking world, he had attacked him, he had hurt him, and he had given the impression that The Authority was not united. He'd fucked up. He'd let his personal life jeopardise his professional one.

This wasn't right.

So I ran. I left the canteen, needing to talk to him, needing to see him, needing to know what the fuck he was playing at. Confusion and the need for answers fueled my legs to move quickly, my teeth gritted as my hands wiped silent tears away from my eyes.

I needed to know what the fuck he was playing that and why he had reacted in such a harsh manner. I wanted to hug him and tell him it was all alright, I wanted to kill him and scream until my lungs gave out. I just wanted to know why!

I knew Randy would need to leave after what he had done as security, The Shield and Hunter would be after him. So I ran to the loading bay at the back of the arena. The place was huge, but I knew where all the cars were parked. I searched manically, quickly spotting him by his car.

"RANDY!" I yelled as I ran towards him. "RANDY!"

He looked up at me as tears of anger slipped down my cheeks, a look of sternness on his face, but also one of sorrow.

"Get here now!" I yelled as he opened his car door. "Don't you dare fucking leave!"

"I'm sorry, Holly," he said as he slipped inside his car, driving off into the distance before I could reach him…

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Raquel the writer, LadyShadows410, rileyjade, Lola, dutchangel1979, DeeMarie426, Tantoune, ambrose-kohli-girl, gostcat and my guest reviewer for their words about the last chapter.**


	31. Everybody Hurts

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Hope you're all ready for The Royal Rumble. I'm so excited to see what happens. But for now we have another chapter to be read so I hope you're all ready. So Randy fucked up majorly last time and attacked. I did say it would be drama filled!**

 **Raquel the writer – In order to keep her relationship with Dean a secret until the dust settles.**

 **Tantoune – It was cowardly, but we all act out in anger and Randy has a lot of anger. But it is sad for him. He has lost the girl he likes after all. But his actions were uncalled for and we all know Holly won't be happy about this.**

 **KairiAnneYukari21 – Randy lashed out. He's slowly acting more like The Viper we see in the ring.**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – Yes it did escalate! Randy isn't the nice guy we all knew anymore.**

 **DeeMarie426 – Yep! He sure is! He's angry and Dean is his target.**

 **Seth rollins babe – He did. It's changed everything now. He's seriously messed up**

 **Dutchangel1979 – She really doesn't! There's always something giving her trouble lol!**

 **xXTheKatsMeowXx – Thank you and welcome to the story! Glad to have you on board. Jealousy isn't pretty and Randy has plenty of it.**

 **Guest – We will find out this chapter how Dean is. And it was a matter of time before Randy cracked, especially now Holly has told him a relationship will never happen.**

 **Debwood-1999 – Randy is in a bad place now. He's lost the girl he likes, and he pretty much knows he's lost her to his arch-enemy. But lashing out at Dean was not the way to go. We find out how Dean is in this chapter. As for Randy's explanation, that will come in due time.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Everybody Hurts' by REM**

* * *

Holly Helmsley's Point Of View

I stood there, my hands trembling with anger at my sides as I watched Randy's car drive off into the distance. Tears silently tumbled down my cheeks as his car got smaller and smaller until it finally disappeared from view.

My vision became blurred from tears as I watched him go, my mind unable to comprehend what I'd just witnessed and why I'd witnessed it.

This wasn't Randy, this wasn't who he was. He was deadly and crazy in the ring, but in real life, in his personal life he was a teddy bear, a big softy, someone who was loving, caring and the sweetest person I ever knew.

He knew how to split his personal life and professional life so that they never crossed and were total separate entities. If he ever had a problem with someone at work, he dealt with it backstage, at the hotel, away from the cameras. Never did he go out into the ring in front of all the fans and make his personal issues so public.

So why had he done it now? Why did he have to bring whatever beef he had with Dean to everyone's attention? There was no taking it back now; the world and the roster had seen it. Everyone knew they were enemies, everyone knew there was animosity, and everyone knew now that The Authority was not united.

He'd not only screwed himself over; he'd thrown us all in the shit along with him.

Hunter and Steph would kill him, The Shield were not whole, and now the entire roster and WWE Universe knew we had a weakness.

It was fucking shit and Randy had a lot to answer for.

I ran a hand through my hair, shaking my head in denial.

Why had he even done this…?

Why did he have to flip to the point of launching an actual attack on a co-worker and implicating us all in the process?

This was my fault, I one hundred percent knew this. It was what I had said, the feelings I had destroyed, the heartbreak I had caused. I'd driven Randy to such extremes and I knew I'd have to be the one to set things right.

But that's what I didn't understand. It had been me and me alone. I'd done all this. So why had it been Dean to feel the wrath of Randy's punishment?

Even though Dean was the guy I liked, I had denied it to Randy when he'd asked, so he had no reason to believe Dean was involved. I'd been adamant even though Randy had not believed me, therefore it was not the lunatic's fault.

And even if I had been honest, even if I'd admitted the truth and told him Dean and I were together, that had absolutely nothing to do with my feelings for Randy. I'd never had romantic feelings for my friend in the first place, something I'd known all along ever since the night he kissed me. Dean and I had only just admitted we liked each other, so the two weren't linked. Whether Dean had ever been here or not, I'd never felt anything for Randy. Bringing another guy into the mix had nothing to do with that.

So why had he attacked Dean? Was it jealousy? Was it payback? Was it punishment to him because Randy knew deep down he held my heart? Or was it punishment for me, hurting the guy I liked in order to get to me?

Either way it wasn't good and it wasn't fair. Randy had flipped everything on its head and now I had no best friend, the guy I liked was injured, and The Authority was totally up in the air.

Randy was long gone so there was nothing I could do about it now. I had no idea where he was going and I was so angry I didn't care to know in that moment. So instead I turned on my heel and went back inside the arena, ready to deal with the other issues that attack had caused. I knew Hunter would be busy trying to calm everyone down and getting the show back on track, so I knew now was not the best time to talk to him. Plus an angry Hunter was never the best kind of Hunter to be around. He'd need time to calm down and he had Steph by his side. I planned to stay away for now.

So I went to the one place I needed to go most of all. I rushed to the medic's office, needing to know if Dean was alright. The Shield were already in there with him when I arrived.

He was barely conscious when I entered the room, but the medic's were seeing to him, so I knew he was in safe hands. I slowly walked to his side, my shoulders dropping when I saw him lying there, his hair stuck to his forehead, his body still and his eyes closed.

Why would someone ever attack him like that…?

Sensing my sadness and vulnerability, I felt Roman wrap a caring arm around my shoulder.

"You okay?" he softly asked me.

I nodded. "I've just never seen him like this before. What have the doctor's said?"

"He's gonna be okay," Seth said as he joined us. "There's no concussion, it's just a bit of a shock to the body. Dean has taken worse than this before so he'll make a full recovery. He just needs rest."

"So he's going to be alright?" I asked.

"He's going to be fine, baby girl," Roman reassured me.

The medics continued to look him over, the only thing the three of us could do was stand back and watch. I felt so awful and useless standing there, knowing my words to Randy had put Dean in this position. He was the last person on this earth I ever wanted to be hurt, and yet here we were.

The muffled music from beyond the medic's door indicated to us that the show was finally over, and reality was about to set in. Questions would be asked and answers would need to be given and I wasn't sure if I was ready for it.

As the hustle and bustle of the roster moving around outside the door finally sounded, Seth took my arm and guided me to a corner of the room in order to speak to me.

"Listen, Holly," he began. "I think you need to go home with your brother now the show is done."

I looked up at him. "No way. I'm not leaving him, he's not even awake yet."

"Dean will be fine," he assured me. "You know Roman and I will take care of him."

"No," I said, shaking my head. "I need to know he's alright."

"Holly, the longer you stay here, the more suspicious your brother is gonna get about you both. He's probably already suspicious enough as to why Orton attacked Dean in the first place. You being here with him will only add fuel to the fire and I know you two wanted this relationship to remain secret. Don't give him reason to suspect."

I looked at him, knowing deep down that he had a good point. Randy's attack was going to cause enough questions. My stubbornness to stay with Dean would only allow more. As much as I hated it, I did need to go and be with Hunter.

"I guess…" I sighed.

"Plus your brother needs you," Seth added. "And you need to be with him."

"Alright," I said. "Just promise me you'll take good care of him, alright."

"You know we will," he smiled.

"And let me know when he's back at the hotel," I said. "Make sure you message me or call me straight away."

"You'll be the first to know," he promised.

"Thank you," I said.

So I bid Roman and Seth goodbye, giving Dean's hand a reassuring squeeze before I left the room and went in search of my brother.

xXx

It was almost 1 am when I finally got a moment to myself. It had been an evening filled with problems, questions and a very angry Hunter. We had not been able to get in touch with Randy at all. So we had no idea where he was or when he'd be back. Not only did my brother feel angry but he felt hurt as well. Randy was one of his closest friends too, the pair of them almost like brothers. So not only had Randy disappeared without trace, but he had almost put a massive spanner in the show and ruined everything Hunter had worked for. Even though the dust had settled tonight, it was going to take a lot of work for things to return to normal.

Everyone was mad and upset, and as much as I loved Hunter and Steph's LA home, being with them in the mood they were in was suffocating. So I'd gone for a night walk down to the beach, sitting on the sand under the moonlight, watching the sea wave back and forth.

I had my legs up against my chest, my chin resting on my knees as I watched the current moving in and out, the moon shining its beautiful light on the water. It was peaceful here and secluded. It was the perfect place to get away from it all to think and be alone. And that's what I wanted right then – to be by myself.

It gave me time to think, to reflect, to wonder what the hell was going on. How had tonight changed my life so much? This morning I woke up happy that Dean and I were giving things a go, but now Dean was injured, Randy was gone, and I was left all alone with a barrel full of guilt and more confusion than my head could handle.

It was all so fucked up and I had no idea how to fix it.

Randy was totally gone for a fucking start, so there was no way I could see him and talk things through. It was crazy, but even after what he'd done, a part of me hoped he was alright and safe wherever he was. He was still my friend and I hoped he wasn't in any danger or doing anything stupid.

I shook my head.

This could have all been so straight forward and simple. Things didn't need to escalate the way they did and now everyone was totally broken, totally on edge, and I saw no way out of this hell.

It made me stomach feel nauseous.

"You look a little lonely out there if you want some company," came a familiar voice behind me.

My head shot up and whipped around at the sound, my eyes widening as I saw Dean walking down the beach towards me.

"Dean!" I exclaimed, scrambling to my feet and running towards him, wrapping my arms around him instantly.

"Whoa, careful," he said. "I'm still a little sore."

"Sorry," I said, loosening my grip until he was comfortable, pulling him to me as he wrapped his arms lovingly around me.

I buried my face in his neck, relief flooding my body as I realised he was fine, he was okay, and no major damage had been done. I breathed in his familiar scent, letting it wash over me, enjoying the small pocket of happiness his arrival had given me.

If there was one good thing to come out of this huge fucking mess, it was Dean Ambrose. At least I still had him, at least he was still by my side, and I knew nothing Randy would ever do could change that.

I felt his arms wrap tighter around me, enveloping me in his warm and protective cage. He squeezed me gently, his lips grazing my temple as he left a gentle kiss there.

"Hmmm, you smell good," I heard him mumble as we gently pulled away, walking further down the beach and taking a seat once again on the sand. He wrapped an arm around me, continuing to keep me close.

"How are you?" I asked him, getting down to the necessities. Considering he'd been RKO'd this evening, he seemed rather well.

"Tired," he began. "And a little sore. I wasn't expecting the attack so I didn't land well. But otherwise I'm fine."

I looked up at him, brushing his fluffy brown hair from his forehead. "What did the doctor say?"

"Rest and relaxation," he said. "Gave me some painkillers too. They should dope me the fuck up and help me sleep. I'll be fine by morning."

"Well that's a relief," I said before I looked out to watch the ocean again, letting the calming wave be a momentary distraction to the bigger picture. It was like I didn't want to address it. This safe secluded beach, this gorgeous man beside me, the way his arm held me… It was enough for me to be satisfied for now.

"So, are we gonna discuss the major fucking elephant in the room or what?" he asked finally.

"Do we have to?" I asked.

"Well considering I took a major blow and it's no doubt fucked with your head, yeah, I think we do."

I sighed, resting my head against his shoulder. It was crazy how easy it was to fall into this touchy-feely way with Dean. We'd only just decided to give us a go and already I couldn't keep away from him, be it a holding of a hand or a kiss of the head. For now it was using his shoulder as a pillow.

"I don't know what there is to say," I said. "He RKO'd you, plain and simple. He lashed out and attacked you in a way that was wrong, deceitful and completely fucked up."

"I'm guessing this all stems from the conversation you had from him before the show?" Dean asked and I nodded. "What exactly happened?"

"He didn't take it well," I explained. "But that was to be expected I suppose. He got sad, he got panicky, pleading with me to give us a chance. And then he asked if it was because of you."

Dean immediately stiffened beside me. "And what did you reply?"

"I said it didn't. We'd agreed to keep this quiet for now and I wasn't about to go back on that. But he had his suspicions regardless. He got a little angry and asked me to leave. Next thing I know he's MIA before appearing in Seth's match and attacking you."

Dean ran a hand through his hair. "I think it's safe to say Orton knows the truth about us. Why else would he attack me?"

"Not necessarily," I argued. "Maybe it was a way of lashing out at me. He knows you're one of my only other close male friends. By hurting you he hurts me."

He chuckled to himself. "I doubt it, sweetheart. Orton is one hell of a prick but I know he wouldn't do anything to directly hurt you. You're too important to him. No, this was for me and me alone."

I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I can't believe he'd sink so low as to do this live on air."

"Guess Orton is showing his true fucking colors," Dean said, rubbing soothing circles into my hip with his fingers.

"And now he's hurt you and messed you up," I said sadly, my voice laced with guilt. "I'm so sorry, Dean."

Next thing I knew Dean cupped my face with his hands, raising it so I could look into his eyes.

"It doesn't matter what he's done to me physically," he said softly. "I'm in fights all the time, and wounds and bruises heel. Plus I've taken a lot worse than an RKO in my time. I just worry about what he's done to you emotionally."

My eyes dropped then as a sadness washed over me. "A part of me feels sorry for him, but a part of me hates him for what he's done. I was the one who caused this, not you. If he wanted to lash out it should have been at me."

"I can't stand Orton, we all know that," said Dean. "But if I had to point out one redeeming quality that he has, it's the way he cares for you. He would never lash out at you personally. But it's the side effects of his actions that get you the most. He doesn't realise it but its worse than any attack he could have carried out. He's seriously fucked up tonight and lashed out at you without realising."

"And now I have no idea where he is," I said. "So I can't even get any answers... I can't reach him… neither can Steph or Hunter... I don't even know if he will show up for work tomorrow..." My voice was getting quicker and panicky.

He pulled me closer and I rested my head on his chest as his hands rubbed up and down my back. "You're working yourself up, Holly. You need to calm down."

"Easier said than done when you're in this fucking position," I replied as a few tears left my eyes.

"Listen, things could be worse," he said. "I'm fine, you're fine, and we still have each other."

I looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah… I guess you're right."

He offered me a smile as he wiped my fallen tears away. "And we are what matter the most, aren't we?"

"Yeah," I smiled. "We are."

"There's that smile I like to see," he said as he gazed down at me.

I watched him, seeing his eyes sparkling in the moonlight. He was right; the main thing that mattered was us. This had been the first major hurdle in our way, and even though we had both been hurt in the process, we had remained united and we had remained together. We had refused to be torn apart or affected by the events of the night, and I planned to stay united.

I couldn't resist as I looked at him. I threaded my hands into his soft hair and pulled his mouth to mine to kiss him, his lips warm and delicious as usual. Our mouths moved in perfect sync, Dean not hanging around. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, deepening the kiss and causing a light moan to leave my lips.

He tasted so fucking good, the best flavor in the world. Our tongues tangled as he gently lowered me and lay me down in the sand, his hands running up and down my arms as we kissed. He left a trail of goose bumps behind wherever he touched, a tingling feeling hitting my stomach. I clenched my legs together, my arousal slowly building.

He pulled his lips from mine, peppering kisses along my jaw line before moving to my neck.

"I don't want to be alone tonight," I whispered.

"Then don't be," he said between kisses. "Stay with me."

"W-What do I tell my brother?" I asked, squeezing my legs even tighter. This man was turning me into a puddle of fucking goo!

"Get Sasha or Paige to cover for you," he suggested. "Tell him you wanna stay at theirs."

"Good idea," I murmured.

He moved his lips back to mine, this kiss slower and more sensual, the kind that wanted me to rip my panties off and just let him have me there on the beach.

I clutched at his t-shirt as his hand moved to run up and down my bare leg, grabbing my thigh and wrapping my leg around his waist. I gasped as he bucked against me. I could feel his jean clad erection against me.

I couldn't help but blush as I felt it, a deep growl rumbling in his chest once he spotted it.

"Baby, I need you to stop with that blush, okay?"

"What if I don't want to?" I said teasingly.

"Then I'll get us arrested for public indecency because I'm gonna lift up your dress, rip those panties from your body and fuck you till your throat is sore from screaming my name."

 _Yeah… that's not helping my arousal, Dean!_

I swallowed, his words seriously not helping my blush. Dean was a man of his word so I knew he wasn't saying it for effect. He would have me on this beach if I didn't stop. So I did the only thing I could do to help myself – I gently pushed him away and sat up, trying to calm myself down, taking deep and steady breaths.

"Then let's go back to the hotel before that can happen," I suggested. "I'm exhausted anyway. Today has taken it out of me."

He smirked as he stood, offering me his hand and helping me up.

"Public sex not your thing?"

"Never tried it," I shrugged.

"Oh, I have so much to teach you," he said with a wink, the blush appearing once again.

No sooner did it appear did Dean grab my hand and walk me away before temptation got too much for him.

I sent the appropriate texts to the girls and my brother before we headed back to the hotel for some much needed sleep. It was almost 2am and today had been emotionally exhausting.

All I wanted now was a big comfy bed and my crazy little lunatic to spoon me and cuddle me and tell me everything would be alright.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Raquel the writer, Tantoune, KairiAnneYukari21, ambrose-kohli-girl, DeeMarie426, Seth rollins babe, dutchangel1979, xXTheKatsMeowXx, Debwood-1999 and my guest reviewer for their reviews.**


	32. Golden Touch

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Hope you are all well and ready for another chapter. I'm still reeling over the fact that Dean was in the top two of the rumble! Like, who expected that to happen!? It was awesome! I rather enjoyed the PPV if I'm honest. Gutted Roman didn't retain the title, but overall it was a great show. And the entrance of Sami Zayn to take out Kevin Owens… yeah, totally flipped out over that!**

 **Anyways, I'm rambling. We have a chapter to get through! This one is rated M for certain activities. So you have all been warned.**

 **dreamin'BIG – Thank you. I love writing moments between them and I really enjoy getting into her head.**

 **Seth rollins babe – Thank you!**

 **MissyInTheMiddle – Yeah, I really liked the idea of the beach scene. I thought it'd be a sweet and romantic setting for them**

 **Raquel the writer – Thank you!**

 **Dutchangel1979 – We will find out more from Randy soon enough. And yes, they are getting closer and closer, especially now they are given this whole relationship thing a go**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – Dean's timing is always excellent. It's like he knows when she needs him the most. And I was so happy he was top two. It was so unexpected but I was totally marking out**

 **DeeMarie426 – Yes he is! And of course Dean is okay, we can't have our hero hurt for too long**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – He does. He's the sweetest and only wants the best for her. He may be a total mad man and an utter lunatic most of the time, but when it comes to Holly he's always there.**

 **Tantoune – Yeah, we will get some answers out of Randy soon enough, so hopefully Holly will find out his reasonings. And if you thought the last chapter was hot, please enjoy this one!**

 **Calwitch – That is strange. Well I usually update every 3-4 days anyway if you want to keep your eyes open for updates. Randy was definitely in the wrong and we will get his reasonings soon. As for Dean, he always knows where she is. Be it his feelings or his attachment to her, he's just never far away. The relationship will become open in future chapters so we will see people's reactions then.**

 **xXTheKatsMeowXx - All in good time, my dear. All in good time**

 **This chapter is named after 'Golden Touch' by Razorlight**

* * *

Holly Helmsley's Point Of View

I slept like a baby that night. I wasn't sure if it was the fact my body was exhausted because of everything that had happened, I wasn't sure if it was because my head couldn't cope with the extreme emotions anymore and so it had shut down in sleep, and I wasn't sure if it was simply because I had Dean beside me but it was one of the easiest night's sleep I'd ever had.

I loved having him beside me, I had to admit. It was comforting, settling, easy, like he should have always been there. I only remember one previous time where I'd slept in a bed with Dean and that was the night I almost got mugged, and nothing was happening between us then. He had stayed there purely for security reasons and because I felt unsafe on my own. At that point in time, even though we were bonding and growing closer, no real connection had been made, not in a romantic sense anyway.

I'd liked the guy and found him an amazing person, but there had been nothing untoward with us sharing a bed.

This time was completely different.

This time feelings were involved, this time emotions were heightened, and this time I couldn't get enough of him. I'd fallen asleep in his arms and had felt blissfully content for the first time in a long time. He was comfy and warm and soft, just like the massive bed I was in. It was far better than the one I'd have had at Hunter's and not just because Dean was there. It was big and cozy, the kind of bed I'd never want to get out of.

It was in that same bed where I was sleeping soundly when I was pleasantly awoken the next morning.

I was in a deep sleep, the previous day's events obviously taking its toll on me. My head was nestled deeply into my pillow and my duvet was wrapped snuggley around my body, keeping me nice and warm. My dreams had been kind to me, allowing me to continue to sleep the whole night through. No interruptions at all…

That was until I suddenly felt a slight pressure upon my ear lobe, a slight pressure that wasn't usually there. It wasn't an uncomfortable pressure, it was quite soft and enjoyable and sensual to the touch. It snapped me from my sleep, yet I did not open my eyes, too content in the bed to even bother moving. I then felt the pressure move from my ear to the edge of my jaw before it returned to my ear again. I internally smiled when I felt a familiar breath fan across the side of my face.

I knew Dean was an early riser due to his work out schedule and the fact he often met up with his brother's. But even so, I was surprised he was up before me, especially considering the doctor had told him to get plenty rest due to the attack last night.

He continued to nibble on my ear, my breathing trying its very hardest to remain normal. My breathing would always pick up when Dean did these kinds of things to me. Even a smile from him was enough to make my legs go weak, so physical contact always had me acting like some sort of babbling mess with a blush as bright as a traffic light! He dazzled me… all the time.

He continued his movements as I struggled to remain calm, his arm slowly snaking around my waist, pulling me closer to his body… his very shirtless body… his completely bare, very gorgeous, completely shirtless body. I kept my eyes closed in an attempt to keep up my sleeping stance.

"I know you're awake, sweetheart," he gently whispered into my ear, causing me to shiver in the most delicious way.

 _Damn him and his sexy smooth voice!_

My body had given me away, definitely telling him that I was awake now. It always let me down right when I didn't need it to. Whether it as via a blush or a shiver or goose bumps, I knew without fail that if I needed to keep calm and collected, my body would totally ignore that fact and just do what the hell it wanted.

 _Damn my body!_

His mouth moved, kissing the side of my jaw, up over my nose and finally kissing each of my eyes lids. I had to suppress the giggle that was dying to escape my lips.

"Open you eyes, Holly," he said softly.

"I can't if you keep kissing my eyelids," I eventually replied.

I could feel his grin against my skin.

"Well then, where would you like me to kiss you?"

 _Oh, I like where this is going!_

Keeping my eyes closed, and fumbling around like the clumsy idiot that I was, I reached for his face and cupped it in my hands, bringing his head lower until his lips lightly brushed against my own. They ghosted across each other, making me yearn for more. I wanted the connection… I wanted his lips on mine… I just wanted him.

"Here," I replied. "I want you to kiss me here."

"Your wish is my command," he said before pressing his lips to mine, our mouths moving together perfectly before his tongue pushed through my lips and intertwined with my own.

His kiss was hungry, needy, like he hadn't seen me in a long time. My fingers tangled themselves in his hair as his hands moved up and down my sides, tickling my skin and causing a trail of goose bumps to take up residence where ever he touched. His lips trailed down to my neck, giving me the opportune moment to take my top off. I couldn't resist myself, I needed to get as close to him as possible and my top was just another barrier getting in the way. Quickly, I slipped it over my head, leaving me in just my bra and pajama bottoms. His lips returned back to mine, ready as ever.

He nibbled on my bottom lip and I groaned as he rolled us over until I was lying on top of him, all my weight resting on his marble body. His arms wrapped around my waist, his slender fingers tracing delicate circles on my lower back as our kiss continued, his moans just pushing me on more, creating a tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach. We rolled again so that this time I was the one underneath him, surrounded by his heady scent and his delectable body.

Oh, how I loved his body. I loved every inch of it knowing that it belonged to me and only me, just as mine belonged to him in every way possible. Sure, we hadn't gotten more physical that kissing and a few sensual touches, but my heart was already his. So my body soon would be too. I took my hands from around his neck and brought them to trail down his chest, my mind remembering every single contour of his body. It was perfect in every way possible, nothing comparing to it.

The more heated and passionate our kissing became the more I wanted to be closer to him. My fingers reached down, cupping his ass and giving it a cheeky squeeze. Damn, it was firm and pert and sexy and…

 _Calm the fuck down, Holly!_

"Holly," he groaned as I moved my hands back up his body, my legs falling open to allow him to settle against me easier.

It wasn't until I wracked my hands up his back, squeezing too tightly that a wince of pain shot across his face, his body instantly stiffening and pulling back.

"Oh shit," I said as we stopped our movements. "I'm so sorry!"

He rolled off me, rolling his shoulder as if warming up the muscle. "It's alright. I guess I'm still a little sore from yesterday."

He sat up and I sat up along with him, looking at him with concern. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he assured me. "Just gotta take it easier than I thought."

I felt relieved that I hadn't done any permanent damage, but the heat of the moment and the feel of his body against mine made me totally forget that he was still technically injured. He still needed rest so the last thing he should be doing was rolling around in the sack with me.

"That's a relief," I said. "I'm just sorry I ruined the mood."

Dean looked over at me, a cheeky glint in his eyes, a shameless smirk on his lips. "Holly, you are sitting there in your bra, giving me a full view of everything you have. Believe me, the mood isn't ruined."

And that's when my eyes widened, my head quickly comprehending his words and realising I was sitting there with my boobs practically out. I blushed profusely, quickly grabbing the duvet to cover myself up.

I heard him chuckle from beside me.

"What?" I asked.

"Since when has a Helmsley ever been embarrassed?" he asked, leaning over and gently prying the duvet from my fingers. He lowered it slowly. "Holly, you look beautiful, don't cover up."

"Sorry," I muttered. "I guess it's just a girl thing. I'm not like you who doesn't mind if his shirt gets ripped off in a match in front of thousands of people. I don't have a lot of confidence in my body."

"Are you kidding?" he said, his eyes looking my body up and down with such an intensity I was surprised he wasn't salivating. "Holly, you're fucking stunning. And I'm not just saying that."

I looked at him skeptically. "Really?"

He gazed at me "You really have no idea, do you?"

"About what?" I asked.

And almost instantly he was on me, pushing me back onto the bed, his body hovering over mine, our faces centimeters apart. His closeness was making it hard to think straight, his gaze burning a hole through my skin. I could feel the heated coil in my stomach beginning to tighten.

"How utterly gorgeous you are," he whispered, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "You have no idea of how completely stunning your body is." He placed a kiss on the tip of my nose. "Of how sexy you look right now." He bent down and placed a kiss between my breasts. "And you have no idea of the things I want to do to you right now. Of the things I want to do to please you, of the ways I want to make you moan and scream my name."

 _Oh fuck…_

I swallowed nervously, his eyes hooded as he looked down at me.

He was like a hungry lion ready to eat his prey.

"A-And what exactly would y-you do?" I asked, somehow finding my voice.

A mischievous smirk snaked onto his lips. "You'd honestly like to know?"

"Yes," I nodded, biting my lip as I felt the coil wind just that little bit tighter.

"Well first I'd start here," he said, brushing his thumb lightly across my lips. "I'd kiss you like you've never been kissed before. Slowly, sensually, passionately, until you're begging me to go further."

I let out a steady breath.

"And then what?" I asked.

"I'd work my way down this heavenly and sexy body," he said, running his forefingers along my collarbone before it went down in between my breasts. "Kissing it, stroking it, leaving nothing untouched."

"I like the sound of that…" I muttered.

"I'd go here next," he said, and suddenly he cupped my pajama clad pussy, a gasp leaving my mouth, my eyes widening a little. "If you think I'm good with my tongue when I kiss you, you should see what I can down here."

 _Jesus…_

My mouth ran dry as I stared at him, the coil almost at breaking point. His smirk was huge, like he knew exactly what his words were doing to me.

"And what would you do after that…?" I finally asked, my breath trembling.

He began to rub me _there_ through my pajama bottoms, my eyes fluttering closed at his touch. I felt him pepper kisses along my face until his lips softly brushed against mine.

"How about you tell me what you'd like me to do instead?" he suggested.

I swallowed, my hands running up his chest as he continued rubbing. It was crazy the way he was turning me on with the simplest of touches. It wasn't even like he was touching my skin, it was simply touching my clothing. But fuck, it felt amazing and I could feel something building.

"I'd want all of you," I told him.

"All of me?" he asked.

I nodded. "Every last part of you."

"And how would you want me?" he asked. "I need more details than that, Holly."

His lips brushed over mine again.

"I-Inside me," I whispered. "I'd want you inside me, making me feel good."

"Would you want me deep inside?" he asked.

"Yes…"

"Pounding into you?"

"Yes…"

"Fucking you until you scream?"

I bit my lip hard, his rubbing and his words making my arousal build like never before. I needed a release, I needed satisfaction… anything!

"Yes please… Dean, please."

"Please, what, Holly?"

"Touch me, make me cum… anything… please…"

"I thought you'd never ask," he said, quickly stopping his rubbing, slipping his hand into my pajama bottoms and sliding two fingers into me instantly.

"Oh fuck!" I cried as they entered me, throwing my head back, a guttural moan leaving my throat.

"It's so fucking hot when you beg," he murmured against me. "You're so fucking wet."

"Can't… help it," I somehow managed to say.

He continued pumping his fingers in and out of me, my orgasm building and building each time he did, the coil at absolute breaking point. I knew it wouldn't take me long before I'd burst.

"Do my words turn you on, Holly?" he asked me, his fingers working faster and faster.

"Yes…" I moaned. "Ohmygod… Dean…"

"Mmmm…" he groaned as he buried his face in my neck, nipping and kissing the sensitive skin that lay there. "I love hearing that sound from you. Do it again."

He curled his fingers as they moved inside me, my eyes flying open as he hit a spot that almost made me come undone. I was moaning so loud I was afraid whoever was in the next room could hear me as clear as day.

"Christ… I'm so close," I whimpered, my release so close.

"You gonna cum for me?" he asked as his fingers pumped faster.

"Please… Dean, please…"

"Your wish is my command," he whispered as he curled his fingers again and I began to see stars. I cried out as my orgasm hit me, my head throwing itself back as his moving fingers allowed me to ride out the wave of pure pleasure he was giving me. It was so intense, so insane, so fucking good. If he could make me feel like that with his hands, what could he do with other parts of his body?!

"That's my girl," he said once I came down from my high. He gently removed his fingers from me, my glazed eyes watching as he raised them and slipped them into his mouth, licking off every last drop. "Fuck. You taste as good as you feel."

I couldn't help but giggle and blush, his trademark smirk on his lips and he pressed forward and gave me a soft and gentle kiss. This one wasn't passionate or greedy or dirty. It was sweet and loving and tender.

"That was… wow…" I said to him.

"It's for those reasons that you should have more faith in your body," he said. "Because, believe me, I've never seen anything so beautiful in all my life."

I couldn't help but smile at his touching words, a light blush appearing on my cheeks. He kissed each one.

"You really like it when I blush, don't you?" I said.

"It's when you look your most carefree and natural and beautiful," he explained. "It's gorgeous."

I grinned, kissing him softly before an alarm sounded on his phone. He reluctantly pulled away and switched it off.

"What was that for?" I asked curiously.

"An alarm to remind me that I have to meet the boys in ten minutes," he said. "We're going down to the gym."

"I thought you were too sore to go," I said.

"I won't be doing any working out," he said. "But I'll go to support and help them. It's a boy thing, I guess. What are your plans for today?"

"I think I'm going to meet up with the girls," I said. "It's been a busy 24 hours and after the way I asked Sasha and Paige to cover for me last night, I know they'll have a lot of questions."

"Sounds like you'll have a nice day then," he smiled as he stood up and began to get changed.

"Won't be as good as my morning," I said with a cheeky giggle.

Dean slipped on a t-shirt, chuckling with amusement. "If you thought that was good, you've seen nothing yet, sweetheart."

I bit my lip at his words, anticipation taking over me. I couldn't wait to see what else this man had in store for me.

xXx

Lunch was eventful to say the least. The girls did not let up from questioning me, be it about what the fuck had happened with Randy on the show, to why I needed an alibi to stay with Dean, to what actually happened with Dean whilst I was there. There were plenty topics to cover, the girls hanging off my every word.

"So Randy just upped and left and hasn't been in touch since?" asked Sasha.

"Nope," I said, sipping on my lemonade. "I've not heard a word from him. Hunter has tried, Steph has tried. We've heard nothing."

"Well at least you got some sweet loving from Dean this morning to ease the pain," grinned Paige, winking mischievously. "I'm sure that made you feel better."

"Was he good?" asked Sasha.

I bit my lip, running my finger around the rim of my glass. "A lady never tells," I said. "… But yeah it was fucking amazing."

And then ensued the questioning about my morning with Dean, the things we got up to, and how honestly happy they were for me. And I had to admit, I agreed with them. I was rather happy for me too!

The stuff with Randy had been utterly crap, but Dean Ambrose had managed to keep that smile plastered on my face. And it wasn't just because of this morning's activities. It was everything he did for me.

Even when Randy went crazy and attacked him, he stuck by me. Even when I said all this would have to remain private from my brother, he stuck by me. Even though this could end badly for us, especially with the Randy situation and everything that would happen when we brought this relationship out in the open, he agreed to stick by me.

Dean Ambrose was one hell of a man, and I knew I was the luckiest girl in the world to be with him right now. I wasn't sure if the things I was feeling for him were love, but I could certainly confirm that things were heading that way.

I left Sasha and Paige after lunch. They were heading to the gym for a workout session and I knew I'd have to return to Hunter's house since I hadn't come back the night before. Plus a part of me was curious as to whether there had been any news on Randy.

I decided to get the bus home, not only because it was cheaper than getting a cab, but I knew the stop I'd get off at was rather close to Hunter's home. Plus it was a beautiful sunny day, and the walk from the bus stop to the house would be a nice one.

I noticed as I walked from the restaurant to the bus stop I needed to break some change, so I quickly nipped into Murphy's bar in order to get some.

I liked Murphy's. It was a local bar, one I'd been to many time whilst in LA. It was a nice family bar, the kind with baseball memorabilia on the walls and local regulars that were in there all the time. I figured the lunch time rush would be in there now so I knew I'd be able to get some change for the bus.

I entered the building, ready to walk up to the bar to speak to the bartender when I was suddenly stopped in my tracks. My body froze, unable to move, my eyes widening as my breathing halted. I wasn't expecting to see him here so to gaze at his body was quite the surprise.

I wasn't sure how I should act if I was honest. A part of me was relieved, a part of me was angry, a part of me wanted to run and hug him whilst part of me wanted to march over there and beat the shit out of him.

Whatever I was feeling, one thing was for certain and that was what my eyes were now seeing.

Sitting there, his body hunched over the bar, a whiskey in his hand was Randy Orton.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to dreamin'BIG, Seth rollins babe, MissyInTheMiddle, Raquel the writer, dutchangel1979, beautifultragedyxxx, DeeMarie426, ambrose-kohli-girl, Tatoune, calwitch and xXTheKatsMeowXx for their reviews of the last chapter**


	33. Fairweather Friend

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Things got a little hot and little sexual last chapter. These two can't keep their hands off each other! But we saw the return on Randy right at the end. Major cliff-hanger, sorry, guys. But now we get our answers…**

 **Debwood-1999 – It's two sides of the coin. It's great to see Holly and Dean taking their relationship forward, but now she has to deal with whatever Randy has to say. She wants her answers**

 **Raquel the writer – Thank you!**

 **Guest – Sorry for the cliff-hanger. And that's so sweet of you to say**

 **Seth Rollins babe – Well you're about to find out what happens. It won't be straight forward.**

 **Guest – I agree. Dean is just so sweet and lovely and always knows the best things to say. As for the confrontation, its about to happen.**

 **Tantoune – Thank you! I always have such little faith in my smut scenes so to hear you praise it means a lot.**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – Ooh, I'm glad you liked it. and I always like to give the unexpected.**

 **Dutchangel1979 – Haha! Damn is a good word to use. I wanted it to be saucy and steamy so I'm happy you enjoyed it**

 **DeeMarie426 – Haha! I agree. It was good to see Holly get some Ambrose lovin'. She deserves it**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl - Thank you! It was certainly a steamy scene. And yes! Randy is back!**

 **This chapter is named after 'Fair-weather Friends' by Queens Of The Stone Age**

* * *

Holly Helmsley's Point Of View

I stood there in the entrance of the bar, still as a statue, unsure of whether to move or not. My heart sank to my stomach as I watched Randy. He'd yet to see me but I'd seen him as clear as day. His face seemed a little pale, his body hunched over as he sat on his bar stool, a glass of whiskey seated on the bar, his hand tightly around it.

I took a tentative step forward but then quickly stepped back again, my body torn over what to do.

I was so relieved I'd found him and that he hadn't gone too far. I could clearly see he wasn't hurt either. He seemed a little worse for wear but he hadn't done anything too stupid and that was the main thing. I couldn't help it, but after 12 years of friendship, I just wanted to run to him and hug him and see if he was alright.

But whilst I was relieved I was so so angry, more angry than I'd ever been in my life. His reaction to the truth had been totally unacceptable and too below the belt for my liking. Dean had done nothing wrong yet he'd been the one to feel the full brunt of Randy's frustration and annoyance.

He had been totally out of order, not only for hurting my innocent friend but also for hurting the man I was falling for. He had been so wrong and what he'd done was unforgivable. And I was still mad beyond belief.

I was torn over what to do, but I knew this could not go on the way it had. I needed to talk to him, I needed to ask him why. The longer we brushed this under the carpet, the worse it would get. Besides, I finally had him here. If I left and let him go, I wasn't sure when the next time I would see him would be. This could be my only chance. So for Dean's sake and for my own piece of mind, I found the courage to walk towards him, taking a seat two bar stools down.

He didn't look up as I sat down, clearly lost in his own little world, his sole focus on the glass of alcohol in front of him. I was unsure of how many he'd had, but I knew it couldn't be many. It was only lunch time and Murphy's could not have been open that long.

The bartender walked over to me.

"What can I get you?" he asked me.

"I'll just take a small glass of white wine please," I answered.

Randy's body stiffened immediately at the sound of my voice, like a deer caught in the headlights.

The bartender went to prepare my drink, my vision noticing Randy's head slowly turning to look at me from the corner of my eye. Without hesitation I turned to look at him, giving him my full attention. I could see his face properly now, light purple bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept all night. The stubble around his face seemed a little longer and I could see the last 24 hours had taken its toll on him.

He quickly looked away, downing his whiskey in one gulp before setting his glass down again. My attention was torn from him as the bartender returned with my drink. He put the glass down in front of me as I messed around in my bag for money to pay.

"Here," came Randy's voice from beside me. "I'll get it."

"You sure?" the bartender asked.

"I'm sure," Randy replied as he handed over the cash. "Get me another whiskey out of it too."

"Coming right up," said the bartender as he took the money and went to make Randy's drink.

"Thank you," I mumbled, taking a sip of my wine.

"Anytime," he shrugged, his body and head still not facing me. "You here by yourself?"

"Yes," I replied.

"That's not safe with Sheamus still out and about."

"I'm alright," I said, the Irishman the last thing on my mind. "I'm safe enough."

I watched him closely for a few moments after the bartender returned with his whiskey, a heavy and tense silence hanging between us that lasted for ages. We could have been there for a good ten minutes for all I guessed. I knew this would be as awkward for him as it would be for me, but even though he was the one in the wrong I knew I'd eventually have to be the first to speak.

Whether he was ashamed, embarrassed or just downright stubborn, I knew for a fact Randy wasn't starting this conversation. So I took the first step.

"I never had you down as a lunchtime drinker," I finally said to him.

A light smirk appeared on his lips. "I find it's good to try new things from time to time. It's good to be different."

"I don't know…" I said. "I liked you as you were."

"No you didn't," he said, his hands playing with his glass. "The last thing you liked was me as I was."

My shoulders dropped but I was determined to sort this and not feel guilty or sorry for myself. So I grabbed my glass of wine and took the bold step of moving seats until I sat on the stool right beside him.

"You know that's not true," I said. "I don't like the Randy I've seen these past 24 hours. But the Randy I've known for 12 years, well he was the best."

"But clearly I wasn't good enough," he sighed. "You made that quite clear last night."

"You made your feelings quite clear too," I replied, my voice a little harsh. "You made them clear to the whole fucking world."

He let out a frustrated sigh and knocked back his glass of whiskey. "I'm not doing this," he said as he stood up, ready to leave.

 _No way in hell are you fucking leaving now!_

I quickly grabbed his wrist to stop him from walking away. I pulled at him, causing him to sit back down again. It didn't take a genius to know Randy was far stronger than me, so for me to get him to sit down so easily meant I knew he wasn't putting up much of a fight with me.

"Yes you are," I said. "Because neither of us are leaving this bar until we've spoken about this."

He glared at me, his nostrils flaring in annoyance, but he quickly relaxed and settled into his seat. He didn't seem happy about it, but he knew me well enough to know I wasn't backing down. This was getting fucking sorted whether he liked it or not. I'd follow him round for the rest of life if I had to! Thankfully he seemed to agree to talk so it made life a lot easier.

"Fine," he said. "Fucking talk then."

"I'm only here with questions," I said. "You're the one who needs to do the talking."

"I have nothing to say," he argued.

"You had plenty to say last night," I said. "So I'm sure there are enough words left over to talk now."

"I'm not in the mood for this, Holly," he said, his head resting on his hand.

"Nor am I," I said. "But it's so damn hard to track you down that I have no fucking idea when I'm going to get to talk to you again. So we either talk now, or we leave it and this situation gets a hell of a lot worse."

He looked at me or a few moments before rubbing his hands over his face, lifting his glass to indicate to the bartender that he wanted another drink. "Fine. Ask away."

"Well I think you can guess what my first question is," I said.

"Why did I do it?" Randy asked.

"Yes," I said. "There was no need to attack Dean like that."

"There was every need," he said with a shrug, the bartender returning with his drink.

I shook my head in annoyance. "If you were pissed off by our conversation in your locker room, then it's me you should have hurt, it's me you should have picked on. Not him. Dean did nothing wrong."

"Well I wasn't exactly gonna RKO you in the middle of the ring, was I?" he said. "You know I'd never lay a finger on you."

"So you just thought you could lay a finger on Dean instead?" I asked incredulously.

"It was the next best thing," he said, taking only a small sip of whiskey this time.

"How?!" I exclaimed. "How is attacking an innocent man on world wide fucking television the next best thing?"

"Well it made me feel a hell of a lot better about myself," he mumbled.

"Yes, because attacking someone then drinking whiskey in a bar until you're drunk is obviously something to feel good about."

"I was frustrated," he continued. "I was angry and pissed off and frustrated. So I lashed out. There was no way in hell I was going to hurt you, so I went straight to the thing that caused all this, I went straight to the catalyst and let him know I wasn't happy about it all."

"Dean had nothing to do with my decision, Randy," I argued.

"Yes he did," Randy said. "You just don't realise it. You're so blinded by Ambrose that you don't realise how much he actually had to do with it all."

"And you think RKOing him was the best means of retribution?" I asked.

"Like I said, it made me feel better about myself."

I sipped on my wine, my hands trembling with anger as I held the glass to my lips. This was pathetic, childish, and so so wrong. His reasons weren't justified, his actions could not be explained, and I definitely could not believe how he was talking right now.

"It made you feel good but what about the rest of us? Me? Hunter? Steph? Your fucking career? It didn't feel good from where we were standing."

"It was selfish but it was necessary," he suggested.

"How? Why?" I asked, my mind in total confusion and bewilderment.

"I hate him, Holly," he said to me in earnest, finally looking up at me. "I fucking hate him."

"But why?" I asked. "You've been like this since you met him, not just yesterday."

"Because he has what I can't have."

"Do you mean me? Randy, this hatred for him has gone on since the beginning," I said in confusion. "Whatever is happening between Dean and I, it's literally been in the last few days."

"I feel like it _has_ been going on since the beginning," he admitted. "You may not have realised it but I've been losing you since the day you met him. I waited for you and liked you for four long years and you didn't look at me once. Yet he just turns up and gets your attention within moments."

"So you attacked him because of jealousy," I stated.

"If that's how you want to put it, then yeah, it was out of jealousy. Dean took what I wanted and I took revenge. I wanted him to hurt the way I have. I've done it once and I wouldn't hesitate to do it again."

He finished his whiskey, putting the glass down, not wanting anymore.

All I could do was stare at him, honestly not knowing who he was anymore. This wasn't the kind and sweet Randy I once knew. This wasn't the guy who used to look after me and make me smile and act like my second brother. He could be mean in the ring but in everyday life he was a teddy bear. This wasn't the man who would never hurt me or harm me or do anything to make me sad. This was a different man altogether. The Randy I knew would not hurt someone innocent, he wouldn't lash out in anger to someone who didn't deserve it, he would never do something so vile because of something as pathetic as jealousy.

And now that he'd done what he'd done and said what he'd said, a part of me knew I'd never get the old Randy back again.

A part of me knew too much had gone on, things had gone too far, and too many feelings had got in the way. Everything had changed, people had changed, and I genuinely wasn't sure how we could come back from this.

I stared at him and I couldn't help the tears that silently slid down my cheeks. I couldn't stop them and I supposed I didn't want them to stop. They were proof, they were physical evidence that all of this was really happening and it was killing me.

Why did it have to be so complicated? Why did it have to be so hard? This could have all been so ridiculously simple. I could have Dean as my boyfriend and Randy as my best friend. We'd all get on, have fun and live happily ever after.

But feelings had gotten in the way, everything was ruined, and I knew none of that would ever happen.

His shoulders dropped when he saw the tears on my face, a guilty expression crossing his face.

"Oh, Holly," he said sadly, standing up, stepping in front of me and embracing me in his arms. My head rested on his chest, my tears soaking his shirt as he held me close and rubbed my back. I was repulsed by him, I was disgusted by his behaviour, but I found I couldn't push him away. I wanted to be here in his arms, letting him comfort me, and it was for one very important reason…

This would be the last time it could ever happen.

After everything I'd heard, we would never be what we were and so he would never hug me again. We'd probably casually greet each other at work now, but that was it. Our close and long friendship would be over because I could not be this close with someone who was so destructive, so harmful and so hurtful.

I hated it because I'd always want Randy in my life, and if I could then I would. But to hurt Dean over jealousy, to attack an innocent man because I had pushed back his advances… That shit hurt and he had no remorse over it. I couldn't deal with that and I could not forgive it.

So I allowed him to hug and hold me because I'd never let him do it again.

He squeezed me tightly, his hands rubbing my back in a soothing fashion, comforting me as well as he could. He didn't loosen his grip on me, holding me closely against him as I sobbed into his chest. I knew this wasn't exactly the time or the place for an emotional breakdown, but after what I'd heard, I couldn't help it.

"When did all this get so fucked up?" I sobbed. "Why did all this have to twist so badly?"

"I know," he said softly. "I know."

"Why did it have to go this far?" I asked in bewilderment. "Why did all this have to be so hard? It's fucking crazy."

"I hate seeing you like this, I really do," he said as he rested his chin on top of my head. "And I apologise for hurting you and upsetting you. But I just can't apologise for what I did."

I squeezed my eyes tightly closed, a loud sob leaving my mouth. "I hate it when you say stuff like that. It's like you're twisting the knife in deeper and hurting me more."

"I don't mean to, Holly," he said. "I really don't. The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you in any way."

"Then why is this hurting so much…?" My voice trailed off as I didn't have an answer. I knew this was the end of everything I'd once known, and nothing was ever going to ease the pain that brought.

I finally pulled back, my cheeks flushed and damp, my eyes red and puffy. Randy brushed the wet strands of hair from my face, wiping away any fallen tears with his thumb. He looked over my face carefully.

"I really do hate seeing you like this…" he said sadly.

"I just want everyone to get along," I whispered. "I just want everything to be okay."

"I know you do," he said.

"Why can't I have Dean _and_ my best friend?" I asked, though I wasn't exactly asking Randy in particular. I was just speaking my thoughts aloud. "Why can't you just get along…?" A few more silent tears tumbled down my cheeks.

"Please don't cry," he begged. "I can't stand seeing you so hurt."

"But I do hurt, Randy," I said. "And I just want it to go away."

"I can make it go away," he said confidently.

"How?" I asked.

He looked down at my lips before looking back at my eyes, hesitating for a moment. Then the next thing I knew he leant down to kiss me.

 _What the actual fuck?!_

"NO!" I exclaimed, pulling back in astonishment, disgust and shock. "Are you fucking kidding me? What the hell are you doing?!"

He quickly let me go before banging his fist on the bar in frustration, soon realising whatever he was trying to do had backfired. "GODDAMN IT!" he yelled, several of the customers looking at him.

All the sadness I'd previously felt had gone, quickly replaced with anger and also disappointment. He knew the situation, he knew where my feelings lay, he knew this was never going to happen. And yet after everything he was still trying anyway. I shook my head, the whole situation unbelievable.

"I think you need to leave," I said to him, not caring anymore. He'd gone a step too far now. Whether I ever saw him again or not, I honestly didn't care right now. After what he'd tried to do, I was done with him. He could leave and never return, I didn't give a shit.

His jaw was tense, his nostrils flared, his chest rising and falling quickly as he breathed heavily. His hands balled up into fists at his sides and I knew he wasn't going to leave. He refused to even look at me and he refused to move.

"Fine," I said, standing up from my stool and hoisting my bag onto my shoulder. "If you won't leave then I'll go instead. It was good seeing you."

He suddenly looked at me as I turned to leave, fear etched onto his features.

"Holly, don't-"

"Goodbye, Randy," I said with my head held high, walking out of the bar and straight home, not looking back once.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Debwood-1999, Raquel the writer, Seth Rollins babe, Tantoune, beautifultragedyxxx, dutchangel1979, DeeMarie426, Ambrose-kohli-girl and my 2 guest reviewers for their words about the last chapter**


	34. Friction

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Bit of a tense one last time out. Our girl finally got her chat with Randy and it wasn't a pretty one. You know me – I love the drama! So now we get the aftermath of that conversation, so don't forget to favourite, follow and review.**

 **Raquel the writer – This story is under the drama category, so who knows!**

 **Debwood-1999 – Jealousy can be a very ugly thing and I think that's proven here. Perhaps he should have told her sooner and all this could have been avoided, but regardless he should not have lashed out like he did. Holly is seeing another side of her friend ad it's not one she likes.**

 **Dutchangel1979 – It does suck for her, but yes, at least she knows the truth now… even if it's a hard truth**

 **Seth Rollins babe – Thank you!**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – So did I. The Randy and Holly scenes were some of my favourite to write. But this is what happens when jealousy appears.**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – I know! I'm the same, I just want to give that girl a hug. I do throw a lot of problems at her lol**

 **Shadowfox87 – Exactly. He was so important to her and he meant more to her than he'll ever know. But it's all ruined now and I'm unsure of whether a friendship could ever work for them again.**

 **Guest – Yep. It was probably the hardest thing for Holly to do in this story so far, especially since Randy was such a big part of her life.**

 **DenyingTheTruth – Ah, thank you! It's a lovely compliment to take. I hope you continue to enjoy this story**

 **LunaticGirl808 – Jealousy has taken over and turned him into a bit of an idiot really**

 **Tantoune – He still likes her, but she doesn't like him. The attempted kiss was like his last ditch attempt at getting her back… and that majorly backfired! But at least Holly stood up for herself. It's going to hurt but she has to put her and Dean first now.**

 **DeeMarie426 – Your review sums it up perfectly. Randy is a total dumbass!**

 **This chapter is named after 'Friction' by Imagine Dragons**

* * *

Holly Helmsley's Point Of View

I was hardly sure how I got back home that afternoon. It was like I was a zombie, moving on auto-pilot, only realising I was at Hunter's home as soon as I walked up the driveway.

It was hard to know how to feel after having such a discussion with your so called friend, and it was hard to know how to react. But that's because there were so many reactions I wanted to have.

I wanted to lash out at him. I was so fucking angry and fuming that, even though I had zero wrestling skills, I wanted to get into a ring and beat the shit out of him until he was unmoving on the floor. I wanted to hit him, I wanted to hurt him, I wanted him to pay for what he'd put me through, what he'd put Dean through.

How dare he do what he did out of jealousy! Dean had done nothing wrong, and it had been my choice to be with him and reject Randy. If he had a problem or an issue with my decision, he should have come to me and we could have talked it out. We were best friends, we were hardly strangers, so I would have gladly sat down with him and got everything out on the table.

But no. He'd been an absolute pig and taken all his anger and frustration out on an innocent man in a violent way. A man who had done nothing wrong, a man who was only guilty of falling for me.

When Dean found out about Randy kissing me, he had wanted to hurt him, sure. But he hadn't. He'd done the decent thing, he'd left things alone, he knew he wasn't involved and so left Randy and I to it. But when things were the other way round, when the shoe was on the other foot, Randy hadn't.

If Dean and I were together, it was none of Randy's business, same as it would have been none of Dean's business if Randy and I had tried to be together after his kiss.

I had never seen this vile side of my friend before, and it got me mad beyond compare. He showed his true colours, he hurt and attacked someone who he had no business of approaching. This wasn't Dean's fault and it never would be. I fell for him and that was that. It was something Randy had to understand and accept.

At the end of the day, it was always going to be Dean. Whether Randy had admitted his feelings four years ago when he got them or even as early as yesterday, my decision would always have been the same. I never saw Randy in that light and I never would. He was my best friend and that's all he ever would be.

But that brought me to my other reaction… pure and unadulterated sadness.

I just wanted to drop to the floor and cry my heart out until literally no more tears could fall.

I'd lost him. My best friend was gone. It felt as if over half my life befriending him had been a total waste and now it had all fallen down the drain. Whatever friendship we had, it was gone now, and I knew it would be almost impossible to get back.

There was no way we could come back from this. He'd attacked the man I was with for jealous and selfish reasons, he'd ruined everything we'd worked towards at work as The Authority, he broken my trust, and when I was at my lowest and most vulnerable he'd tried to kiss me again, knowing I was with someone, knowing it was the last thing I'd want.

I never thought this would ever happen to us. Not when I met him aged 13. Not when I grew up knowing him. Not when I left for college. Not when I came home and worked for WWE with him. Not as we grew closer, the man becoming my best friend in the whole wide world.

But all that was gone now, it was all in the past. It never had to be this way, it could have been so much easier. I never dreamt Randy and I would end up this way. Not once.

Yet we had, our friendship was no more, and the heartbreak that brought was painful beyond belief. It killed that we wouldn't see each other everyday. It killed that we wouldn't hang out anymore or laugh together. No more going to dinner, no more movie nights, no more travelling to the arena together. I'd never be able to come to him for advice or comfort again, I'd never have his shoulder to cry on. I'd never have that security blanket that Randy provided for me.

It was all gone.

My mind was in two ways to feel, both anger and sadness fighting for dominance. Yet one thing covered both emotions.

Hurt.

How much all of this inexplicably hurt. And I wasn't sure when it would stop hurting… if ever.

This was the way life had to be now, a place without Randy, a place with one less friend in it. It was going to completely change my life but it was a future I'd have to accept.

I walked lazily up the driveway to Hunter's house, knowing I'd have to tell him I'd seen Randy. It wouldn't be fair to lie, firstly because of the sensitive situation, and secondly if Hunter ever got wind that I'd seen Randy and I hadn't told him, he wouldn't be happy. I couldn't exactly explain the truth and tell him Randy had admitted why he had attacked Dean, but I'd scout around the truth as best as I could without giving the game away.

So I pulled out the spare key Steph had given me and let myself inside.

"I'm home," I shouted once I'd closed the door. Delicious smells filtered through the house so I knew Steph was cooking dinner before the Smackdown taping.

"In the kitchen," I heard her say, so I followed her voice, finding Hunter in there with her, pouring drinks.

"You want wine with dinner?" he asked me as he continued to pour the bottle into glasses.

"Uh, sure…whatever," I said with a shrug, not really giving a shit in the moment. I wasn't exactly in the mood for pleasantries.

Hunter looked up at the sound of my voice, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked, putting the bottle down. "You don't sound good. Your face in pale too."

I hadn't even realised how bad my outward appearance would be, but Hunter could see there was an issue. At the sound of his words, Stephanie stopped her dinner prep and looked me over, her maternal caring instinct hitting her as she approached me.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" she asked, tenderly rubbing my arm.

I looked between them, my heart thumping nervously in my chest. I could feel my rapid pulse in my neck as worry and anxiety hit me, making it a little harder to breathe. My lungs would be working overtime during this conversation, but it was one I needed to have.

"I bumped into Randy today…" I admitted.

Hunter's face changed instantly, morphing from one of concern into one of shock with a hint of anger.

"Where?" he asked.

"Murphy's bar," I said.

"I'll be back in an hour," he said, grabbing his car keys, ready to leave the house.

"He won't be there," I said, causing him to stop and face me. "It was about an hour ago and I don't think he'll have hung around. He'll be long gone by now."

Hunter walked slowly over to us again, putting his keys back down.

"Well what happened?" he asked. "What did he say to you?"

"He didn't say much," I explained. "But I think he knows he fucked up."

"Did he say where he's been this whole time?" Steph asked.

"No, he didn't mention anything."

Hunter took a seat and I knew he was trying to keep calm. He'd be angry with Randy but my brother would want to talk to him before he lashed out. There was a lot of history between Hunter and Randy, both in and out of the ring. Until he'd spoken to Randy in person, he wouldn't do anything negative or life changing.

"Well did he explain his actions on Raw?" he asked. "Why he RKO'd Ambrose like he did?"

I swallowed nervously, hesitating briefly before I spoke.

"No," I lied. "He didn't mention anything."

He shook his head. "I don't understand any of it," he said. "Why would he do that? Randy has never been like this before. And to not show up for his match like that… Has he ever mentioned to you a problem with Ambrose before? I know the two aren't exactly the best of friends, but I've never thought the issue so bad that he had to attack him like that."

"No," I lied again. "He never said anything. And I doubt he'll be at Smackdown tonight."

Hunter rubbed his hands over his face. "Well the show has to go on as scheduled. We can't stop it just because of this. We'll concentrate on that for now and deal with the Randy situation when we get home." He looked up at me. "How did he look when you saw him?" His voice was filled with concern.

"He's seen better days," I explained. "And he was drinking a lot. He had three or four glasses of brandy whilst I was there."

"And he didn't explain anything or open up to you?" he asked again, just making sure.

I hated lying to my brother, but for now I had to.

"No," I said. "He said nothing."

I didn't want to lie about this. It was lying that had gone me in this mess in the first place. But if Randy reacted like this to Dean and I, lord knows what Hunter would do. It was best for everyone if I kept this quiet until the dust settled and everything was smoothed over.

Until then I would have to continue the lie.

I'd never felt more like an Authority member in all my life.

xXx

Smackdown went without a hitch, even with everyone questioning Randy's actions from the previous night. Dean did not fight but he was out to support his brother's as usual. I barely had a moment to see him due to the crazy schedule of the show, but I went straight home with Hunter and Stephanie afterwards, not wanting them to detect anything out of the ordinary by my constant need to sleep away from their home.

I took myself straight up to bed once we got back, both my body and mind totally exhausted. I didn't want to face anymore questioning, I didn't want to have to face my brother or sister-in-law. I just wanted to lie down, go to sleep, and forget this whole afternoon had happened.

The day had started off so well with Dean and I in bed. How had it turned so bad so quickly?

I swiftly changed into my pajamas before getting into bed, snuggling cosily under the covers, ready for sleep to over take me.

I felt my brain shutting down, my eyes drifting closed, almost ready to doze off when my phone began to ring. I yawned, my arm slipping out of the warm cocoon my quilt had created around me in order to retrieve it.

I held it up to my ear. "Hello?"

"You at your brother's house?" Dean's voice asked on the other end of the line. I was surprised to hear from him.

"Oh, hi," I said, unable to hide the smile from my voice. "Yeah. I'm here. But I'm in bed."

"Which bedroom you in?" he asked.

 _Why is he asking that?_

"Erm… 2nd floor. Far right bedroom," I said, a hint of confusion in my voice.

"Perfect. See you in a second."

"Wait… What?" I asked, but he'd already hung up.

Within seconds I heard movement outside, my body sitting up as my eyes darted to the massive window in the bedroom. Almost instantly, his head popped up outside the window. I jumped out of bed and ran over to him.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked as I opened the window to allow him to climb inside.

"Coming for a little nightime visit," he said as if it was obvious. "Thank god it was this bedroom. I was able to climb the drain pipe."

"How are you…" my voice trailed off as I looked at him in astonishment. I couldn't believe he was here in my brother's fucking house, never mind the fact that he'd climbed the drainpipe to get here! It was great but totally crazy.

"You should know by now, I'm full of surprises, sweetheart," he said as he took his jacket off, throwing it aside and seating himself on the bed.

"As great as it is to see you, you can't be here," I told him. "If Hunter catches you he will hit the roof."

"Well I better not get caught then," he smirked with a wink.

As dangerous as it was, I knew it was a good job he was here. A lot had happened today and I needed to update Dean on everything that had gone on. He needed to know I'd seen Randy and where my friendship with The Viper was going from here.

I couldn't help but smile at the man in front of me. "You are playing with fire, Dean Ambrose." I walked over to him.

"I like to live dangerously," he said, pulling me into his lap, placing a sweet kiss on my lips. "Besides, after how we spent our morning, they'll have to chain me up to keep me away."

I blushed lightly, biting my lip as memories of the morning flooded through my mind. The way he kissed me, the way he touched me, the magic he created with his fingers…

"And that blush tells me you liked it to," he teased, his arms tightening around me.

"A girl could definitely get used to mornings like those," I said.

"Well I'm a man who likes to oblige and fulfill and beautiful woman's wishes," he said.

I raised an eyebrow. "What if I have wishes right now?"

His eyes darkened a little, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. "Then tell me what they are and I'll see what I can do."

I looked at him, gently pressing forward until our lips touched. I pressed mine against his lightly before pulling back but Dean wasn't having any of it. No sooner had my lips left his did he pounce, laying me quickly down on the bed and kissing me ravishingly. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, tangling with my own, letting me taste him. My hands ran up his chest before wrapping around his neck, pulling him even closer.

I loved it when he kissed me like this. it was always so passionate and sensual, turning me on so much that I got to the point where I simply wanted him to rip my clothes off and have his wicked way with me.

"This," I said breathlessly when he pulled back for air. "I want this…"

"With pleasure," he growled as he latched his lips to mine again. His hand grabbed my thigh, wrapping my leg around his waist in order to pull me closer to him, his erection evident beneath his jeans.

I felt the familiar coil tightening in my stomach and I knew kissing would not be enough for me. Now I knew what he was capable of, I needed so much more than just a make out session. I needed him to touch me, I needed him to make me feel good…

A knock suddenly sounded at my door.

"Shit," I whispered, Dean quickly jumping off me as panic overtook us. We could not be found out.

"Holly, can I come in?" Stephanie asked from behind the door.

"Just a second!" I called, straightening myself out. "I'm just… getting changed!"

Dean quickly grabbed his coat, looking around for a place to hide.

"Under the bed," I whispered. "And keep quiet."

Dean nodded, rolling under the bed, staying as silent as possible. Once I knew the coast was clear, I jumped into bed, pulled the covers over me and told Steph it was okay to come in. She entered the room, a sweet smile on her face.

"Hey. I just wanted to see how you were," she said, closing the door behind her. "You've been quiet all evening." She took a seat on my bed.

"Oh I'm fine," I assured her. "Just a little tired."

"I know the afternoon's events will have taken its toll on you," she said. "They would have upset any of us."

 _Oh shit…_

She was going to talk about Randy. She was going to discuss what had happened and I hadn't even had chance to speak to Dean about it yet…

"Honestly," I said, trying to convince her that we didn't need to have this discussion. "It's all good. I'll be myself by morning. There's nothing to worry about."

"We can't help but be worried, Holly," she said. "Hunter and I both knew how close you and Randy were. Seeing him today can't have been easy."

 _Ffuucckk…_

The cat was out of the bag.

"It wasn't easy," I said, knowing there was no way back now. Dean would have heard. "After what happened, it was never going to be easy."

"Did he say anything to you?" she asked me softly. "I felt like Hunter was giving you the third degree earlier and I just wanted to ask you in a calmer environment."

"No," I lied. "He just seemed a little sorry for himself. He apologised but that was it."

Steph shook her head sadly. "Hunter has been calling him all evening, trying to get through to him but he's had no luck."

"He didn't seem in the mood to talk this afternoon, so I'm not surprised."

"And he gave you no explanation as to why he attacked Ambrose?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said. "I asked and he wouldn't say."

She let out a sigh. "It's so unlike him to be like that. He tells Hunter everything. He's always told you everything. We're just worried."

"He'll be fine," I assured her. "Randy is a grown man and he's not stupid. He'll take care of himself and come back when he's ready."

"I hope so," she said as she stood up. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright anyway."

"I'm good," I said, offering her a smile. "I just want to sleep and wake up to a new day."

"Alright," she said walking over to the door. "Sleep well. Love you."

"Love you too, Steph," I said as she left the room and closed the door.

A heavy silence encased the room.

I swallowed nervously, knowing Dean and I would need to talk about this. Whatever sexual energy that had been between us before the interruption was sure to have gone now.

"You can come out now…" I said.

Eventually he rolled out from under the bed, standing up slowly before looking at me. His face was blank, giving very little away.

"Why didn't you tell me you'd seen Randy today?" he asked, his voice stern. He didn't sound happy.

"Because Steph came in before I could," I said.

"I saw you at the arena earlier," he said. "You could have mentioned it then."

"I needed to sit down with you for this one," I explained, hoping he wasn't too mad. "This isn't the sort of conversation that we can have fleetingly at work."

He sat on my bed, running a hand through his hair.

"What happened then…?" he asked. "When did you see him?"

"This afternoon at a bar in town," I explained. "I went in to get some change and saw him sitting there."

"And after that?" he asked. "What did the bastard have to say for himself?"

"We spoke, got everything off our chests," I began. "He explained his actions… told me why he did it… he tried to kiss me… and I-"

"He fucking what?" he asked, his head shooting to look at me, anger and venom in his eyes. His body had stiffened, his hands balled up into fists.

"It doesn't matter," I said.

"Yes it fucking does!" he said in annoyance. "What the fuck is he playing at?"

"I pushed him back and told him no, so it's over and done with," I said, wishing I hadn't mentioned it in the first place. "I was more concerned over what he said than what he did anyway."

His body relaxed a little. "What did he say?"

"He attacked you because of jealousy," I told him. "He admitted he attacked you because he was jealous that I had chosen you. And since he couldn't go for me, you were the next best thing."

"He's more of a scumbag than I thought," he said to himself, running his hand through his hair to brush it away from his face. He looked away from me, clearly deep in thought and I wished I could read minds in that moment.

The one worry I had with telling Dean what happened this afternoon was what his reaction would be. Dean was unstable at the best of times, and the last thing I wanted was for the lunatic to show up and make matters worse. So for his sake and mine, I hoped he could restrain him and not let him out.

I leant forward and gently laid my hand on top of his.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him.

"How much I wanna kill him," he said. "How much I wanna lash out… How glad I am that I don't know where he is because if I did I'd go right to him and I wouldn't leave him alive. You have no idea how hard it is to keep calm right now."

"I know," I said, rubbing the back of his hand with my thumb. "But if you get mad, that isn't going to help anyone. I spoke to him today, we got a lot off our chests and you don't have to worry about him anymore."

"But he attacked me," he said, looking into my eyes. "He wanted to attack you. The prick even tried to kiss you after everything. I want to rip him limb from fucking limb."

"I know that's your attempt at gallantry, but he knows how I feel. He knows how mad I am, and he knows I don't give a damn anymore."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm done with him, Dean," I said. "How can I be friends with someone so negative, so volatile, so wrong? He sought revenge out of jealousy, he hurt an innocent man, and he hurt me in more ways than he could ever imagine. I don't want anything to do with a person like that."

"Holly… he was your best friend," said Dean. "You've known him over half your life. That's a lot to give up."

I couldn't help but be touched by his words. Even through everything, through the hatred, the hurt, the betrayal, Dean was still fighting to allow Randy and I to maintain our friendship. Even though Randy had wronged him in so many ways, he knew how close we had been and how he never wanted to come between that.

And once upon a time, Randy had been one of the most important people in my life. But times had changed and my priorities had changed. I found someone who meant even more to be now and he was what was important.

"It's harder to see what he did to you," I said, giving his hand a tight squeeze. "And you mean more to me than anything, even Randy Orton. I'm not playing his childish games. If he wants to lash out and react like that then I want no part of it or him."

He gave me a soft smile, gently raising his hand to cup my cheek. I closed my eyes, leaning into his touch as he brushed his thumb over the skin.

"I hit the fucking jackpot when I found you," he said. "Did you know that?"

"We both did," I replied as he pulled me to him, encasing me in his big strong arms. I rested my head on his chest and I relaxed into his hold, enjoying the gentle lull of his heartbeat below my ear.

"I know it must have been so hard to walk away from him," he said to me. "So I'll make sure to spend everyday proving to you that you made the right choice being with me. I'll kiss you, hold you, treat you like a fucking queen. 12 years compared to a few months is a big sacrifice, Holly. You're my number one priority and nothing will change that."

I sighed in contentment, knowing I'd made the right choice. After I'd told Randy we couldn't be a couple, he'd wanted to hurt me. He'd wanted to make me pay. And since he couldn't, he'd lashed out at Dean instead. I knew Dean would never do that to me. He'd never hurt me either physically or mentally. He always had my best interests at heart and he always would.

There wasn't no maybe or in between or perhaps.

I _had_ made the right choice.

Dean was what I needed right now, Dean was what made me happy and content.

And as I lay beside him that night, wrapped up safely in his arms, I knew he would always be my choice.

He was special. He was important. He was mine.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Raquel the writer, Debwood-1999, dutchangel1979, Seth Rollins babe, beautifultragedyxxx, ambrose-kohli-girl, shadowfox78, DenyingTheTruth, LunaticGirl808, Tantoune, DeeMarie426 and my guest reviewer for their kind words.**


	35. Bad Blood

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Wow, awesome response to the last chapter. Genuinely wasn't expecting that, so I'm glad you all enjoyed it. Just to let you all know, I have begun planning my next story! It will be a Seth Rollins/OC story, so keep your eyes open for it in the coming weeks.**

 **Lauraxxx – Some of your points will be answered this chapter. And thank you so much, that's such a compliment. I try my best to keep my updates as regular as possible and I'm so happy you enjoy my writing. Thanks!**

 **Angelsdee327 – He is! So naughty sneaking into her room like that.**

 **Dutchangel1979 – He's the man of all our dreams! She deserves everything to be easy when she tells Hunter, but do things ever go that easily in my stories? Lol**

 **Kimberly316 – Thank you! And I know. Randy is not showing his best side**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – I thought coming in from the window would be quite a cute scene to write. She's a lucky girl**

 **Raquel the writer – She's waiting for everything to calm down before she tells them the truth**

 **Guest – Thank you! Everybody loves a bad boy, and he always has Holly's interests at heart**

 **Seth Rollins babe – Thank you! She definitely made the right choice**

 **Beautifultragedyxx – Aww! They're one of my favourite couples to write**

 **Marina – Some of your points will be answered in this chapter. And yes, even though Dean is quite dark and unstable, he cares for Holly and only has her best interests at heart. He knows how close she is to Randy and he would never want to come between that**

 **Calwitch – I usually update on Sundays and Wednesdays if that helps at all. What Randy did was wrong and no way is holly standing for that. She is going to protect her man as he will always come first for her. You're right, its 12 years down the drain over one silly incident. He was always going to be a brother to her and he simply couldn't accept that**

 **Debwood-1999 – The longer she leaves it, the worse it will be when she does tell Hunter, and this will be addressed in this chapter. And I agree, Randy has pushed things to far. Theres too much happened and I'm not sure how they will get through this.**

 **xXTheKatsMeowXx – Haha! Dean is very lovable and dashing. Just the way I like him**

 **Morrowsong – Course things aren't behind her, this story is under the drama category after all lol**

 **Tantoune – I know. I'm gonna be so sad when this story ends because I absolutely love writing it. I have the ending planned, but we have lots to go until we get there**

 **DeeMarie426 – Yes, I agree. They change up their meeting plans in this chapter**

 **2112brittbritt – I wish he was mine aswell! He won't mess it up. Dean hasn't had a lot of great people in his life. so when he finds decent friends that he cares about, he would never let them go**

 **This chapter is named after 'Bad Blood' by Taylor Swift**

* * *

Holly Helmsley's Point Of View

When I sat down to lunch the next day with Sasha and Paige, it was hard to know where to begin the conversation. It had literally been the craziest 24 hours of my life, and even though I had only seen them yesterday, so much had happened in that space of time.

A meeting with Randy, Smackdown, Dean sneaking into my room, my decision to cut Randy totally from my life…

Life was a total head-fuck right now, and I honestly felt like I wanted to lock myself alone in a dark room where nothing bad could happen and I wouldn't have to deal with any of it.

But since that sadly couldn't happen, I opted for the next thing and that was to vent to two of my closest girlfriends.

"So what's with the urgent meet up?" asked Paige once we'd ordered our food.

"There are updates on my… situation," I told them.

"Already?" asked Sasha as she sipped on her drink. "Girl, we only saw you yesterday. How much could have happened?"

"Where do I begin?" I asked them.

"Is everything alright with Dean?" Paige asked, jumping to conclusions.

"Everything is fine with him," I assured them. "In fact Dean is probably the one bit of normality I have right now."

"What happened?" Sasha asked.

"I saw Randy yesterday," I admitted.

Paige almost chocked on the water in her mouth. "What?!" she asked incredulously. "Where? When?"

"Literally minutes after I left you guys," I explained. "I went into a bar to get change for the bus and he was sitting in there."

"Well what did the prick have to say for himself?" Paige asked. After seeing the shit Randy had pulled on Dean during Raw that night, she wasn't exactly his biggest fan either.

"Turns out he's sunk lower than I ever thought he could," I said.

"Did he explain his actions?" Sasha asked.

"Jealousy," I stated. "He attacked out of jealousy. He knows I picked Dean and he didn't like that."

"I can understand the guy is upset, but to RKO Dean on television is not the way to go about it," Sasha said, shaking her head in disbelief. "Why didn't he come to you to talk about it?"

"Because that's what a normal human being would do," muttered Paige under her breath.

"Beats me," I said. "He hurt Dean because he wasn't able to hurt me. Apparently attacking him was 'the next best thing.'"

"Wow…" said Sasha in disbelief.

"Motherfucker," muttered Paige. "That guy is a fucking prick. If I ever see him…"

"Don't worry," I said. "He knows how I feel and he knows I'm done with him. I don't need that sort of negativity in my life."

"After all these years… I can't believe he'd do something like that to you," said Sasha.

"Neither did I," I said sadly. "But it looks like I'm finally meeting the real Randy."

Our food soon came, our conversation moving on, not only because it was upsetting me but because I'd had enough of chatting about Randy fucking Orton. He was all I'd spoken about and thought about for 24 hours and I wanted to change the fucking record. I was done with him now so I needed to completely wipe him out.

So we chatted about Paige instead as we ate, grilling her on her new boyfriend and how things were going. It was nice to talk about something else and indulge in someone else's life rather than my own. It was a refreshing break and allowed me to forget about my own problems, even if it was only for a short time.

With the food eaten, I decided to ask the girls for another favour. Since I knew it was risky to have Dean in Hunter's house again, I wondered if they'd cover for me again tonight, telling anyone who asked that I was with them rather than being in a hotel room with him.

It had been crazy enough having Dean at the house yesterday, especially when Steph had knocked on my door and had almost caught us together. I couldn't risk that happening again, so if I wanted to spend my nights with Dean, they had to be away from my brother. And since I had no other alibi to be away from his home other than seeing the girls, I asked for their help once again.

"Can you guys cover for me again tonight?" I asked them as we perused the dessert menu. "Dean snuck into Hunter's house yesterday and almost got caught by Steph. Kinda don't want it happening again."

"Of course," smiled Paige.

"Things seem to be going well for you two," added Sasha.

"They are," I blushed. "Through all this Randy shit, Dean is the one thing keeping a smile on my face."

"I love that he makes you so happy," beamed Sasha. "It's good to see."

"I've never been happier," I said honestly. "He just makes everything so much better."

"Do you think you love him?" asked Paige.

"I'm getting there," I replied. "The way he takes care of me, the way he makes me smile, how he treats me… I'm definitely falling in love."

"But if that's the case, you need to tell your brother soon," Paige said honestly. "Dean is your boyfriend, and you're falling in love. Hunter has to know at some point."

"And the longer you leave it, the worse it's gonna be," added Sasha.

"I know," I sighed sadly. "But with all this Randy shit, now is really not the best time to throw another issue at him."

"I get that," said Paige. "And we are more than happy to cover for you in the meantime. But promise you'll think about telling him soon."

"I will," I said, nodding.

As much as I didn't want to admit it, Paige was right. Hunter needed to know the truth about Dean and I. He was my big brother and he deserved to know that his little sister had a boyfriend, especially when said boyfriend was one of his own employees. The longer I left it, the worse it would be, I knew this.

But Hunter was having one problem after another, and I didn't want to make things worse. He was stressed out enough so telling him I was seeing Dean was an unnecessary stress to him. I needed the dust to settle first before I said anything.

Plus I needed to brace myself for the onslaught of anger and negativity he'd no doubt throw my way.

It was a tough thing to face, but I knew I'd have to eventually.

xXx

"You alright?" asked Dean that night. We were currently in a hotel room I'd managed to book for us, laying in bed, watching some TV. The room was next door to Roman and Seth's but it offered us just a little bit of privacy and time to be by ourselves. Besides there was no better feeling than being cuddled in his arms all snug and cosy, relaxing into his warmth and enjoying how near he was.

"I'm fine," I said, watching the television.

"Now I know that's a lie," he said, moving to look at my face. "You haven't been yourself all night, Holly."

"It's just the Randy stuff," I said, knowing there was no hiding anything from Dean. He was able to read me like a book. "And after having a conversation with the girls at lunch, I know I have to tell Hunter about you and I soon."

I gently rubbed soothing circles into my hip. "You know I'm happy to tell him whenever you're ready," he assured me. "And I'll be by your side throughout it all."

"It's just scary," I said. "He won't approve. If Randy reacted how he did, Hunter will be ten times worse."

"We've made our bed, we have to lie in it," said Dean. "If we want to be together, we have to face him."

"I just don't think we should do it right now," I said. "The situation with Randy has really taken its toll on Hunter and I don't think me confessing I'm with you is going to help him right now."

"So what do you suggest?" Dean asked.

"Give it a week or so," I proposed. "Let everything calm down and let Hunter get back to himself again. Then we can both sit down with him and explain our situation in a calm manner."

"If that's what you want, then that's what we'll do," he said, gently kissing my forehead.

"It's going to mean another week of doing all this behind his back, but I think it's best for now," I said.

It was like I was trying to convince myself but I knew this was the best course of action. We'd been hiding our relationship for this long. A few more days would not hurt us.

Sleep eventually began to take over us and it wasn't long until we turned off the TV and lights and settled into bed together. I needed the sleep and the rest and so did Dean. And there was nothing better to get me to sleep than to be lying curled up and Dean Ambrose's arm, my head resting against his bare chest.

Dean was the kind of guy who hated pajamas and only slept in his underwear. He was getting no complaints from me! The less clothing the better in my opinion. Dean had probably the greatest body I'd ever seen and to be up close and personal with it, even in sleep, was always a treat.

The gentle lull of his heart beat soon got me off to sleep, both of us happy for it to come.

Sweet dreams came to me that night, pleasant dreams, the sort of dreams that made me smile, made me grin, made me never want to wake up.

 _Knock, knock, knock…_

Happy dreams, warming dreams, blissful dreams filled with Dean and I, the two of us together.

 _Knock, knock, knock…_

Just him and I, in our meadow, the one he'd taken me too back in Connecticut, all alone, his lips on mine.

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

My eyes shot open, my body sitting upright in bed. I wasn't sure how long I'd been asleep, but my dreams were now certainly over. I looked towards the bedroom door, a loud noise sounding on the other side. At first I thought it was part of my dream but it was far too real, far too loud, and I knew the noise was coming from reality.

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

I looked over at Dean but he was sound asleep, completely dead to the world, and I knew he wouldn't be getting up any time soon. So I decided to check out the sound myself. I silently got out of the bed and slipped on my dressing gown, fastening it around me. I slipped on my slippers and left the bedroom, leaving Dean to sleep, shutting the door behind me. The living and kitchen area of the hotel room was shrouded with the darkness of night.

I switched on the light and looked towards the door of the room, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion, my heart pounding a little nervously. I wasn't sure if I could do this on my own, so I turned on my heel in order to fetch Dean.

The sound of a voice on the other side of the door stopped me in my tracks.

"Open up, Holly," said the muffled voice of Randy. "I know you're in there."

 _Shit…_

I blinked, turning to look back at the door, my breath caught in my throat.

How the fuck had he found me here? What the hell was he even doing here? What the fuck did he want?

Goosebumps appeared on my skin but I knew they were anxious ones. I stared at the door, hesitant to open it, not wanting him anywhere near me. I thought the talk in the bar would be the last time I'd see him but clearly I was wrong. Randy had found me and from his consistent knocking on the door, he was not leaving until he had spoken to me.

"I can see the light, Holly," he said. "Let me in."

I knew he wasn't going to let up and at this rate he would wake up the entire hotel. So I took a chance. I walked towards the door and gently opened it.

He looked fucking awful, the purple bags under his eyes even darker, the stubble on his chin even longer. He was still wearing the same clothes I'd seen him wear in the bar and he absolutely stank of alcohol. He leant against the door frame, his eyes heavy. He was very drunk.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him calmly.

"I want… I want to talk," he slurred, his voice broken from the alcohol.

"You can't be here," I told him. "Randy, you need to go."

"I wanna talk to you, Holly," he said. "Why won't you let me talk?"

"Its 3 in the morning," I said in a hushed tone. "You're going to wake up the entire floor."

"Then let me in and I'll shut up," he insisted.

I stared at him for a few moments, knowing I needed to get him inside and sobered up. He was in a complete state and I knew it would be wrong to let him go on his own whilst he was like this.

"Fine," I said, stepping aside to let him in. "You've got 5 minutes then I'm calling you a cab and getting you out of here."

This was the last thing I needed, and I was in no mood to talk to him right now. But I didn't want to cause a commotion and I didn't want to get thrown out of the hotel for loud behaviour. I just knew I needed him out before Dean woke up. I dreaded to think what would happen if the two men saw each other.

He walked past me, wobbling on his feet as he entered the hotel room. He looked around. "Nice place," he muttered.

"How did you find me?" I asked, my arms folded.

"It's amazing what a tired receptionist on the night shift will tell you," he said as he turned to face me. "I wanted to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say, Randy," I said. "And I think you said everything you needed to yesterday."

"You just upped and left the bar," he accused. "You barely gave me a chance to defend my actions."

"You attacked Dean out of jealousy," I said incredulously. "What possible defence is there for doing that?"

"Because he took what was mine!" he said aloud. "You were mine. You'd been mine for 12 fucking years, and he just took you without a second thought!"

"Randy, you need to calm down and keep quiet," I insisted, gently approaching him.

"No, I won't calm fucking down," he yelled. "I hate him. I hate him, Holly."

I placed my hands on his forearms, needing him to relax. He was pissed out of his brain and I couldn't have him like this.

"Randy, sit down and I'll get you some water," I said, gently guiding him to a chair. "Can you sit down for me?"

"I don't want to."

"Please," I insisted. "Just sit down, let me get you a drink and then we can talk."

"Okay," he nodded. Thankfully he listened and sat down, giving me chance to go to the kitchen area to get him a glass of water.

I opened a cupboard and retrieved a glass, turning on the tap and filling the glass up. He needed to sober up, he needed to calm the hell down, and he needed to stop this. There was no talking to a person when they're drunk, so the best thing Randy could do was drink some water and get some sleep. I needed to phone him a cab and get him the hell out of here.

I switched the tap off and turned around, the glass almost slipping from my hand when I saw he had gotten up and was suddenly behind me. I gasped, dropping the glass onto the counter as he stood there, his face inches from mine.

"Kiss me," he said softly, his hands going either side of my body to rest on the counter. He had me trapped. "I miss your mouth, I miss the way it tastes."

He leant in, ready to kiss me, but I quickly raised my hand, slapping him across his face.

"NO!" I said sternly. "For fuck sake, Randy. You need to stop that."

He clasped his cheek with his hand, the skin slowly going red before he looked up at me, his whole body seeming a lot more sober. His face looked insanely angry. I feared for a moment that he would attack me like he had Dean, but I knew that wasn't Randy. No matter how bad anything got, he'd never hurt a woman and he would certainly never hurt me.

His glare was so intense that it was hard to break away from it.

"It's not fair," he growled through gritted teeth. "It's not fucking fair! Why the fuck does he get you so easily, yet I've been here all this time and you hardly even looked at me?"

"You were my friend, Randy," I explained. "You were my best friend in the whole wide world. And whilst I loved you, I was never in love with you. You meant so damn much to me, it's killed me to see what's happened to you these last few days."

"You could have learned to love me," he insisted and his voice was rising again. "We could have been good together."

"It would never have worked," I said sadly. "It wouldn't have been fair on either of us."

"So you picked _him_ instead?" he shouted. "It could have been anybody, but it had to be fucking him!"

"Randy," I said, trying again to keep the peace. "You need to calm down for me."

"No I fucking don't!" he yelled. "The last thing I need is to calm down. I'm pissed off!"

"Randy, please, I-"

But I was quickly cut off by the sound of a door opening. Randy and I both looked as the bedroom door swung open, a very tired looking Dean emerging from behind it, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"What the fuck is going on?" he asked in his tired stupor, his body becoming very much awake as soon as his eyes looked at Randy.

The room was suddenly shrouded in silence as the two men looked at each other, the atmosphere so tense and stifling that I felt as if I was suffocating. It was like I was on a knife's edge, unsure of which man would crack first.

My eyes flicked between them both, the two of them still as statues, the one thing I wanted to avoid happening in front of my very eyes. My heartbeat echoed in my ears, pounding so heavy and so hard I was afraid it would burst straight from my chest.

And that's when I noticed Dean's face darken. That's when I noticed his trembling hands ball into fists and his jaw tighten up in anger. His eyes were foggy and vacant, like he wasn't really there. And that's because Dean wasn't.

The lunatic had taken over.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" asked Randy, the anger radiating off him in waves. And then realisation dawned on him. "Are you two… sleeping together…?"

But I barely had time to answer because Dean was heading Randy's way, fists ready to fly. Randy must have sensed his movements because he was already waiting for him. The two men suddenly locked up before Dean threw Randy to the ground, a full blown wrestling match beginning.

Dean sat on his chest, fists flying into Randy's face repetitively, each hit echoing around the room. I watched in shock as hit after hit flew his way before Randy managed to roll him away, pushing him off and rolling Dean against the wall before grabbing his head and hitting it off the plaster.

I screamed, both men rolling around, neither letting up as hit after hit flew their way. Both had drawn blood and both were getting some good punches in. I couldn't break them apart, I couldn't even get near them, both of them too lost in the fight.

"Stop!" I screamed, but it fell on deaf ears.

Thankfully, the commotion had been loud enough to wake up Seth and Roman next door and I gasped as both men flew through the door.

"What is-" began Seth, but he soon got his answer as he saw the men caught up in their brawl. Dean's brothers took action immediately, neither afraid to get involved. They went for a man each, delving in and prying them apart, Roman holding back Dean as Seth held back Randy. I stared at both men, my vision blurry from the tears that had built, a couple falling silently down my cheeks. All they could do was glare at each other, both out of breath, both sweating from the fight, both covered in blood, each trying to break free to get to the other.

It was taking everything Seth and Roman had to keep them apart, but thankfully the fight had worn them out so the restraints were working.

This was one scene I never wanted to see. My best friend and my boyfriend fighting with such hatred and fire. The RKO seemed like nothing compared to this all out brawl and it fully cemented for me the fact that things would never be the same again.

I could never be friends with Randy after this. And even if by some miracle I could, he and Dean would never get on. And I'd never be able to stand that. Randy had come in drunk, he'd come on to me yet again, and he'd fought Dean right before my very eyes.

I wasn't standing for this anymore. I was officially done.

"You stay away from her, you fucking cunt," Dean growled, his tone venomous and sinister.

"Make me," Randy spat, the words winding Dean up, making him lash out more. Thankfully Roman was able to hold him back.

"Enough," I cried out, the tears falling even harder. "Please stop."

"Fuck this shit," said Randy as he looked at me. "Fuck both of you. I'm going where I should have gone the second I heard about this."

My eyes widened and I swallowed down the lump in my throat. "W-Where are you going?" I asked, my voice laced with panic.

"Your brother deserves to know the fucking truth," he said as he wiggled to break free from Seth's grasp.

"NO!" I cried, but it was too late.

He backed Seth up against the wall at speed, causing him to break the hold. Seth fell to the floor, his back in pain, Randy giving me last lingering look before bolting out of the room and out of sight.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to lauraxxx, angelsdee327, dutchangel1979, kimberly316, ambrose-kohli-girl, Raquel the writer, Seth Rollins babe, beautifultragedyxxx, Marina, calwitch, Debwood-1999, xXTheKatsMeowXx, Morrowsong, Tantoune, DeeMarie426, 2112brittbritt and my guest reviewer for their kind words about the last chapter**


	36. Love Me Like You Do

**Hello, lovely readers.**

 **I'll keep this A/N short because I can only say one thing today – Thank you, Daniel Bryan.**

 **Raquel the writer – Damn indeed!**

 **Debwood-1999 – Yep, we knew there were going to be problems but this is the last thing Holly wanted.**

 **Dutchangel1979 – She really doesn't get a break haha. Glad you're enjoying the stories**

 **Rileyjade – She should have, shit is about to hit the fan**

 **LeaMarie F Metallium – It goes from bad to worse for her, doesn't it?**

 **Kimberly316 – He is. As for Hunter being angry, you'll have to read on**

 **Seth Rollins babe – Poor Holly indeed!**

 **LatinaWWEFan – It is definitely going to kick off now after all that**

 **Tantoune – A major cliffhanger! I'm so cruel lol. We all know it's not going to go down well, so you'll have to read on to see what happens.**

 **Marina – I wanted it to be a crazy and dramatic chapter so I'm glad that came across! Randy is just desperate now as he knows she's slipping from his grasp.**

 **Squeegee Beckinhime – Aww thank you! So glad to hear you're liking it**

 **Gostcat – I wanted to make this Dean insane unstable and crazy, but incredibly loving and loyal to Holly.**

 **xXTheKatsMeowXx – You're senses serve you well haha. Here's the drama**

 **irishblue69 – Hunter isn't going to be happy when he confronts Holly. This wont go smoothly**

 **DeeMarie426 – I agree, but Holly wanted things to calm down first. Sadly time was against her and its now too late**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – We'll need popcorn and sweets for this one**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – I agree, she deserves her happiness with Dean after everything she's gone through. Randy is desperate and jealous now. And I agree, Hunter cant judge, but we all know it's not going to go that smoothly**

 **This chapter is named after 'Love Me Like You Do' by Ellie Goulding**

* * *

Holly Helmsley's Point Of View

The second Randy left the room I rushed to my bedroom, swiftly taking my phone off charge and searching for my brother's number. As soon as I found it, I hit call and raised the phone to my ear, urgently pacing the room as it rang.

I was on the verge of a panic attack, every nerve ending on edge, a light sheen of sweat covering my brow as he didn't answer. I hung up before calling the number again, lifting the phone back to my ear. I tried to keep calm but my pounding heart and my heavy breathing was definitely putting a stop to that.

Hunter couldn't know, he couldn't find out like this. I'd wanted to tell him myself, I'd wanted to sit him down in a calming manner and lay everything out on the table. The cards were already against Dean and I with this situation, so when my brother did find out, I wanted it to be in the best and easiest way possible.

What I didn't want was a drunk Randy Orton bursting into his house at stupid o'clock in the morning to tell him every last juicy detail.

I screamed in frustration and threw my phone on the bed in annoyance, pulling at my hair when there was still no answer. He must have his phone on silent over night and no calls were getting through to him.

I had not heard Dean enter the room but his arms were suddenly around me, pulling me to him protectively and encasing me in a warm bear hug that eased me instantly. Not a lot, but my heart rate definitely calmed.

"Shhh…" he said softly, his big hands rubbing my back in a soothing fashion. "It's going to be okay, Holly."

"That's the last thing it's going to be," I said, moving my head to look up at him. He had already wiped away the blood from his face. "Didn't you hear what he just said?"

I pulled away from him, needing space, needing air as the panic began to get worse again.

This couldn't be fucking happening, it just couldn't. Hunter was going to go insane, he was going to go crazy. He wouldn't allow it, it was simple as that. Any chance Dean and I had of making something of our relationship would be right out of the window as soon as he found out. I'd have no time to tell him why it would work, why Dean was good for me, why I was happy being with him.

Instead he'd find out from a very angry Randy, he'd jump to conclusions and he'd hate our relationship from the start.

He'd hate Dean, he'd be angry with me, and I didn't even want to think about dealing with that and all the problems it would bring.

"Yes, I did hear what he said," Dean replied, and for once he was the calmer one of the two of us.

"He's going to tell Hunter!" I said, throwing my arms up into the air. "He'll tell my brother, he'll hit the roof, and we'll have no chance."

"Sweetheart, you were going to tell him anyway," Dean tried.

"But not like this," I cried. "This is so fucked up. It's so damn fucked up."

Tears trickled from my eyes and Dean's arms were around me instantly, wrapping me up tightly, almost like he was trying to protect me from all the bad things in my mind. He peppered kisses along the top of my head, my face buried in his chest, and I was glad Roman and Seth had decided to remain in the living area in order to give us this moment of privacy.

"Look at me," he said softly.

"I c-can't," I stuttered through the falling tears, almost embarrassed to let him see me this weak and vulnerable.

Dean wasn't having any of it, gently cupping my face in his hands and lifting my head until our eyes met, deep blue meeting dark brown. He stroked his thumbs under my eyes, wiping away every tear that fell.

"What are these tears for?" he asked me.

"B-Because of what's going to h-happen," I managed to get out. "He'll h-hate it, he'll get angry, h-he'll try and s-split us up."

"Do you seriously think after everything we've been through and everything I've done to get you, I'm going to let your brother be the one to destroy what we have?" he asked me. "Holly, you need to have some faith. Not only in me but in us. You are my fucking world, did you know that? You get me out of bed in a morning, you motivate me to do good things with my life, you make me want to be a better person. I've gone through some shit in my time, but with you I've finally found someone and something to fight for. You make me feel loved and wanted, something that's never happened before. You make me happy, Holly, and there is no fucking way I am giving this up just because your brother is acting a bit miserable."

"Dean…" I whimpered, his words meaning so much to me.

"I've finally found a purpose in life," he continued. "I've finally found someone I want to take care of and protect and make happy. I've never met a girl like you and now I actually have someone to love."

I blinked, my eyes widening at his words. His face may have been blurry from my tears, but his words had been crystal clear.

"What did you just say?" I asked, wanting to make sure it had not been a figment of my imagination.

He gently brushed a few stray hairs from my forehead before looking back into my eyes.

"I love you, Holly," he said. "I fucking love you, it's as simple as that. So if you think for one second that the fact that bastard has gone to tell your brother the truth means it's the end for us, well they have another thing coming. Because no matter what they do or what they throw at us, it doesn't change how I feel. I'll take on every fight they throw our way."

Dean wasn't the sort of man to throw that four lettered word around so easily. He'd had a harsh time in life and a rough upbringing where love wasn't a word he heard often. He was a cynical man, a hesitant man, especially when it came to friendships and relationships. So to hear him say that to me… it meant more than either of us could ever know.

My heart was in my throat, fresh tears falling from my eyes. Only these weren't tears of sadness or anger or frustration. These were tears of joy, of happiness, of… love.

I stood on my tiptoes, slowly bringing my lips to his, kissing him in a tender and affectionate manner, one we didn't often use. Our kisses were usually quite passionate and sexual and raw. But this one was different. It was soft and loving and sweet.

"I love you too," I replied once I'd pulled away, meaning every word as I said them. "So so much."

His smile was beaming.

"And that's why there's no need to cry," he said to me. "Because no matter what they say or do, nothing can change how we feel. We'll take them all on, just me and you."

I smiled softly, my heart swelling with love and adoration.

"Just me and you," I repeated, moving to kiss him again.

xXx

It was 6am when my phone rang, a horrible feeling rolling around my stomach when I saw who was calling. I sat up in bed, leaving Dean to sleep beside me, taking a deep breath as I answered it.

"H-Hello?" I said hesitantly.

"Be at the house in half hour," Hunter said sternly and abruptly on the other end of the line. "Come alone. You bring _him_ with you and I fire him on the spot."

He hung up before I had a chance to respond.

I sighed, dropping the phone into my lap, knowing the inevitable was finally happening.

"Was that your brother?" asked Dean from beside me. I hadn't even heard him wake up.

"Yeah," I said, looking down at him. "He wants me at his house in half hour."

His hand slid into mine. "We can do this, Holly. We can get up, get ready and face him together." He gave my hand a squeeze.

"He wants me to go alone," I told him. "He said he'll fire you if you come."

"I don't care, I'm coming," he said, sitting up.

"Well I do care," I told him. "This is going to be messy enough, I'm not letting you lose your job too."

"I can't let you face him alone," he insisted. "This is both our problem, it wouldn't feel right."

"It would feel worse if you end up unemployed because of your stubbornness. I'll be fine," I assured him. "Whatever Hunter throws at me, I can take it."

He looked at me for a few moments. "Are you sure?"

"Certain," I said, leaning forward and kissing him softly. "Like we said last night, we love each other. Nothing can break that."

I was dressed and on my way to my brother's within minutes, arriving within 25 minutes of getting his phone-call. It was still dark out as it was only 6.25am, but I was as wide awake as ever. I pulled the car up outside of the house, my eyes looking nervously at the building, my head wondering what would happen behind its four walls.

I cut the engine, my hands still gripping the steering wheel anxiously as I took deep and steadying breaths. This needed to be done. Granted, it wasn't in the way I'd originally wanted, but at least it was now happening.

So I got out the car, locked it up and walked towards the door. I knocked three times and Stephanie eventually answered.

"You better come in," she said softly, moving aside to let me enter the house. All the curtains and blinds were still closed, the house having not really woken up yet. She shut the door behind her and began heading to the living area. I silently followed.

All the lights were on in the living area, the room quiet as I entered. I walked in to see Hunter standing by the window and Randy seated on a chair by the fireplace. Whatever had happened on Raw between him and Dean seemed all but forgotten now, this incident seemed far worse. His face was blank and unwavering as I stared at it, but I could tell he felt satisfied with himself.

He'd got what he wanted, he'd uncovered my secret, and it was hard to believe this man had once been my best friend. Stephanie took a seat on the sofa and my head turned to look at Hunter. His face was the exact opposite of Randy's, his expression easy to gauge. He was pissed. He was very angry and very annoyed. All I could do was stand nervously by the door, bracing myself, awaiting whatever was about to be said.

"So when were you going to tell me?" my brother finally said.

"In a few days," I managed to get out. "It's been a rough 48 hours. I wanted the dust to settle first."

"How long have you been seeing him?" he asked next.

"Since New Years," I admitted.

"Bullshit," muttered Randy under his breath and my eyes darted over to him. "She says that but I've been seeing it unravel for months."

I looked back to Hunter.

"Is this true?" he asked.

"We only got together at New Years," I insisted. "I was friends with him before that, but it only got romantic that night."

"Romances don't just happen," Hunter said. "They don't just spring up out of nowhere. There must have been underlying feelings before then. How long?"

I cast my mind back to all the instances we'd had together. The time in Connecticut where we almost kissed in the meadow, the time we almost kissed at his apartment in Vegas during his recovery, his protectiveness during the mugging and Sheamus attack, the ways we missed each other whenever we were apart for a long distance of time…

I'd never really realised it before, but this thing between Dean and I had been going on a lot longer than I'd originally thought. Yes, we hadn't kissed until New Years, but there had been so many occasions where we had been closer than just friends. I had been kidding myself all this time, I'd liked him for a lot longer than I'd told myself.

And I had to tell Hunter this. It was lying that had gotten me into this mess in the first place, so I needed to be truthful now.

"A few months," I eventually admitted. "Nothing happened until New Years but the feelings have been there a few months."

"I fucking knew it," said Randy.

"So you've both been at work, under my nose, acting like nothing is happening when something obviously has all this time?" said Hunter, his voice raised in annoyance. "He's worked for me, he's spoken to me and laughed with me, when all this time he's wanted to fuck my little sister?"

"It's not like that," I quickly interjected. "We haven't…" I stopped myself momentarily, but I knew I had to speak the truth, even if it was to my brother. "We haven't done that yet."

He scoffed. "Exactly. You haven't done that _yet_. I bet the bastard can't wait to get himself into your pants."

"Hunter," said Steph warningly.

I felt myself getting angrier and angrier as he spoke, accusing Dean and accusing me when truthfully he knew nothing of our relationship. He knew nothing of how we felt, of what Dean had done for me, of how fucking happy I felt with him. And the more he spoke, the more I was ready to blow.

"Worming his way into your life, getting close to you. I bet he just wanted to work his way up the ladder. The closer he is to you, the closer he is to me, to Steph to Vince. The stupid bastard-"

"What is the fucking problem?!" I finally yelled, cutting him off. "Why does it matter if I'm with Dean Ambrose or not? He makes me happy, isn't that what's important?"

"It matters because he's a fucking mad man!" he shouted. "You think we didn't research his history before we hired him? You think we didn't find out all the shit he did and what he's capable of? He's a good worker but outside of wrestling he is untrustworthy, crazy and poisonous. And I refuse to let him near my little sister!"

"I love him!" I finally admitted, needing them to know the depths of this relationship. It wasn't a fling, it wasn't friends with benefits. I actually loved the man and wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.

Hunter looked mad, Steph looked concerned… and Randy looked broken.

"You… love him?" my ex-best friend asked me softly.

"Yes, I fucking love him," I told them all. "And he loves me."

"You're too young to know what love is," said Hunter. "It's a fleeting fancy, Holly. And one that I'm not happy with."

"Dean is a good man," I said.

"Dean is a mad man," argued Hunter. "And he's not good enough for you. Someone like that can't make you happy, marry you, raise children with you. He's a lunatic, he's unstable, and I don't want him anywhere near you."

"You can't stop me from seeing him," I said. "You can't keep me locked up like a nun in a convent."

"Try me," he said, walking towards me. he suddenly changed and the atmosphere in the air shifted. I became less angry and more concerned, worry washing over me. I backed up until I hit the closed door behind me.

I swallowed nervously. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm sending you away for a while," he said. "I'm sending you to Connecticut. I need you away from him and away from work for a while to get it out of your system. We can afford to have you off TV for a few weeks until you've calmed down and realised what a stupid fucking mistake you're making."

I looked at him, my mouth agape in astonishment. "Are you crazy? You can't do that."

"I can and I will," he insisted.

"This isn't the fucking 19th century where you can send wayward girls away," I shouted. "You cannot do that to me."

"Well it's fucking happening, so get used to it," he told me. "I have a car coming to fetch you. There's no phones, no internet, I'm not allowing you contact with him at all."

"Don't do this, Hunter," I warned him.

"And I'll be keeping my eye on Ambrose at work," he said. "If he thinks he can seduce my little sister then he has another thing coming."

"Please," I pleaded with him. "We don't have to be like this."

"Tough," he said. "You're going."

And at that moment a horn sounded outside, indicating the car to take me to Connecticut was here. I looked to the window before looking back to my brother, tears building in my eyes as realisation dawned on me. he was ripping me away from Dean.

I wouldn't be able to see him, talk to him, be with him…

"Hunter… please…"

But he ignored me, barging past me to go through the door and outside to meet the driver. All I could do was stand there and watch him walk outside, every breath having left my body.

 _No…_

This couldn't be happening, it wasn't fucking true. He wanted us parted that badly that he was willing to send me away to the other side of the country to keep Dean away from me. This was nuts, it was fucking insane.

Stephanie left to follow him, Randy slowly coming up behind me.

I looked up at him, tears slipping silently down my cheeks, wondering why he had to be so vile and so bitter over me turning him down that things had to come to this. I wouldn't get to see my boyfriend, I wouldn't get to see my friends, I wouldn't be able to go to work and I'd have to be by myself for who knows how long… all because of his jealousy.

"You love him?" he asked me, his voice uncertain, as if he wanted to make sure what I'd said was true.

But he didn't deserve my answer, he didn't deserve my truth. He'd ruined everything for me and made my life hell. All I could do was look at him, needing to control the anger that was boiling up in my veins.

"You actually love him?" he asked me again, his eyes looking at me pleadingly.

All I could say in that moment was how I truly felt.

"I hate you. I completely and utterly hate you," I said simply, before looking away and following my brother out the door.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Raquel the writer, Debwood-1999, dutchangel1979, rileyjade, LeaMarie F Metallium, kimberly316, Seth Rollins babe, LatinaWWEFan, Tantoune, Marina, Squeegee Beckinhime, gostcat, xXTheKatsMeowXx, irishblue69, DeeMarie426, ambrose-kohli-girl and beautifultragedyxxx for their lovely reviews.**


	37. Not Gonna Get Us

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Happy Valentines Day, guys. Hope you'll have a lovely day with your partners and loved ones. I'm spending a lovely day with my boyfriend and cannot wait. So enjoy your day, you wonderful lot.**

 **So overwhelmed by the response to the last chapter, so thanks to everyone for their feedback. It meant we finally hit 400 reviews! I appreciate each and everyone of them.**

 **Squeegee Beckinhime – I agree. He's done a lot to her and now she's finally admitting her true feelings.**

 **Minimary16 – I agree, Hunter is totally over-reacting. He's taking the protective big brother stance too far.**

 **CiCix3 – It sort of is! She's going against her will**

 **MissyInTheMiddle – They do! She's a grown bloody woman!**

 **KairiAnneYukari21 – Hunter is angry and he takes the anger too far. Plus if we know Randy like we know we do, he's totally exaggerated the story to Hunter**

 **Morrowsong – She does need to smarten up. But she knows everyone is against her and the power Hunter wields not only over her but over Dean too. She has to protect Dean first and foremost.**

 **Debwood-1999 – This chapter is a device to move the story forward and create conflict, yes. It is fan-fiction and it is just a bit of fun, but that's fine if that's your opinion :)**

 **Ashes2Dust18 – She is a grown woman, but she's doing what she has to in order to protect Dean**

 **Irishblue69 – I think Randy has well and truly any chance he had of any relationship with Holly now, be it romantic or friendship**

 **Rileyjade – The course of true love never did run smooth**

 **Raquel the writer – Randy is a very jealous man right now**

 **AngelsDestiny22 – Well thank you for the review! So would I! I'd have killed Randy after all this**

 **Chermayne – Thank you!**

 **DeeMarie426 – Agreed. Hunter, above anyone, should understand Holly's situation. But he's a protective older brother and he's angry that he hasn't been told. And we all know how Triple H gets when he's angry**

 **LeaMarie F Metallium – Lets RKO all of them!**

 **Gostcat – I know! It was a very bittersweet chapter. And thank you, I like to keep my readers on their toes.**

 **Calwitch – Anger has completely taken over the situation so everyone is acting on impulse really, which is sure to backfire. Holly is just trying to keep the peace and protect Dean from whatever Hunter could throw at him. And I'm sorry about your updates, it's very unusual.**

 **Seth Rollins babe – Exactly! He should care about his sister's feelings rather than destroying them**

 **Ashley – We will find out what Dean does in this chapter**

 **Tantoune – We know Randy will have twisted the truth when he told Hunter, firstly to protect himself and secondly to run Dean's name through the mud. Randy has definitely sunk low in this situation**

 **Dutchangel1979 – Yeah, Dean won't be happy. We'll see in this chapter**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – I agree with this whole review. We'll see what happens with Dean and Holly this chapter**

 **Guest – Yeah, Randy has shown his true colours for sure**

 **Guest – Yes, she's a grown woman, but she's doing what is best for he and Dean in order to protect him and give him an easier life**

 **2112brittbritt – Anger was the main emotion in that chapter and it's making everyone act crazy. Hunter needs to realise how good Dean is for her**

 **This chapter is named after 'Not Gonna Get Us' by Tatu**

* * *

Holly Helmsley's Point Of View

It had been two fucking days.

Two measly fucking days since I'd arrived at Hunter's home in Connecticut, or as I had taken to calling it, 'my pathetic stupid prison for a grown woman who is old enough to make her own decisions.'

He'd taken out all the phone lines, he had removed my cell phone from my possession and there was no internet to be found. I had no way of contacting the outside world, no way of communicating with anyone outside the house (mainly because the doors were locked) and the only person I'd seen since I'd come here was my own reflection in the mirror.

I still had access to the television so at least I had some form of entertainment, but I'd literally been locked in this house and I had no idea how long it'd be until I could get out.

This was fucking insane! It was like something from fan-fiction, it really was. People in prison lived in better conditions than this. I was being treated like shit by someone who knew nothing of my situation, and what bothered me the most was I hadn't actually done anything wrong. I had a boyfriend, big deal!

Dean was a good man, a kind man, and a man who loved me beyond compare. And I loved him. How was that so wrong?

For Hunter to go to such extremes to keep us apart was crazy and I couldn't believe he was actually going through with this plan. I was his little sister, his flesh and blood. But he was treating me like I'd committed a murder, like I was a danger to the public and needed to be locked up like a wild animal. Hunter didn't like Dean as my boyfriend, and that was fair enough. But it was my relationship, it was my choice to make, and whether he liked it or not he should have supported it.

He, above anyone else, should know what it's like to be in that position.

It only seemed like five minutes since he'd gotten with Stephanie in similar circumstances.

He knew all the shit that came with that and all the problems he faced to be with her. But he faced those problems because he loved her and wanted to be with her. Having gone through it himself, he should have been the one person to support me the most in my decision to be with Dean.

I knew he wouldn't be happy, I'd known it from the very start, hence why I had been so afraid to tell him in the first place. But all I'd expected was a few sharp words, an argument and then for him to come round to the idea and accept that we were together. What I hadn't expected was for him to send me half way across the country, lock me up, and attempt to split Dean and I apart.

He was going totally overboard, he was out of his mind, and this whole situation was driving me mad.

I hadn't seen or spoken to Dean in two whole fucking days.

I hated not seeing him, I hated not being with him, and I dreaded to think what he'd be going through not knowing where I was. He'd heard no word from me, seen nothing of me, and I could only imagine the shit Randy and Hunter would be feeding him about my whereabouts.

They'd no doubt be lying to him, telling him stories about how I'd left or how I'd have enough of him, saying anything they could to drive a wedge between us. And if that wasn't the case, I hated to think about how they were treating him. I knew what Hunter could be like. Authority member or not, he was sure to be giving Dean the shit matches or the hard matches, working him to the bone.

I sighed, flicking through the boring mindless TV channels, attempting to find something to watching that wasn't droning or a re-run.

I missed Dean so much. I missed the sound of his voice, his touch, the way he'd kiss my head or hold my hand. I missed him being beside me at night or the way he'd tease me. I missed the feel of his soft hair or the comfort lying in his arms gave me.

It just wasn't the same without him and as I sat there I wondered when I'd ever see him again…

xXx

Another day of monotonous bullshit came and went, another day in this hell hole. It passed me by in the usual way the other days had.

I got up, worked out in Hunter's gym, ate breakfast, showered, read, ate lunch, watched TV, ate dinner, then watched more TV until it was time for bed. Same thing, day in, day out. It wasn't even like I could go out because all the doors were locked. So all I could do was entertain myself with whatever I had at hand.

It was almost midnight and I was just dozing off on the sofa as the evening drew to a close when I suddenly heard a strange noise. I thought I was dreaming at first, but the more I listened to it, the more I realised it was a gentle tapping noise. I thought nothing of it since this house was huge and made strange noises all the time. I passed it off, settling back into the sofa and closing my eyes again.

And then the doorbell rang.

 _Now I know that's not supposed to happen!_

I jumped awake, my head whipping round in the direction of the front door. I was apprehensive to check it out at first. The door was locked so there was nothing I could do about it, but I wasn't sure if I should alert whoever it was that someone was in the house. The only people who needed to visit were Hunter and Stephanie and both would have keys.

I got up, tiptoeing out of the living room until I was in the hallway, the doorbell ringing again. I remained still and silent, hoping whoever it was would leave after a while.

I gasped as fingers slipped through the letter box to hold it open.

"Holly? You in there?" came a voice, my eyes widening.

It was Dean.

 _What the…?_

I rushed to the door, kneeling down on the floor in order to look through the gap.

"Dean?" I asked in astonishment. "Is that you?"

His fingers moved and his stunning blue eyes came into view.

"Long time, no see, stranger," he said, and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

My heart thumped in my chest, my lips unable to stop the smile that forcefully appeared on them, my head in total shock. I couldn't believe it, he was actually here. He was in Connecticut and he was here with me. I could hardly believe my eyes. How had this even happened?

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"I've come to see my favourite girl, of course," he replied. "Like I said before, it's gonna take more than your big brother to keep me away from what's mine. No one is taking my girl away."

"I don't understand," I said incredulously. "How are you…"

"Here?" he finished for me. "Your sister-in-law and Randy aren't as discreet as they think they are. Paige overheard them saying where you were at the house show last night. She told me and I booked a flight immediately."

"How the hell have you managed to get away?" I asked.

"Hunter is keeping a tight leash on me, I can tell you that. But he can't do it 24/7. The boys are covering for me. He thinks I'm in my hotel room. The flight was only an hour so I came as late as I could. I can stay the night but I need to be gone by morning so he doesn't suspect."

"Do you realise how much trouble you'll be in if he finds out?" I suggested.

"Holly, he sent you away to Connecticut. I think we're in enough fucking trouble already. A little more won't hurt."

I shook my head at the brilliant man before me. "You are fucking amazing, did you know that?"

"I've been told once or twice," he said, his eye winking. "Now hurry up and open the door."

"I can't," I said sadly. "Hunter has locked every door that leads in and out of the house."

"Of course he has," he sighed. He was silent for a few moments before he spoke again. "We need a Plan B. Normally I'd kick the fucking door down but I think your brother hates me enough right now without me committing property damage to his door. So instead we'll go with Plan C. You got a bobby pin?"

"Sure," I said, thankful that I had one in my hair right now. I took it out and slipped it through the letter box. Dean took it between his fingers before I heard tinkering on the other side. "What are you doing?"

"Picking the lock," he replied.

"You know how to do that?" I asked.

"For once, the shit I learnt as a kid is coming in handy," he muttered before the lock suddenly snapped. I stood up and stood back as he turned the handle a few times and opened the door.

I was on him within seconds, running to him and leaping into his arms, wrapping my legs around him as he pulled me close. It was like a wave of relief flooded over me, like I was home, back where I belonged. His arms encased me in a way that meant he never wanted to let me go, his lips instantly attaching to mine in one of the best kisses of my life. They moved perfectly in sync, a light moan leaving my mouth as he kicked the door shut behind him, easily carrying me into the living room.

"Missed you… so much…" I managed to say in between kisses.

"Never… letting you go… again," Dean muttered as he sat down on the sofa and I straddled his lap. We broke the kiss in order to catch our breaths, my forehead resting against his as our chests heaved in order to get air into our lungs.

It had only been three days but it had been the longest three days of my life. It was the constant not knowing, the constant lack of Dean, the way I had no escape. But now everything was well again, my man was with me, and even though I knew the visit could only last one night, it was something I'd treasure for as long as I could have him. I planned to never let him go for the entire visit.

"You have no idea how hard it's been to be here without you," I said once my breathing had regulated enough for me to speak properly.

"About as hard as it's been for me back at work," he said.

"How have things been?" I asked.

"I haven't had a moment's peace," he admitted. "Your brother has been watching me like a hawk. Every movement I make, every word I say, he's been there whether its in front of my face or hiding in the background. The only break I've had from it is night time when I'm back at the hotel. I've been fighting three matches a night. I'm exhausted."

"Did he mention how my meeting with him went?" I asked.

"No, he's said nothing," he told me. "But it doesn't take a genius to figure it all out. I knew he was mad and when you didn't come into work or get in contact with me, I figured he'd sent you somewhere. The fact he's your brother has been the only thing stopping me from tearing his head from his neck and ripping out his spine. Paige confirmed where you were after overhearing Randy and Steph last night."

"It's a good job she was there," I said.

"No kidding," he said with a smile. "I just knew I had to see you. I've missed you so much, baby."

I grinned, pecking his lips softly. "I've missed you too."

"That bed has seemed so big and empty without you in it," he said, brushing his nose over mine. "You have no idea how excited I am to simply hold you tonight."

"I'm never going to let you go," I said, my heart fluttering with every word he said.

"I can't believe he's going to such extremes," Dean commented. "I know your brother is against us, but to lock you up like this is a piss take."

"Tell me about it," I said with a sigh. "All I've seen for three days are these four walls."

"I hate what he's doing to you," he said, brushing my hair behind my ears. "It's fucked up."

"It's necessary," I told him. "If it protects you and protects us, I'll do what I have to do."

"You're a grown ass woman," he commented. "He can't honestly lock you up. This isn't right."

"It's not right," I said. "It's far from right. But Hunter is angry right now, and anger is controlling him. He'll calm down eventually and come round to the idea, I'm sure of it."

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

"He went through a similar situation when he got with Stephanie," I explained. "A light-bulb will go off in his head eventually and he'll realise he's over reacted."

He looked at me skeptically. "I really hope you're right, sweetheart, because it's driving me fucking insane being apart from you like this."

"Tell me about it," I sighed.

"Anyway, I don't have long with you so I want to make the most of it," he said. "I'll have to be gone in the morning in order to catch my flight, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun while we're here."

"What do you suggest we do?" I asked.

"Well I plan to kiss you a lot," he said, causing me to giggle. "And I'm probably not going to let you go. But since I have to be gone so early, I thought it'd be nice to get up in the morning and watch the sunrise together."

I pulled back to look at him, my eyebrows raised in surprise. "Really? That's something you'd like to do?"

He shrugged. "I know I'm not good at this pissy romantic shit. Hell, I've never had a proper girlfriend before really. But you make me wanna do that sort of stuff. I don't know… it was a suggestion and-"

"I'd love to," I said, my smile wide. "It's the perfect way to spend our morning."

"Really?" he said, his eyes sparkling at the fact I'd liked his idea.

"I can't think of a more wonderful thing to do with you," I said. "We could go to that meadow you took me to before. I haven't seen the outside world in three days and I just want to get out of this house. And now I can actually open the door, it's something I'd like to do. I know I'll have to come back as Hunter is already pissed off enough with me as it is without me escaping. But a few hours of freedom sounds perfect."

He leaned forward and kissed my lips slowly and softly. "Then that's what we'll do."

I grinned against his mouth, goose-bumps trailing against my skin as excitement lit up every part of my body. All apprehension and sadness I'd previously felt after three long days of loneliness and wondering what was going on instantly vanished when in Dean Ambrose's presence. He just had this way about him, this wicked way he could control my emotions in the best manner. Everything negative would vanish with a simple look, happiness would fill me with a gentle kiss, excitement and anticipation shook me whenever he held me.

My situation was shit, but Dean offered me that little bit of sunshine and warmth that I needed to get through the crap.

He was totally right, Hunter could do whatever he wanted, Randy could run our names through the mud, but at the end of the day we both had each other. And that was all the strength I needed.

So as he picked me up and carried me up to bed, I could hardly wait to sleep simply so I could awake early for the next morning together.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Squeegee Beckinhime, minimary16, CiCix3, MissyInTheMiddle, KairiAnneYukari21, Morrowsong, Debwood-1999, Ashes2Dust18, irishblue69, rileyjade, Raquel the writer, AngelsDestiny22, Chermayne, DeeMarie426, LeaMarie F Metallium, gostcat, calwitch, Seth Rollins babe, Ashley, Tantoune, dutchangel1979, ambrose-kohli-girl, 2112brittbritt and my 2 guest reviewers for their reviews of the last chapter.**


	38. Doing It

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Hope you are all well and ready for another chapter. This one is a lot more relaxed that the previous drama-filled chapters, you'll all be happy to know. Though it is rated M so you have all been warned.**

 **Tantoune – It's Dean, we all know he's a romantic at heart and will do anything to be with Holly. He's the sweetest.**

 **Raquel the writer – Thank you!**

 **Chermayne – Dean doesn't hang around. His woman was missing and he wanted to get to her!**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – She's bagged herself a great guy. He'll do anything for her, even if it means going against Triple H.**

 **Guest – You'd have thought HHH would have hard guards set up or something! But Dean will do whatever he has to to get to his girl, even if it means sneaking around and going against the boss**

 **DeeMarie426 – Hopefully. Hunter needs to see that they are good together and its what Holly really wants**

 **Calwitch – Dean always manages to get Holly. They can never be apart for too long. The others definitely do need to come round. Steph is probably their best chance due to Hunter's anger and Randy's ongoing feelings for Holly. It's going to be a tough order for them**

 **Dutchangel1979 – So glad you like the drama! I love writing it lol. Hunter does need some convincing but hopefully they can manage it in the future.**

 **Ashley – Aww thank you! So sweet of you to say**

 **Seth Rollins babe – Thank you!**

 **Gostcat – Dean is boyfriend goals lol! I like to think my bf can be like that too lol. He gave me a lovely valentines day so he's doing well. And virtual hugs back, glad you're enjoying the story.**

 **WrestlingDiva – Could you imagine!? There would be uproar!**

 **LeaMarie F Metallium – Thank you. We all knew Dean would find her in the end. The couple can't be apart for too long.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Doing It' by Charli XCX and Rita Ora**

* * *

Holly Helmsley's Point Of View

We were briskly awake at 5.30 in the morning, and after quickly getting ready, we were on our way to the meadow, getting there for 6. It was a fresh and crisp morning and we were both wide awake as we made our way through the brambles and bushes of the wooded forest.

Dean led most of the way, my eyes having been closed for half the journey last time we were here. Dean knew exactly where he was going so I was more than happy to follow his lead. It was still fairly dark so I was surprised he could tell which direction he was walking. But I had faith in him and within a few minutes of walking the forest began to open out and the meadow was finally in full view.

"It's just as I remember it," commented Dean to himself as we gazed around, taking in our beautiful surroundings. Even in the cold winter, the trees were still flourished with bright green leaves and the flowers still bloomed brightly. It was like a small little haven, a sweet pocket of nature that the cold could not touch.

"It's more stunning than ever," I said. "We need to make sure we come here more often."

He looked down at me. "We can arrange that."

I smiled up at him and we walked further into the meadow. It had rained a few days previous so I was worried the ground would still be wet. Thankfully it had dried up but Dean set a blanket he'd brought with him down on the ground for us anyway.

We seated ourselves comfortably on the blanket, cuddled closely together, awaiting the impending sunrise. It wasn't exactly cold; even on this winter morning, the trees creating a warm and protective barrier around us. But it was still nice to huddle near to him for warmth anyway. This place truly was heaven.

"I've never seen the sunrise before," Dean muttered as we sat there, my eyes looking curiously up at him.

"Never?" I asked.

"Well I've seen pictures and videos," he went on. "But I've never seen it in the flesh."

"You've surprised me," I said. "I thought you'd have seen the sunrise before with your past lifestyle."

"Nah," he said. "It's true that I was always awake at these stupid times in the morning but I'd either be asleep, in the gym, in the ring or far too fucking drunk to look at it. This will be the first time I've ever sat and properly looked at one."

"Well you're in for a treat," I told him. "It's nature at its greatest."

Dean was about to speak when a small specter of light shone from through the trees in front of us, both of us sitting up eagerly as the sunrise began, the dark night sky slowly turning into a refreshing beautiful orange as the sun began to wake the day up.

The two of us looked on in awe, unable to believe the true beauty of the sunrise.

Being constantly on the road and busy with work, it wasn't very often that I was able to appreciate things like this. Working for WWE was a tiring thing, so most of my mornings were spent trying to catch up on any missed sleep or resting after a long and heavy night. Half the time, I wasn't even sure if the world existed before 9 in the morning.

But seeing this was worth it; it was worth getting up for, this was worth having such little sleep, especially to share it with the man I loved.

I'd never done something so romantic in all my life. It was so intimate and personal for the two of us, especially as we were watching it in a place that meant so much to us.

It made me love this man more and more.

"That is one hell of a sunrise. It's so beautiful," I said. "And so bright."

"I thought you'd like it," he said with an amused tone.

I took his hand in mine and brushed my thumb against the back of it, turning my head to look at him. "It was a wonderful suggestion. Thank you for bringing me here for this, Dean."

"No problem," he grinned, looking at me lovingly.

"And thank you for everything."

"Anything for you, sweetheart."

"No I mean it," I said in earnest. "Not just for this morning, but for everything. For being my friend, for helping me, for saving me, for putting up with me, for loving me... For staying with me after this shit kicked off."

"I'll always stay with you," he whispered, shuffling closer so that our shoulders were touching. "I've finally found the one thing to give my life meaning. Before you, I just lived. I had no purpose, no feeling, nothing. Seth and Roman were the only good things I had, not even wrestling could fill the fucking hole in my life. But then I met you and I felt… complete. For once, I had someone to look after, someone to love… and someone to love me. Even though we didn't always get on and we had our moments in the early days, you still accepted me. Even after you met the lunatic and saw my darker side, you still stuck around. Even when you realised how truly fucked up me and my life are, you still chose to be with me. So there is no need to thank me, Holly. I would have been with you whether you wanted me to or not because I love you too much to let you go."

… _Oh… wow._

It was a good job that I was sitting down at that moment, because my legs had totally turned to jelly, my heart pounding and my face no doubt blushing. A single tear fell down my cheek and Dean quickly caught it.

I loved him, I loved him so much. How is it that someone like me could end up with someone as perfect as Dean Ambrose? My life had been absolute hell for the past few days… but someone had given me him and his love, and I would forever hold on to this little piece of hope he had given me. Dean loved me and I loved him. It did not matter that he was wrestler and I was his boss's sister. It did not matter that everybody wanted us apart. All that mattered was him and I, together.

That's all that would ever matter.

I leaned forward, cupped his face in my hands and lightly brushed my lips against his.

"I love you," I whispered. "And thank you for loving me."

Closing the small gap between us, Dean pressed his lips to mine, pouring every ounce of emotion and love into that kiss, totally sweeping me off my feet and making my heart swell with more love and adoration than it could possibly manage. He gently wrapped his arms around me, drawing me as close to him as was physically possible.

I ran my hands through his hair, loving how the brown strands fell through my fingers, making my body tingle. His tongue pushed past my lips, deepening the kiss and making me gasp. I felt his smile at my reaction as he continued to kiss me.

 _Damn, he dazzles me!_

"And I love you, Holly. For ever and always," he finished before we pulled apart and continued watching the sunrise.

After a short while, it finally reached its peak, the sunrise over and the day truly beginning. It had been the most wonderful and perfect way to spend our morning and I knew we'd have to do it again in the future.

"The trees are so tall here," I commented after a while as I looked once again at my surroundings. I had never seen trees quite as tall as the ones that were around us. This meadow was truly amazing.

"And green too," Dean said. "I bet they're fucking awesome to climb."

"I've never climbed a tree," I said, mainly to myself.

"You've never climbed a tree?!" Dean asked, totally shocked by my statement, dropping his mouth open, trying to be dramatic.

I shook my head and giggled at his movement. "Hey, you've never seen a sunrise. Besides, I'm not the most coordinated person in the world, Dean. I'd probably slip and fall out the tree."

He looked as if he was thinking to himself, debating with himself in his head. His eyes met mine. "Right, then I'll teach you," he suddenly said, standing up.

"What?" I looked at him. "Dean, I'll fall, trust me."

"No you won't. I'll help you. You've always helped me, so I'll teach you to climb a tree. Not much of a deal but it's the best I can do." He held his hand out for me to take. "Trust me."

I was apprehensive. Could someone really teach clumsy Holly Heather Helmsley to climb a tree? Well, if I was going to let anyone teach me, it would be Dean. A let out a deep breath and took his hand, standing up along the way. I knew this wouldn't end well, but I trusted Dean with all my heart. I knew I would be okay.

He walked us over to the shortest tree he could find and told me what to do. "Just grab the lowest branch, put your foot securely against the tree trunk and hoist yourself up. Make sure your hands grip the wood tightly and don't lose your footing."

"That's it?" I asked.

"That's it," he replied.

"What if I fall?" I asked, not at all confident in myself.

"Then I'll catch you," he promised.

I nodded before holding my breath and doing what he said. I grabbed the branch as tightly as I could and pushed myself up with my foot, using all my strength and balance to get up there. I somehow managed to do it and I twisted myself round so that I was sitting on the branch.

"Dean! I did it!" I grinned. I had never been able to do anything like that in my life, yet here I was, climbing a tree by myself.

"See, I told you," Dean suddenly said from my side. He was sitting on the branch next to me; I hadn't even seen him climb the tree. My voice made a little squeak at his sudden closeness and I almost lost my balance. Dean quickly wrapped his arms around my waist to keep me steady and just laughed as I blushed the deepest red.

"It's not funny, Dean," I pouted.

"You shouldn't pout like that," he smiled. "Or else your face will stick that way."

I grinned at his teasing and pushed him a little. That's when his head hit a few of the branches above him and droplets of water from the previous day's rain fell and spilt all over his head. He had a look of pure shock on his face and I had to cover my mouth with my hand to stop the laughter from breaking away. He was soaked.

"You didn't just do that," he said with his crooked grin. I could no longer hold it in and the laughter poured out of me. It was karma for him laughing at me losing my balance and I found it so funny. "I'm so going to get you for that, Holly," he said jokingly.

I screamed as he reached out to grab me and I jumped out of the tree, miraculously managing to land on my feet and I began to run. He jumped out of the tree and began to chase me but I just couldn't stop laughing. This time however, it wasn't laughter because I'd found what happened to Dean funny, but it was laughter to show that I was enjoying myself. I had never had so much fun before. I felt so wild and free, finally being able to act like a free woman again, not the woman who had been locked away like a prisoner. He was laughing too, but I just kept running, totally joyful and happy.

I looked behind me and saw his perfect form gaining on me; he was much faster than I. I ran around all of the flowers, giggling before he finally caught me from behind. He wrapped his arms around my waist and began twirling me around in circles. I began screaming, giggling and laughing. I was having the time of my life and could not keep the joy from my laughs. He suddenly stopped and whispered in my ear.

"Got ya!"

It made me shiver as I felt his warm breath hit my skin and we suddenly collapsed onto the ground in fits of giggles, lying amongst the wild flowers. We lay there, next to each other, staring at each other amongst the beauty of the meadow as the last of our laughs and giggles died down to a comfortable silence. I was probably getting my hair and clothes covered in grass and dirt, but I didn't care. The only sound was our breathing and I was so content, lying here, staring at the amazing creature before me.

His blue eyes traced my face so tentatively, taking in every detail, just as I was doing to him. I knew Dean's face better than any other. He was too perfect for words to describe, the only way to really appreciate his beauty being to actually see it for yourself. It really was a sight to behold. But it wasn't just his beauty that was appealing, it was everything. He was funny, witty, kind, warm-hearted, protective. His personality was infective and his mind was amazing. He was everything to me and so much more.

 _You have it bad, Holly!_

My mind was right; I did have it bad. Very bad. Just lying here with him, in this silence, in this glorious meadow was a moment of pure bliss and I didn't want to leave. I would just stay here with him forever if I were able to. He made my heart pound in my chest, he made butterflies flutter in my stomach, he made my knees go weak and my skin would be set alight where ever he touched me. He was all I could see and all that I needed. He was my everything.

His hand moved across the ground and held mine in a gentle warm grip, sending glorious serge of electricity throughout my body. I could never tire of that feeling. It was amazing, the things he could do to me.

I sat up in order to catch my breath, Dean following suit and sitting up beside me. Almost instantly I was pulled towards him, my mouth gasping in surprise as his arms grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap until I was straddling him. His eyes were alight and filled with lust and mine couldn't help but be the same.

All I could see was Dean Ambrose.

He lowered his head to mine, capturing my lips with his own. I sighed in contentment as our lips moved together, a warmth spreading throughout me at his touch. I wrapped my arms around his neck, settling into the kiss, loving the feel of Dean all around me. His tongue quickly passed through my lips and mingled with my own, creating delicious goosebumps across my skin. I loved the way he made me feel. At times I almost craved it.

He lifted his hand, unzipped my coat, slipped it from my shoulders and cast it somewhere across the meadow, I wasn't sure where and in that moment I didn't honestly care. The sudden cold sent a chill throughout my body, but it was a good chill. I liked it.

I groaned as Dean removed me from his lap and gently lay me on the floor, his body hovering over mine, his chest pressing against mine as we kissed. I threaded my hands through his hair, tugging on the silky strands as his tongue did wonders to my mouth, making me wonder how in the world he had chosen me above all others. This man was an angel, a god, the most amazing creature on this earth, a man who could have any woman who dropped herself at his feet… and yet he was all _mine_.

But then the kiss became heated, the feel of it changing. It became urgent and needy, hot and rough. No words were needed, our bodies doing all the talking as he gave me the kind of kiss that made your toes curl, the kind of kiss you'd never want your mother to know about. His arms held me closely as he ran his hands up and down my sides, every nerve ending on edge.

The coil in my stomach began to wind the more he touched me and I knew I wanted him closer.

Dean grasped my thigh, pulling my leg up until I wrapped it securely around his waist, trying to get me as close to him as humanly possible. Who was I to stop him? I wanted it just as much as he did. Our kiss deepened as his hand began to trail under my shirt and up my stomach, the goosebumps growing stronger and heavier, my breath catching in my throat.

 _God, his hands are amazing…_

He removed his mouth from my own, allowing me room for a much needed breath, but his lips did not stop. No sooner did they leave my mouth did they attach themselves to my neck, Dean kissing me and sucking me like a mad man starved of food, afraid to let me go, marking me as his.

"Dean…" I moaned as his hand traveled further up my body, reaching the material of my bra, lifting it and capturing my bare breast in his hand. I closed my eyes, the feel of our skin connected in such an intimate place making my back arch and a gasp leave my lips. God, this felt good. I never knew something could feel this good. My entire skin was alight with lust and want and love. Only Dean could do this to me, nobody else.

Only him.

"Holly," he groaned into my neck as he nipped gently at my skin, the pleasure running heavily through both of us. "Oh, Holly… I want you so badly."

"Then have me," I whispered. "Just take me."

I arched my back more, wanting his hand even closer, my nipple pebbling under his fingers as he caressed me tenderly, massaging the skin and making the coil wind even tighter… and in the next instant, his hand was gone, leaving me breathless and a little annoyed. That was until I realized where his hand was heading. It wasn't until I opened my heavy lidded eyes that I realized he was opening the zip to my jeans.

Once they were open his hands slid inside, finally touching me in the place I needed him most, a deep and guttural moan leaving me as I shut my eyes and he slipped two fingers inside me instantly.

God, there was no better feeling than having this man inside me. We had yet to go all the way, the only touches he's given me being with his hands or mouth, but that didn't lessen how amazing he felt. He had a golden touch, a way of making me crumble and become totally undone with the simplest of moves. His fingers slowly moved in and out, creating a pace that was driving me insane. It made me feel so good, but not enough to make me come undone. I opened my eyes, seeing the twinkle in his eye and I knew he was going at this teasing pace on purpose.

"Please, Dean…" I practically begged, needing him to go faster, needing him to make me come. "Don't tease me."

"But I want to savour this moment," he muttered. "I want to memorise your face before I make you see fucking stars. I want to see that beautiful vision of your body as I hold all the control."

"Baby… please…" I whined, tears of frustration building in the corners of my eyes. I was so on edge and I knew the tiniest of touches would make me hit that high I so greatly craved.

His fingers continued working, his eyes darkening further as he finally granted my wish, his fingers pumping in and out quickly, curling inside me as I cried out, my orgasm shaking my body. He continued moving his fingers until I came down from my high, gently removing them from me and licking them clean.

I was like a quivering mess in the grass, a goofy and satisfied grin on my lips that could only come from this man.

He sat up on his knees and quickly threw his shirt off, leaving his bare chest in front of me, his body making me salivate and want him again. He was chiseled perfection, his body glorious and toned and tanned in a way that made me want to jump him and ravish every inch of him. My eyes traveled down, my throat swallowing as I saw the large bulge in the crotch of his jeans. I'd never see a man as gorgeous as Dean Ambrose.

He cast his shirt aside and bent down to capture my mouth with his, his teeth nipping at my lip, pulling on it gently.

"I need you," he said lowly. "Holly, I fucking need you so badly."

"How badly?" I managed to ask.

"I want to fuck you," he told me. "I want to pound into you, I want to make you come until you can't breathe, I want your pussy to know who she belongs to, I want her to know she's mine."

I looked into his eyes, knowing I couldn't resist this man any longer. I needed him as much as he needed me. My reply didn't need words, my actions said it all. I threw my top off, my bra quickly following until I was half naked before him.

He gazed at me hungrily, licking his lips in the most delectable way, the kind of way where I knew he couldn't resist. He jumped into action immediately, a tiny yelp leaving my lips as he pulled my jeans and panties off in one swift motion. The guy was smooth, there was no denying it. The sunlight shone down on us, keeping my naked body warm from the brisk morning air.

His lips returned to mine as I fought to open the zip of his jeans. I knew he needed the release, I knew he needed to free himself and I knew I needed him immediately. So I was only more than happy to oblige. Once it was open, I used my feet to kick them down his body until they were finally lying on the grass behind him. My legs fell naturally open as he settled between them, his throbbing erection evident against my inner thigh. My heart thumped in anticipation, both of us heady with lust.. He felt big and I couldn't wait to see what this perfect man could do to me.

Our lips broke apart and he lined himself up at my entrance, looking down at me, almost waiting for a confirmation that he was okay to do this.

I simply smiled at him, cupping his face in my hands.

"You sure about this?" he eventually asked me. "Because once I start I won't be able to fucking stop."

"I don't want you to stop," I said to him. "Please, Dean… Fuck me."

He did not hesitate, he slid right in, both of us taking sharp intakes of breath as we finally connected in the most intimate and personal way.

Fuck… He felt amazing.

I'd never felt so full… so hot… so content… so blissfully happy…

This was what I wanted; this was what we had both been waiting for.

He slid in until he was fully inside, halting for a moment, allowing me to adjust to his size.

"You're so fucking tight," he said, his eyes tightly closed.

He slid back out before thrusting roughly back in, finally settling on a steady pace, the only sound in the meadow being the slapping of skin and our heavy moans. He was so big, my pussy loving every little thing his dick was doing. He thrusted in all the right places, my orgasm building quicker than I thought it would. My body writhed beneath him and shivered uncontrollably as I lost all control. He was a magician with the fucking things he did and it didn't take long for me to hit my peak.

I cried out, throwing my head back as my orgasm washed over me, my fingers gripping the grass so harshly beneath me that I ripped half of it from the ground. But Dean didn't stop, he never paused, he continued thrusting throughout my orgasm, rolling me directly into another one. The feeling was overwhelming, my throat sore from the cries it couldn't hold back. I was glad we were in a secluded meadow!

Dean was a man on a mission, his movements never letting up once as he continued moving in and out of me.

I arched involuntarily, exposing my neck to his lips and tongue, his mouth making sweet love to my skin.

"Oh fuck…" I whimpered as I felt my third orgasm building. "Dean… Fuck…"

"Does that feel good, baby?" he whispered in my ear. "Because I'm not done with you yet. I wanna make you come till you can't fucking walk. I want you to scream until your throat is red raw. I want you to moan until my name is the only fucking thing you can say."

I moaned at his words as he rained more kisses upon my skin, another orgasm building.

He had to be a fucking alien or something, because I had never experienced multiple orgasms like it. He was a machine, making me feel more amazing than I'd ever felt before.

"So good…" I moaned. "Oh… mmm…"

"Keep moaning, Holly," he said breathlessly. "I want you to scream my name with the next one. Can you do that for me?"

I couldn't reply, I could only nod, his pace quickening. I was so close, hanging on the edge when he suddenly grabbed my leg and lifted it up over his shoulder, opening me up more, allowing him to go in deeper. That was all it took.

"DEAN!" I screamed out as yet another orgasm rocked my body, making it shake vigorously beneath him. It was all so overwhelming and I knew I could not go for much longer. I felt exhausted, my lungs fighting for breath, my body sensitive. It was all too much… but it felt so fucking good.

Dean's pace got quicker, moans and grunts leaving his body and I knew he was close.

"I need you to come… for me…" I managed to get out.

"I need you to come one more time first," he said. "One more fucking time."

My arms were wrapped around him, holding his back, clinging for life, each movement and touch making me as high as a kite. I never knew sex could be this good, this hot, this mind-blowingly good. Even if I didn't love him, I'd never let this man go after seeing his skills in the bedroom. He was a god, an Adonis, the best lover I'd ever had. This was beyond words, beyond compare… and he was all fucking mine.

We were both on edge, ready to come, ready to explode, when suddenly his hand came down and his fingers began to urgently rub my clit. That was all it took.

We both cried out, our orgasms hitting at the same time, the feeling of euphoria and pure fulfillment hitting us as we collapsed in each others arms, both exhausted but completely satisfied.

xXx

We returned to the house for breakfast, the silliest goofiest grins on our faces, a freshly fucked glow surrounding us. My cheeks were flushed red, Dean's hair still a mess from what had taken place in the meadow. Every time I looked at him, the biggest smile would grace my lips and my heart would swell with more love than it ever could.

This man really was a gift from god, the most wonderful creature I'd ever set eyes on. I wasn't sure what had brought him into my life, be it destiny or pure coincidence, but I'd be forever grateful that I had him.

The way he'd made love to me, touched me, made me come undone over and over again… I was the luckiest and happiest girl in the world.

But the happy feeling swiftly left us as we finished up our food because I knew the time for Dean's departure was upon us. Our time together had been magnificent, but I knew this moment would eventually come, the moment where I'd have to say goodbye to the man I loved and continue living a lonely existence until a time when my brother could get his head out his ass and see sense.

It was 7.30 in the morning and as Dean washed up his cereal bowl, I knew he would be heading out soon to get to the airport.

"When do you have to leave?" I asked him, cautiously approaching him.

He sighed, giving me a sad look as he looked up at the clock on the wall. "Kinda have to go now."

My shoulders dropped and I instantly approached him, wrapping my arms around his body, refusing to let him go.

"I don't want you to," I said. "I want you to stay."

"And I want to fucking stay," he said, returning the hug, holding me close, stroking my blonde hair as it tumbled down my back. "After what we just did, the last thing I want to do is leave you again."

"Then don't," I said.

"You know I have to. Holly, your brother is going to suspect I'm gone, that is if he hasn't already. We can't risk it."

I could feel the tears building in my eyes, my heart breaking. If he left now, I wasn't sure when I'd see him again, and I hated that thought. To be away from him destroyed me, to not see him killed me, to be torn apart from him made me want to scream. I hated this, I hated this whole fucking situation. It was messed up, it was stupid and it was fucking me up.

We had done nothing wrong. We had simply been two people who fell in love. What was so bad about that?

"I don't want to let you go…" I whimpered, fighting the urge to cry.

He was silent for a time, simply holding me close, his heart beating below my ear, when I suddenly felt his body change. He stood up straighter, he became less tense and his aura altered. He grabbed my arms and pulled me away from him to look me in the eye.

"Then come with me," he suggested.

I blinked. "What?"

"Holly, you are a grown fucking woman," he said. "You're 25 years old, and you are free to do what you want and see whoever you want. What fucking right does your brother have to do this? I want to be with you and you want to be with me, so lets do it. Come back to work with me and we'll call out your brother and tell him how it's going to be."

I looked at him, unsure of whether he knew how dangerous his plan was. Hunter was not a man to be messed with. He was stubborn, angry and powerful. You never betrayed him and you certainly never tried to get the better of him.

"I don't know…" I said.

"What can he do?" he asked. "Fire us? I say let him. We can get work else where, we can go anywhere we like. All I know is I love you, and I fucking refuse to let him dictate what I do with my life and how you live yours. So I say we go and tell him that he can't do this."

Dean made a point, a very valid one at that. I was a grown woman, I was not a child, and Hunter could not go round ruling my life and telling me who I could and couldn't see. I made my own decisions in life, and if he didn't approve of them then tough shit.

"Are you sure you're ready to deal with the shit we're gonna go through by doing this?" I asked, making sure he knew what he was getting into.

"I was born ready," he smirked. "I can't leave here knowing I'm leaving you by yourself. I don't want to be apart from you anymore, Holly."

I grinned widely. "Then lets go show them they can't tare us apart," I said, our plan already in action.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Tantoune, Raquel the writer, Chermayne, ambrose-kohli-girl, DeeMarie426, calwitch, dutchangel1979, Ashley, Seth Rollins babe, gostcat, WrestlingDiva, LeaMarie F Metallium and my guest reviwer for their words about the last chapter.**


	39. Enemy

**Hello, lovely readers.**

 **Apologies for the late update. It's been a very mad and hectic week for me and I've barely had a moment to myself. But thankfully I managed to find some spare time to get this chapter written for you all. So I hope you enjoy!**

 **Raquel the writer – Aww thank you**

 **Debwood-1999 – Aw I hope you're feeling better now :) Randy doesn't deserve her at all, but we know where her heart lies.**

 **Dreamin'BIG – Haha! The drama is coming!**

 **Tantoune – Oh wow! Thank you! That's such a huge compliment. I have very little faith in my smut scenes so thank you for saying that.**

 **Kimberly316 – It's only taken them 38 chapter to do it! and yes, she has control over her own life.**

 **LeaMarie F Metallium – I'll join in with that happy dance lol!**

 **Gostcat – Yeah, they deserved a bit of happiness and romance before the shit hits the fan!**

 **Rileyjade – They're one of my fave couples to write**

 **KairiAnneYukari21 – Indeed!**

 **Calwitch – Yes, they have options if Hunter doesn't accept what they want. And with Dean, everything comes second to Holly. She's his priority, and as you say she calms the lunatic. Everything he does is for her so he would happily leave wrestling if it means he can be with her.**

 **LatinaWWEFan – Haha! I agree. He doesn't give a shit. All he knows is his wants his woman and he's determined to keep her.**

 **Guest1 – Just because someone is 'tight' doesn't necessarily mean they're not turned on. All women are built differently and not all bodies are the same.**

 **Guest – Thank you. Yes, we all hope that Hunter is going to accept their courage. They need some good luck for once!**

 **Dutchangel1979 – It isn't one of my stories without a bit of drama lol!**

 **Seth Rollins babe – I love him too! I don't think it'll go how everyone thinks**

 **WrestlingDiva – They're total rebels!**

 **2112brittbritt – Aww thank you!**

 **Labinnacslove – Yeah, she needs to throw Randy into the trouble lol! Hunter needs to grow up and accept it**

 **DeeMarie426 – It is fiction, but I totally agree with you. There's nothing he could do to them jobwise. I guess it's their overthinking in the moment and coming up with all the worst scenarios.**

 **Guest – Here's the update!**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – Thank you! And yes they are, its them against the world**

 **Guest – Here's the update!**

 **This chapter is named after 'Enemy' by Papa Roach**

* * *

Holly Helmsley's Point Of View

Dean and I arrived at the arena Monday afternoon before Raw without any problems or issues. Luck clearly had to be in our favour as it wasn't often this kind of stuff happened. The precedent was that we would get found out or discovered but all seemed to be going well so far. Our presence was yet to be detected. Since Hunter had removed all phones from his house he had no way of contacting me, so he was unable to discover that I'd left Connecticut, never mind the fact that we were in the same building.

To get here undetected was more about hiding Dean and making sure he acted normal than it was for me to do those things. After all, he was the one Hunter, Randy and Steph looked out for, he was the one who had to be on high alert. They weren't currently thinking twice about seeing me since I was supposed to be in the house.

Thankfully Roman and Seth had managed to cover for him well enough that we were able to come to the arena straight from the airport. Dean's brothers were already there, so once Seth had texted us which locker room The Shield had been given for the show, we had a location to get to.

I wore a Shield hoody and a baseball cap on my head, keeping it down over my face as Dean led us swiftly through the corridors of the arena. I was not supposed to be here, and the last thing we needed was anyone recognising me or coming up to me to talk. Gossip traveled fast in the WWE locker room, so as soon as one single person saw me, be it a Superstar or even a runner, the news was sure to reach Hunter by the end of the day.

It was the best disguise we could muster in the time we had been given, so I kept my head down and kept a tight grip on Dean's hand as we walked to the locker room. I was relieved that no one stopped him or I, and we were able to get where we needed to unscathed.

We reached the locker room in no time, Dean knocking three times on the door before letting us in.

I pulled the cap off my head, letting out a sigh of relief, Seth and Roman looking up at us warmly as soon as they realised it was us.

"You guys finally made it," grinned Seth as Roman walked up to us, wrapping me up in a huge bear hug as soon as he reached me, lifting me from the ground.

"Course we did," smirked Dean, Seth giving him a friendly pat on the back. "You know I'm a cunning mother-fucker when I need to be. Don't tell me you doubted me, Rollins."

"Not for a second," chuckled Seth.

"We missed you, baby girl," said Roman, squeezing me so tightly I was afraid he'd leave me with a broken rib.

"Missed you too, big guy," I replied as he set me back down on my feet. "But you know I can't stay away from you guys for too long."

"So where have you been?" he asked me as we all sat down. Thankfully the locker room had a sofa which Dean and I sat on whilst Seth and Roman opted for the wooden bench. "It's not been difficult to realise you've been missing."

"What did Hunter say to explain that?" I asked curiously.

"He said you'd gone home with illness," Seth explained. "He's told everyone you aren't well and have taken a week out to recover."

I scoffed at his pathetic excuse of a story.

 _Seriously, brother? That's the best you can come up with?_

"I've been in Connecticut," I explained to my friends. "After I visited them in their holiday home in LA, they shipped me off to Connecticut and kept me at their house. No phones, no internet, every single fucking door locked. No contact with the outside world and no way out of that place."

"Shit…" muttered Roman as he rested back against the wall behind him, his arms folded. "That's fucked up."

"Tell me about it," I said, smiling inwardly when I felt Dean's arm creep around my waist, pulling me towards him.

"Dean only gave us a few details after he spoke to Paige," Seth explained. "I'm glad he got to you when he did."

"That cunt thinks he can lock her up and keep her away?" said Dean. "No fucking chance. I was always gonna find her."

I couldn't help the blush that flooded my cheeks at his sweet words, his arm subconsciously holding me tighter.

"So what happens now?" Roman asked. "Hunter is going to figure out you're gone eventually. He watches Dean like a hawk, especially at work. I'm surprised he doesn't have this locker room bugged and is listening in on us as we speak."

"I hope he does," said Dean gruffly. "Saves me the job of hunting down the bastard and asking him what he's playing at." He looked around the room and spoke with a louder voice. "So if you can hear us, please hurry over so I can kick your ass."

Normally I'd despise anyone speaking about my brother like that, but after the shit he'd put me through in the last few days, I figured he could benefit from a beating or two from Dean.

"But what's the actual plan?" asked Seth, getting our conversation back on track.

"I'm going out to the ring during Raw," I explained. "I know you guys have a match tonight, so instead of you three fighting, I'm going to use the segment instead. I'm going to speak to Hunter out loud and let him know how it's going to be. I love Dean, Dean loves me, and we are being together despite what he says."

"He isn't going to like that," commented Roman.

"Well he doesn't have a choice," I said. "I'm a grown fucking woman. I decided what happens in my future, not him."

"Why do it in the ring?" Seth inquired. "Surely it would be easier to do it behind closed doors."

"Where he can do what he wants without fear of judgement?" I asked. "No way. I need to do this in plain sight, in front of thousands of witnesses. Not only will it make my point more important, but it will lessen the chances of Hunter playing dirty. Behind closed doors he can do what he likes, send me where he likes, beat down on Dean until he's broken and bloody, and nobody will know. In a ring everyone can see, and if I need backup and I can get it far easier. It's safer for both myself and Dean."

"Well you know we'll be here if you need as at any point," Roman assured us. "We'll back you up all the way."

A huge grin spread onto my lips.

"Thanks, guys," said Dean. "I know it's a lot to ask you to go up against the boss like that. So I appreciate it."

"We both do," I added.

"We're brothers," smiled Seth. "It's what we do."

I looked at the three of them, happiness flooding my body at the thought of their support and care. But the nerves were still niggling away in the background. I still felt fear and anxiety and worry. This was going to be no easy task and anything could happen.

Hunter was a huge problem for us and it was going to be hard to convince him that my relationship with Dean would work. He'd be mad at the fact I was here in the first place, but to know it was because I was fighting for the man I loved would only fuel the rage he already had for the situation.

So as I fumbled round in my bag for the dress I planned to wear tonight, I tried my hardest to calm my pounding heart down as I went to change.

xXx

My hands were clammy and my fingers were trembling as I held the microphone in my hand, anxiously waiting for my cue. I stood behind closed doors at the top of the staircase which would normally house The Shield, but this time it was only me that was here. All three boys had suggested that they come down with me, but I knew this was something between Hunter and I.

I appreciated the offer, but this was between the Helmsley siblings. So they had reluctantly agreed, promising they would wait backstage, ready to come out for me should they need too.

It would be unusual coming down to The Shield's theme music instead of The Authority's, but if this was going to go as planned, Hunter needed to believe everything was normal. He needed to think the show was going without a hitch and that his little sister was not about to make a surprise appearance and probably give him a heart attack.

 _Not if I have one first…_

I shuddered and gasped, jumping a little as the music suddenly hit and I knew it was time. This was it, this was my moment, and I knew I couldn't fuck this up. So I took a deep breath, mustered every ounce of courage my body could give me, and walked through the double doors and into the arena.

The crowd reaction was a mixture of shock, confusion and excitement as I stood at the top of the staircase, looking out at the thousands of people I was about to address. It was funny how about 15,000 people seemed far less daunting than my big brother.

Once I'd had a moment to accept the cheers and applause of the crowd, I started making my way down the stairs, carefully maneuvering my way over the barrier with the help of a stage-hand once I reached the bottom. I wasn't sure if Hunter would have seen me yet as he was very rarely out in the gorilla. He was usually tucked up in the office, calling the shots and organizing whatever needed to be done. However as I climbed the steel steps and stepped into the ring, I knew it wouldn't be long until he realised what was happening.

The music eventually died down, the crowd still clapping and cheering. I gave them a moment, allowing them to quiet down before I lifted the microphone to my lips.

"I realise that all of you were expecting a match tonight and I realise you were all expecting The Shield in this ring right now. But there's something I need to address first. It's an important issue close to my heart and it's something I can't hold in any longer." My legs were trembling but I kept it together as I turned to face the stage. "Hunter, if you would come out here please."

I waited in silence for a few moments, the crowd and I looking eagerly to see if my big brother would finally emerge and confront me. I needed this and he needed to know. The truth would come out and I was determined to get my own way. I was going to be with Dean whether he liked it or not.

But it wasn't his music that suddenly sounded around the arena. It wasn't his body that came out. I frowned, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion as unknown music played and an unknown video played on the stage, the words 'League Of Nations' appearing.

 _Who?_

"I'm afraid it'll be me you're dealing with tonight, sweetheart," said a voice from behind me.

I froze.

I stopped breathing.

 _... No..._

My eyes widened.

Fuck…

I wasn't sure how or why he was here but I'd recognise that Irish drawl anywhere. Perhaps he'd been hiding in the crowd, maybe he'd been hiding under the ring. Either way, it was him and he was actually behind me. I slowly turned on my heel until I came face to face with Sheamus.

I swallowed.

Hard.

My bottom lip began to tremble in fear. He wasn't alone. He was flanked and backed-up by none other than Rusev, Barrett and Del Rio.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, my heart pounding so loud that it was echoing in my ears. I didn't understand, he'd been fired, he no longer worked for WWE, he wasn't allowed anywhere near me. I wasn't even sure how he'd managed to get into the building but I assumed it had something to do with the three men around him. Either way, I didn't have time to think or mull it over. All that mattered was he was here and I had to deal with it.

"Oh, sweetheart," he smiled. "Why are you surprised? You had to know I was coming for you eventually. You got me fired, you tarnished my name, you screwed up my life. And I don't stand for that, I don't accept that and go quietly. I'm mad, Holly. I'm very very mad."

"You shouldn't be here," I told him.

"Well thank you for pointing out the obvious," he chuckled. "But guess what? I am. And I'm going nowhere until I get what I want."

I hardly had time to ask him what that was because the crowd roared wildly as The Shield suddenly ran out from the stage, jumping into the ring and surrounding me protectively. A breath of relief left my lips knowing that I had help, knowing it would be harder for Sheamus to get to me.

I could feel the tension radiating off them, I could sense the anger surrounding them. Dean's jaw was tense, his eyes dark, a deep growl rumbling in his chest.

Sheamus merely laughed.

"Ah, of course. You've got your precious little hounds to back you up," he laughed. "But I learnt my lesson from before. I've got my own back up this time."

Within a flash the six men around us began to fight, Roman going for Rusev, Seth going for Barrett and Dean going for Del Rio. The crowd cheered, The Shield seemingly getting the upper-hand, punches and kicks flying everywhere as they fought to protect me. I thought we'd won until the tables turned.

Roman was suddenly thrown on the floor, Rusev grabbing him in The Accolade, Seth was suddenly grabbed by Barrett in a Figure-Four Leg Lock, and Dean was suddenly rolled into a Cross Armbreaker by Del Rio.

I gasped, the colour draining from my face as I watched each man held in a submission, screaming and crying out in pain, the sounds aloud for the entire crowd to hear. Seth tried tapping, but what was the use? This wasn't a match and there was no way out of it until Sheamus said so.

"STOP!" I screamed as tears pooled in the corners of my eyes, panic flooding my body. "Let them go!"

I couldn't watch this. I couldn't watch the sweat of pain run down Roman's face. I could bear to look at the hurting scrunched up look on Seth's features. My ears could hardly bear the cries coming from Dean's mouth.

I wanted to cry, I wanted to be sick. I needed to do something so I rushed to Del Rio, trying my hardest to pry his hands away from Dean's arm. But it was useless. He was far stronger than I could ever be. Sheamus pushed me away immediately, a smug grin on his lips as I stumbled backwards.

"It hurts when the shoe is on the other foot, doesn't it?" he said.

I looked up at him, my vision blurred from my tears, anger coursing through my veins. I wanted to hit him, I wanted to kill him… anything to help my friends.

"Tell them to stop…" I begged. "Please."

"Like I said before, there's something I want," he told me. "You listen to me and agree to my terms and I let them go. It's simple, Holly."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"A match," he said. "It's very simple. I just want a match. The League of Nations Vs The Shield. If you win, I walk away, I never come back and you're rid of me for good."

"And if you win?" I asked.

"I get my job back," he said. "I get my briefcase back, and you can't say another thing to me again. Nor can your brother and neither can your sister-in-law. I have a job for life and I'm reinstated as the wrestler I once was."

I shook my head in disgust, unable to believe he was actually asking for this. Why would my brother ever give him his job back? He had to be crazy.

"Why would we agree to something as foolish and crazy as that?" I asked him.

"Because my boys can keep these submissions going as long as they need to," he smirked. And with a click of his fingers it was like it all suddenly got more intense, as if the submissions held previously had only been half powerful. Rusev suddenly bent Roman's back more, Barrett tightened his legs around Seth's and Del Rio pulled Dean's arm harder.

The cries and screams of pain pierced through my ears, the noise unbearable. I clutched at my head.

"Stop it!" I yelled so loudly that it burnt the back of my throat. "You're going to hurt them! ENOUGH!"

"It's quite simple, Holly," Sheamus said over the cries. "Agree to the match and I let them go."

I looked down at them, seeing the pain on their faces, seeing the hurt in their eyes. I knew I couldn't give Sheamus this match but I also knew I couldn't leave my friends and the man I loved in this position.

I didn't know what to do… I honestly didn't.

"The clock in ticking, Holly," said Sheamus. "And the submissions will only get worse. Would be a shame to send Roman home to his daughter with a broken spine wouldn't it?"

"Stop it," I begged, tears tumbling down my cheeks. "I'm begging you… please stop…"

"Alberto here has broken arms before, you know," he smiled.

"Stop!" I cried, my hands clutching my head tighter.

"Agree to my match then," Sheamus said. "It's so simple."

I wanted to scream, I wanted to drop to my knees and pull each man off my friends but I couldn't. There was nothing I could do unless I agreed. I wasn't sure how much longer each man would last. Seth was tapping out as hard as he could even though it was to no avail. Roman was already fading, Rusev's hands around his head meaning he was close to passing out. And all Dean could do was scream. All he could do was cry and yell and scream at the top of his lungs.

They weren't going to last. They were going to get seriously hurt before The League Of Nations let go.

I had no choice… I had to let him have his match.

I barely heard my brother marching down the ramp towards me before I'd already spoken.

"Fine," I said, sobbing. "Have your damn match. Just let them go."

"Pleasure doing business with you," smirked Sheamus, all three men instantly letting my friends go. Hunter quickly jumped into the ring but the four men managed to leave it before they could. I looked at Roman, Seth and Dean lying lifeless on the mat, each one unable to move, each one needing to get their strength back.

I looked up at Hunter as he slowly approached me, and I didn't expect what I saw. I wasn't sure if it was because of the state I was in or if it was because I'd just had to confront the man who terrified me the most in this world, but he didn't seem angry or confused as to why I was even here. All I saw in his eyes was concern.

The League Of Nations music hit, my head turning to see them marching up the ramp, smug looks on their faces. I hardly noticed my brother's arm around me. All I could do was try not to scream and sob and lash out.

Sheamus was back, and he'd royally fucked me up.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Raquel the writer, Debwood-1999, dreamin'BIG, Tantoune, kimberly316, LeaMarie F Metallium, gostcat, rileyjade, KairiAnneYukari21, calwitch, LatinaWWEFan, Guest1, dutchangel1979, Seth Rollins babe, WrestlingDiva, 2112brittbritt, labinnacslove, DeeMarie426, ambrose-kohli-girl and my 3 guest reviewers for their words about the last chapter.**


	40. Feeling Good

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Hope you are all well and have had a lovely weekend. The drama made its return last chapter. We all knew Sheamus would come back eventually lol! He was never going to let what happened lie. This chapter is also rated M so you have been warned.**

 **Labinnacslove – Hunter is crazy, but he's still her brother so he's going to protect and comfort her.**

 **Chermayne – Indeed!**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – I like to keep my readers on the edge of their seats. As we'll see in this chapter, we'll see Hunter's stance on events**

 **Irishblue69 – Sheamus was always going to come back, so I figured I'd use LON as I can then involve Seth and Roman in this. We'll see Hunter's reaction in this chapter but we'll have to wait and see how Randy responds.**

 **Raquel the writer – She could, but she needed to protect her friends.**

 **KairiAnneYukari21 – He's a total arse. We always knew he would come back in some form to exact his revenge for what happened.**

 **LeaMarie F Metallium – This chapter shows the aftermath so you will soon find out.**

 **AngelsDestiny22 – Yes, just as Holly was asserting her independence, that idiot has to come back!**

 **Seth Rollins babe – Aww thank you. And poor Holly indeed. Does she ever catch a break?**

 **Squeegee Beckinhime – Thank you!**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – Hunter's concern is genuine. Yes, they have argued, but she is still his sister. So when he sees her in danger, he will jump to her aid**

 **Tantoune – Hunter would never sink so low as to organise the attack. She is his sister and he loves her. He would never put her purposely in danger**

 **Dutchangel1979 – Aww thank you! You're so sweet to say**

 **DeeMarie426 - It makes sense to think that way, but Hunter would never sink so low when it comes to his sister**

 **Gostcat - Of course! I couldn't keep the bad guy away for too long lol.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Feeling Good' by Michael Buble**

* * *

Holly Helmsley's Point Of View

After The League of Nations had left the stage, everything that followed happened so swiftly and so quickly that I hardly had a moment to let what was happening sink in. The medics rushed to the ring to recover the injured Shield of which none of them had moved yet. I hardly had chance to check on Dean before he was surrounded and my brother was guiding me out of the ring. He led me up the ramp and backstage until we finally reached the safety of his office.

I had no idea what happened beyond the four walls of the room. I wasn't sure what happened to the Shield, Sheamus, or The League of Nations. I assumed Dean and the boys were taken to the medic's office to get checked over and I assumed Sheamus, being the cunning bastard that he was, had managed to get out of the building unscathed.

My head was swimming, it was too confused and lost to even figure everything out. All I knew was that I was in Hunter's office, I had been seated on a chair and that Hunter was pacing behind me, a phone to his ear, his mouth speaking rapidly and urgently. I could barely watch him or concentrate. I could only focus on what the fuck had just happened in that ring.

It amazed me how Sheamus had even managed to get into the building, never mind the fact that he'd actually shown up in the ring. It was pretty obvious that Barrett, Rusev and Del Rio had had a part in all of it, and it saddened me that they had united with him considering the entire roster knew the reason he was fired. They were playing with fire by helping him, they had to know that. None of this could work out well for them.

I should have expected Sheamus to rear his ugly head at some point. I should have realised something was coming eventually. It was down to me that the guy had lost his job and ruined his reputation, and Sheamus had never been the type of guy to take that sort of thing lying down. He was bound to come back at me at some point. He was bound to get his revenge and seek retribution in some way.

Never did I think it'd be in the ring though. Firstly because I never thought he'd be able to get past anyone to get into the ring, and secondly because I always thought it would happen somewhere private, somewhere where he wouldn't be watched or judged, somewhere where he could do whatever he wanted to me. But the thing he asked me for kind of explained why he had been here tonight… and I felt completely foolish for agreeing to it.

I'd granted him a match, I'd allowed him access, not only to the ring and The Shield, but access to a chance of getting his job back. I had complete faith in the hounds to keep Sheamus from getting what he wanted, but there was always that niggling fear in the back of my mind that he could win and actually get what he wanted. The Shield would be outnumbered after all, four against three.

But what else could I have done? How could I not give him what he wanted when I saw two of my closest friends and the man I loved lying there in pain with no way out? It was there only means of escape, it was the only way I could save them, and it was breaking my heart to see them there lying in such a state of pain and hurt, knowing they were there because they had been trying to help and protect me.

As much as it annoyed me, the only hope I had now was Hunter. As much as my brother had been my greatest enemy in the last few days, I had to hope he'd come through for me and not allow this match to go on. I was only the Co-Director of Operations, so whilst I had authority to create matches, there were those above me who could stop them. And my brother was one of those people.

With a simple click of his fingers, he could call this entire match off and say it wasn't going to happen, especially since the person who had asked for it was a fired employee and had no right to be in the ring in the first place.

I slowly raised my head to look at my brother, watching as he spoke animatedly on the phone. I wasn't sure who he was talking to, but I knew he was sorting this giant mess out.

It was strange. I'd come here to call him out, to tell him that my relationship with Dean was happening whether he liked it our not. But after what had happened out there in the ring, I knew that topic of conversation was the last thing on either of our minds. We had bigger problems on our plate right now, and even though we'd had our issues over the last week, we'd have to unite now in order to take on our mutual enemy.

When I woke up this morning, the last thing I expected was to be teaming back up with my brother.

He finally hung up his phone, releasing a sigh as he walked over to his desk and sat down on his chair.

"Who was that?" I asked once I'd found the courage to speak.

"Vince," he said, texting someone, his fingers moving quickly. "I'm trying to sort this whole mess out."

All I could do was nod in understanding as Hunter rubbed his hands over his face before putting the phone down and finally looking at me.

"I'm not even going to ask why you're here or how you managed to get here in the first place," he said. "I know you are supposed to be in Connecticut, but I'll have to save that conversation for another day. I think we have bigger fish to fry right now."

My big brother seemed mad and I had that horrible feeling that it was to do with me.

"I didn't mean to give him the match, Hunter," I said quickly, needing to explain myself before he jumped to conclusions yet again. "I really didn't. I just saw them lying there in pain and I couldn't let it go on. It just wasn't-"

"I'm not blaming you," he quickly reassured me. "If anything I blame myself. I should have got out there sooner. He was half way through his attack before I even knew what was going on."

"How did he even get in?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said. "It's something Steph is sorting with security right now."

"What did Vince say?" I eventually asked him. I looked at him optimistically, waiting to hear how the match had been cancelled, how the police had been informed of Sheamus trespassing, how all of this would quickly be ended and everything could go back to how it was.

But my optimism was quickly shattered when I saw the darkened and annoyed look on Hunter's face. His jaw tensed as he gritted his teeth, his eyebrows dropping in anger as his nostrils flared.

"Vince wants the match," he scowled.

I blinked.

"Please tell me you're joking," I said, not sure whether to believe him or not.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" he said as he stood from his chair, slowly pacing the room again.

I watched him closely, my mouth agape as a sickening feeling washed over my body. My throat closed up, my heart dropping into my stomach as realisation dawned on me and panic flowed through my veins.

"But… But he can't," I said, shaking my head. "He can't… He can't do that."

"He's head of the fucking company, Holly," Hunter said. "He can do whatever he fucking wants."

"W-Why?!" I asked incredulously. "Is he fucking insane? Sheamus isn't even an employee, he's not allowed anywhere near me. I don't understand."

He finally stopped pacing in order to turn and look at me.

"It's because Vince thinks it'll be best for business," Hunter explained. "He knows this fight is personal, it's full of drama, and he knows the audience will invest in the story. A fired employee comes back and takes on The Authority? The Shield vs The League of Nations can bring in big crowds and some good TV time."

"He's doing this for ratings?" I asked incredulously. "He's putting me in danger because he wants viewing figures?" I shook my head, unable to believe it.

"Trust me, a want to smash the old bastard's head through a wall too," he said in frustration.

"Can't you talk to him? Change his mind?" I asked hopefully.

"What do you think I was trying to do on the phone?" he asked as he finally took his seat again. "It's happening, Holly." His fist pounded onto his desk loudly, the sound making me jump. I'd never seen Hunter look so angry before.

I looked at him, my shoulders dropping as I realised there was going to be no way out of this. This match was taking place whether I wanted it to or not.

It was going to be The Shield vs The League of Nations… and if the hounds lost, I didn't even want to comprehend the consequences…

xXx

The Shield left the medic's office that night and were able to return to the hotel in peace. Thankfully none of them had sustained any major injuries or taken any serious damage. They simply needed to rest overnight, take it easy the next day and they'd be back to their usual fighting selves in no time. I was relieved, not only for their safety but because I needed them fighting fit and ready for the match next week.

Knowing Sheamus was out there somewhere and would no doubt be close by, Dean didn't risk my safety for a second. He'd been by my side from the second we'd left the arena and had refused to leave me, making sure I was escorted safely to my hotel room. He had no plans to leave me, so I was grateful the room I had been given had a double bed.

But what concerned me the most was how quiet he had been, how distant he seemed. He'd not uttered a single word since we left the arena unless it was absolutely necessary. He had refused to let my hand go but trying to get a conversation out of him was like trying to get blood from a stone. It just wasn't happening!

He was silent as we drove to the hotel, he was silent as I received my room key from reception and he was silent for the entire elevator ride up to our floor. He said nothing as we walked to my room and words failed him as we went inside and got ourselves comfy.

I was worried, because whenever Dean was like this, it was never good. He was an unstable individual at the best of times, but after everything that had happened tonight, it didn't sit well with me that he was acting like this. I just prayed that things weren't that bad with him that the lunatic would rear his ugly head. It scared me and I just wanted to know that he was alright.

We switched on the TV and settled on the bed to watch some mindless TV programme. I rested my head on his chest as his fingers played idly with my hair, and it was hard to be comfortable in this obvious atmosphere. I figured humor would help to ease the tension so I rested up on my elbows to look at him.

"There's a big wardrobe over there," I said with a smirk. "Might have to hide in there if Hunter comes looking for us."

"He's not the one I'm worried about coming into this room," he said, refusing to look at me, his eyes trained on the television.

I sighed, biting the inside of my cheek. "Is that why you aren't talking? Because of Sheamus?"

He let out an annoyed breath before looking at me.

"I'm pissed off," he began. "Not with you, with myself. As your boyfriend I have one fucking job and that is to keep my girl safe. And I couldn't do that tonight. I majorly fucked up and I'm angry about it."

 _Ah… so that explains it_.

I looked at him, seeing the frustration in his eyes. His body was tense, his teeth gritted.

"Stop beating yourself up about it," I said. "It all turned out alright. I'm fine. Yes, we have a match but-"

"Exactly," he said. "He managed to get a fucking match, a match which he wouldn't have been allowed if I'd managed to get to him first. And now he has a chance to get his job back, and we'll be stuck with him for who knows how fucking long."

"But I have faith in you," I assured him. "If anyone can beat him then it's you and the boys."

"Did you not see what happened in the ring tonight?" he asked. "He had us all in submission holds. No escape, no way out, beating us fair and square. If I couldn't do it tonight, what makes you think I can do it next week?"

"Because you've beaten him before," I said, Dean looking at me with furrowed eyebrows. "That time in the alleyway when he almost strangled me? You beat him to a pulp, Dean. He was bloody, he was broken, and he could barely move. That's how I know you can do it next week."

"I guess," he shrugged.

"And the only way he could be on top tonight was with help. He didn't do any of that damage personally, his friends did. So when it comes to Sheamus himself, I have absolute faith in you."

A small smile managed to slither itself onto his lips. "So you forgive me for failing you tonight?"

"You didn't fail me so there's nothing to forgive," he said, cupping his face in my hands. "Besides there's no one I'd rather have to defend me than you."

I slowly brought my lips to his, kissing him slowly and sensually, running my tongue along his bottom lip until he opened his mouth to give me access. Our tongues slipped against each other as he moved his hand up to my head so his fingers could tangle in my hair.

"You're the best, did you know that?" he mumbled against my lips.

"You've told me once or twice," I giggled before pulling away. He looked at me in confusion at my sudden disappearance from his lips, but he soon understood as I moved down his body until I was straddling his lap, my hands undoing the button of his jeans. I needed to make him smile, I needed to reassure him, I had to do something that would distract him from all that had happened tonight. And I knew exactly what to do that would do that. "And even though my words can cheer you up, and I know something that might work better."

He smirked darkly at me as I undid the zip of his jeans and pulled them down his legs until they were fully off, casting them aside somewhere. I eyed the obvious bulge inside his boxers, licking my lips in anticipation.

"And what's that, Miss Helmsley?" he asked, his voice low and gritty.

"I think you know where this is going, Mr Ambrose," I replied as I began to palm his erection through the material.

A hiss left his lips, his eyes darkening as he looked down at me, my lips smiling as he was giving me the exact reactions I wanted. It was quite nice for the shoe to be on the other foot for once. Normally it was Dean being the dominant one and the one in charge. It was finally my chance to take the lead and I wanted to show this stunning man in front of me exactly what I could do.

He sat up and propped himself up on his elbows in order to get a better view of what I was doing as I slowly pulled his boxers down. His erection sprung free, the organ tall and hard and just waiting to be touched. I couldn't tare my eyes from it.

"See something you like?" he asked me with a raised eyebrow.

I bit my lip, my tongue eager to taste it. "You bet I do…"

I gently pressed forward until it was right by my mouth, my lips pressing a light and soft kiss to the tip. I hear a growl rumble in his chest.

"I'm going to need more than that, baby," he said.

"Patience, sweetheart," I said teasingly. "Patience…"

I pressed another kiss to the tip before opening my mouth a little and wrapping my lips around the head, my tongue darting out to swirl around it, purposely taking my time.

"Fuck…" I heard him moan, his head falling back as the sensations of my mouth hit him.

Rather pleased with the reactions I was getting, I slowly moved my mouth further and further down his length until the head hit the back of my throat. I almost gagged but thankfully managed to pull my mouth back up again before I could. I moved to take his entire length again, bringing my tongue with me this time, allowing it to run down to the base. He tasted amazing, fucking exquisite. I brought my head back up before setting a steady pace.

"Oh god…" he growled.

His hand slid into my hair, the added pressure only spurring me on further, allowing me to take him in deeper and make him feel amazing.

"Baby…" he groaned. "You have… no idea…"

I wanted to reply, but I knew that would mean he would no longer be in my mouth. And there was no way I was letting him go. So I replied with my actions, setting a faster pace, allowing my tongue to lap eagerly against him, sucking lightly. He seemed to like this, his moans getting deeper and heavier.

He began to buck his hips up against me and I knew he needed more.

"So close…" he moaned. "I'm close, baby…"

I knew he needed something extra, something that would tip him over the edge. So I moved my hand and began playing with his balls, massaging them gently, my mouth never letting up.

"Fuck… Fuck… Holly!" he cried out, my eyes scrunching tightly closed as I felt something salty hit the back of my throat. He finally came and I drank up every last tasty drop of him, letting none of it go to waste.

Once I knew he'd finished, I finally pulled away from him, wiping the saliva away from my mouth, looking down at him proudly.

He simply lay there, his chest heaving, fighting to get his breath back. All he could do was look at me, his eyes heavy, his forehead sweaty.

"So," I began. "Did that work better than my words?"

He suddenly grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me to him, crashing his mouth to mine in a heated, sensual, sloppy kiss, one of the best he'd ever given me. His tongue was everywhere, touching me, licking me, tasting me, showing me how satisfied he was. I could barely keep the grin from my lips.

"I was right," he managed to murmur, his fingers swiftly undoing the buttons of my shirt. "You are definitely the best ever."

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to labinnacslove, Chermayne, beautifultragedyxxx, irishblue69, Raquel the writer, KairiAnneYukari21, LeaMarie F Metallium, AngelsDestiny22, Seth Rollins babe, Squeegee Beckinhime, ambrose-kohli-girl, Tantoune, dutchangel1979, DeeMarie426 and gostcat for their reviews.**

 **Also, my newest story will be going up in the next few days! So excited for it. It's called 'Fraternize' and its a Seth Rollins/OC story. So keep your eyes open for that if you are interested. I have so much planned for it, it's gonna be a good one.**


	41. Fighter

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Hope we are all well today. We're on the final leg of this story which means it'll be finishing soon *sad face* But there's still more to go until then! I just want to apologise now for the match in this chapter. I'm awful at writing fight scenes and I kind of hate how this is written. But it isn't going to get any better and this is the final product. So I'm sorry for how crap it is lol.**

 **Also, it was my birthday yesterday (the 3** **rd** **) so a review from my lovely readers would be the perfect birthday present. Enjoy!**

 **Raquel the writer – They're going to need all the luck they can get**

 **Tantoune – Aww thank you so much! You are the sweetest! And yes, I do have a new story planned involving Roman. It won't be going up until this story has finished and until I've made a bit of progress with my new Seth/OC story. So I reckon it'll be in the next month or so. But yes, a Roman story is coming.**

 **Dutchangel1979 – Yes, Hunter is still being his usual dickish self, but hopefully after this chapter he can warm to Dean a little, especially after the fact he's about to fight for Holly.**

 **Seth Rollins babe – I think we all hate Sheamus!**

 **DeeMarie426 – Let's hope so. Holly needs him gone asap.**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl - Hunter is finally acting like he should! And of course she's looking after her man hehe**

 **Guest - Here's the update!**

 **This chapter is named after 'Fighter' by Christina Aguilera.**

* * *

Holly Helmsley's Point Of View

There was an awkwardness in the air the next week as we met in Hunter's office the afternoon before the match between The Shield and The League Of Nations. I sat there uncomfortably, my hands held tightly together in my lap, and I knew I'd rather be anywhere else in the world than in this room at that moment.

It was a room filled with unanswered questions, unhappy people, animosity filled relationships, angry individuals, and an intensity that made me afraid to speak a single word. I just wanted a black hole to appear beneath me and suck me up.

 _What I wouldn't give for Paige and Sasha to run in here, grab my hand and take me away…_

Literally a month ago, this would have been a group of people who loved each other, got on with one another and would essentially consider each other close. But now it could not be more was a bitterness between Hunter and I, a hatred between Dean and Hunter, and animosity between Dean and Randy that was off the scale.

There was a lot of bad blood in the room and it was hard to know where to look.

I trusted only three people and that was Dean, Seth and Roman. But sadly we'd all been thrust into the same situation and had suddenly been reunited over a shared enemy. So all the anger and fighting between us had to be stopped for now. We had to become allies once again and get on in order to rid ourselves of our mutual problem.

It wasn't easy. It was far from it. But it was necessary and it had to be done.

I gazed around at the people I'd once considered my closest peers, looking at them one by one until my eyes finally landed on Randy, and I couldn't help the way my shoulders dropped in sadness. Out of everybody in this room, including Dean, it was my relationship with Randy that had changed the most. It had gone through so many ups and downs in these last few weeks that sometimes it was hard to keep up.

Casual friends, brotherly affection, best friends, romance, betrayal and finally strangers.

We'd seen it all.

It was just a shame that we'd ended things the way we had. The man had been my best friend for almost half my life, but due to jealousy we'd become nothing, acting like mere strangers. And now, as we sat in the room next to each other, we could barely look at each other.

It was just crazy how things had changed so drastically.

"So," began my brother as he sat comfortably behind his desk. "Tonight is obviously a pretty big deal for us all, and we know what needs to be done. I won't accept excuses, it is completely and utterly necessary that Sheamus does not come out of this the victor."

"Obviously," I said, rolling my eyes.

"He may have acquired help tonight, but that shouldn't dampen our spirits. He may have friends but that team doesn't have what The Shield has, and that's unity. You boys know each other like the back of your hand." He looked up at Dean. "And even though we've had our… issues the last week or so, I have complete faith in you three as wrestlers. I trust you totally to get the job done for Holly tonight."

"We'll fight to the end," Roman assured the room.

"He got the upperhand over us last week," said Seth. "We don't let the same mistakes happen twice."

Dean remained silent, offering my brother a simple nod.

I agreed with Hunter a hundred percent. If there was a team I wanted fighting on my behalf then it was The Shield. Their skills in the ring were impeccable, and their unity as a team was as astounding as their talents as individual fighters. They were different yet completely the same, their abilities making them unpredictable and a strong foe to go up against.

But whilst this was all good and well, I couldn't help but focus and worry about the one thing The League Of Nations had over us.

Numbers.

No matter which way we looked at this, it was four against three. They had that extra man, that extra fighter, and that could make so much difference to the outcome of the match. I only had to look at what happened last week to realise that. Rusev, Barrett and Del Rio all took charge of Dean, Seth and Roman whilst Sheamus was able to walk around and do what he liked.

It didn't matter how strong or powerful the hounds were, Sheamus still had the benefit of an extra man.

"That's all well and good," I said, my arms folded. "But it doesn't help address the huge elephant in the room."

"What's that?" Hunter asked.

"They out-number us completely," I said as if it were obvious. "They have the upperhand, Hunter. There's no way we can win as long as they have extra man power."

Hunter sighed. "I know, and it's not ideal. But it's what we have to work with. It's The League Of Nations against The Shield. They have more fighters than we do."

"Can't we add an extra person?" I suggested. "Can't we have someone else on our side?"

"The Shield has three members, Holly," Hunter told me. "And the match stipulates that-"

"Add me," came a voice, and no one was more surprised than I was to see that voice belonged to Randy Orton. Everyone in the room turned to look at him.

Confusion was etched upon my face, his offer totally unexpected. The last words I'd ever uttered to him was that I hated him. So why was he here offering to fight alongside the man he despised in order to protect me?

"Add you how?" Hunter asked.

"Add me to the match," Randy suggested. "Even up the numbers. There's three on our side, add me to the team to make it four."

"Randy…" my voice trailed off.

"That wasn't the stipulation," Hunter said.

"Then make it a stipulation," said Randy in earnest. "You guys run the show so you can add more people to the fight. Sheamus is an unemployed little runt who shouldn't even be having a match in the first place. Stop letting him make all the calls. Add me to the team and even up the match."

Hunter nodded and Steph got on the phone to Vince immediately.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Hunter.

"Certain," Rand replied. "We want Sheamus gone, don't we? We want Holly safe. That's the most important thing to come out of this whole situation. Nothing means more than her safety and adding me to the match can help assure that."

I was in shock, I truly was. It was incredible. After everything we'd been through, after the way we'd made each other feel, Randy was still here defending me and taking care of me. I turned to look at Dean who seemed just as surprised as I was.

Steph got through to Vince, putting him on speaker phone, the room talking to him as I addressed Randy quietly.

"Randy, you don't have to do this," I told him. "I know things-"

"I know you hate me right now," said Randy, cutting me off. "But that won't change how I feel for you. I care for you and I want your safety more than anything. Besides, the numbers are a little uneven right now. You need me."

I stared at him for a few moments before slowly nodding my head. "Thank you," I told him. "I mean it, thank you."

"Anytime," he said as we turned to pay attention to the phone call. Relief hit us all as Vince allowed the addition of Randy to our team, making it now a fair fight.

I relaxed in my seat, a little more confident of victory now. Randy was the WWE World Heavyweight Champion after all, and he was one of the strongest men on the roster. If anyone could help us, it would be him.

So with the teams sorted and the match set, we were ready to fight. I was getting rid of Sheamus if it was the last thing I ever did.

xXx

For safety precautions, especially after what happened last time in the ring, it had been decided that I would watch the match backstage with my brother rather than going out to accompany Randy and The Shield. This was something I was happy to agree with. The further I was away from Sheamus, the better.

The League Of Nations and Randy had already made their grand entrances into the ring and now it was time for The Shield to arrive. Their music sounded around the arena and they made their way down the staircase. My brother and I watched on a monitor, my clammy hands clung tightly together.

I needed this to go smoothly, I needed the boys to win. I could not allow Sheamus to have any chance of returning to work because if he did my life would become absolute hell. It had taken me so long to get rid of him in the first place, I didn't want to have to go through it all over again.

I gazed fondly at the image of Dean on the television screen, a small smile gracing my lips. He looked so handsome wearing his ring gear, his hair damp and his face angry. I wasn't sure what it was, but there was something rather sexy about Dean's crazier side. I did have to wonder if the lunatic would make an appearance at some point tonight.

"They look prepared for this," Hunter commented as each man hopped over the barrier in their own individual ways.

"They always are," I said. "If there's three men I trust in a fight, it's Dean, Seth and Roman. They never let me down. I can always trust them."

I noticed him look down at me in the corner of my eye.

"They're good guys," he said.

"They're the best," I said in earnest, speaking as truthfully as I could. "They've never shied away from a fight and they have always put me first. It would be hard to find three men who are more loyal and dependable than they are… especially Dean. No one is more trustworthy or devoted than he is."

He stared at me thoughtfully for a few moments, his hands in his pockets before he finally looked back at the screen again, the three of them entering the ring, standing side by side with Randy. All eight men stared at each other, Dean immediately squaring up to Sheamus. Both men were nose to nose and I swallowed nervously.

If I thought I hated Sheamus then I had nothing on Dean. He despised the Irishman, he detested him in every possible way, and I knew the lunatic felt far worse. This wasn't just a fight for my safety, this was a fight for Dean to get even with Sheamus for everything he'd done. It had been a long time coming.

The referee eventually pried them away from one another and each team retreated to their corners, Seth and Del Rio remaining in the ring in order to begin the fight. I held my breath, silently praying as the bell finally rang and the match began.

Both men locked up, each grappling and fighting for dominance, a fight which Seth eventually won, grabbing Del Rio in a headlock, holding him tightly. He kneed the Mexican in the stomach, the man doubling over before Seth ran at the ropes and bounced back with a drop kick, knocking his opponent right of his feet. He began to stamp heavily on him, Del Rio cringing with each hit he took.

Seth ran and tagged in Roman, the Samoan entering the ring and picking Del Rio up easily. However finding some form of strength, he managed to hit Roman in the stomach, causing him to clutch in pain but Roman refused to let it stop him, backing Del Rio into the corner, hitting him with his forearm, the crowd counting each hit that was given. Annoyingly the ref counted him out of the corner and Del Rio gained some freedom.

Finding a gap, he managed to run to his team, tagging in Rusev and allowing the Bulgarian to fight. I'd never liked Rusev. His power frightened me and I knew what this man was capable of. Roman smirked at him before they went for each other, Rusev sadly getting the upperhand. Roman was thrown across the ring and rolled out onto the floor, the Bulgarian's strength something to be reckoned with. He stood proudly in the ring, beginning to taunt Dean, Randy and Seth.

It was a foolish move.

All three men stormed the ring, attacking the opposing team. Seth ran for Barrett, hitting him repeatedly in the head whilst Randy went for Del Rio, beating down on him heavily. Unsurprisingly Dean headed directly for Sheamus, happy for the excuse to get his hands on the Irishman. It had been a long time coming and the two became engaged in a heavy brawl. Whilst Rusev returned to Roman, Dean managed to throw Sheamus against the barrier before he jumped on top of him and began punching him heavily.

I gasped as Sheamus threw him off, the ref attempting to control the hostile situation around the ring. I wasn't sure how long it took him but eventually all 6 men returned to their corners, and Roman and Rusev returned to the ring. Rusev had done a number on the Samoan, so once he found a gap he rolled away, rushing to his corner and tagging Randy in.

"It's pretty even so far," I commented to my brother.

"The League Of Nations have obviously been brushing up on their wrestling," he commented in annoyance.

I watched the match nervously, the fight going on for a long time. Everyone was tagged in and out, the fight going back and forth, everyone tired, using up every last ounce of energy they had. Most of the wrestlers were lying on the floor to rest, the legal men currently being Randy and Rusev. Both looked exhausted, but both refused to give up the fight. In a flurry of punches, Randy seemed to be getting the victory. He bounced off the ropes, ready to hit his opponent with a DDT but Rusev grabbed him first. With a smooth Clothesline, he knocked Randy to the floor, rushing over to him and employing the Accolade on my former friend.

I gasped, Hunter and I looking at the screen with worry. Randy was tired and as he was being held, I could see his face turning red, his body beginning to fade.

 _Oh god…_

"He's going to pass out," I cried in fear, my body beginning to shake as I grabbed my brother's arm. "Hunter, he's going to pass out. They'll win!"

I could see the concern etched onto my brother's features. "Come on, Randy," he murmured.

And thankfully our prayers were answered, Dean diving into the ring and kicking Rusev directly in the face. His boot contacted with a loud smack, Rusev dropping to the floor and releasing Randy from his hold. Then, rolling Randy as close to their corner as he could, Dean jumped over the ropes in order to legally tag himself in. The ref saw and acknowledged the move, Dean jumping back into the ring as Randy rolled out.

Sadly Rusev had wobbled over to his corner too, managing to tag in Sheamus, the crowd going wild as they both stared at each other. This was the fight I'd been anxious for but it was the one I knew would eventually be coming. They ran to each other immediately, punching and kicking and hitting each other with all their might.

"No!" I cried as Sheamus knocked Dean to the floor, punching his face repetitively. With Dean down and undefensable, Sheamus was easily able to go through with his vicious attack, Dean taking each hit like a champ.

"We've been here before, haven't we, Deany boy?" said Sheamus through each punch. "Only the tables were turned last time. I still haven't forgiven you though but I know now is as good a time as any to exact a bit of retribution."

I jumped with every hit to the face Dean took, my hand clasped over my mouth, tears building in my eyes as Sheamus continued his attack. I couldn't stand it, my heart breaking as I saw the far off look on Dean's face. I wasn't sure how much more he could take.

And that's when a loud Samoan cry sounded around the arena. The camera panned out to show Reigns launching forward and knocking Sheamus away with a Spear. He grabbed Dean's hand and helped him to his feet. It was one of those times when Dean's dark past came in handy, the man easily able to brush off the punches, something he'd done most of his career. I was thankful there was no blood on my boyfriend's face but I knew he would be in pain. Seth quickly jumped into the ring, joining his brothers, all three of them giving one another a knowing look.

I smirked, knowing what was coming.

Dean and Seth quickly picked Sheamus up, grabbing him and lifting him until his legs were on Roman's shoulders. Then, in one smooth movement, Sheamus was pounded into the mat with a triple power bomb, his body lying there lifeless. Without hesitating, Dean quickly covered him, pinning him down as the ref counted 1-2-3…

The bell rang.

The Shield's music began.

The crowd cheered.

We'd… won

 _Oh my god…_

I could hardly believe it, I could hardly contain the cries of joy that left my lips. They'd done it, they'd actually won the fight. We were victorious. I stared at Sheamus's lifeless body on the mat, knowing he'd lost, it was over, and his plan had failed.

All I could do was jump into my brother's arms, tears of joy tumbling down my cheeks as he held me. I'd never seen a smile so big in all my life as the one that was on his face right then.

"They've done it!" I cried in pure joy. "Hunter, did you see? Did you see?"

"I saw, Holly," he beamed. "I saw."

We watched the screen as Randy rolled back into the ring and managed to get to his feet, the ref raising their arms in victory as the brothers hugged each other and patted one another on the back. Dean addressed them each in turn before he finally came to Randy. My heart was almost in my throat as I watched both men look at each other. It was strange; the last time the WWE Universe had seen these two men together had been when Randy RKO'd Dean, and now here they were as allies and comrades.

I nervously watched them, neither man saying anything, my mouth gasping in surprise as Randy slow offered Dean his hand. Dean smirked, nodded and slid his hand into Randy's, both of them shaking hands before patting one another on the back. I visibly relaxed. It wasn't exactly friendship, but it was something. It was a mutual respect and I knew that was the best I could ask for at that moment.

I beamed, looking at the screen proudly as each man stood upon a turnbuckle, proudly looking out at the cheering crowd as The League Of Nations took themselves quietly backstage where I knew security would be waiting for them to escort them away.

They'd done it, Randy and the hounds had done it. Their victory was gained and I knew it was over. Sheamus was gone and I'd never have to see his disgusting face again.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Tantoune, Raquel the writer, dutchangel1979, Seth Rollins babe, ambrose-kohli-girl, DeeMarie426 and my guest reviewer for their reviews.**

 **Also, my newest story is now up! It's called Fraternize and it's a Seth/OC story. I'm so excited for it and its gonna be a good one. So go on over and check it out.**


	42. Just Friends

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Hope you are all well and ready for the next chapter. We are definitely on the home straight for this story now – the end is coming into sight. I'm gonna miss this story once it's done but I have loved every second of writing it.**

 **Debwood-1999 – I agree, Hunter and Steph faced their own issues when they got together so he should definitely understand where his sister is coming from. We address people's issues with Holly and Dean in this chapter and she definitely makes progress with some people**

 **Tantoune – I hate writing fight scenes so I appreciate the kind words. And yes, I'm majorly excited for my Roman story. I also have ideas for another Dean story but they're still in the works at the moment.**

 **Raquel the writer – I'm proud of them too**

 **Calwitch – He's definitely seeing the light here and seeing the positives of the relationship. Now we just need him to fully accept it and give them his blessing.**

 **Dutchangel1979 – It's me, we all know there's going to be one last shot of drama haha!**

 **LeaMarie F Metallium – They did indeed win. And thank you!**

 **Irishblue69 – Thanks for the birthday love. And I wanted the triple powerbomb. It's their signature move and the perfect way to finish Sheamus off.**

 **Labinnacslove – Yay! The boys came through and did it. Sheamus is done…**

 **Ambrollins lover – I've never really thought of doing a Jey Uso story. Dean, Roman, Seth and Randy are my favourite wrestlers so I just tend to write about them instead**

 **DeeMarie426 – Lets hope so…**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl - I'm glad the match came across well. As for Hunter and Randy, part of it gets addressed in this chapter.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Just Friends' by Jonas Brothers**

* * *

Holly Helmsley's Point Of View

The celebrations that evening lasted long into the night. How could they not? We had plenty to celebrate after all.

Sheamus was gone, he was officially done! He'd lost his match and now he'd never work for WWE again, he'd never gain his briefcase back and I'd never have to see his sorry face for as long as I lived.

It was euphoric, it was refreshing, like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders, more so than the last time he was fired. And I think it was because this was definite. This was finite. There was literally nothing else he could do now. Security had disposed of him as soon as the match had finished and my brother and I were going to apply for an injunction against him in the morning.

With an injunction, he couldn't go near me lawfully, and if he did, he would be arrested and put away for a very long time. It was an assured safety measure, one that we wanted put in place, and the sooner the better. With it I knew I'd be forever safe from him, and also The League Of Nations.

Steph and Hunter had swiftly terminated the contracts of Barrett, Rusev and Del Rio for conspiring with Sheamus and going against protocol when it came to him. They knew he wasn't allowed near me, they knew he wasn't allowed in WWE, and yet they had allowed it. So Hunter had fired them almost immediately.

I couldn't exactly say I was bothered. I wanted rid of anything that could lead me to Sheamus or lead him to me. My safety was the most important, and if getting rid of those three helped me then I was all for it!

But tonight was not the night for focusing on the negative. The Shield and Randy had won their match after all, so tonight was for celebrating and enjoying ourselves. And that's just what we were doing.

Down the road from the arena was a nice little bar, so I had gathered a large group to go out with me to celebrate the victory. I'd asked Hunter and Steph to join us but they declined due to the work they had to do and the things that needed to be put in place. After all, they had 3 employees to fire and an injunction to prepare.

The Shield boys obviously came as well as Paige and Sasha. A few other superstars came too including Dolph Ziggler, Neville and Cesaro. Normally these guys didn't hang out with The Authority, but tonight was a special exception. They knew right from wrong and they knew what Sheamus had done wasn't the right thing to do. So they happily accepted our invitation. Sasha and Paige were able to bring a few other Divas along too, and after some persuasion, Randy had also accepted the offer.

Randy and I were still not ourselves around each other and I knew our friendship would never return to what it once was, but the hatred I'd previously felt for him had somewhat lessened after what he'd done for me. No one had asked him to fight for me but he'd done it regardless. He knew how I felt and he had still volunteered and drove us to victory.

And this was something I could not forget.

I'd never forget what he did for me tonight and I'd be forever grateful for his help. How could I not ask him to join us at the bar? He was part of our team and he would always be welcome.

He had originally said no, and I knew it was because of Dean's presence. Yes they fought together and yes they shook hands, but they still had a huge history. Thankfully after much convincing, I'd persuaded him to come and join us at the bar.

We were all gathered around a huge table, drinks in hand when my friend piped up.

"I'd like to make a toast!" said Paige aloud, the Brit gathering everyone's attention, all eyes on her. "To Holly! May Sheamus never grace us with his presence again. Let's hope the fucker gets his comeuppance!"

"To Holly!" everyone repeated in unison, laughter in their voices, everyone clinging their glasses together.

Everyone started their own conversations then, some people going to dance around the jukebox, others going to get more drinks. I sipped on my wine, noticing Randy get up to fetch a drink. Knowing I needed to thank him properly for his work tonight, I quickly excused myself from the group to go see him. He deserved my gratitude after what he'd done, and even though we weren't getting on, I knew I had to be the bigger person in this situation and approach him. He'd been brave enough to volunteer to fight for me so I had to be brave enough to thank him.

Dean quickly grabbed my hand as I stood. I looked down at him.

"Where you going?" he asked me.

"I need to talk to Randy," I said. "I need to thank him for tonight."

Dean looked over at Randy as he stood by the bar before he looked back at me. "You gonna be okay with him on your own? I can come with you if you want."

I smiled down at him. "I'll be fine."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Alright," he said, pulling me down to kiss me softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said, my heart fluttering. I'd never get bored of him saying those three words to me.

I walked nervously over to Randy, unsure of how to talk to him. It was so strange because this man had once been my best friend and we spoke almost every day. But after a crazy few weeks we had become almost strangers and now I was beyond nervous to even speak to him. There was still a lot of unsaid and unsolved problems between us, but tonight was not a night for arguments or negativity. It was a good night, a positive one, and I wanted to keep everything light and friendly.

He was waiting patiently at the bar to be served when I approached him, his elbows resting on the wooden surface. I took a deep breath and stood beside him, timidly tapping his arm in order to get his attention. He looked down, his eyebrows lifting in surprise to see it was me.

"Holly, hey," he said, his voice sounding a little unsure. "You okay?"

I couldn't blame his unsure tone; we hadn't exactly been on the best of terms before the whole Sheamus situation. Sure, I'd asked him to come out tonight, but I'd had friends with me when I asked him and he knew he could avoid me due to the amount of people who would be coming.

So to see me actually approaching him alone would be quite the surprise.

"I'm good," I said. "Do you have a minute so we can talk?"

"Of course I do," he said. "Do you want a drink or anything first?"

"No thanks," I said, so we both left the bar and found a quiet empty table in the corner of the room. We each took a seat, Randy looking at me expectantly, wondering what this was about.

"So what's up?" he asked.

My hands were clammy in my lap as I clung them together. My heart was pounding fast but I mustered up the courage to speak.

"I've never been this nervous to speak to you before," I said with a little chuckle, trying to break the obvious ice between us.

"Well a lot has happened," he replied. "It's understandable."

I looked at the paper coaster on the table where drinks usually stood, almost afraid to look him in the eye. Part of it was still anger over the problems he caused for Dean and I, but the greater part was anxiety over how he'd react to my thanks and how he still felt over everything.

"Yeah… a lot has happened," I muttered as I lifted my hands from my lap in order to play with the coaster in front of me. I flipped it through my fingers, wishing I had the confidence to look at him. I was never normally this shy, but there was so much history here that it was hard to know how to act.

So Randy took the lead, gently placing his hand on top of mine in order to stop my fidgeting. I looked up at him, a sympathetic smile on his face.

"Relax, Holly," he said softly. "It's only me."

I swallowed, figuring he was right. This was Randy after all. He was one of the easiest people in the world to speak to. So any anger and any nerves I had for this conversation simply needed to be put away so I could speak to him properly.

Thankfully he knew to remove his hand from mine. But his gentle persuasion had allowed me to relax and properly speak to my ex-friend.

"I wanted to say thank you, Randy," I said. "Thank you so much for everything you've done for me tonight. After the last few weeks, you could have left us one man down and we probably wouldn't have won tonight. But you didn't. You volunteered and you came through for me. So I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart."

He smiled down at me. "You don't have to thank me, it was the right thing to do."

"But we haven't exactly been on great terms lately for you to want to do the right thing by me," I told him. "It was very brave of you and I'm so grateful for what you have done."

"I was always going to do it," he said. "No matter what has gone on between us, I know right from wrong and I still care about you above anyone else in this world. When it comes to your safety, you know I'm going to strive to make sure you remain protected. Yeah, we've had a rough few weeks, but before that we had an amazing 13 years. I can't easily forget that."

I looked down again, avoiding his eyes, letting his words spin around in my head. Yeah, the last few weeks between us had been shit, but he was right. Before that, our bond had been unbreakable and we'd had some of the best times of my life. And they weren't easily forgettable, they really weren't. If I didn't still care for him, then the last few weeks wouldn't have hurt so much.

Randy had once been my best friend and deep down I knew I still wanted him to be.

"You're right," I said to him.

"Which is why I will always look out for you no matter what," he said. "I hurt you before with the whole Dean situation and I never want to do that again, Holly. It didn't feel good for either of us. I knew helping you tonight would also be the first step in redeeming myself in your eyes. I want us back to how we were, I want you back in my life… I want to be your friend again."

"I want that too," I said sadly. "But can we really get past everything that's happened? Can it be forgotten that easily? Can you honestly say you can accept I've moved on and I'm with Dean now?"

"I think I can," he said "I'm normally quite a selfish person, but I can't do that around you. I did it once, when I told your brother the truth, but it never made me feel any better. In fact it made me feel worse knowing I'd hurt you and destroyed your life just to make myself feel better about the situation with Dean. And then you said three words I never wanted to hear you say. You said you hated me."

I looked down. "I know I did."

"But you were perfectly just in saying that. I hated myself so it was obvious that you would feel the same. Being selfish ruined everything and I can never do that again. I care for you too much to see you hurt and to see you suffer. I just want you to answer one question and I want you to answer honestly."

"Of course," I said.

"Do you love him?" he asked.

"With all my heart," I replied in earnest. "With all my soul and all my being."

"Then be with him," he replied. "I can't stand in the way of something like that. I care about you too much to be so selfish. He makes you happy, and your happiness makes me happy. So be with him."

I looked at him. "Randy…"

"I can't be selfish and want you to be with me when I know that isn't where your heart lies. I need you in my life, and if that's only as a friend then so be it. Having you as a friend is better than not having you at all… Though the second he hurts you I'll be right there to RKO the shit out of him," he chuckled, the sentence causing me to chuckle in return.

I couldn't believe it. After all that had happened, after all the shit we'd put each other through, we had finally found our happy medium. I knew it was never going to be perfect; Randy would still always have feelings for me and there would always be resentment between him and Dean because of that. But we had sorted out our issues, and could start to begin afresh.

This was the beginnings of having my best friend back and that was all I could ever ask for.

I stood from my seat, rushed around to his side and embraced him in such a tight hug I was afraid he couldn't breathe. I smiled widely as I felt him hug me back, squeezing me and holding me to him.

I'd never ever wanted things to go the way they had with Randy. We had such an intense and vast history that he was almost a part of me. He was like my brother, a family member, someone who would always be there. I'd never ever imagined that we would turn against each other in the way we had, and it was one of the most heartbreaking things that had ever happened to me.

All I'd ever wanted was his friendship, and now we had gotten over this bump in the road, I knew we were on the way to getting back to normal.

"Thank you," I whispered to him.

"Anytime," he replied, rubbing my back before I let him go. His smile was genuine, as was mine, and I couldn't help the happiness that filled my body as he went to fetch his drink from the bar.

This was what I wanted – things to finally get back to normal. I knew this would not happen until I could get Hunter on board with Dean too, but this was a major hurdle I'd jumped tonight, and I couldn't be happier.

I looked over to Dean, ready to tell him the good news, but he was deep in conversation with his brother's so I figured I'd leave him to it for now. Spotting Paige go outside, I decided to chase after her to tell her about my chat with Randy. I'd always kept her and Sasha up to date on everything that was happening so I knew she'd want to know and I was eager to share the happy news.

There was a massive crowd outside the bar, some people here to smoke, some to chat and some to get some fresh air. Sadly it meant that I easily lost sight of Paige. I pushed through the crowd, looking over peoples heads, trying to find a gap to see her but came up empty. The crowd was so vast it was hard to push through them all and I was exhausted once I'd escaped the group. I rested against the brick wall of the building, away from the crowd in order to catch my breath. It was much quieter and cooler where I was, and I didn't have to deal with the smelly smoke everyone blew out.

I smiled to myself, happy with the progress I'd made tonight, but I knew there was one more person to convince of this whole situation and that was my brother.

He was still hesitant of Dean, and even though nothing had been mentioned since my return due to the Sheamus situation, I knew it was something that had to be addressed.

Hunter had locked me up because of my relationship with Dean. He had shouted, he had yelled, and we had both said some highly hurtful things to each other. And through it all, his opinion had not changed. He did not like Dean, he did not want him to be my boyfriend and I was terrified he never would.

Hunter could essentially do very little about it. I was a grown woman, I made my own decisions, and even though he'd tried to take action by sending me to Connecticut, it clearly hadn't worked. I just didn't want it to affect work and I didn't want it to affect our relationship as siblings. I loved my brother so much, he was my family, but I feared this whole situation would tare us apart.

Dean had helped me tonight. He had saved my life and put me first above anything else. Surely Hunter had to see this, surely he had to accept Dean was a good man who loved me and cared for me.

Because if he didn't… I wasn't sure what would happen.

I sighed and wiped away a single tear that tumbled down my cheek.

I refused to be sad tonight, I refused to think of anything negative tonight. Yes, the Hunter issue needed sorting but it could be sorted tomorrow. Tonight was about celebration, happiness and having fun. Besides, after finally making some headway with Randy, I would not let thoughts of my brother destroy my gleeful feelings. The crowd of smokers had gone inside the bar so I knew the coast was clear to return inside. So I straightened myself out, took a deep breath and turned to go back to the bar…

Only I found my path blocked by a very tall and broad man… one that shouldn't be here and I thought I'd never see again. He looked a little worse for wear but still had an intimidating stance that terrified me beyond words. I slowly backed away, my breathing heavy, my hands trembling at my sides as he glared down at me.

This time I had no back up. This time I had no one to defend me. And neither did he.

Now it was just him and I.

No words were needed between us. His presence here said enough.

It was Sheamus…

* * *

 **Dun dun duuuun! We are finally reaching our big crescendo, guys! But it's me, I need one last shot of drama first!**

 **Again, a huge thanks to Debwood-1999, Tantoune, Raquel the writer, calwitch, dutchangel1979, LeaMarie F Metallium, irishblue69, labinnacslove, Ambrollins lover, DeeMarie426 and Ambrose-kohli-girl for their reviews.**

 **Also my newest story is now live. It's called Fraternize and I'd appreciate it so much if my lovely readers could go on over and show it some love.**


	43. Pass Out

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **So I ended the last chapter with a pretty big cliffhanger. I do like to keep my readers on their toes lol. I have to have one last blast of drama before this story ends! And Sheamus has been the villain on this piece. It was obvious he wasn't going to let things lie simply because he lost the match.**

 **Raquel the writer – No he will not!**

 **Morrowsong – It's not going to end well, but for who, you will have to read on and find out**

 **Labinnacslove – He is a total freak and a bit obsessive. And I'm happy she's getting on with Randy again too**

 **Guest – This is the big crescendo, the big final ending**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – One down, one to go. Hopefully she can get Hunter on side too**

 **AngelsDestiny22 – He really does! The guy doesn't know when to quit**

 **Tantoune – I wanted Holly and Randy to sort things out before the end. And it's so sad this story will end. But it's come to a good point and I have so many other story ideas I want to try**

 **Irishblue69 – I love throwing curveballs. Keeps everyone on their toes. You'll have to read on to see what happens**

 **Calwitch – No Paige had nothing to do with this. I simply used her as a way to get Holly outside. Sheamus is angry and as we have seen he has no qualms with hurting a woman. He's mad and he wants to make her pay**

 **Debwood-1999 – I love speculating too. And I love to read that you speculate. It means you enjoy my story and are invested in the story. You will have to read on to see if any of your theories are correct.**

 **Seth Rollins babe – I'll be sad when this story ends too. It's been so much fun to write**

 **Dutchangel1979 – Lol sorry about the cliffhanger! But it means it's going to be an exciting ending**

 **LeaMarie F Metallium – Haha! A perfect statement!**

 **Haha95 – Ooh! Good to hear. If you want more then here it is!**

 **Nattiebroskette – Welcome to the story! And wow, that's so lovely of you to say. I love writing Dean this way. I wanted to give him the Moxley element that a PG WWE restrains him from having, but also the caring side we see of Dean on screen with his brother Roman Reigns for example. And I'm glad you like Holly. She's one of my favourite OCs to write.**

 **Wolviegurl – If you want more then here's more!**

 **Eclipse03 – He's a bit of an idiot, isn't he? But he wants revenge and he won't stop until he gets it.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Pass Out' by Tinie Tempah**

* * *

Holly Helmsley's Point Of View

It was like time had frozen and stood still as I looked up at him, my eyes blinking, not quite sure if he was real or not. My body would not shift from the spot I was on, the only movement it created being the trembling that was a natural reflex action to seeing him there.

My mouth was dry and no matter how hard I tried I could not swallow down the lump that was in my throat.

I looked the man up and down as a silence enveloped us, neither of us taking the first step to talk. He looked a little worse for wear if I was honest. His usual tall Mohawk was flat upon his head as his hands rested in the pockets of his grey jacket. Scruffy jeans adorned his legs, the skin around his eye purple, no doubt an injury from the fight tonight.

Considering everything, considering our history and considering what had happened in the wrestling ring only a few hours earlier, he seemed surprisingly calm. Normally this would have been a good thing, but to me in appeared uncharacteristic, creepy and only made my nerves worse.

My breathing came out quite heavy, the condensation from my mouth in the cold night air masking his face momentarily. Each hair on my body stood on end as my eyes managed to leave his form to scan the area around us. There was not another single person in sight, not a soul, not even a cat or a rat.

It was just him and I.

Slowly I brought my eyes back up to him, somehow managing to swallow the lump in my throat down.

"Holly," he nodded in greeting.

"You must have a death wish or something," my voice got out. "Only a mad man would try this again."

"Maybe I am a mad man," he suggested. "Enough has happened to warrant it. You've put me through enough to drive me there."

"You put yourself through it," I told him.

He laughed lightly, cynically. "No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"You're so blind to it all."

I frowned. "Only one person is to blame for everything that happened to you and he's standing right in front of me."

"Then how come every little negative thing that came my way somehow had you involved?" he asked. "Now matter how big or how small the problem was, or whether it was in the ring or out of it, there you were, the cause of it all."

I shook my head. "Don't blame me for all of this. You attacked me. You cornered me. You sought to fight The Shield on your own. I did nothing."

"But you did everything," he said. "That's the thing, that's what you don't get. You did it all."

"No I didn't."

"It can't just be coincidence that you were always there when I had problems," he said. "No one is that unlucky, Holly. There's a reason you were there. There's a reason I found trouble wherever you went."

"Don't make me culpable for your mistakes," I challenged.

"It's so frustrating, because you've gotten away with every last thing you've done to me," he said. "The suspension, losing my briefcase, getting fired. Not once have you been punished for what you did."

I gritted my teeth, hoping that someone would eventually come outside looking for me. Perhaps the longer I kept him talking then the more time would pass and someone would seek me out. I needed someone to realise I was missing.

Dean, Randy, anyone.

"The reason I wasn't punished was because I did nothing wrong."

"Maybe it's because your big brother managed to protect you and avoid anything happening to you. Maybe it's because you're a woman meaning you're perceived as this innocent angelic person. Or maybe fucking that lunatic paid off to the point where you gained constant safety. Because that's the thing – you have every last one of them wrapped around your little finger. Ambrose… Orton… Hunter."

He took a step towards me so I took a tentative step back.

"They do what you want, when you want," he continued. "But I don't buy it. I don't get it. I see right through it. The act doesn't cover up what a twisted, manipulative, dirty little bitch you are." His voice had deepened, his tone a lot more sinister than it had been at the beginning.

He took a much bigger step towards me this time but I quickly took another one back.

The fear in me grew stronger the more he spoke and I knew my plan of waiting around for someone to find me was running out of time. I'd kept him out of here long enough already and the talking was only making him worse. Someone needed to come out to me and they needed to do it soon.

"Not once have you had to feel any pain over this," he told me as he stepped closer. "Not once have you been reprimanded for the trouble you've caused. And I don't think that's fair."

"Get back," I warned him.

"Fuck off," he said.

"You aren't even supposed to be near me," I told him. "You were supposed to walk away and never see me again. It was part of our deal if we won the match."

"Part of the deal was also the fact it was supposed to be The League Of Nations vs The Shield and yet you added Orton. You broke your end of the deal before the match even began so why can't I? It's been a long time coming but you're finally gonna pay for what you did."

Before I could blink he was on me. He suddenly grabbed me in his arms and held me tightly. I began to scream and attempt to wriggle out of his hold but he was far stronger than I was. His arms grabbed me tighter, squeezing so hard that a sharp pain suddenly shot through my body. It felt like a bruised rib but I had no time to focus on that. I just needed to get away from him.

So I swiftly brought up my knee, hitting him in the groin as hard as I possibly could, Sheamus crying out and letting me go. I coughed, the pain in my side gut wrenching. I clutched it, hoping there was no permanent damage. I managed to look up to see him hunched over, his hands holding where I'd hit.

"You little bitch," he growled to himself.

I needed to escape. I needed to rush away to get help before he could do anymore to me. My mind was racing and my head was panicking but I knew I had to keep as calm as I could in order to formulate a plan.

I thought to run straight into the bar, but his hunched over form blocked my path to the door. He'd catch me for sure if I even tried to get to it, so I knew I had no other option.

I had to run.

He looked up at me, his body ready to move so I did all I could in that moment. I turned on my heel and ran away as fast as my legs could carry me. I could hear his footsteps behind me so I knew he was close behind and he was following me. I just knew I needed to create as much distance between us until I could reach someone or reach a point of safety.

Running was harder than I thought, the movement making my ribs hurt more than ever. But I pushed through the pain and I kept going. From the look on Sheamus's face, this could be the difference between life and death. I was in a fight or flight situation and thankfully my body chose to fight.

So I ran on, fighting to get air into my lungs, fighting through the pain in my ribs, fighting through the aching in my legs. I couldn't let him get to me.

I turned a corner, running into a completely new street. I was in a foreign city and didn't know my way around, so I went wherever I could get to, running in no particular direction, only forward. Sadly his footsteps behind me never lessened, his longer and stronger legs easily keeping up with my pace.

"Get back here!" he yelled but I never looked behind me, I just continued on.

I darted through several streets, the bar forever away until I came to a tree filled park. It looked dark, vast and wide, the perfect place to hide and get away from him. The open streets weren't creating enough distance between us and it was the only idea I had. So I ran straight for the park, hoping the trees would create a maze where I could easily lose him.

It was dark but there was enough light around me for me to navigate my way through the trees in front of me. I needed to get through the depths of the trees in order to lose him quickly so I did just that, swiftly running and darting through each one. My ribs began to hurt even harder and I knew I wouldn't be able to run much longer. But I was making decent ground and I could hear the footsteps behind me fading the longer I moved.

Eventually I was enveloped in silence so I stopped and looked around me, visibly relaxing once I realised I was alone. I'd managed to lose him.

I clutched at my chest, resting against the trunk of a tall tree, fighting to get my breath back. My lungs hurt and my throat was sore as I breathed rapidly to regain some energy. My mouth felt dry, the need for water great. The pain in my ribs lessened as my lungs managed to calm, but I still knew I'd need to get checked over right away. This pain wasn't normal so I knew he'd caused some sort of damage.

I managed to stand up straight once I'd rested and my breathing was back to normal. I brushed my hair away from my hot forehead, knowing I needed to get back to the bar quickly. I needed to tell everyone what had happened and what was wrong and I needed to do it now.

But no sooner was I ready to set off did I hear a rustling. I froze to the spot, cautiously looking around. The deeper into the trees I'd gotten, the worse the light had been so it wasn't easy to see everything around me. I knew I was relying more on my ears now than my eyes. I heard the rustling again and I swallowed, hoping it was a squirrel or a bird making noises.

And then everything went silence, the only sound being the shaky breaths that left my mouth.

That's when he suddenly appeared.

He came out of nowhere, launching himself towards me aggressively. I barely had time to move or retaliate; he was far too quick for me. He pushed me, my body falling backwards into the tree behind me, the back of my head hitting harshly against the hard bark of the tree trunk. I let out an almighty cry as a sharp pain shot through the back of my head. It was a pain I'd never felt before and my vision instantly went blurred, my head feeling dizzy. I hoped it wasn't a concussion.

 _Fuck!_

I barely had time to get my bearings or figure out what had happened before he quickly grabbed me, pulled me forward and threw me harshly to the ground. I landed awkwardly on my shoulder and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from screaming out. My hand instantly reached over to clutch it, my shoulder stinging at the simplest of touches. It felt as if it had been dislodged from the socket.

I began to whimper as each wound began to hurt more, my head throbbing, my eyes barely able to focus on what was in front of me. I heard footsteps draw closer, my eyes only able to make out a blur walking towards me. I began to tremble in panic as Sheamus finally stopped in front of me.

I wanted to move, I wanted to fight back, I wanted to make sure he never had a chance of getting me but I couldn't. My eyes and head would not allow me to see or get up without feeling dizzy or sick, and even if I could the pain in my ribs and shoulder stopped me from doing anything.

I began to sweat, my breathing heavy, my heart pounding as he bent down to address me. A slap suddenly connected with my face, making my hurting head whip to the side. The sound echoed throughout the park, my face stinging as soon as his hand had connected. I'd never taken a slap so hard and I knew it would leave a mark.

I could feel tears building behind my eyes but I refused to cry. There was no way in hell I was going to show such emotional weakness. It was what he wanted and I wasn't giving it to him.

 _Someone... Anyone... Help..._

"This is what it's like when the shoe is on the other foot," he told me, slapping my face again so my head whipped the other way. "This is what's it's like to be hurt, to be attacked, to feel like there's nothing you can do."

"S-Stop…" my voice broke. It was the only words I could get out.

He suddenly grabbed my hair and yanked my head up so my ear was by his mouth. I cried out in both pain and fear as his sinister voice sounded out.

"You took everything away from me, you little bitch," he sneered. "So I'm going to enjoy every minute of making your pay."

I closed my eyes, bracing myself for his next hit… but it never came.

My hair was suddenly let go and I fell back to the ground, my head hitting the grass hard, the pain feeling worse as I saw black spots in my vision. Nausea was hitting me and the dizziness felt so much worse. I rubbed my shoulder in an attempt to sooth it and slowly opened my eyes to see where he'd gone. I searched as frantically as my head would allow me, my eyes slowly widening as they landed on his form.

He was lying on his back on the ground about ten feet away from me. His body was fighting to get up but something on top of him was stopping him… or perhaps I should say someone.

Dean.

I wasn't sure where he'd come from or how the hell he'd managed to find me but I didn't even care. The point was he was here and Sheamus was nowhere near me.

Dean straddled him, not allowing him to get up or move, punches hitting his face one after the other, the loud sound of connecting skin echoing throughout the park.

I could feel my head hurting more, my vision slowly going more blurred as I tried to focus on the scene in front of me, trying to make more sense of it.

With each punch, a growl left Dean's mouth, his fists poised, not holding back once. As each one connected, Sheamus whimpered, pure fear sounding from the man. The sound of Dean's fists connecting with his face should have made me want to vomit, but it didn't. I was far too relieved to be disgusted as the smacks turned into crunches. No doubt Dean had broken the Irishman's nose.

And that's when I realised it wasn't Dean saving me.

Sure, it was Dean in body, but certainly not in mind.

This was the lunatic.

Blood began to splatter the longer the lunatic hit him, Dean's face becoming stained with flecks of red liquid. It was pouring down Sheamus's cheeks onto the grass below him, the Celtic Warrior's fighting having stopped long ago. It was like all his energy had faded, like he had nothing left in him to defend himself.

All he could do was lie back and take whatever the lunatic was offering him.

That's when I began to worry. I had seen Dean do this to Sheamus once before, but I had been well enough to get up to stop him. Once Dean became the lunatic, his anger knew no bounds and he would only stop once the job was done. The lunatic had no fear and no concept of right and wrong, especially in the eyes of the law.

He wouldn't care if he beat Sheamus to the point of unconsciousness or even death. All he cared about was protecting and avenging me, and getting the job done.

But he couldn't do that, he wasn't allowed. No matter what Sheamus had done to me, the consequences for the lunatic would be far worse, especially if the police got involved. Even though his attack was in the name of defense, it could lead to his arrest for violence or even worse… murder.

And from the way the lunatic was beating the shit out of Sheamus that could very well be the outcome here.

I needed to get to him…

I needed to stop him…

I needed to calm the lunatic.

I slowly moved my body, trying my hardest to get up to reach Dean before he went too far, every part of me aching. But too much damage had been done. Pain shot through my ribs and shoulder as my head began to spin wildly. I quickly stopped moving and dropped my weak body back to the floor, unable to move.

All I could do was watch them, my vision getting worse and worse the more my head span. The dizziness grew worse, my eyes struggling to remain open. Breathing got harder the more my ribs hurt and I wasn't sure how much longer I could last.

I needed help…

I needed relief…

I needed something…

And my body was only thing to help me right now.

I watched as Dean continued his attack, the spinning hitting me to the point where I couldn't go on anymore.

My vision slowly faded, my eyes taking one final look at the man I loved before I finally blacked out.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Raquel the writer, Morrowsong, labinnacslove, Guest, ambrose-kohli-girl, AngelsDestiny22, Tantoune, irishblue69, calwitch, Debwood-1999, Seth Rollins babe, dutchangel1979, LeaMarie F Metallium, haha95, nattiebroskette, wolviegurl and Eclipse03 for their reviews.**

 **Also, don't forget to check out my new story Fraternize. It's live on my profile now!**


	44. Fix You

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **This is it, we've reached the penultimate chapter! Only one more to go after this. I need to hold in the tears, it's too soon to cry and miss this story lol. I'll save all the mushy crap for the next one, so for now just enjoy the chapter**

 **Also, cheers for 500 reviews! I bloody love you lovely little reviewers out there.**

 **Nattiebroskette – Totally. Sheamus has deserved this for a long time**

 **Kimberly316 – Yes he did. He deserves everything he gets**

 **Raquel the writer – I agree, especially if it's in defence.**

 **LeaMarie F Metallium – Haha! Tell me about it. Once that lunatic goes its hard to stop him.**

 **AngelsDestiny22 – Definitely. Holly needed to react and not submit and thankfully she did**

 **Chermayne – If you want more then here's more!**

 **Rileyjade – I know, I'm such a mean writer lol**

 **Tantoune – We must save the tears for the final chapter lol! And no matter how violent the lunatic gets, he always appears at the best times**

 **Calwitch – It's Dean; he always knows how to find her. I didn't want Holly to be too much of a damsel in distress; I wanted her to fight back**

 **Squeegee Beckinhime – I'm a sucker for a cliffhanger!**

 **Wolviegurl – He's gone way off the deep end. The lunatic has arrived!**

 **Guest – I normally hate writing action but I really enjoyed this one**

 **Dutchangel1979 – He was always going to save her. He never leaves Holly for too long**

 **Labinnacslove – Who knows how far Sheamus could have gone had Dean not come in time**

 **AliceLouiseVA123 – Thank you! Glad you're enjoying it. I thought Hunter sending her away would be an interesting idea so I'm happy you liked it.**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – It was a jam packed chapter. I wanted to show Holly at least putting up some sort of fight before Dean got there.**

 **Debwood-1999 – You know me, I love a good cliffhanger lol. I like your theory, but you'll see what happens when you read on. And hopefully this chapter calms your poor heart lol**

 **Seth Rollins babe – I agree. Dean has fallen off the deep end.**

 **TajiaK - Thank you and welcome to the story**

 **This chapter is named after 'Fix You' by Coldplay**

* * *

Holly Helmsley's Point Of View

 _Beep, beep, beep…_

I felt so strange, so light and weightless, like I was there but at the same time I wasn't. I was balancing on a knife edge, walking on the precipice between light and dark and I could fall either way.

 _Beep, beep, beep…_

I felt as light as a feather, yet heavy as bricks, like I was floating and yet stuck to the ground. It was a strange sensation, unlike one I'd ever felt before and I knew eventually I'd fall one way or the other. I wasn't sure what would happen when I chose a side to fall as I didn't know what lay beyond each one. Was it good? Bad? Positive? Negative? I simply wasn't sure.

 _Beep, beep, beep…_

But I knew I had a decision to make and a path to follow. I knew I needed to fall from the knife edge, I knew I needed to pick a side and I needed to do it quick. So I closed my eyes and I chose, taking a deep breath before I slowly began to fall…

 _Beep, beep, beep…_

My eyes slowly opened, the motion a struggle at first. It was bright wherever I was so I quickly closed them again in order to adjust. Once my eyes no longer hurt I cautiously opened them again and slowly took in my surroundings. The room I was in was white and rather clinical, a tall window on the far left side of the room showing me it was a bright and sunny day with blue skys.

My eyes slowly moved around, taking everything in. There were posters on the wall, machines scattered around, mechanical sounds echoing. A constant beeping sounded in my ear which would not stop. To my left sat a bedside table that was covered with cards and flowers and balloons. It only took me a matter of moments to realise it was a hospital room.

And that's when the pain hit me hard. My head, my ribs, my shoulder. I gasped, my face scrunching up uncomfortably, but I found it difficulty to move. I noticed a drip connected to my arm, giving me whatever sustenance I needed.

 _What is going on…?_

I still felt half asleep but I managed to drag my eyes over to the door of the room, looking through the large glass panel in the door, surprised to see my brother on the other side. He was in the corridor, deep in conversation with a man in a white coat. A doctor I assumed. His face looked concerned but he seemed to be listening to every last word the doctor said. I frowned in puzzlement.

 _Why is Hunter here…?_

I swallowed, continuing to look around, wanting to adjust my body in the hope of relieving any of the pain. That's when I felt a heavy weight against my right hand and lower arm. I looked down, my eyes widening slightly as I saw Dean nestled in a seat at my bedside. He sat in the seat but his body was bent over, his head resting against my arm. His hand held mine tightly as his body breathed slowly. He was fast asleep.

 _What the hell are we doing here…?_

I was confused beyond belief, my head not quite able to comprehend what was going on, partly because I didn't have a clue and partly because it hurt far too much to think about it.

I slowly managed to pry my hand free of his grasp until his head settled softly on the mattress of the hospital bed. He looked exhausted so thankfully I hadn't woken him up. I looked back to Hunter again before returning my gaze to Dean, my hand slowly stroking his silky brown hair. He looked so peaceful as he slept there, his face so sweet and quiet and innocent…

 _He looks a lot calmer than the last time I saw him…_

And that's when it hit me.

It was like that one simple little thought allowed a wave of memory to hit me all at once and suddenly my blanks were filled in.

Running.

A park.

The lunatic

Sheamus.

Passing out.

Holy fuck…

I knew exactly why I was here. I knew exactly what, or more accurately who, had brought me here. I knew the reason why my head, my shoulder and my ribs were hurting. I knew who had caused the damage and panic suddenly hit me.

He was the one person I hadn't seen, he was the one missing piece here, and I knew he could be anywhere. In a cupboard, in a closet, under the bed. Hunter was outside and Dean was asleep. Sheamus could get me, he could attack me again. He had found me before, he could find me now.

 _Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep…_

My breathing became erratic as my chest began to tighten. The beeping got louder the more my heart rate went up, and even though it wasn't helping my injuries, I could not help the worry and fear and sheer terror that hit me as I thought about him getting me again. My body began to tremble, to shake, to panic like it never had, my limbs acting on their own in order to try and get out of the bed to run.

Thankfully it was enough to wake Dean up.

"Huh… what… huh?" he said, jolting awake, his body still half asleep. It was amazing how quickly he became composed and alert once he saw what was happening to me. "Shit!"

Almost instantly he was on me, grabbing me and holding me down.

"Let me go!" I cried, tears streaming down my face. "He's here… He's coming… He's after me!"

"Holly, I need you to calm down," he tried over my cries, trying to hold me gently whilst also managing to keep me down. "It's fine, your safe, sweetheart."

"I can't let him get me," I cried, still struggling against him. "Where is he…?"

He quickly wrapped his arms around me, holding me tenderly against him, rubbing my back and stroking my hair. "He can't, Holly," he said. "He's gone. You're safe and he can't get you."

It took a moment for the tears to stop, but the more he held me and the longer he peppered kisses along my head, the sooner I realised where I was and who was with me. The trembling calmed and my body relaxed as I realised I was safe in Dean's loving arms and it was just him and I. No one else.

Just us, sat on my hospital bed, cuddled up together.

Once I'd calmed down enough, Dean spoke again, gently pulling back to look at me.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, baby," he said softly, brushing my hair from my face. "He's gone, he's done. And he's never coming back."

I looked up at him with red eyes and tears stained cheeks. "What do you mean?"

But before I could answer, Hunter and the doctor came rushing into the room.

"What's happening?" my brother asked urgently, clearly overhearing the overreacting I'd just committed. "Holly, are you okay?"

I cuddled closer to Dean.

"She's fine," Dean assured them, holding me closer, not letting me go. "She's just a little confused over what's going on."

The doctor ordered me back onto my bed properly, something I was reluctant to do. But I was promised Dean could stay at my side and my hand never left his the entire time. After my panic attack, the doctor knew it was important to check all my vitals. And this gave Hunter plenty of time to talk to me.

"How are you?" he asked me first.

"My head hurts," I said, Dean's hand squeezing mine tightly. "I kind of hurt all over to be honest."

"That makes sense," Hunter said. "You took a lot of damage."

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"3 days," Dean replied. "I was beginning to get scared. I didn't think you'd…" His voice trailed off.

"It's been a tense few days," Hunter finished.

I looked at them both and it suddenly dawned on me Dean and Hunter were in the same room, worrying over the same thing and neither had killed the other yet. This wasn't… normal. Hunter hated what was happening with Dean and I, he locked me up and sent me away over this whole thing! And yet here they were, spending time together, talking together, being civil.

I wasn't sure what was going on, but I didn't really have the time to question this. I had more important things I needed to discuss first.

"Where is he?" I asked, knowing they'd both guess immediately who I was referring to.

"Gone," Dean growled. "He's fucking gone." He went silent so I looked over to my brother for more answers.

He released a breath, sitting himself on the edge of my bed.

"Sheamus is currently in police custody," he explained. "Due to the nature of what happened, he'd been refused bail and is due in court in a weeks time."

I looked at my brother as if I didn't believe the words that had just left his lips.

"But… how?"

He glanced over at Dean before looking back at me.

"Once Dean… apprehended him, he called the police and an ambulance immediately. There was no way Sheamus could escape in his condition. The police took him away immediately and brought him to a hospital."

I looked alarmed. "This hospital?"

"No," he said. "So you don't have to worry. His wounds were superficial and skin deep so he was only in for a day. Then he was taken straight to the police station. He pleaded guilty, he had no choice, the evidence against him was too strong. Dean and I made statements and he's been arrested. He can't get out."

"The police need you to make a statement about that night though," Dean added. "I know it's hard but they need details of what happened to you before I got there. That way they can get a full story and sentence him accordingly."

I swallowed nervously, not happy that I still had to do this. But it was one last task, one last job in order for him to be gone for good. If this was what I had to do to be rid of Sheamus, then I'd man up, be brave, and do it.

"I guess I'll do what needs to be done," I said.

Dean stroked my hair softly, offering me a warm smile. "That's my girl."

"But what about you?" I asked him. "Didn't they take you in over what happened to Sheamus?"

"After seeing the state you were in, they could clearly tell it was done in defense. It was the only way I could stop him from killing you. So they let me off with a caution."

"Oh, thank god," I said, raising his hand up to my lips and placing kisses across his knuckles. I felt so relieved. I wouldn't have been able to stand it if anything had have happened to Dean, especially on my behalf. I'd never have forgiven myself.

Dean smiled at me lovingly, moving our hands until we could link our fingers together.

Hunter watched us for a moment before standing up. "Dean, can I have a quick word outside?" he asked.

My body froze up, my eyes widening at his words, knowing this couldn't be good. Things were never good when it came to Hunter and Dean. If I thought the hatred between Dean and Randy was bad, it had nothing on how Hunter felt. Not every brother would send you half way across the country and lock you in because he hated your boyfriend!

Dean looked at me before looking standing up. "Sure," he said, bending down to give me a kiss on the head.

I looked between them. "Are you sure you need to leave?" I tired. "Maybe you can talk in here. It's a big room, I won't eaves drop."

"It'll only take a minute," said Hunter as he opened the door and held it open for Dean. He went out into the corridor. "Besides I'm sure the doctor needs to give you a run down on everything that's happening with you."

I didn't have time to respond before he left the room and closed the door behind him, leaving me filled with nerves, hoping things were alright. There had already been enough bloodshed, I didn't need anymore.

xXx

Dean Ambrose's Point Of View

Even I had to admit this was out of character for Hunter Hearst fucking Helmsley. He hated me. The prick never wanted to speak to me, he barely ever wanted to look at me, and he didn't have a good word to say about me, so I had no fucking clue why he was asking me to talk now. My girl had just woken up, I finally had her back, and now he wanted to take me away for a chat.

I wasn't sure of his reasons but all I knew was that they had better be fucking good.

Holly needed me right now and I needed her, so I hoped this wasn't another lecture on how beating Sheamus to a pulp had been stupid or how I had to stay away from Holly now she was awake. Because trust me, I wasn't going anywhere.

I'd almost lost her that night and there was no way I was losing her again. After today, I was never going to leave her side again.

I turned to face him once we were in the corridor.

"Look, Hunter, what's this about because-"

"I want to apologise."

"- she's in there and…" I looked at him. "Wait, what?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, looking at Holly through the window of the door as he spoke.

"I want to apologise for the shit I've put you both through in the last few weeks," he explained. "The way I've acted… it's been totally out of order. I got involved in something that wasn't my business. Who she chooses to be with is her choice and I'm sorry I got in the way of that."

Was he fucking serious? Was he telling me the truth right now?

I opened my mouth to respond but quickly closed it again when I realised I didn't have an answer. I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair, opening my mouth again to answer him. Still nothing came out.

What the actual fuck had I just heard?!

He was apologising? Was he fucking serious? I couldn't believe it. For weeks Holly and I had to deal with so much shit off this guy. He split us up, he tried to tare us apart, he locked her in his house for Christ sake! He treated her like a prisoner and had me fighting every fucking night like I was his prize fighter that he'd brought from the fucking fair. And now he was actually trying to make peace.

"I don't understand," I said skeptically. "What the hell changed?"

"The stuff you did for her the other night, the way you fought for her, the way you saved her, the way you got her to the hospital, the way you haven't left her side in 3 days... That's hard to ignore, Dean. No one has ever cared for my sister like that or done something so brave and important for her. You saved her life, you brought her home, you stopped the man who would have no doubt killed her. I will forever be grateful for that, Dean, and I'm so sorry that I put you through so much shit all this time."

"Do you realise what you've done to her with all this?" I asked him. "You weren't there when she cried all night. You weren't there when she tried to understand what she'd done so wrong that you'd act this way. You have fucked that poor girl's head up more than you realise, Hunter."

"And you don't think I feel shit for that?" he asked me. "At the time, sure, it felt like I was doing the right thing. I thought I was protecting her. But now I know she never needed protecting. She was already safe. I rarely admit when I've done wrong, Ambrose, but I can hands down admit to you here and now that I totally fucked up when it came to how I handled all this. She loves you and you've proven that you more than lover her. She only deserves the best, she always has. And now I can see that's you."

I listened to his words and took them in, slowly coming to an understanding of them. He was right. Hunter Hearst Helmsley never apologised for shit, so to hear him admitting he was wrong was a pretty big deal.

"Are you sure?" I asked him. "You're not gonna change your mind in a weeks time and fly her out to Connecticut again?"

"I'm sure," he replied. "I know it'll take some time for you both to trust me again but I'm willing to put in the effort. You're a good man, Ambrose, and one I'd be happy for my sister to date. You have my blessing."

He held out his hand for me to shake.

He was right, it wasn't going to be an easy task just simply accepting Hunter after what he'd done to us. He'd screwed Holly up big time and he'd put our relationship through hell. But at the end of the day I knew he was her brother. She loved him and he was a pretty big part of her life, a part that wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. No matter how things had gone in the past, he was trying to make up for it now. And if Holly was to be in my life then so was Hunter. I wanted to make all this as easy on her as I could and this meant getting to know her brother and accepting his apology. She didn't need anymore hurt or heartbreak in her life. She simply needed us to get on.

So I took his hand in mine and shook it. We weren't exactly saying we were best friends here, but we were saying that we were going to fix this.

For Holly.

"You should get back in there," he said once he let my hand go. "If I know Holly she'll be panicking over where you are right now."

I couldn't help but chuckle lightly at his words, knowing they were probably true. The poor girl would be having a heart attack knowing we were both out here on our own.

"Thanks, Hunter," I said as I put my hand on the door handle.

"Any time," he smiled at me before I opened the door and entered the room, closing it behind me.

My eyes met hers immediately, blue meeting brown, and it was like I stopped breathing. Even with all the wires and bandages on her, she was still the most stunning creature I'd ever seen. Nothing could ever possibly be as beautiful as Holly Heather Helmsley, she was a once in a lifetime find and I was glad I was the one who found her. And now I had, I was never letting her go.

Her brother couldn't stop me, Randy Orton couldn't stop me, Sheamus couldn't stop me.

This was it for me, this was where I wanted to be. She'd drawn me in hook, line and sinker, and I'd fallen for her completely. She was my world, my rock, my best friend and so much more.

I'd never stop protecting her, I'd never stop saving her, and I'd strive every day to make her as happy as she made me. She was so beautiful, so kind, so caring and sweet. She was so innocent and vulnerable and gentle, and I couldn't believe out of everyone in this world she'd chosen me; screwed up, crazy, messed up me.

And as I saw her sitting there, knowing she'd been hurt so badly, I'd look after her till the end. She was worth it and she always would be.

"Is, uh, is everything okay?" she asked me expectantly as I walked over to her. I knew she was dying to hear what had happened between her brother and I.

"Everything is fine," sweetheart," I told her as I sat on the side of her bed, taking her hand in mine, running circles in her palm with my thumb.

She looked at the door then back at me. "Are you sure? You guys were gone a while and I-"

I quickly cut her off as I gently pressed my lips to hers in a loving and tender kiss. I laced my fingers into her hair, holding the back of her head as I brought her closer, needing her connection, needing her touch.

I'd almost lost her that night, I'd almost seen her life end, and I just needed to know that she was here and she was really back with me.

Almost losing the one you love does something to you. It gives you a reality check, it makes you reassess everything you've done and everything you want to do. It changes you and all your priorities change. And almost losing the woman I loved had effected me. It made me want to protect her more, it made me want to lover her more, it made me want to give her the entire world. I'd never take her for granted and I would love, adore and worship her till the day I died. Holly was worth it and I'd spend every day proving it.

She kissed me back, her soft pink lips feeling like silk against my own. This was home. This was where I was meant to be; with this fucking stunning woman.

"Everything is great, Holly," I smiled as I pulled my lips away and held her close.

And it was true.

For once, everything was fucking amazing.

* * *

 **One chapter left, guys!**

 **Again, a huge thanks to nattiebroskette, kimberly316, Raquel the writer, LeaMarie F Metallium, AngelsDestiny22, Chermayne, rileyjade, Tantoune, calwitch, Squeegee Beckinhime, wolviegurl, Guest, Dutchangel1979, labinnacslove, AliceLouiseVA123, ambrose-kohli-girl, Debwood-1999, Seth Rollins babe amd TajiaK for their reviews.**

 **Don't forget to check out my new story Fraternize. It's on my profile now!**


	45. Happy Ending

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **There's a longer author's note at the end of the chapter**

 **Nattiebroskette – Yes, there were a lot of yay moments last chapter. And I'm glad you liked Dean's little speech. We haven't heard from him for a while so I wanted to make it good**

 **Raquel the writer – I think Sheamus will be locked up for a very long time after what he did**

 **Chermayne – Awww indeed!**

 **Labinnacslove – Sometimes it does take something major to realise what you have in life. that has clearly happened for Dean**

 **Rileyjade – I think you'll like the ending**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – Yes! I couldn't leave this story with Hunter still hating Dean**

 **AliceLouiseVA123 – Haha! Obsession is good. I'm glad I've created something that people can obsess over!**

 **Kimberly316 – Me too. Hunter had to come round in the end**

 **LeaMarie F Metallium – I'm surprised Dean didn't kill him with how angry he was. But I couldn't do that to Holly. She needs her happy ending**

 **Calwitch – Yes. It seems we have finally reached a happy point in this story. No one is angry, no one is seeking revenge, everyone is good.**

 **Dutchangel1979 – We will see in this chapter if she gets her happy ever after**

 **Debwood-1999 – All is right with the world. After all the drama, who thought we'd ever get here!**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – It had been quite a ride, thank you for coming along with me**

 **Seth Rollins babe – Thank you so much!**

 **Tantoune – Contain the tears! There's one final chapter left to go yet. I'm gonna be so sad to see this end**

 **Guest – Aww thank you, that's so lovely of you to say. You are more than welcome**

 **This chapter is named after 'Happy Ending' by Mika**

* * *

Holly Helmsley's Point Of View

 _6 months later…_

"Do you need me to do anything else, Steph?" I asked my sister-in-law as we both rushed around her massive kitchen like a pair of headless chickens.

"The turkey needs basting again," she said as she peeled the potatoes at the sink.

"I'm on it," I said, quickly putting on my oven mitt and pulling the turkey carefully from the oven. It smelt amazing and had been cooking all morning. I grabbed the baster, filled it with the meat juices and basted the bird, making sure it was well covered and very moist before returning it to the oven. I removed the gloves before going to the kitchen counter to chop up the carrots.

Today was Thanksgiving, and even though it was normally a nice and relaxing day that was spent with family and friends, the rushed morning that was filled with cooking and prep had tired me out. The smells in the kitchen kept me motivated and kept me going; if this food tasted as good as it smelt then I knew this would probably be the greatest meal I'd ever had.

I chopped the carrots carefully, my eyes drifting up to the doorway of the living area, my lips unable to stop smiling.

Hunter sat in a chair, TV remote in hand, Dean seated on the sofa beside him, Randy seated beside Dean. They were watching some football game on TV, laughing and cheering and shouting at the screen. If someone would have told me 9 months ago that those three men would be sitting together, laughing together and not fighting, I'd have told them they were flat out lying.

And yet here they were, acting like best friends, acting like they had always been close.

They had all come so far in these last 6 months.

Hunter had really put the effort in with Dean since I had got out of the hospital. Hunter had insisted that I stayed at his house during my recovery due to the size of his house and the fact he knew the best doctor's in Connecticut. I didn't really have much room to protest but in all honestly I didn't mind. My brother was usually right about these things and he had given me the greatest care available. Plus I knew being here I'd have someone to constantly care for me, something I wouldn't have back in my own apartment. But what made me smile the most was the way he had allowed Dean to be here during every spare minute he had.

The show still had to go on, so despite my injuries my brother and my boyfriend were still called away during the week for WWE, but as soon as they had finished they would fly straight back to me, Hunter even allowing Dean to stop over on weekends.

Considering how protective my brother was and considering how he'd treated Dean before this, doing this was one hell of a huge step. It was like they had managed to bond over what had happened. They both had a mutual love, and that was me. So when that mutual love was in danger, they had no choice but to team up and grow closer over it.

I hated my injuries, but if it helped Dean and my brother, then at least they were good for something.

And now they were like best friends. They laughed together, they hung out together, they'd even gone to a few football games just by themselves. The turnaround wasn't instant, it had taken time for them to become like this. But now they were getting on like a house on fire and I couldn't be happier to see the two most important men in my life getting along.

And thankfully the bond between Hunter and Dean had allowed one between Randy and Dean too. Randy had already been somewhat forgiving of my boyfriend after the match against the League Of Nations and had accepted that Dean and I were together. But his acceptance of the situation did not necessarily mean an acceptance of Dean himself. Even though they had fought together on the same team, I knew deep down there would still be some animosity.

But I couldn't have been more wrong.

Randy had done a total u-turn, and he had been the one to take that first initial step. He asked Dean out for a drink, they spoke together alone and laid all their cards on the table. They spoke of their issues and problems with each other and slowly but surely they had sorted things out and agreed to get on. Like with Hunter, it had been slow at first, but now they were getting on so well. Not best friends, but friends all the same.

Randy himself had also been improving. After the Sheamus incident he'd gotten himself out more and had started dating again. He'd been on a couple first dates, but had recently been seeing a girl he met in his home town of St Louis. They were taking things slow but they were going steady and he was really keen on her. I was happy for him, I really was. My best friend deserved happiness and it seemed it was finally coming to him.

Things had really been looking up after the Sheamus incident, especially over what happened with the man who caused all this.

As soon as I was well enough to leave the hospital, I had made my statement to the police. Due to CCTV, witness statements and a confession from Sheamus himself, the police knew they had enough information to convict him. He was instantly found guilty for bodily harm, stalking and attempted murder. He was being locked away and he was going for a very long time.

He was gone, he was done, and I'd never have to see the bastard again for as long as I lived. The danger was gone, and for the first time in a long time, I was able to finally live in peace.

I finished chopping the carrots and put them in a saucepan, filling it with water and placing it on the hob to boil. Steph had finished with the potatoes so we moved onto the stuffing, my mouth eager to taste the food we had cooked.

xXx

Thanksgiving dinner was insanely amazing, probably the best thing I'd ever eaten. Steph and I had done an awesome job, everyone around us agreeing. Dean had practically inhaled his dinner, Hunter finishing his food in record time. The turkey was so soft that it melted in your mouth, the mashed potatoes were to die for and the stuffing was exquisite. Steph and I couldn't cook another meal like that again if we tried!

After we had eaten and all the dishes had been cleaned, we all gathered in the living area to watch a film. It was a Helmsley family tradition that we watched a film on Thanksgiving afternoon, so once we were all settled, Randy put the film into the DVD player at it began. I curled up on the sofa beside Dean, happy to have his big and protective arm around me. I sighed in contentment, pleased to be in my happy place.

Ever since the hospital, my relationship with Dean had gone from strength to strength. We had never been closer, his attentiveness to me doubling since my injuries had happened. It was like something had changed in him, like the incident had affected him more than I first thought. But now he was more attentive, he was more eager to call me and message me, he tried harder to come visit me. Even when he only had one spare night or one spare day, he'd still get a flight to see me, even if it meant he'd be leaving me again within a few hours. Hell, he didn't want to even wrestle for the first few months of my recovery and Dean fucking loved his wrestling!

He'd barely been back home to Vegas, using every spare second he had to come to Connecticut to be with me. He took care of me, acting as my nurse and carer and making sure I had everything I needed.

I just loved spending this time with him knowing we had nobody opposing us for once. Not my brother, not Randy, no one. For once we were free to actually be happy and be the couple we wanted to be without fear of judgement or conflict. It was refreshing to actually be like that for once, I had to admit.

We spent time together, we hung out together, we went for dinner together, we went out together, doing mundane coupley things. And I loved every second of it.

But as I gazed up at him, watching his handsome face as he watched the movie, I couldn't help but grin brightly. I had finally found true happiness and true contentment. Life was good and I was optimistic for a future with the man of my dreams.

Yet the thing that made me happy the most was that since the whole Sheamus incident, the lunatic had not appeared once. It was like Dean was content now, like he'd made peace with himself to the point where the lunatic was no longer needed. I wasn't sure if it was the fact that Sheamus was gone for good, if it was because he was happy, or if it was anything that I had done, but I didn't really care. My man was in a good place now, the lunatic had vanished and that was all I could ask for.

The afternoon, evening and night wore on until we were all falling asleep on the sofa, so we knew it was time for bed.

My injuries had fully recovered now but I occasionally still got twangs of pain, especially in my shoulder, so Dean helped me up to the room where I'd been sleeping for the last 6 months. It had a queen size bed in it so there was plenty of room for Dean to stay with me. We readied ourselves for bed and quickly got under the covers, his arms grabbing me instantly and pulling me against his body and burying his face in my hair.

"Mmmm, you smell good," I heard him mumble.

"Not as good as dinner smelt this afternoon," commented with a smirk.

"Yeah… damn that was a good meal. Best Thanksgiving dinner I've ever had," he said. "Better than the one Seth cooked last year. And that's saying something because that guy is a fucking genius in the kitchen."

"So you enjoyed your first ever Helmsley Thanksgiving?" I asked him, looking up to his face curiously.

"Best Thanksgiving I've ever had," he smiled down at me.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Well… amazing food first off," he began. "I had great company, my favourite person in the world was at my side and I felt a hell of a lot of relief."

"What do you mean?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowed.

"Because I actually got to spend it with you," he said. "Everything that's happened has been a bit of a whirlwind for me. 6 months ago I didn't think I'd be spending a single day with you ever again. To see the way you were lying there unconscious in that hospital bed, I was fucking terrified that this was it. We'd never get a single birthday together again, a single Christmas, a single Thanksgiving. I thought I'd lost you. And yet here we are together after having one of the best fucking days ever. I just have a lot of relief and thankfulness after today."

I gently raised my face up to his and kissed him softly, needing the feel of his lips on mine, needing this close connection to him, needing to let him know how much I loved and adored him. He laced his fingers into my hair, pulling me closer and kissing me with more passion. I sighed against his lips, loving having this glorious man so close to me. He was an absolute dream, he was my whole life, and I fucking loved him.

"It's going to take a lot more than Sheamus to take me down and tare us apart," I told him once our kiss had broken. "I'm not going anywhere any time soon."

"Speaking of going somewhere, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something," he said, his tone suddenly going a little more serious.

I blinked and looked at him through the lamp light. He seemed a little nervous and Dean Ambrose was never nervous. He was as confident and egotistical as they came. Whatever was on his mind must be something big.

"Sure," I told him. "You can talk to me about anything. You know that."

He suddenly leaned over and grabbed his jeans that had been lying on the floor. He fished around in his pocket and pulled something out before turning back to me. He opened his hand, a key lying flat on his palm.

I looked at the key then back up at him, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Thankfully he took the hint and elaborated a little more.

"Well I know your recovery period is coming to an end," he began. "So I know you won't be staying with your brother much longer. I know you have your own place and all, but after everything that's happened and the time we've spent together… honestly, I don't want to be apart from you anymore. I've fucking loved being here with you. Waking up beside you each morning, falling asleep beside you each night, going for walks, hanging out, doing things together. I know its sounds boring and mundane and crappy to everyone else, but to me it's everything that I could ever want. It's been me and you as a couple. It's a life I want and one I don't want to give up."

I gave him a warm smile. "I've loved it too. But that doesn't explain the key, Dean."

He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"It's a key to my apartment in Vegas… I want you to move in with me."

My heart thumped in my chest, my stomach filled to the brim with butterflies at the sound of his words.

"Y-You do?" I asked him.

"More than anything," he smiled. "I know we're on the road a lot, but I've finally got a taste of what it's like living with you and being with you like this. And I don't want to give it up. I want to be with you forever, Holly, till the day I die. I'm in this for the long haul and I know this is the next natural step for our relationship. I understand if it's not somewhere you want to live or-"

"Of course I'll move in with you!" I squealed, throwing my arms around him, embracing him so tightly I was afraid I'd cracked one of his ribs.

"You will?" he asked in both surprise and excitement.

"Of course," I replied. "There's nothing I'd want more, sweetheart."

He hugged me closely, bringing his lips quickly to mine, kissing me over and over again, my mouth unable to stop the giggles that came out of it.

Moving in! We were moving in! This was the last thing I expected him to say but I could not have been more happier that he'd said it. to know I'd be coming home to him every day and living in a place as awesome as Vegas had be jumping up and down with excitement. To know he loved me so much that he wanted to take this huge step with me filled my heart to the brim with love.

This man, this gorgeous, stunning, amazing man wanted me. he loved me, he cared for me and he wanted to love with me…

"I fucking love you," he murmured through each kiss.

"I love you too," I replied.

And I did. I loved him with all my heart… and I always would.

* * *

 **Oh my god… That's it, folks!**

 **We've finally reached the end of this crazy little journey called 'Come And Get It'.**

 **I can honestly say I have loved every last second of writing and sharing this story with you all and I want to say thank you to every last person who has read it and given it some attention. To all the followers, favouriters, reviewers and readers out there, thank you for reading this story. It started as some crazy little idea in my head so many months ago, but you have all come to love it and I'm so grateful to you all for reading. You've taken on Holly as your own and loved her as much as I do. Thank you.**

 **I am going to miss this fan-fic probably more than any of my others. I've grown to love the characters and the storylines and I will miss sitting down to write the next chapter each week.**

 **As for a sequel, I have no current plans. I feel everything was wrapped up nicely and all the characters have been left in a good place where they can finally have their happy ever after. But as they say, never say never. Just because I have no plans right now doesn't mean I may not in the future. And if I do, I will not hesitate to write it down. But for now, there is no sequel planned.**

 **I do, however, have a few other stories planned. As some of you may know, I have already started my next fic. It's called Fraternize and it's a Seth Rollins based story. It's live right now so please hop on over to my profile and show it some love. I also have plans for a Roman Reigns story and a brand new Dean Ambrose story, so keep your eyes peeled as they will be coming soon.**

 **So all that is left for me to say is that's that! Thank you for coming along for the ride and thank you for sticking with 'Come And Get It'. It's been so much fun and I will miss you all. I hopefully look forward to seeing some of you on my other stories.**

 **Love you all, lovely readers!**

 **Rachydoodle xx**


End file.
